Pan's Never-Neverland
by ThePenWieldingRose
Summary: Wendy was the new girl, neglected by her father to tend for her little brothers. She didn't think that visiting a strange amusement park would turn her life upside-down, but that's how it always starts. Who's this boy who keeps following her around, and what secrets does her past hold? COMPLETE
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Hey all. I wrote this ages ago and found it. If you readers are interested, I'll post the next few chapters, and if it's any good, I'll write more in the future. Please let me know what you think (and please excuse the writing form. I just don't have the time to review it and fix anything that seems off right now.) Enjoy!

* * *

**Pan's NEVER-NEVERLAND**

**Prologue**

Bobby Long; commonly known to the average American citizen as "The Child Killer". He was in no hurry, knowing that the police wouldn't find him in this area of the country. Calmly, he made his way down an old paved road in the twilight until he reached a dock. There were several ships, all fashioned to look like pirate's galleons. Ignoring the fancy vessels, The Child Killer looked about for the first boat prepared to leave.

His eye soon caught sight of a tall man, hidden in the shadows as he set aside a coil of rope and dusted off his shoulder. Pulling his hood closer over his face, he shoved his hands into his pockets and walked up to the man.

"Hey," he said gruffly. "I need a ride over to that island."

The man slowly turned around to see who had spoken. In the dim lantern light, he could see a long, pale face, with a thin mustache upon the upper lip. His hair was a cascade of raven curls, and his forget-me-not eyes bore into his soul.

The strange man looked him up and down, looking disgusted. "Should you wish to catch a ride aboard this ship to the island," he said, his voice thick with a British accent, "you shall address me as 'Captain'." His voice dripped with venom, and the way he glared at him made his blood turn cold.

"Er, could I catch a ride with you…Captain?"

"That's more like it," purred the man. He waved a hand at him and snapped, "Well, get on, you scurvy dog. I haven't got all night."

Frowning, The Child Killer made a mental note to kill the man as soon as they got on the island. However, as soon as he was on board, the man was nowhere to be found. There was a small crew, however, who manned the ship on its voyage to the island amusement park.

Standing by the railing, he looked down at the murky black waters. Off at a distance, he saw something floating on the calm waters' surface. An odd sound reached his ears, and he could've sworn that he heard a faint ticking sound, as though someone had brought a clock on board.

The journey ended as soon as it started. As soon as they reached land, a portly fellow with spectacles took out the gangplank and set it out so that The Killer could leave.

"Enjoy your visit," said the fat older man. "And mind the crocodiles."

Long gave the fat man an odd look. "The what?"

"Crocodiles," the other man answered. "They surround the island, so be mindful and watch where you step."

He raised an eyebrow at the older man, but nodded. "…thanks. Say, where's your Captain?"

"The Captain? Not sure," the older man shrugged. "I don't know if he actually boarded. Heard him shout the order to cast off, though."

Disappointed, The Child Killer gruffly thanked the man again before walking across the gangplank and onto dry land. Lifting his eyes, he saw the fenced boardwalk over the beach, leading to a booth in the distance beside two closed wooden doors. Walking quickly, he hurried to the booth. When he got there, only then did he look up to see the neon green sign which declared the words "NEVER-NEVERLAND" across the tops of the giant oak doors.

Rolling his eyes, he looked into the ticket booth. There, a petite lady sat patiently, looking at her sparkling green nails. Looking up at him, she asked in a musical voice, "Can I help you?"

He gawked at the young woman. Her fiery red hair was pixie-cut, and she had exotic jade eyes which mesmerized him. Her skin was sun-kissed, and she wore a pale lime tube-top.

"…I need a ticket to enter, don't I?" he asked, struggling to form words.

"Yup," she said, popping the "p". "That'll be five dollars."

He shoved his hand into his pocket, took out the money, and slid it under the plexi-glass. As she took a ticket and scribbled something on it, he slyly asked, "So, what's your name?"

"Bell," she replied curtly. "Ms. Bell. That's as much of my name as you're gonna get if you want this ticket."

He didn't even try to hide his scowl, but he shut up. Ms. Bell stamped the ticket and slid it under the glass back to him. "Enjoy your visit."

Taking the paper, he stuck it into his pocket and headed towards the doors. They opened automatically, allowing him to step inside. He was momentarily captivated by the sights, smells, and sounds around him. This place was like nothing he'd ever seen before…But he quickly shook that off. Stalking off, he headed past game booths, rides, stores, dining areas, and the like. Silently, he hid himself behind a run-down building that was closed for renovation. He waited, looking for a victim to kill, preferably a child. He smiled evilly at the thought. That was how he had gotten his nickname. He snuck into places like parks, amusement attractions, schools and such, and killed countless victims, just for the thrill and to strike fear into people's hearts.

For a long time, nobody passed, and he was beginning to wonder if he ought to move to the carousal. Then, he saw someone: a little boy, clutching a stuffed tiger in his hands. He was crying, whimpering, "Mommy, Daddy. Where are you?"

Smiling sadistically, the killer snuck behind the child, taking out a knife from his coat pocket. When his shadow came over the lost child, the boy turned and looked. His blue eyes went wide, and he opened his mouth to scream. He reveled in this…

…until something sharp slipped by his neck.

Roaring in pain, Long collapsed to his knees, dropping the knife as his hand went up to his neck. The child ran off, crying, as he touched his wound delicately, wincing. Something…or someone had cut him. A long shadow fell over him, and he could sense a presence behind him. Swallowing, he slowly turned around to see a floating figure, glaring at him with powerful emerald eyes.

"Thought you could harm a kid, didja?" said the figure, his voice like smooth melted chocolate. "You grown-ups always think you can get away with stuff here. But guess what?" The figure lowered his face to the man's and hissed, "No kid gets killed on MY island by a grown-up, and you won't get away with it." With that, the person gnashed his pearl-like teeth at the man, hissing.

Long screamed, got up, and began running away. He stumbled into obstacles, nervously looking back at his pursuer who followed him relentlessly. Running down the streets, he found a chain-link fence. Frightened, he scurried up the fence and slipped to the other side. He didn't bother to look until last minute, as he tumbled downhill and onto the silent beach. Finally catching his breath, he looked up.

The figure was nowhere to be seen. Just as he gave a sigh of relief, a combination of a deep hiss and low growl made him freeze. Looking around, he found himself surrounded…

…by hungry crocodiles.

With a final scream, he got up to run, when the biggest crocodile of them all leapt out of the darkness and snapped its jaws shut.

Up above, the floating figure watched as the rest of the crocodiles hissed and snapped at one another, trying to get a bite for themselves. With a glaring frown, he nodded. "A gruesome fate for a gruesome man, doncha think, Tink?"

A tinkling of bells answered him. With that, he turned and flew away from the scene.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

There was a light breeze that lifted her hair as she made her way to her new school. Gwendolyn Darling found the quaint, quiet city of Lakeside Landing to be much like her old home. Gwendolyn had lived with her family on a quiet street in Bloomsbury, in London, England. Last year, however, her mother had died of pneumonia, and it took its toll on the family. Her younger brothers, Jonathan and Michael, now looked to her as the motherly figure, and her father, George, had become more distant and an absolute workaholic. About a week ago, the Darlings arrived in Lakeside Landing, and spent the entire time unpacking and getting accustomed to their new home. Their father had been transferred to work in the United States, so of course, they had to go with him. Either way, she and her brothers had no say; whatever Father said goes.

Maine wasn't that much different from her old home, though. It was actually very nice. The only thing she was worried about was making new friends and fitting in. Gwendolyn had never been much of a social butterfly; she tried talking at events and parties, of course, but she felt as though she was always babbling on about nonsense, and in the end, she felt like a fool. The only real friends she had were her brothers and their great Newfoundland dog, Nana.

Gingerly picking her way through the puddle-infested streets, Gwendolyn hurried to Kingsdale High for her first day of school. It was October, the air crisp and cool.

Fear and anxiety churned in her stomach. Her heart raced, and her mind spun with questions. Would the students here make fun of the way she spoke? Was she wearing the same clothes they were? Would she even find someone who had the same interests as her?

Sucking in a deep breath, she entered the towering building and melted into the crowd of high school students. Clutching her schedule, she looked at it with her beautiful cerulean eyes. First period: English II Honors. Squeezing her way in between several groups of teenagers, she searched frantically for the room's number. At last, her eyes fell upon the three digit number on one of the many doors. Her heart pounding fiercely, she reached out, grasped the knob, and turned it.

She entered the room, unnoticed. With a grateful sigh, she walked to the back of the room and found herself a seat in a corner. The bell had just rung: she was right on time.

The teacher entered the room at once, his hair neatly combed back, looking very professional and no-nonsense. He clapped his hands twice and demanded, "All right! All right! Sit down! Let's get started."

Gwendolyn twisted her loose midnight hair tightly, her stomach following its lead. The students were now sitting down as well, a few of them looking back to finally notice the newcomer.

The man took out a red booklet and flipped it open with a flick of his fingers. Flipping through the pages, he finally stopped. Looking at the class, he said, "Is there a Miss Gwendolyn Darling here?"

Swallowing, Gwendolyn forced herself up onto her feet. Every head turned to see her, making her cheeks burn scarlet.

"Welcome, Gwendolyn," the teacher said warmly. "Or…do people call you Gwen?"

"Um…actually, it's Wendy," she stammered.

"Wendy?" he raised an eyebrow, but soon shrugged it off. "Well then, Wendy, welcome to Kingsdale High. I am Mr. Fuller. I'm sure that you and the others will get along just fine. You may stay where you are if you'd like."

Mumbling her thanks, Wendy sat back down, bowing her head. Some students turned back to look at their teacher, others let their gazes linger on Wendy. Her face burned, and she felt as though she would break into sweat any minute now. She hated doing that.

Unfortunately, she would have to go to six more classes, and end up doing it all over again each time. By lunch, everybody knew that Wendy Darling was a transfer student from London. Clutching her brown paper bag, Wendy dodged the teeming body of students before heading to a secluded and forgotten table. Taking a seat, she sighed and pushed her angled bangs away from her eyes. She hated it; she hated the teachers for making her stand, she hated the students for letting themselves gawk at her all day long, she hated the fact that she was an outcast, a newbie, but most of all, she hated her father for making them move.

With a small frown, Wendy zipped up her comfy forest-green jacket before opening her brown bag and taking out a turkey sandwich and a water bottle.

"Hey."

Wendy froze. Looking to her left, she saw four teenagers, two of them boys and two of them girls. One of the girls looked frightening, with her ink black hair cut so, narrowed amethyst eyes, pale skin, dark clothes, and her ears were full of piercings. The other girl was the complete opposite: long platinum blonde hair, orangey-tan skin, and bright brown eyes that accompanied a dazzling white smile. One of the boys had skin as black as dark chocolate, his hair neatly cut. He wore a preppy type of outfit, and glasses that kept sliding down his big nose. The other boy seemed to have sunburn marks on his face. His chestnut hair was longer and cut to look spiky, with plain green eyes and a goofy grin. His muscles seemed to show right through his clothes.

"Hi," said the sun-burnt boy, grinning at her. "We just wanted to see if you'd like to have lunch with us."

Wendy blinked, taken by surprise. "…oh…ok. Thanks."

The blonde girl grinned as well and grabbed Wendy's arm as soon as she had repacked her lunch. "Omigod, you're, like, from England, right?" she asked, her words blending together in a jumble.

"Yes."

"Omigod! That's like, the coolest place EVER! I always wanted to go there. Oh, by the way, I'm Mandy," said the blonde girl, offering her hand.

Wendy shook it, uncertain. "Wendy."

They soon arrived at another table and sat down in their seats. "That's Violet," Mandy said, motioning towards the other girl. "And that's Asher," she added, pointing at the boy with glasses, who waved politely at Wendy. "And this is Fred!" Mandy placed a loving hand on the sun-burnt boy.

Wendy politely greeted each one before reopening her lunch and taking out her food.

"So, Wendy," Fred asked, leaning on the table. "What do you like to do? I mean, after-school activities. I'm into football."

Wendy nodded, understanding why he had a well-built body and sunburns on his face. "I…" she bit her lip. "…I like to read…and write stories."

"Reading and writing, huh?" nodded the football player. "So you're kinda like Vi here." He jerked his head at the gothic girl.

Wendy looked at Violet, wondering how on earth she could be like this girl.

Violet's voice was deep for a girl's, and haunting. "What stuff do you read?" she asked.

"Mostly classic literature," Wendy admitted. "I'll read poetry every-so often. I enjoy Poe, even if it is on the depressing side."

At this, Violet's gem-like eyes shone. "You read Edgar Allan Poe?"

"Oh, yes," Wendy nodded. "I love _'The Raven'_. That's my favorite."

"Mine's, too," Violet smiled.

Wendy had to smile back. She wasn't so frightening after all.

"Ugh, I can't, like, stand reading. It's, like, so boring!" Mandy shuddered. "I, like, LOVE cheerleading, though. And texting."

Asher rolled his eyes at that. "Well, I'm good at creating new tech designs."

Before Wendy knew it, lunch was over, and she and Violet were headed for History.

"I didn't think a girl like you would like Poe," Violet admitted as they entered the room. "I'm really glad I met you, Wendy."

"And I'm very glad that I met you, Violet," Wendy smiled. "You're not at all what you seem, yourself. You like _'The Count of Monte Cristo', 'Jane Eyre',_and_'The Phantom of the Opera'_!"

"Who _doesn't_ love the Phantom?" Violet sighed.

The two girls giggled.

By the end of the day, they stuck together like peanut butter and jelly. As they left the school grounds, they met up with Fred, Mandy, and Asher.

"Say, Wendy," Asher said. "How'd you like to join us on Friday evening? We're going to hang out."

"Where?" asked Wendy, still unsure of the group.

"Never-Neverland," Asher replied.

Wendy raised an eyebrow. "Never-Neverland?"

"I know. It sounds like Michael Jackson's old ranch, doesn't it?" Fred joked, causing him and Mandy to laugh.

Wendy cocked her head. "Well, where is it?"

"You've gotta like take this old path that's like, by Heather Avenue. Then, you'll like come across this like old dock, with like piratey-looking boats. They'll like take you to this like little island that's like an amusement park," Mandy directed her.

"It's actually really neat," Fred insisted. "I took my cousin out there two weeks ago. It was awesome!"

"But Fred, aren't there, like, gangsters and, like, killers?" Mandy asked, placing a manicured hand over her heart.

"Nah. There's some kids that hang around there all the time, though. But they keep to themselves," Fred reassured them. He looked at Wendy with pleading eyes and said, "C'mon, Wendy! It'll be fun, trust me. And we'll get home by ten."

Wendy bit her lip, thinking. "Well…I'll have to talk to my dad. I might have to baby-sit my brothers."

"Bring them along!" Violet insisted. "I'll stick with ya."

Wendy smiled at her new friend. "I'll still have to ask my dad, but thanks, Violet."

"Let's go ask him now," Violet insisted, grabbing Wendy's wrist. She ran with Wendy, causing the two of them to laugh as they ran down the street.

Hidden in the greenery around them, a strange boy watched the two girls run home.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Dad! Dad, are you home?" Wendy shouted as she closed the door behind Violet. She could hear her father talking, probably in the kitchen on the phone. Sure enough, she found her father finishing a call while her little brothers ate a snack.

"Wendy!" Michael exclaimed, jumping off his seat to hug his sister.

Wendy picked up the five-year-old and squeezed him tightly. "Hi, Mikey. How was school?"

"Good! We got to have cookies for a treat today, and I was the line-leader!" her baby brother replied.

"The line-leader? Wow!" Wendy grinned. She then looked at her thirteen-year-old brother. "How about you, Jon?"

Jon shrugged. "Could've been worse," he said, pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. "We got to go outside but I got all wet. Other than that, it was alright."

Wendy hugged her other brother before introducing her new friend. Mikey took a liking to her at once when he found out that she loved white chocolate and hated spinach. Jon was uncertain but never once acted rude towards her. Mr. Darling soon finished his call and turned his attention to his children.

"Dad, this is Violet Shields," Wendy introduced her friend. "Violet, this is my dad, George Darling."

"How do you do?" Violet asked politely. Mr. Darling answered back politely as well, ignoring her overall appearance. It was at this moment that their Newfoundland dog, Nana, entered the kitchen and welcomed Violet with a wet kiss. Violet grinned, liking the dog immediately. After all the formalities had been said and done, Violet looked at Mr. Darling and said, "Sir, me and a few others from our school would like to invite Wendy and her brothers to come on Friday evening and check out an amusement park."

"Amusement park? Where? What's it called?" Mr. Darling asked, in a hurry to get back to work.

Violet was given a piece of paper where she wrote down directions and instructions to arrive at Never-Neverland.

"Such an odd name," the man thought aloud. "Will they be back by ten?"

"Yes, sir," Violet assured him.

"Then you may go, Wendy," he said to his daughter. "Oh, Violet, do they allow dogs?"

"For a fee," the girl answered. "And if you keep them on a leash."

"Then you, Wendy, and Nana will be in charge of the boys," Mr. Darling told them. "Wendy, I'll leave you money on Friday. Now you'll have to excuse me. Very nice to meet you, Violet." And he left the room.

Wendy and Violet gave girly squeals and hugged one another.

"Oh, this'll be great!" Violet grinned.

"But what about the others?" Wendy asked, suddenly remembering them.

But Violet waved them off. "Aw, we'll lose them in the park. I've been there once, about a month ago, but I still remember the place. Don't worry, we'll be just fine!"

**NEVER-NEVERLAND**

It was nearly eight o'clock, and Wendy and her brothers were eating dinner. Violet had been invited to join them, but she politely declined and left for home.

"Violet's certainly interesting, Wendy," Jon admitted, cutting his fish in two.

"She is," Wendy agreed. "I just feel so sorry for her. She lives with her aunt and misses her parents so much."

"Did her parents die, Wendy?" Mikey asked, chewing thoughtfully.

"Don't speak with your mouth full, Mikey," Wendy reminded him. "Yes. They died in an accident three years ago."

They all remained silent, eating their dinners, when Mikey piped up. "How many more days 'til Friday?"

"Well, today's Wednesday, and it's practically over," Jon replied. "So you'll have to wait one day more."

"Two," Wendy corrected him. "We won't be leaving until seven that night."

"I can't wait!" Mikey grinned. "Do you think it'll be just like the Neverland in the _'Peter Pan'_story?"

"I highly doubt it," Jon shook his head. "It's an amusement park, remember?"

Wendy sighed as her brothers got themselves into a playful argument about Never-Neverland. She urged them to finish eating or she would not give them dessert. As soon as they finished, she gathered the plates and utensils and set them in the dishwasher. They finished their dessert afterwards, and Wendy sent them up to their rooms to prepare for bed.

Wendy liked her new room, mostly because it had French Doors, like her old room back in London. She loved old-fashioned things, knowing that she was a very romantic kind of girl. Putting on a long-sleeved white blouse with matching slacks, Wendy took out a brush and began to untangle her hair. Nana soon walked in, giving her own sigh. The girl giggled and petted the dog. "You must be exhausted, you poor thing," she crooned.

"WENDY!" Mikey soon came sliding into her room, his chocolate hair wild, his brown eyes wide. "I saw a BOY!"

Wendy blinked, staring at her baby brother for a moment. "…you mean Jon?"

"NO! I saw a FLYING BOY! OUTSIDE MY WINDOW!" the little boy screeched.

"No need to shout," Wendy winced, covering her ears. Nana plopped onto the floor and covered her face with her paws, as if in agreement with Wendy. "Where's Jon?"

"In the bathroom," Mikey replied.

Jon soon came into the room, his toothbrush still in his mouth. "Wat wa ah da ou-ing a-ou?" he asked, his mouth full of saliva and toothpaste.

"Mikey says he saw someone outside by your bedroom," Wendy explained.

"I DID see someone!" Mikey pouted, seeing that Jon gave him a quizzical look. "You NEVER believe me!"

Wendy sighed. She didn't want him to start crying now. "Look, Mikey, how about next time you see the flying person, you shout for us to come right away. Ok?" The little boy brightened at once and agreed. "Now, what story shall I tell you two tonight?"

"Tell us something about Robin Hood, or Batman!" Jon insisted, after he swiftly left the room and returned with his mouth empty and clean.

"No! Tell us about Peter Pan and Captain Hook!" Mikey protested.

Wendy looked at Jon. Jon shrugged. "Why Peter Pan, Mikey?" Jon asked, pretty sure that he knew why.

"Cuz the guy outside our window MUST'VE been Peter Pan, or how else would he be able to fly?" Mikey replied.

Jon and Wendy looked at one another and nodded: just as they thought.

"Besides," Mikey added. "We love Peter Pan. And you don't tell as many stories about him as you did before, Wendy."

"That's because I've told all the stories that have already been written," she explained.

"So make up some new ones!" Mikey exclaimed.

Wendy bit her lip, thinking a moment. "…o-kay. But I can't promise that they'll turn out good."

"We'll see," Jon smiled, his baby blue eyes twinkling. He and Mikey always had faith in their sister, and he was sure that Wendy would do a great job making up new stories about the boy who wouldn't grow up.

Walking together into the boys' bedroom, they all sat down on Mikey's bed. Wendy racked her brains, trying to gather ideas to create a new story. "One day, Peter Pan was chasing Tinker Bell through the Never-Forest in a game of tag…"

Wendy found herself talking about Tinker Bell's capture, a fight with Captain Hook, a prank, and a ton of ice cream! Before she knew it, both her brothers were gently snoring, with Nana fast asleep beside the bed. She had to wake Jon so that he could stumble over to his bed and sleep in peace. Kissing each of them good-night, she got up, turned on the night-lights and shut the door behind her.

Taking her time, Wendy got ready for bed. As she walked into her room, she noticed a shadow pass by her window. Curious, she tiptoed to the spot to investigate. However, when she looked out the window, there was nothing there. She was puzzled for a moment, but eventually shrugged it off. With that, she headed back to her bed, tired and eager to see her new friend tomorrow.

**NEVER-NEVERLAND**

There was a large maple tree nearby Wendy's windows and, unknown to her, a figure crouched in the branches. He was completely hidden by darkness, not even the moonlight shone on his face. His emerald eyes followed the girl inside the room, watching her as she combed her curly midnight locks until they shone and gleamed. Her cerulean eyes haunted him, reminding him of the beautiful waters that surrounded his home. He silently thanked God that her little brother only caught a glimpse of him as he tried to hide in the eaves of the roof. _"That was close,_ too _close."_

Finally, the girl turned out the light and snuggled under the covers. He grinned, flying closer to the window so he could see her one last time before he left. After a few silent seconds, he let go of the eaves and roof, taking off into the inky sky decorated by shining stars.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"What's on the lunch menu today?" Wendy asked as Violet came back from buying her lunch.

"Chicken caesar salad," Violet replied, sitting down beside Wendy. "What do you have for today?"

"Same as yesterday," Wendy sheepishly answered.

"My aunt always makes sure I have a 'variety' of stuff to choose from," Violet rolled her eyes. "Tell you what, let's swap lunches."

Wendy protested against it, but Violet won in the end. Soon, the other three joined their table. Asher sat down and opened his laptop, engulfing himself in research and homework. Mandy started gushing about how great Fred would be that night at the football game. Violet and Wendy sat quietly, chewing thoughtfully as Mandy spoke, allowing Fred to modestly protest in his defense.

"You're like coming to tonight's game, right Wendy? Vi?" the cheerleader asked, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"I'm busy," Violet swiftly answered, obviously not interested in school activities and pep-rallies.

"I have to baby-sit my brothers," Wendy replied truthfully.

"Aw, c'mon, girls," Fred said, trying to tempt them. "It'll be fun."

Violet seemed to stare right through him, giving him a bored, dull look. "No."

"Sorry, I can't get out of it either," Wendy shrugged.

"Can't your dad hire someone to do it?" Fred asked, disappointed. He REALLY wanted to get to know Wendy. She was obviously smart (seeing how she had at least four honors classes), sweet, shy, and very pretty.

Wendy shook her head. "He's too wrapped up in work. Besides, I like looking after my brothers." Besides that, she wasn't really a fan of sports. She could've left Nana to watch over the boys, but she didn't have the heart or will to do it.

Fred frowned. "Ok…well, you guys are still coming on Friday, right?"

"Duh," Violet rolled her eyes.

Wendy nodded, her gorgeous eyes lighting up. "I'm excited! So are my brothers."

"Do you like do like EVERYTHING with your like brothers?" Mandy asked, getting annoyed. "Like, don't you like ever do ANYTHING like by yourself?"

Wendy felt downtrodden. What was wrong with her brothers?

"Leave her alone, Mandy," Violet growled, narrowing her eyes. "You got a problem with her and her brothers? You don't even know them. I met them yesterday; they're wicked awesome. So back off."

Mandy was wide-eyed, and opened her mouth to say something, but ended up keeping it shut. Wendy shot a grateful look at Violet, who smiled back at once. Fred noticed and smiled a puzzled smile. How was it that a girl like Violet could become friends with Wendy when he couldn't even get the time of day from her?

**NEVER-NEVERLAND**

"Thanks again for sticking up for me and my brothers," Wendy said as the two walked home from school that afternoon.

"Hey, no problem," Violet shrugged with a grin. "You guys are pretty awesome. I didn't expect to make to friends to be honest."

The two ebony-haired girls giggled at that.

"Speaking of which," Wendy spoke up. "I was wondering…you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but…you don't seem to mix in much with Fred, Asher, and Mandy. Why do you-?"

"-Hang out with them?" Violet finished the question. She shrugged once again. "To tell you the truth, I used to be just like Mandy. We were best friends in middle school, and up to first semester in our Freshman year. But after a while, I began to like things she didn't. For example…" She motioned towards her pierced ears and nose, then her clothing. "I got into this kind of stuff. I began to look at poetry, like E.A.P-" (their nickname for Edgar Allan Poe) "-and I looked at different styles that I'd never noticed before. And somewhere along the lines, I knew I was fooling myself by being 'friends' with Mandy. She's not real, y'know? She makes me sick."

They were just around the corner to Wendy's house, and a light drizzle began to rain upon them. They lifted the hoods of their jackets to cover their heads, and quickened the pace.

"When I told Mandy that I thought we should take a break from being 'friends', it was like she couldn't let go. I think she _needs_ me, just because now that I'm different, people think I'm cooler. And of course, there are the little peanut-heads that she dragged along to form this 'group'."

Wendy gave Violet a sad look before digging the key to the house out of her pocket. "I'm sorry, Vi."

Violet's amethyst eyes twinkled. "There's no need for you to be sorry. I got a REAL friend, a new friend, and her name is Wendy Darling."

Wendy smiled genuinely and hugged Violet fiercely. She couldn't believe it; she had a FRIEND! "Thanks, Vi. Thanks so much!"

The drizzle turned into rain, and thunder shook the sky. With girlish screams and plenty of giggles, the girls unlocked the door and entered the house. The two girls took off their coats and set them on a rack to dry.

"Jon! Mikey! Dad!" Wendy shouted. "Anyone home?!"

Nana bounded down the stairs and up to the girls, licking their faces and barking loudly.

Wendy laughed. "Hello, Nana!"

"Wendy!" Running after the great Newfoundland were Jon and Mikey, smiles plastered on their faces. "You're home!"

"Where's Dad?" Wendy asked after she had hugged them.

"He picked us up, dropped us off here about ten minutes ago, and left to go back to work," Jon replied, looking unhappy as he told her.

"He said we could order a pizza, though," Mikey said enthusiastically. "I want extra cheese!"

"Oh, hi, Violet," Jon smiled politely, remembering his manners. "Are you going to stay for dinner with us?"

"I dunno, it's up to you guys, and I'll have to call Kelly," Violet answered, smiling at the older boy.

"Who's Kelly?" Mikey asked, looking at her with his innocent chocolate eyes.

"My aunt," Violet replied.

"Well, tell her you have to stay here with us! We captured you for dinner!" Mikey instructed her, causing them all to laugh.

"Yes, Vi, please stay," Wendy insisted. Jon nodded his consent as well. Violet grinned and told them she would, but she needed a phone. Mikey took the liberty of dragging her next door into the kitchen, showing her where it was. "And ask her if you can sleep over here tomorrow when we get back from that amusement park," Wendy told her. "Dad won't mind."

"Of course he won't," Jon muttered. "He's not even here more than half the time."

Wendy hushed him and took her brothers upstairs to see if they had any trouble with their homework. Shortly afterwards, Violet came into Wendy's room and smiled.

"Good news," the violet-eyed girl announced. "Yes to both of the questions!"

"Fantastic!" Wendy squealed, enveloping her in a hug. "Now let's finish our History homework, so that I can order a pizza later. Oh, what toppings do you like?"

"Just cheese is cool with me," Violet shrugged.

"That's funny, because Mikey, Jon, and I like plain cheese, too," Wendy grinned. "Oh! Have you heard of this band called Evanescence?"

Violet's eyes bore into Wendy's as her jaw dropped. "Yes."

"Do you like them?" Wendy asked. "'Cause I do."

"I think God sent you to me!" Violet squealed, sounding almost exactly like Mandy. "Can we play some music while we finish our homework?!"

"Absolutely!" Wendy grinned. "Let me find my iPod."

**NEVER-NEVERLAND**

"Is anyone gonna have that last slice?" Violet asked, pointing at the last piece of pizza.

Mikey burped. "'Cuse me," he said immediately. "Nope, I'm full."

"Same here," Jon nodded, patting his belly.

"Me, too," Wendy added.

Nana nudged the box closer to Violet, who grinned and patted the dog's head. "Thanks, Nana. In that case…" She took the slice, closed the box and took a bite. "Thanks again for letting me stay."

"Anytime," the three siblings said simultaneously. Everyone laughed at once.

"Vi," Mikey piped up. "Is the Never-Neverland park like the REAL Neverland? Y'know, in the story of _'Peter Pan'_?"

"Well, the park is designed to have a mixture of pirates, Indians, mermaids, fairies, and Lost Boys, but I wouldn't say it's the real thing," Violet answered, taking another bite of her pizza.

"I heard there was a gang that lived in the park," Jon mentioned nervously. "Is it true?"  
Violet shrugged innocently. "_I_ never saw any gangs there. That's probably just a stupid story somebody said to either frighten or attract the public."

"Even so, we're going to stick together," Wendy said firmly.

"Does Peter Pan live there, Vi? Have you seen him?" Mikey asked, his eyes wide with hope.

"Are you guys in love with _'Peter Pan'_? I know I am. And I've never met anyone who's…well, kinda obsessed with the story."

"Are you kidding?" Jon grinned. "That's one of our number one favorites!"

"Yeah, and Wendy used to have a REALLY big crush on Peter Pan when she was little," Mikey blabbed on. "That's what Jon told me. Right, Jon?"

Jon turned as pale as a bed sheet, while Wendy's face blushed tomato red.

Violet laughed. "Who WOULDN'T have a crush on Peter Pan? I was in love with him when I was eight years old. I still love the guy, don't get me wrong, but I'm not fan-crazy about him. Say…come to think of it, you guys are 'Darlings', right? Maybe he'll fly to your window, Wendy. Wouldn't that be the best?"

Wendy could only nod. She was still embarrassed about what her brothers had said.

"Vi, you didn't answer the question. DOES Peter Pan live in the park?" Mikey persisted, hungry for an answer.

"Well…_I_ never saw the guy, but I've heard stories about a person who chases after people who've tried to harm kids while in the park. Who knows, Mikey? Maybe _you'll_ be the first to spot him!"

Mikey's eyes shone at the prospect. He couldn't wait for tomorrow evening!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The big evening finally came, and the boys were extremely excited. As Jon quickly combed his dirty blonde hair, Wendy helped Mikey into his jeans and sneakers.

"Mikey, stop fidgeting so," Wendy scolded him gently.

"But I really wanna go!" the little boy squeaked, practically jumping out of his shoes.

"We can tell," Violet laughed. "No worries, it's not going anywhere."

"I'm ready," Jon said, placing the leash and collar around Nana's neck.

"All right, then," Wendy nodded, standing up at last. "Let's move."

The group left the house laughing and joking, their faces aglow from the excitement that they had been holding back for so long.

"Shouldn't we wait for them?" Wendy asked as they continued down to Heather Avenue, not bothering to pause by the school.

"I'd rather we just go by ourselves," Violet frowned. "God knows they'll be dragging us back. Mandy will be whining about how dumb everything is and flirting with Fred, and Asher will probably be on his phone all night."

Traveling along, they came to the worn dirt path, stepping in time as they saw flickering lights in the distance past the trees.

"Is that it?!" Mikey whispered, his heart pounding.

"Not quite," Violet smiled. "That's the docks. Further ahead is the park. We'll have to take a ship across."

Nana trotted along silently until they came to the great, decorated ships. She sniffed the air, her lips curling back as she began to growl.

"Nana, what's gotten into you?" Jon frowned, adjusting his glasses and peering at the magnificent though worn vessels.

Mikey looked around, scratching his head. "Where are all the people?"

"Ah, so we've got visitors after all tonight."

The Irish twang made the group jump, Nana barking at a figure who had appeared behind them. "Easy! Easy!" he yelped as Nana tugged closer to him. "Watch it, pooch!"

"NANA!" Jon snapped, finally getting the dog to stop barking, though she continued to glare at the pudgy man. "Sorry, sir. I don't understand what's gotten into her."

"No matter," he sighed, adjusting his jacket. "Headed for the island, are we?"

"Yes, sir, Mister…?" Wendy started, raising an eyebrow at the man.

"Smee. Mr. Smee, at yer service," he smiled, tipping his cap to them after glancing down at Nana. "Well, hop on then."

Wendy squinted, watching the man's back. Her brows furrowed, something went off in the back of her mind. He seemed so familiar…

"Hey, you coming?" Violet asked, one eyebrow raised at her friend.

"Huh? Oh!" Stepping onto the gangplank after them, Wendy joined everyone at the bow, sensing the ship slowly tilt forward as it began to move.

"Incredible!" Jon grinned. Nana panted happily, enjoying the night air in her face. The wind seemed to hurry the little boat along, as if they had to get to the island on time.

"Hey, Wendy, that pirate man was called Mr. Smee! Maybe we _will_ meet Peter!" Mikey said, his brown eyes glowing.

"Huh…funny. I didn't realize his name earlier. Maybe you're right, Mikey," Violet shrugged. "Who knows?" she whispered to Wendy. "Maybe they hire people to do this?"

Wendy just shrugged back in response, hugging her arms. The air was getting cooler as they headed further into deep waters. There was a faint ticking sound, sending shivers down her back. Looking out over the waters, she scanned the surface but saw nothing. The darkness was ominous, causing her eyes to search out the bright, arrogant lights of the amusement park.

"How much longer?" she asked quietly, her eyes glued to their destination. Something within her was anxious to get there…something about this ship…the water…it didn't feel safe…it didn't feel _right._

"Shouldn't be too long," Violet reassured her, caught up in the moment. She inhaled deeply, closing her eyes as a smile grew upon her lips. She wouldn't mind living on a boat with the salty wind in her face.

"I can see the sign!" Mikey declared, pointing at the neon-green letters. Squinting, he struggled to pronounce the words. "N-Ne…Never…Never…L-…Land. Oh…Never-Neverland!" Placing his hands upon his hips, he smugly looked over at Jon. "See? I can read."

"I also recall we've only mentioned the name of the place several times the last few days," his elder brother smirked, causing Mikey to stick his tongue out at him.

"All right you two, behave," Wendy scolded them, heaving a breath of relief as the pier came into view. "We're almost there."

Within minutes, the ship docked. The boys happily skipped off the vessel with Nana in tow. Wendy headed for the plank herself, stopping only for a moment to glance over her shoulder. She looked over to Smee, who had steered the ship and was now contentedly smoking his pipe. There were only two or three others on board, also dressed in costume, but they returned the glance, some sinister, others curious. Ducking her head, she carefully went after the others, never looking back.

"Hurry, Wendy! Hurry!" Mikey pleaded, running down to the front gates. Nana followed in dogged pursuit, dragging Jon along with her.

"Violet, we're paying for you, too," Wendy informed the girl, seeing how she'd reached for her pocket.

Her violet eyes widened at her friend's words. "I can't let you-!"

"Dad's already left us the money, he left a note saying to pay for your ticket," Wendy smiled. "Don't worry about it. Save your money for a snack or prize."

Admitting defeat, Violet hugged Wendy, a smile on her dark lips. "Thanks."

Side by side, the two girls went together, pausing at the ticket booth before heading to the wooden gates.

"Are you sure this park's not abandoned?" Wendy asked, one eyebrow raised. "I expected more people to come. Why are the doors closed?"

"Security reasons," a light, airy voice budded in, startling the two girls. Waiting inside was a beautiful young woman, her jade eyes keenly observing the two visitors. "How many?"

"Oh…um, four children, one dog," Wendy informed her, placing the money on the counter and through the hole in the glass.

The woman took the money, but not before staring at Wendy, her eyes going cold for a moment. "Here," she said, sliding back the change and tickets to the waiting girls. "Enjoy." Leaning back in her chair, she pursed her lips and frowned at Wendy, an indignant "hmph!" escaping her mouth.

Wendy felt her face go red as she took the items, joining her brothers at the gate.

"Geez, what was _her_ problem?" Violet frowned, glaring over her shoulder at the exotic lady.

"Hey Violet, Wendy!" Jon called them, his eyes huge as the gates opened. "You've got to see this!"

Coming to her brother's side, Wendy felt her cerulean eyes widen as she felt the warmth, the brightness, the smells, the sounds, and the strangest sensations wind out and wrap themselves around her, struggling to tug her inside. "Oh…wow!"

Together, they went in, looking every which way as so not to miss a single sight.

"Look, Jon! A Ferris wheel! And a carousal! And look at that jungle way back there!" Mikey gasped, pointing at everything he saw. "Wait, look! Indians! Real Indians!"

A trio passed through, dressed in fine buckskin pants, their faces smeared with colorful paint. Large, magnificent feathers stuck out of their braided hair, and they gave a polite nod to the children as they made their way through the winding streets.

"Wow," Jon agreed. "That looked very…authentic."

Wendy scanned the perimeter, one eyebrow arched, showing how perplexed she was. There were a few couples, families, and others dressed in the same Indian attire and some in glittering gauze, but she had expected more of a huge turn out. She shrugged, figuring that it was a private, unknown and undiscovered park to many people, explaining why it appeared so quiet and empty from outside. It wasn't crowded, at least, which was to their advantage. Mikey was notorious for whining if the line was too long.

"Hi."

Nearly jumping out of her skin, Wendy spun around. "Who's there?"

A tiny hand tugged at her jeans, causing her to look down. There was a boy of about Mikey's age, with tousled brown hair and bright green eyes. He was covered in soot and his clothes were tattered. Her heart immediately melted and she fell to her knees. "Hello. What's your name?" she asked with a sweet smile.

"Mouse," he smiled back.

Jon covered his mouth as he tried not to snicker. Violet gave Jon an irked look. Nana sniffed the child, and after a moment's pondering, licked his dirty face. He giggled, petting the giant dog. "Big puppy," he stated.

"I'm Mikey," the little boy introduced himself. "These are Violet, Nana, Jon, and Wendy."

"Where are your parents?" Wendy asked, brushing her fingers through the child's hair.

He shrugged, blinking his eyes at her. "Mmh." Looking at Mikey, he asked, "Wanna play?"

"Actually, I wanted to go on the carousel," Mikey admitted.

Mouse's eyes lit up as he pointed at the spinning structure. "Let's ride!"

"Ok!" Mikey grinned, taking off after the boy.

"Mikey! Mouse! Wait!" Wendy called after them.

"Whoa!" Jon exclaimed, Nana taking off after the pair and dragging him along for the ride.

Violet laughed, following alongside Wendy as they hurried after the children. "Something tells me tonight is going to be interesting."

Arriving at the merry-go-round, Wendy gasped for breath when she noticed all the unique creatures built into the ride. There were wild horses with Indian paint markings, unicorns, bears and lions, great whales and dolphins, crocodiles, wolves, tigers and panthers, and even butterflies with gossamer wings. "Oh…" she breathed, her eyes taking in all the life-like details. There were even seats set between sets of four animals, each unique in their own way. One looks like a gnarled, mossy old trunk with wildflowers growing on it; another looked like a comfy settee you'd find in Victorian England. "It's beautiful," she sighed, her lips stretching into a smile…

"Hey! There you are!"

Violet's left eye twitched as she pouted. "Busted," she muttered as she and Wendy turned to face Mandy, Fred, and Asher approaching them.

"I thought we were all going to meet back at Heather Avenue," Asher said, straightening the collar of his polo shirt.

"Like, what the hell you two!" Mandy snapped. "We were like stranded in the dark and like had to make our way like by ourselves to the like docks. Those pirates were like uber creepy!"

"Hey, we found them and that's all that matters, right?" Fred said cheerfully, smiling at Wendy. "You going on the merry-go-round?"

"Ugh, that's like for babies!" Mandy huffed, taking out a compact mirror and checking her make-up. Wendy noticed how she wore a plunging red halter top and too-tight, too-short shorts, her wedge heels making her look out of place.

"Whatever," Violet scoffed. "We're going with the boys."

"I'll go, too!" Fred jumped in a little too eagerly. "Hey, you're supposed to feel like a kid again in this park. Why not go?"

"Well, since we are here…" Asher shrugged.

Mandy pouted but kept her mouth shut, following them as they headed to the gate. A young man ushered them in, his skin so pale that it appeared to be slightly blue. His ears were pointed and he wore clothing that appeared to be made from plants. His feet were bare.

"Oooh! I want the bear!" Mikey grinned, allowing Wendy to help him up.

Mouse pointed at the Indian horse beside Mikey's bear, receiving Violet's assistance and a peck on the cheek. "There ya go, big boy. Remember to hold on tight, 'kay?" she laughed at his delight.

Jon found a seat created from barrels that seemed to have come from a pirate ship, Nana settling down at his feet. "That's it, girl," he said, patting her head. "We'll stay put here. I don't think you care for being dizzy." Nana yawned at this, closing her eyes.

Asher grabbed hold of whale, inspecting the eyes on either side, fascinated. Mandy took a silver unicorn further away from the group. "Fred!" she called, waving coyly. "C'mere! There's like a tiger for you to ride on!" She motioned at the barren animal beside her, hoping he would obey. She was sorely disappointed.

"Thanks, but I'm taking the dolphin," he called back with a friendly smile. Straddling the animal, he caught sight of Violet hopping onto a panther, whispering to Wendy.

"Great. I was hoping we wouldn't have to deal with them. Sorry, Wendy," Violet whispered.

"It was inevitable, and it's not your fault," Wendy reassured her.

"Hey, Wendy!" Fred called out. "There's a butterfly here for you!"

"Thanks, but I have to stay close to the boys," Wendy responding, hopping onto a handsome stallion in front of the youngest ones. Fred's face fell at this, meanwhile Mandy sent Wendy the evil eye.

Seeing that everyone was settled, the magical looking operator pulled the switch to start the ride when a figure slipped in at the last moment. He saw the young man enter, grinned, and jerked his head towards the slow-starting carousel. The boy nodded his thanks, sauntered to the attraction, and lightly stepped onto the spinning platform.

Asher was closest and noticed him first. "Hm?" he murmured, noticing a shadow between his creature and the next. Glancing over his shoulder, his eyes widened at the sight. "Whoa…what's with the threads?"

The boy ignored him, stepping in between animals with a soft but sure step.

Mandy was the next to see. Her jaw dropped when she saw him, quickly changing into a little "o" of surprise. For once, she was speechless. He didn't even look her way as he passed through another set of animals and slid around Jon's seat.

Nana raised her head immediately, a growl stuck in her throat. Jon glanced up at the figure, his eyes bulging out. Adjusting his glasses, he muttered, "Good grief! What kind of costume is _that_?"

"The best kind," the boy replied, with a smirk that was borderline between childlike innocence and adolescent arrogance. "_Mine_."

Carrying on, he passed by another empty set before squeezing his way between Violet's panther and a wolf. Violet glanced at him, looked away, then quickly looked back, perplexed. "Where'd _you_ come?" she asked, one eyebrow raised.

The young man nodded politely to her, bowing his head and offering a smile before moving on, passing Fred.

Fred gawked at the stranger, suspicion filling him. "Hey, buddy. Sit down already, would ya? You'll fall."

He gave Fred a bored, insulted look, rolled his eyes, and continued. The young man stopped when he arrived at the boys, his emerald eyes shining. "Hi, Mouse. Made a new friend, I see."

Mouse's face lit up upon seeing his friend, wrapping his little arms around the boy's neck. "Hi!" he greeted in a chirp.

"Hi," the boy responded with a chuckle. He looked over to Mikey who now stared in awe at him. "You must be Mikey. Nice to meet you," he grinned.

Mikey's eyes widened, his face covered in amazement and delight. "How do you know my name?!"

"I know a lot of things," the stranger smiled, ruffling the boy's brown hair. "Having fun?"

"Yeah!" Mikey nodded fervently.

"Good," he said. "I'll talk to you later." Turning and stepping past the children, his eyes fell upon Wendy's back. She was so enraptured in the colors, the music, the breeze surrounding them, that she didn't even hear the boy's soft, smooth voice as he spoke with the others. His lips began to stretch slowly, the corners of his mouth turning up. His eyes sparkled with an excitement he couldn't bear to hold back anymore.

Leaping up, he landed comfortably on the lion beside Wendy's horse and gracefully twirled over the head, landing before Wendy.

**NEVER-NEVERLAND**

Wendy had been looking out over the park as the carousel had begun to pick up speed. She watched as the colors and lights began to blur a bit, the cheery music of the ride filling her ears. A breeze ran through the poles and animals of the amusement, lifting her hair and toying with it.

"_This feels strange, somehow,"_she thought to herself. _"Part of me feels like this place isn't safe…the other part of me feels like…like I belong here…"_

A swishing sound caught her attention, her eyes catching sight of a shadow stretching out over the floor. A lithe body seemed to flip off of the lion beside her, as if from nowhere, and landed calmly between the two poles before her that kept the carousel stable. Raising his head, their eyes locked, a gasp escaping her lips.

He was a handsome young man, somewhere between the ages of 15 to 17. There was just something about his sun-kissed face that made him appear young and old at the same time. His emerald orbs seemed to peer straight into her soul, capturing her cerulean eyes in his gaze. His hair was an earthy brown hue, his bangs wild and unkempt, some falling over his forehead and into his eyes, some swaying off to the side, others still were blown back and seemed to stand on end when the breeze was strong enough. His hair was shoulder-length, pulled back into a ponytail, an eagle feather twirling in the breeze. His cheeks were smeared with dirt and there was a juice stain under his chin. Along his left temple, trailing down his cheek was a thin pink line, a scar forming.

His clothes were indeed strange. He wore a tunic of skeleton leaves, slightly open at the front, showing off his chest. His leggings seemed to have been woven by some unique brown threads, torn holes at the knees and other miscellaneous spots. His boots were deerskin, just like the ones the Indians wore at this park, with no beading or embellishment. At his waist was a thick leather belt, a sword strapped to his left hip, a small pouch upon his right. A knife's hilt could be seen sticking out of his inner right boot. Lastly, hanging a little loosely over his frame and on his arms was a worn old coat. The red cloth had faded to weak velvet hue, but the golden thread designs at the hem of the coat and sleeves still glistened. His leather wristbands were thick, causing his calloused hands to look thin and long as he wrapped his fingers around the bars.

His torso leaned forward, his face still inclined towards her. She held her breath, almost expecting him to jump out and grab her. There was something about him…something wild and feral, and yet innocent and sweet in the way he took her in. Blush came to her cheeks as she realized they had been staring at one another, her head dipping downward, her dark curls obscuring her face.

A smile grew over his lips once more, and his eyes seemed to be on fire, causing her to raise her head again, just to see his magical countenance…

The lights of the carousel flickered for a moment, going black for a second before turning themselves back on. Wendy gasped, her hand to her mouth.

He was gone.

* * *

**A/N:**Yes, yes, I know. "Mouse" is an odd name for a child. But he's a lost boy, and the others picked a name for him, so there. Before anybody starts saying "Peter's not 15-17!" I know. However, that explanation won't come up for a time, so until then, please hang in there. Thanks so much for all your reviews, I'm glad you're enjoying this! As per request, this is the first meeting of Peter and Wendy. It'll be longer in the next chapter, I promise. Please don't forget to leave a review and thanks again! PS - I only own the OCs that pop up here and the crazy idea for this fic.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Thanks so much for the reviews everyone! I'm so glad you're enjoying it! Here's the next one - and I don't own anything except the OCs and zaniness. Enjoy, and please let me know what you think!

* * *

**Chapter Five**

He was gone…just like that.

Wendy didn't know if she was in a dream or a nightmare. He was so real, if she had reached out, she could've touched him…but the moment the lights died and came back on, it was as if he'd never been there…at least, that's what she thought until she saw the sparkling dust and leaves left in his place.

"Geez, what a creeper," Fred frowned as they all exited the carousel. "At least he's gone now. What's next on the agenda?"

"Canoes!" Mouse exclaimed as he sat comfortably on Nana's back.

"What canoes?" Wendy asked, stuffing the sparkling leaves into her jean pocket.

"I think I know," Asher spoke up. "There's a part here called 'Indian Village,' with a ride full of canoes. I think I know how to get there."

"Lead the way," Jon nodded, dutifully following the young man.

"Canoes?! You mean, like, with _water_?!" Mandy squealed. "I can't like do that! I'll ruin my hair! And my clothes!"

"Why exactly did you come, Mandy?" Violet glared. "To have fun or to whine? If this keeps up, I'll ask one of those nice pirates to take you home."

Mandy returned the glare to Violet but kept her mouth shut. Wendy secretly smiled at her friend when her eyes drifted over to a little open boutique. An Indian woman sat behind the counter, her grey hair over her shoulder in a braid. Before her was a display of all sorts of baubles.

"Listen, I'll catch up," Wendy told them.

"Huh?" Fred asked, stopping in his tracks. "Where're you going?"

"I just want a quick peek is all," Wendy promised. "I'll catch up with you all in a moment."

"Sure," Violet nodded, taking one of Fred's arms. Mandy latched herself to the other, the two females dragging the boy off after the others.

Silently sending her thanks to Violet, Wendy took off and paused in front of the booth.

The woman lifted her head upon her arrival, a smile growing on her face. "Can I help you, child?"

"Just looking actually, but thanks," Wendy responded politely, returning the friendly smile.

The collection of items varied from shell bracelets to feathery headbands, leather and deerskin pouches with embroidered patterns and the tiniest flowers and vines for earrings and rings. However, none of these managed to snag her attention – save for one item.

A single acorn button on a silvery chain lay forlorn to the very end of the shelf. Her hand reached out to touch it but she stopped herself.

This did not go unnoticed, and the woman picked it up for her. "Interesting choice," she mused. "But I believe it suits you. Take it, child."

"Oh, I can't!" Wendy insisted. "I just couldn't…I don't know if I have enough for it…"

"Save your money. It's taken care of."

The new voice startled her so much that she spun around, slamming into the newcomer's chest. Frightened and embarrassed, she drew back, tipping on her heel haphazardly. A gasp of fear escaped her lips as she felt her body falling until a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her and pulled her back to the source of her startled distress.

"Easy there," he chuckled. "Don't want you flying off."

His voice seemed so familiar…it was strong but gentle, flowing like melted chocolate from his lips. His grasp was firm but cautious, the warmth radiating from his body made her feel euphoric. She closed her eyes for the briefest moment, not realizing how immersed she was with this being. Her eyelids fluttering open, she raised her head slowly, her eyes coming in contact with a set of shining emeralds.

"OH!" gasped Wendy, her body rigid, her face burning scarlet. Her heart thumping, she whispered, "…you _are_ real, then."

The young man cocked his head, a lopsided grin on his lips. "As real as a fairy," he chuckled. "Are you ok?"

Pulling away from him, she nodded, her hair falling into her face as she dipped her head away, staring at the floor. Tonight was _not_ her night.

Casting a glance her way, the boy placed a pouch on the counter of the giggling woman's booth, nodding his thanks as he took the necklace from her. The Indian lady took the pouch and withdrew a root with a poignant, spicy scent. Smiling satisfactorily, she headed to another part of her booth, rummaging around and allowing the two people privacy.

"Here," he said, stepping towards Wendy. "May I…?"

Catching sight of the necklace, she covered her mouth in bewilderment. "You didn't…?!"

"It's nothing. I know the lady," he reassured her. "Besides…it belongs to you." His arms stretched out, either side of the chain in his hands as he moved to place it around her neck. She remained perfectly still, holding her breath as she waited for him to finish. Sensing the button against her collarbone, she reached for it, running her finger over the smooth surface. Pulling back, the boy placed his hands upon his hips and flashed her a smile with his little pearls. "There. Perfect."

Blush remained on her face as she looked back at him. "…thank you. That's sweet of you…"

"I _am_sweet, aren't I?" he said smartly, raising an eyebrow and grinning as he looked to the night sky.

Wendy gave him a look but couldn't help herself as she smiled at his response. Her smile faded, however, and she bit her lip. "…were you…I mean, did you…I saw you on the carousel earlier…but you vanished…that _was_ you…wasn't it?"

"Sure it was," he answered, blowing a strand of hair away from his eyes, pouting as it fell back in the same place.

"Then how did you disappear?" she asked.

He waggled a finger at her, chuckling. "Ah-ah-ah. A magician never revels his secrets…even to pretty ladies."

He was doing nothing to get rid of her blushing cheeks, her neck now warm and red, too. "…who are you?" she asked, grasping her gift.

"Oh!" he grimaced, smacking his forehead. "Well, that was stupid. How could I forget to introduce myself?" Giving a low bow, he stated, "It's a pleasure to meet you, fair lady. What's you name?"

Despite herself, a giggle escaped her mouth. She couldn't tell if this was some sort of joke, but he seemed so innocent at that moment that she answered him with a curtsy. "Wendy…Wendy Darling," she said. "What's yours?"

Standing straight, his arms crossed over his chest, he smirked. "Peter…Peter Pan."

She blinked at this, staring. One eyebrow raised, she opened her mouth to ask "are you kidding?" but ended up saying, "That's…interesting. Like the character?"

"Not like, I _am_ the character," he told her, his brows furrowing. He looked exactly like a frustrated child who insisted the impossible. It was an irresistible look.

"Oh…sorry," she said, looking away.

"Don't be," he waved it off. "It doesn't make sense now, but it will soon. You'll see."

She wasn't entirely sure what he meant by that, but she didn't bother to think anything of it at the moment. "Well, it's nice meeting you…but I better be going."

"Where to?" Peter asked, keeping in time with her as she began to walk away. He clasped his hands behind his back, looking over at her as she hurried along.

"Uh…the Indian Village, I think…that's what Asher said," Wendy said, remembering his words.

"Ok, let's go," Peter said, moving to her left.

"Wait!" she called out. "Where're you going?"

"Indian Village," he responded, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "It's this way."

She frowned, her brain turning gears. "But…they went that way," she said, pointing to her right.

Peter twisted his lips into a pucker, shaking his head. "They obviously haven't been here before," he sighed. "If you go down that way it's just some old, abandoned rides and buildings that need reconstructing. We call it Broken Road. Pirates are known to wander in that area sometimes."

"Pirates?" she repeated, fear gripping her stomach. Swallowing, she glanced in the darkened direction through which they had gone and had not returned. "…but they're not _real_ pirates…"

A laugh filled her ears. Peter clutched his stomach, shaking his head. "Oh, no. They're not 'real'. And I suppose you think that the Tooth Fairy is just a myth?"

Frowning, she felt anger fill her veins as she became worried for her brothers. "How can you just stand there laughing like that?!" she snapped, his eyes widening at her sudden aggressiveness. "My little brothers are in there! They could be in danger!" Turning on her heel, she ran off, her mind focused one two tasks: find Jon and Mikey, and get out.

Peter watched her storm off, pushing on into the dimly lit area. Crossing his arms over his chest, his head tilted just so, a smile played on his lips. _"Still as protective as ever…"_

"You disgust me."

Rolling his eyes, he smirked as a girl stepped up behind him. "Don't be jealous, Tink. I thought we'd already discussed this."

"Hmph!" she sniffed, her arms over her chest, her nose tilted into the air. Her jade eyes narrowed at Wendy's disappearing back, her spiked red hair still perfectly in place. "I don't see why you want her, Peter. She's not _that_ pretty! And she's rude!"

"_I'm_rude," Peter concurred. "And I never hear you complain about me." Giving her a cheeky grin, he nudged her arm with his elbow. "C'mon, Tink. We've gotta keep an eye on them." Starting off after the girl, he called back to Tink, "Rally the boys, Tink! Meet me on Broken Road!"

"Oooooh!" she whined, spinning around irritably. "Peter Pan, you are the most infuriating boy on this earth _and_ Neverland!" Swirling about until she became a blur of lime green sparkling light, she shrank to the size of a fist and darted off into the park.

**NEVER-NEVERLAND**

"Mikey! Jon!" Wendy cried out, panting as she ran down the street. She looked behind each display and building but there was no one to be seen or heard. "Vi? Nana?" There were little to no lights in some of the corners in this area, making her shiver unconsciously. "Asher? Mandy? Fred?!" Still no response. Just the sound of her breathing, her heart racing, her shoes slapping the pavement. "Where are you?!" she called out in vain.

Coming to a clearing, she stopped, heaving a breath, panic bubbling within her. What was she going to do?! What would her father say? Did the park possibly have an intercom system? Did they have their cellphones on?

"Lost, little lady?" a scratchy, sneering voice broke into her thoughts, making her jump. Looking over her shoulder, she saw several men emerge from the shadows, all dressed as though they were real pirates. They certainly _smelled_ like real pirates. Her nose wrinkled at the scent of alcohol, perspiration, and heavy smoke. Their clothing was threadbare, soiled and poorly patched and mended. Some of these men were even barefoot.

"What's the matter?" the same pirate called out to her. "Cat got yer tongue?"

She kept her lips pressed together, not daring to say a word. Her eyes scanned the walls, her mind racing to figure out a way to escape when they noticed movement to her right. A pudgy man with spectacle and a tattered coat made his way out, his pipe in his mouth.

"G'evenin', Missy," Mr. Smee said, tipping his hat to her. "I'm terribly sorry 'bout this." His eyes seemed sincere as he motioned towards the men around him. "But it's the Cap'n's orders." When Wendy's brows began to knit together in confusion, he nodded at some of the men. Immediately, several others came out to join them, each one holding a hostage.

A gasp of horror escaped Wendy as she saw her brothers, schoolmates, and even Nana tied and gagged, at the hands of these marauders. "No…" she whispered, shaking her head slowly.

"Yes," the first pirate hissed, eyeing her lustfully. "'Ow 'bout you 'n me give it a go-?"

There was a sharp whistle from behind him, a sudden movement that was so quick it was blurred. The man cried out in despair and pain as the item buried itself deep within his shoulder. Wendy's blue eyes grew large at the sight of it: a silver hook, with a crimson arm attached from behind the man, lace dripping at the cuff of the sleeve surrounding the weapon.

"Now, now, Keller…is that anyway to treat our visitor?" a crisp baritone asked from the darkness, a menacing purr hinted in the message.

"N-No," the man gasped, gripping at the bloodied hook embedded in his arm. "No, Cap'n!"

"I didn't think so…" He, too, was British – Wendy could tell that now from his voice, but he was far from a friend. Wendy felt the blood drain from her face as she saw the man step out of hiding. Her siblings and friends also paled, becoming deathly still at the sight of this man.

His thin, pale face was shadowed by the large feathered hat he wore, matching his blood red coat. His boots gleamed in the moonlight, his sword's tip tapping lightly against his leg. The ink black curls framed his face, his mustache perfectly in place, his forget-me-not eyes haunting…

"You're extremely fortunate tonight, you dog," he sneered, pulling his hook out harshly, revealing his handicap to the girl in full view now. "I don't care for needless bloodshed in front of a lady."

The pirate collapsed, whimpering as he continued to spill blood. Wendy kept still as the man stepped towards the center of the open semi-circle his men had created.

"Do forgive the fool, my dear," he said sweetly, his thin lips stretching into a charming smile. "He doesn't have a clue about how a gentleman should act." With his one hand, he swept the hat off of his head and bowed to her. "Allow me to introduce myself." Standing once more, he took a few steps forward. Arriving before her, he gently slipped his fingers around her trembling hand and placed his lips upon it. "I am James Hook, captain of the _Jolly Roger_. I am your most humble servant, Wendy lady."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Hook.

Capt. Jas. Hook. Peter Pan's nemesis. He was right in front of her, her hand trapped in his…and that hook of his looked extremely real and dangerous. The back of her mind swirled with questions and disbelief. How could they be _real_?! Currently, however, the main idea she was focused on was that everyone was captured by this hook-wielding, gentlemanly maniac, and now she was stuck, too.

"Right this way, my dear," Hook said, offering her his arm.

Really, what choice did she have? Her frame quaking, she shakily put her hand into his, striving not to wince at the cold, clamminess of it as he wrapped his fingers firmly around hers.

"Don't be frightened," he said earnestly. Daring to glance at his face, she noticed how his eyes shone with sincere pleading and concern. "I mean you no harm."

Her gaze returned to the others, still kept in his men's grasps. Biting her bottom lip, she summoned the courage to speak back. "…then why are my friends and brothers your prisoners?"

"Oh! How right you are," he laughed merrily, his men laughing along. It was the unwritten, unspoken rule – if Hook laughed, so did you. But you'd better be ready to stop when he did, otherwise it meant trouble for you. "I do hope you and your little entourage will forgive me, but how else could I get them to stay without creating a ruckus? We have a very bad reputation here, you know. Truly unfortunate." He gave a deep sigh, waving his hook at the men. "Release them."

The pirate rogues did so, first taking the gags off, then cutting their bonds. They did not release Nana of her gag, however, for fear that she would attack them. Jon snatched the leash from the pirate holding her hostage and did the job himself, glaring at them all the while. Nana bared her teeth and snarled but did not move from Jon's side.

"Like, what the hell?!" Mandy fumed. "Do you like know how long I like spent on my hair?! Like, _forever_! This was like the worst idea ever to like come here! Like, it's been like nothing but trouble since like we got here! Wendy, tell your pirate friends that like they can go and-!"

"Gag her, Smee," Hook groaned, grimacing at the girl. "She's giving me a splitting headache with her 'likes' and dislikes."

The pirates gladly grabbed the girl and covered her mouth once more, sighing in relief while she flailed and struggled against them.

"Cap'n," one pirate said, smirking as he held up little Mouse. "Looky here."

Hook stared at the child, the gears turning in hie head when it hit him. "Ahh…yes, I remember you," he purred. Wendy watched his lips stretch into a wicked smile, making her blood freeze. "You're one of Pan's boys, aren't you?" he said, raising an eyebrow at the child.

Mouse wasn't phased, shrugging as he blinked at the giant.

"Quiet, are we?" he snickered. "No matter. We'll find Pan soon enough."

Looking up at him, Wendy felt her fear still gripping within her. Swallowing, she asked, "What…what do you want with him? And why did you do all this just to find me?"

Turning his attention back to the girl on his arm, his face softened, his tone sweet as honey. "My dear, I've been waiting for such a long time to see you at last," he said, bowing his head in reverence. "Your arrival has been expected for quite sometime."

"Wendy, who is this creep?" Fred called out, his fingers curling into fists.

Hook sent him such a look that Fred felt the blood leave his face. The pirate's eyes seemed to become blood red, his mouth a thin, cold line on his face. "Such manners," he sneered. "I ought to dispose of you this moment."

"Come, come, Captain! That's bad form."

His eyes widened at the sound of the voice. Suddenly, a smile grew, a sinister chuckle tumbling out of his mouth. "Ah, I was beginning to wonder when you'd finally show yourself…" Turning about, Wendy stuck to his side, he saw a young man leaning against a cut-out board, his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes gleaming, a confident, friendly smile upon his lips.

"Pan," the captain stated.

"Hook," the boy responded. "I believe you have my friends hostage." He pointed at the group, who gawked at him in disbelief. "Let them go."

"Why, they're free to leave," Hook answered cordially, inspecting his hook. "All…except for the little runt." He jerked his head to the pirate who still held Mouse by the collar of his old shirt. "And I'm afraid the lady stays as well," he smirked, wrapping his arm around the girl.

Wendy gasped, looking at him in terror before turning her face to Peter, her eyes shining with fright.

Peter frowned for a moment, but the smile quickly returned as he chuckled. He began to rise from the ground, lifting his feet up and crossing his ankles, resting them against the top of the board he had been leaning against. Placing his hands behind his head, he remained in the air, leaning back haphazardly into nothing, looking as comfortable as if he was in a lounge chair. "That's too bad," he sighed, pursing his lips. "But then again, I don't like it when things are too easy."

"Easy?" Mikey whispered, shushed at once by Jon.

"Just what game are you playing at now, boy?" Hook snarled, his hold on Wendy's shoulder tightening.

All the while they were calmly arguing, hands from the shadows snatched and plucked each pirate away, startling and silencing them all at once before they vanished. Violet was the first to notice their silent rescuers, motioning for the others to follow her as another boy stuck his head out and waved at them.

"Game? I _love_ games!" Peter laughed gleefully, flipping so that he was floating upside-down before the pirate and girl. "So which game _are_ we playing? A guessing game? Those are the best!"

"For the love of Neverland, boy!" Hook snapped. "You gained about four years – y'think you'd have grown up a little by now!"

Wendy glanced from each person, perplexed. What on earth was he talking about? She noticed how Peter's face darkened at the phrase, twisting his body around so that he was parallel to them. He gnashed his teeth as Hook, who took a step back, startled at the action.

"I'll _never _grow up," Peter snarled. A smirk worked its way to his lips, his head cocking to one side. "Too bad you already have."

"That's more than I can say about y-" Hook began to retort when he heard a thump behind him. His brows furrowing, he glanced over his shoulder, his eyes widening at the sight of two boys dragging another of his men away, one of them holding a mallet. Several of his men were gone, as well as the children and dog, leaving only Smee and a handful of other men that were closest to him. "_Scurvy brats_!" he yelled, realizing Peter's distraction had worked.

In the time it had taken Hook to look back and see the mischief caused, Peter saw that Hook's grip on Wendy had loosened. Darting forward, he pulled Wendy away from his grasp, using one foot to kick him down. A laugh trickled out of Peter's throat as he snatched Wendy, lifting her into his arms and soaring above the pirates' heads. Landing nimbly on the other side of them, he released Wendy of his hold and drew his sword. "Run to Tink, Wendy," he grinned, tossing his bangs away from his face. "She'll get you and the others to Indian Village. I'll handle these."

Stunned, Wendy barely comprehended what he'd just said when a yell from the pirates made her squeak with fright. Seeing Hook charging at Peter, she ran in the opposite direction, running after the two boys Hook had seen.

"This way!" they said in unison, looking back simultaneously. She couldn't help noticing how they had the same curly red hair, a bridge of freckles bursting over their noses and cheeks. "Twins?" she whispered.

"That's us!" they responded, hearing her question.

She almost smiled at them until she heard the clash of steel behind her. Looking back, she gasped as she watched Peter dart and duck, thrusting his sword at those who dared to attack. "We have to help him!" she cried, stopping in her tracks.

"He's got help," they answered, stopping as well. Pointing in synch, they stated, "He's got Ruff."

Her brows furrowed, she looked up to the sky, seeing another figure plummet down and tackle a pirate. He laughed harshly, a grin on his lips. He couldn't have been any older than Peter; when they caught each other's eye, they shared a cocky smile and gave a mighty crow. This newcomer was just as tall as Peter, though his ink black Mohawk gave him an extra two inches. His skin was so sun burnt Wendy thought he was one of the Indians. He wore tattered jeans, a leather jacket, and matching boots, his chest exposed to the cool night air. Around his neck hung a large tooth, dancing as he flipped and stabbed.

"Who is he?" Wendy asked the boys.

"Ruff's second in command," they responded. Tugging on her hands, they insisted, "Let's go! Tink must've gone with the others by now!"

Yanking her hands from the boys, she looked down and said, "May I borrow your mallet?" The twin holding it looked to his counterpart. They shrugged and handed it over, watching her run back into the fight. "Uh-oh," they said together, sharing worried glances. Biting their lips in indecision, they took off, hoping that she knew what she was doing.

**NEVER-NEVERLAND**

Ruff snickered as he blocked another blow, his dark eyes glowing. Fighting pirates was what he lived for. Tripping the man, he let his blade cut into the pirate's leg, a cry of anguish filling the air. _"That'll keep him down for a while,"_ he nodded satisfactorily. Looking behind him, he frowned as he noticed that as Peter fought Hook, Smee was sneaking behind him, Johnny Corkscrew in his hands. Ruff opened his mouth to warn Peter when a mallet smacked Smee's head, causing him to go cross-eyed before toppling over.

Peter heard the commotion and frowned, curious. Hook, seeing what had happened, stopped fighting, gawking at the helper. Turning around, Peter saw Smee at his feet; Wendy stood a few feet away, the Twins' mallet in her hands. A grin began to grow on his face…until he noticed a shadow falling over Wendy. His eyes large with worry, he violently leapt forward and pulled the girl back, raising his free hand up in defense.

There was a clash and a slice, and then, silence.

Wendy stared in horror. The pirate who'd come up behind her had planned to cleave her in half. Peter had jumped in, thrusting the weapon into the rogue's side, but the villain's sword kept coming down. With little time to spare, he raised his arm and caught the blade in his bare hand. They remained frozen, the pirate oogling at Peter, Peter grimacing as he kept the sword in his grip, blood spilling from his palm.

With a sudden energy no one expected, he gripped the sword even tighter, yanking it out of the pirate's hand and throwing it aside. Pulling his blade from the man's side, he watched as he tumbled to the floor, clutching his wound. Flexing his fingers stiffly, red-hot pain filling the gash he'd received, he sheathed his sword, spun around, and scooped Wendy into his arms. Though pain shot through his hand, he held her tightly to his chest, winking at Hook.

"'Til next time, Captain Codfish!" he laughed, shooting off into the sky like a rocket, Ruff following his lead.

Watching them vanish into the darkness, Hook adjusted his hat. "Aye, Pan…'til we meet again." His gaze narrowing, he glared at the pirate whom Peter had injured.

"Cap'n," the man wheezed. "Cap'n…help me…"

"Certainly."

His blade ran through the man's chest, causing his eyes to grow large before gasping his last breath.

Smee groaned, rubbing the back of his head. "Cap'n…what did you _do_?"

"I helped the fool, Smee," he sneered. "Hold this," he ordered, handing the sword over to Smee as he calmly took out a handkerchief and began to wipe the blade clean of blood.

"But Cap'n-!" Smee began.

"I gave explicit orders, did I not, Mr. Smee?" he purred. "Neither the girl or Pan are to be harmed…at least," he chuckled darkly. "Pan's not allowed to die just yet. We've got bigger problems to worry about." Looking up at the sky once more, he frowned. "Much bigger…"

* * *

**A/N: **I own nothing except the crazy plot, the at times annoying OCs, and belief in fairies :) Please let me know what you think. Hope you enjoyed! 'Til next time!


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Wendy could scarcely breath.

Soaring at an incredible speed, they flew over the rides, booths, buildings, and people of Never-Neverland. The lights twinkled like the stars. In the distance, she could make out the tops of trees, a sort of jungle-like forest surrounding an artificial volcano. The Ferris wheel slowly churned, looking like a clock ticking the time away. Off to the North was a secluded area filled with waterfalls and lagoons, the water shining with the moon's reflection.

"What do you think?" Peter asked, drawing her attention away from the land.

Gazing up at his eager, excited face, she smiled. "It's beautiful here," she responded.

"You should see the real thing," Peter chuckled, leaving her perplexed. "Why didn't you leave with the Twins?" he asked, swerving against the wind. The corners of his mouth tugged up as Wendy, startled by the sudden movement, tightened her hold around his neck.

"I…I don't know," she admitted. "I wasn't thinking…that was pretty stupid of me." She hung her head in shame, unable to believe she'd actually tried to help in a fight. Her father would've had a heart attack, had he looked away from his phone long enough.

"I thought that was pretty cool, actually."

Ruff came into view, winking at Wendy. "Smee deserved that bump on the head. I say you did great."

Wendy blushed, her hair falling over her eyes.

Laughing, Peter said, "Wendy, meet Ruff. Ruff, Wendy."

The two boys exchanged glances, Peter answering Ruff with a twinkle in his eyes. Ruff nodded, grinning. Casting his eyes back to the ground, he jerked his head. "C'mon, Pete! They're waiting!"

Wendy felt his hold on her tighten just a smidge, as though he was trying to carefully but securely hold a porcelain doll. "Hang on," he told her, dipping after Ruff. She sensed how he would've liked to dive down with the same velocity Ruff had but refrained, most likely because of her. She buried her face into his neck for a moment, feeling safer than she had all night. "Thank you, Peter," she whispered.

He didn't answer, but she heard a rumble in his throat, a chuckle escaping his mouth.

The Indian Village was full of teepee and longhouse structures, corrals, fires, and totem poles scattered in between. At one particular longhouse stood the gang, waving and cheering as Peter and Ruff landed.

"Ya made it!" a boy with wispy blonde hair laughed, wearing an old hoodie with plenty of tears and holes in it. He was rather tubby but he wore a beaming smile as he gazed upon his leader.

"'Course we made it," Ruff smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. "This is Pan the Man we're talking about!"

"Wendy!" Mikey exclaimed, running for the girl as Peter set her down. "Are you hurt?!"

"No, Mikey," she smiled, scooping him into her arms and squeezing him tightly. "I'm alright…"

Nana bounded over, licking the girl's face, Jon huffing as he allowed the dog to drag him over. "Are you crazy, Wendy?!" he frowned. "When we saw that you weren't there, we panicked!"

"I know. I'm sorry," she said sincerely, hugging him in turn.

"Wendy!" Fred cried, rushing to her. "You sure you're ok?" He glanced over at Peter dubiously, the two exchanging curious, disapproving looks.

"I'm fine, thanks to Peter," she said, looking over at the strange boy.

Peter waved his hand at them. "It's what I do," he shrugged.

A gasp from Wendy caught their attention. "Oh!" she cried, setting Mikey on the ground. "Your hand!"

"Huh?" Peter looked at his hand, the memory of the pirate striking filling his mind once more. "Oh, this?" he laughed as the blood continued to trickle down his arm. "I almost ended up like Hook, huh?"

"PETER!" a shrill voice screeched. A lime, sparkling ball of light zoomed towards him, expanding until a woman appeared. Wendy gawked as she realized it was the young lady at the front gate. "Peter Pan, one of these days you'll get yourself _killed_!" she scolded him, her high pitch sounding like a banshee's.

"To die would be an awfully big adventure, Tink," Peter smiled nonchalantly.

"Don't joke!" she spat. "I swear, Peter, I-!"

"Like, what the hell is going on?!" Mandy cut in, crossing her arms over her cleavage. "We get like attacked by pirates because of like _you_ Wendy, and like just now we were like flying! Then like, these weird looking like Indians came and like these boys told us to like just wait until you like came, and then-"

"You talk too much," Peter said aloud, crinkling his nose at her.

Her jaw dropped at him, her eyes nearly popping out of her sockets.

Moving up to him, Wendy took his bleeding hand in hers, her stomach twisting. "Peter…" Biting her lip, she raised her eyes, seeing his emerald orbs wide in bewilderment at her actions. "I'm sorry…they're right. This _is_ my fault."

Gripping her hand in his, Peter's lips stretched into a heartwarming smile, his free hand moving towards her cheek, where a guilty tear had escaped. "Don't cry, Wendy lady," he said softly.

Blush rushing to her cheeks, she looked away, feeling everyone's eyes on them.

"Somehow, I knew you'd be bleeding."

At the sound of the new voice, all heads turned to see who had joined them. Making her way through the crowd was a beautiful Indian girl. She couldn't have been much older than twelve or thirteen, however, she had an air of grace that made her appear older. She wore an embellished buckskin dress with boots to match. Her dark hair flowed freely around her brown face, her dirt-brown eyes locked on Peter's injury. Shaking her head, the feathers on her headband swayed as she took out a piece of gauze and wrapped it around the boy's hand. "Honestly. Will you ever learn?"

"Never," he grinned. Flexing his fingers, he nodded, satisfied. "Thanks." Turning to Wendy, he said, "Wendy, this is a friend of mine, Tiger Lily."

"Lily for short," she quipped, smiling at Wendy. "Hi. We've been expecting you." Motioning for everyone to follow, she led them into the nearest longhouse.

Full of fragrant smoke and pounding of drums, Wendy could see tourists inside the structure, eating as they enjoyed a show from several braves and squaws dancing around a colorful fire. Ushering them to a corner, Tiger Lily promised she would return, taking off to another part of the longhouse.

"She's…nice," Jon noted, his eyes following her from behind his glasses.

Violet rolled her eyes but a smile graced her face. Embracing Wendy, she said, "I'm glad you're ok."

"Vi…this is all so strange," Wendy whispered, watching the dancers prance about. "But the strangest and scariest part of all this is…I'm not terrified or worried. It's like…it's part of me, or I was expecting these people." Looking back at her friend, her eyes searching for answers, she gripped her arm. "Am I crazy?"

"Doubt it," Violet shook her head, laughing softly. "I don't know why this is happening, or why you're not too surprised by this, but I'm sure we'll find out soon enough…"

Leaning back against the wall of the structure, Peter looked to Wendy once more. "Hey, Wendy. I wanna introduce you to the boys." Once the girls were focused on him, he pointed out each one. "You've already met Ruff and the Twins," he said, nodding to the boys. Ruff, hearing his name, turned to look when he noticed Violet. His lips parted into a hesitant smile as he grinned as waved at them. Violet felt her skin flush, her own lips parting as she whispered, "Whoa." Wendy looked from her to Ruff and back, the message clicking in her head. Holding back a giggle, she asked Peter, "And the others?"

"That's Skipper," Peter said, pointing at a dirty blond child missing an arm.

Wendy felt her heart wrench as she saw him. "What happened?" she gasped.

"He was born that way," Peter responded, gazing at the child. "His parents didn't want him…I found him in an alley way one night."

"Oh, that poor boy," she whispered, clutching at her acorn button necklace.

"He's alright," Peter reassured her, squeezing her hand. When she smiled at him, he returned the gesture before continuing. "That one's Lump," he pointed to the portly boy. "You remember Mouse, don't you?" he chuckled, seeing her face light up as she saw the child chattering with Mikey and the others. "That's Partly," he added, motioning to the black-skinned child of the group, thin and tall. "And he's Len," he said at last, jerking his head at the last boy who appeared to be Japanese.

"Where did they all come from?" she asked, astonished by the unique faces and personalities shining through in each child.

"All over the place," Peter informed her, sitting criss-cross before them. "Oh! And I almost forgot Gip!"

"Who's Gip?" Fred interrupted them, edging his way to Wendy, Violet, and Peter.

"One of my Lost Boys," Peter explained simply, noticing Tiger Lily returning with a bundle in her arms.

"…Lost Boys?" Fred asked, a scoff hinting at his disbelief. "Seriously?"

"Yes," Peter huffed, playing with the gauze around his hand.

"Next thing I'm gonna hear is fairies are real," Fred joked, stopping when Tink gave him a filthy look.

Peter glared at him, crossing his arms over his chest. "How else did you think you were able to fly here? That was _fairy dust_ that was sprinkled on you."

Fred sat there, stupefied, staring at Peter, while Peter, in turn, stared angrily back at Fred. It wasn't until Tiger Lily stepped in that they broke their staring contest.

"Here, Peter," the Indian girl sighed, handing over the bundle. "He's been crying for you since you dropped him off."

Brows furrowing, Wendy craned her neck to see what the fuss was about. Her cerulean eyes grew large at the sight of a chubby little face, another pair of bright blue eyes staring back at her. A cheerful little mouth smiled at her, bubbles of saliva sputtering out over his chin. A wisp of midnight hair had begun to grow on his forehead, and his little hands reached out to grab her.

"Wendy, meet Gip," Peter introduced them with a smile. "Gip, this is the Wendy lady."

"You've got a baby in your group?" Violet asked, surprised. This whole situation was a bit weird, but this took the cake! "Why'd you name him Gip anyway?"

"Why not?" Peter shrugged. He chuckled as Gip grabbed one of Wendy's fingers. "He likes you. Wanna hold him?"

"May I?" she asked, her eyes shining. Carefully, she took the infant from the boy, cradling him tenderly in her arms. "Aren't you the sweetest thing…?" she cooed. Rocking him back and forth, she hummed a lullaby she remembered from her childhood, watching the baby's eyes droop until he was sound asleep.

"Mammie Apples, anybody?" Tiger Lily asked, returning with a tray of food.

"What's that?" Fred asked, picking up the pale red and yellow fruit.

"It's a mix between an apple and mango," the girl responded. "Try it."

Taking a bite, the boy chewed, his eyes growing huge as he swallowed. "Whoa! Talk about cross-breeding fruit! Where'd it come from?"

"Neverland," answered Peter, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, they grow them here?" Violet asked, taking one for herself.

"No," Peter shook his head. "Neverland. Not Never-Neverland."

"What's the difference?" Fred asked, taking another bite.

"Neverland is our home," Tink answered primly, checking her nails. "Never-Neverland is the theme park based on our home."

"…that makes no sense whatsoever." Fred shook his head at them. "You mean to tell me you're really Peter Pan?"

"You're awfully slow, aren't you?" Peter responded curtly.

Fred frowned, grumbling at the ridiculousness of it call. When he looked back to answer Asher, Peter made a face at him, causing Violet and Tink to snicker. Wendy bit her lip, striving not to giggle.

"Say, how about we explore?" Jon's voice was heard from nearby, startling his sister.

"Explore what?" she asked him, peering over the children's heads.

"Can we look around the place, Wendy?" Mikey piped up. "Pleeeeeease?!"

"I don't know," she shook her head, holding Gip to her chest. "It's dangerous out there. You saw what happened with those pirates…"

"Aw, they're not so bad," Peter waved it off. "Yeah, keep away from them, but they're not the real problem right now." Wendy was about to ask what the "real problem now" was but Peter continued, "Tiger Lily can escort you, and Ruff'll be in charge. Tink, stick with 'em, won't you?"

"ME?!" she fumed.

"Alright, those with me, follow the leader," Ruff called, getting to his feet and starting out.

Violet glanced at Wendy, winked, and said, "I think I'll join him. When should we meet back?"

The thought struck Wendy like a lightning bolt. "Uh-oh. We need to be back by ten!"

"We'll getcha home," Peter promised, his eyes glimmering. "Trust me."

The worry in her stomach and chest seemed to vanish with his words, her heart racing faster. "…ok. But we have to meet back here with time to spare." Looking back at Violet, she said, "Let's meet here by 9:40. No later!"

"Got it," she nodded, hopping up and joining Ruff, Partly, the Twins, Mouse, and Mikey.

"Those with me, come here," Tiger Lily announced. Skipper, Len, and Asher came to her side, along with Jon, who was now pulling Nana into the group.

"I'm sticking with you, Peter," Tink insisted.

"Don't be silly," Peter laughed. "You have to stay and watch Gip."

"That's not fair!" she whined.

"C'mon, Tink, it's your turn," Peter chuckled. "Besides, Blue Falls agreed to stay with you."

"Blue Falls?!" she gasped, her cheeks brightening, her glow intensifying. "He's coming?! Why didn't you say so sooner?!" Running her fingers through her hair and checking her wings, she preened herself before taking Gip from Wendy, scanning the entrance for her friend.

Grinning, Peter offered Wendy a hand. "C'mon. I'll show you Mermaid Lagoon."

Slipping her hand into his, she felt a flicker of excitement at the mention of mermaids. "Real mermaids? I've always wanted to see one…" She shivered as he gripped her fingers gently, helping her to her feet. He himself was floating an inch or two off the ground, his body inclined towards hers.

"Count me in," Fred interrupted them, straightening his jacket and speaking a little too loudly. "Sounds interesting!"

"Like, real mermaids? OMG, whoa. Like, no way!" Mandy squealed, ecstatic as the thought of seeing real mermaids.

Peter sighed, pouting at Wendy. "Do they _have_ to come along?!" he whispered.

Wendy sigh sympathetically, giving an apologetic smile. "Sorry. I can't just leave them now. Please…?"

He gave her a smile that looked more like a grimace, muttering under his breath how they would scare the mermaids away before leading them out of the longhouse and back into the night.

He hoped that Fred and Mandy would get lost, and soon.

* * *

**A/N:**For those of you who caught on, yep, mammie apples (sp?) are actually from the original book. Ruff was inspired by Rufio from the movie "HOOK". I own nothing except any OCs that pop up and the weird plot. Hope you enjoyed and please let me know what you think. 'Til next time! :D


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

She would just not shut up!

Peter was extremely tempted to lead them through a bog and leave Mandy stranded there with Fred to sink into quicksand, squawking like the goose she was. But time and time again, Wendy would touch his arm or shoulder, or grab his hand and give him a thankful look, and he would push the idea aside for the next five minutes. He would've much preferred to fly to the lagoon, but he figured that he'd spend another while trying to teach them how to fly all over again (besides, they had been half-carried to Indian Village by the boys). _"Next time,"_ Peter thought with a grin. _"Next time it'll be me and Wendy alone."_

Passing though an archway of trees, Wendy admired the moss that hung majestically from the branches. "It's beautiful here, so peaceful…"

"The fairies like to play and hide here when it's raining," Peter said softly, his eyes drifting down towards her face.

"Hey, are we there yet?" Fred asked, causing Peter to bite his tongue in agitation.

"Ho-migod, we've, like, been walking _for-ever!_" Mandy gasped dramatically, heaving a breath as she trudged on after them. "Like how much further are they?!"

"Like, just beyond the forest," Peter mimicked her, his voice sounding exactly like her own. The three teenagers gawked at him, Mandy fuming, Fred stunned, and Wendy in awe and amusement. Rolling his eyes at Mandy, Peter stalked off, grabbing Wendy's hand as he left. "You're _friends_ with _them_?" he hissed, raising an un-amused eyebrow at the raven-haired girl.

"Well…they're very welcoming, and they sort of took me in when I first got here," Wendy whispered. "Though Violet and I are very close. She's the closest friend I have." She smiled at the thought of the gothic girl, hoping that all was well with her.

Peter caught her smile and returned the gesture. "She's different, that's for sure," he chuckled. "But Ruff seemed to like her."

"Funny, she seemed to reciprocate the feeling," she giggled. Peter raised an eyebrow at the long word but said nothing, shrugging it off. "So, Peter…you're…the _real_ Peter Pan, then?" she asked quietly, still stunned by the whole ordeal.

He grinned, winking at her.

"But…how is that possible?" she asked, her brows furrowing in confusion. "I always thought the stories were just that – stories. And…no offense, but I thought you'd be more…childlike? I mean, height wise. Around the years of ten to twelve or so."

His grin thinned, his eyes losing their glimmer. "Well, there's a reason to me being like…_this_." He motioned his hand at frame, almost seeming disgusted or angry with himself. As she opened her mouth to apologize, she was silenced by his fingertips. "Ah-ah. We'll talk about this another time, promise." He winked once more, gripping her hand gently before shoving a curtain of leaves and moss aside. Gazing out over the land, he said, "Ah, about time!"

Following his gaze, Wendy's eyes widened, a gasp leaving her lips.

The Lagoon was a cozy nook, a beach leading to a wide waterway with pristine blue waters. Waterfalls and grottos surrounded the area, a wall of rocks formed like seats blocking most of the exit into the ocean. Everywhere she looked, mermaids lounged, splashed, played, or slept, all with long, gorgeous locks splayed around them, their tails shimmering in the moonlight.

"Oh, how beautiful!" she breathed, her eyes shining in awe.

Behind them, Fred and Mandy caught up, freezing when they caught sight of the Lagoon and its inhabitants. "…Oh…mi…GAWD!" Mandy gaped, her sharp voice earning the stares and glares of the fish women. "Like, holy crap! They're _for real!_"

"Very," Peter gritted his teeth, turning and smiling sweetly at Mandy. "But whatever you do, don't get too close."

She raised an eyebrow at him, hands to her hips, her lips pouting with suspicion. "Why not?"

"Get too close…and they _drown_ you," he told her, grinning at her paling face. He ignored Fred and continued down, Wendy close beside him.

"If they're so dangerous, why'd you bring us here?!" Fred hissed, keeping an eye on the mythical creatures.

"_I_ didn't _bring_ anybody, you came of your own free will," Peter sniffed. "The only person I suggested this to was Wendy because so long as she sticks with me, she's fine."

"Peter," Wendy whispered, her gaze darting from his profile to the mermaids. "Will they _really_ drown us?" Seeing a reassuring, childlike smile on his face made her heart melt, and she shivered as he put his arm around her.

"Just stay close. They're getting the message not to try anything." Turning her head with his fingertips, he locked her eyes with his and whispered, "I promise you, no one is going to hurt you here. Not while I'm around."

Her heart skipping several beats, she nodded stupidly, her face burning. How was it that this total stranger could make her feel safe and flustered altogether? Taking her to the nearest ledge, Peter peeked over the side and emitted a dolphin's call. Immediately, three mermaids darted through the water, their heads emerging just below them.

"Whoa," Fred whispered, stunned by their beauty.

"Hello, girls," Peter said cheerily. "This is Wendy."

The two older mermaids frowned at the girl, causing her face to become beet red, but the littlest smiled up at her and waved. "I'm Conch. Nice to meet you!" Looking past her shoulder, she pointed and said, "Who're they, Peter?"

"Huh? Oh, them. I dunno. Can't remember their names," Peter waved them off, infuriating the pair of them.

"Seriously?" Fred glared.

"OMFG, what a total douchebag!" Mandy snapped, yelping as the two elders lunged forward, baring their teeth at her.

Rolling his emerald eyes, Peter looked back to the fish women and asked, "How's the water?"

"Warm tonight," the dark-haired maiden answered.

"Peter," the blonde interrupted, looking stern. "You must be on your guard. Shade is near."

Wendy's brows furrowed at her words. Shade? What shade? Or who? From the corner of her eye, she noted Peter's mouth twitch into a frown, only to quickly revert into a smirk. "He can't touch ground on the island. My will's too strong for him. The magic won't let him, either."

"No, but he could snatch one of your human friends from the air," the mermaid responded. "Use caution, Peter. He's lurking about again."

"I knew it wouldn't be long before he did," Peter chuckled darkly, worrying Wendy. What on earth was going on?!

"Hey, uh, Pete?" Fred started, staring up at the sky in perplexed bewilderment. "What's with that smoke?"

Peter was about to retort how no one could call him "Pete" without his permission when he raised his eyes and noted the thick, elongated pillar of sinister smoke blocking the moon, swirling and twisting as he got closer and closer to the island. His eyes widening, Peter snatched Wendy into his arms and took off flying.

"HEY!" Mandy screeched, running after them with Fred.

Wendy clutched Peter's coat tightly, her heart racing. Looking back over her shoulder, she squinted, trying to catch a glimpse of Fred and Mandy, as well as the chilling element that Peter had fled from. It was at this time that Peter began to whistle shrilly, like an exotic bird from the Amazon. Several balls of sparkling light flocked to him, surrounding them as he perched on a branch deep within the wilderness of the trails that filled the island.

"Listen, can you get Ruff and Tink?" Peter began. He listened to the fairy's tinkling, nodding. "Good. I need to fetch the others. Have a few of them stay here with Wendy." The ball of light chimed a few notes, then took off with a group of the other fairies. The few that remained surrounded Wendy in a floating, colorful circle.

Placing his hands upon her shoulders, he instructed her. "Wendy, Ruff and the others will be here soon. Tell Ruff and Tink to come and find me once they get the chance. Tell Tiger Lily to take you all back to the docks immediately. You'll have to make your way back from there. I'll see if I can send someone to keep an eye on you as you go home."

"Peter, you're frightening me," she confessed, gripping her fingers around his hands. "I don't understand what's happening. What secrets are you keeping?"

"Soon, Wendy," he promised with a small smile. "I promise I'll tell you everything. But not now."

Biting her bottom lip, she nodded, leaning forward and locking him in an embrace. "Do be careful," she whispered.

He remained frozen, his eyes wide with disbelief. When she pulled away, he finally registered what she'd done, giving her a dazed, impish smile. Falling off the branch (scaring her yet again), he flew back the way he came, just as quickly, and came back seconds later with a screeching Mandy and flabbergasted Fred.

"Shut up and stay put!" Peter snapped at Mandy before taking off again, not returning this time.

"OOOH! He's such a d-!" Mandy growled.

"Wendy, are you ok?" Fred asked, his attention now completely on her.

"Fine, I'm fine," she nodded. "What happened back at the Lagoon?"

"It was so weird," he shook his head, his face covered with astonished confusion. "That smoke thing came closer and you guys vanished. The mermaids starting hissing and some started singing this really creepy song. No words, just…oohs and ahs, some hums…and the water started to move and become this sort of shield!" He shook his head again, scratching his head. "The smoke didn't get any closer, but it didn't leave…did Frying Pan tell you anything?"

"His name is _Peter_," she corrected him, hugging her arms. "And no, I didn't learn anything."

"Wendy, Wendy!" Mikey's familiar call drifted to them, causing the girl to impatiently scan for the entourage through the trees.

"Mikey! Jon!" Wendy called out to them, seeing their faces coming into view. Hoping down from her perch, she ran to the boys and embraced them, kissing their faces.

"What on earth is going on? Nana's been acting strangely, too," Jon said, tugging at Nana's leash. The dog was constantly sniffing the air, a snarl on her lips.

"Tiger Lily," Wendy started. "Peter asked that you take us home. And Ruff – Peter says he needs you and Tink at the Lagoon."

"Looks like the jerk's back," Ruff spat, glancing over his shoulder to see Tinker Bell flittering towards him. "C'mon, Tink. Let's go!" Tossing a grin and wink at Violet, he flew off, leaving the Indian girl with the children.

"Boys, go home," she ordered the Lost Boys. "Besides, we need you to be ready for anything." They grumbled and argued, but with one stern look, they frowned and wished the others well.

"See ya later!" Mouse waved, letting Partly lead him off.

"Ok, somebody care to explain what's going on?" Asher asked, casting a dubious look towards Tiger Lily and Wendy.

"We, the people of Neverland, have a nemesis greater than Hook, and that is Shade," she responded curtly, leading them back to the park. "He's strongest during nighttime, and he takes on his human form when the sun is up. He's after Peter and wants to destroy us all. That's all you need to know. Hurry, we have to make it to the exit to get you back on the mainland." Urging them along, she dared to look back, swallowing her worry and leading them on like the brave, proud princess she was. _"You'd better be careful, Peter…he might catch you like last time…"_

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry about the long wait and short chapter, but I hope you enjoyed. Please let me know what you think, and thanks so much for all your previous reviews! I own nothing, just OCs and craziness in this fic. 'Til next time!


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"Hurry," Tiger Lily urged them, constantly looking over her shoulder as she led them through the gates and out onto the pier.

Wendy clutched Mikey in her arms, following the girl's gaze. So far, nothing had come after them, but shrieks, moans, and growls shook the air from the North of the island, bursts of light and lightning joining the symphony of odd sounds.

"Wendy, what's wrong?" Mikey whispered, his eyes scanning the air.

"I don't know," she whispered back. "Don't worry, everything will be all right." _"I hope."_

Latched to the dock was a pirate galleon, rocking slowly in the waves. Tiger Lily wasted no time in sending a sharp whistle and an Indian holler. At once, a face peered over the side, squinting at them. "Bloody Injun!" the pirate snapped. "I'm takin' me nap!"

"Nap when you're dead," the princess snapped. "Shade's back. We've got to get them to the mainland!"

"SHADE?!" the pirate yelped, jumping to action. "C'mon, boys! Man the sails! Get the gangplank here!"

Within moments, the plank was lowered and set, enabling the children to get onboard and huddle by the mast. Tiger Lily, however, lingered on the pier.

Jon glanced back, nearly yanked away by Nana's eagerness to get off the island. "Lily!" he called to her, his brows furrowing behind his glasses. "Aren't you coming?"

"Can't," she shook her head. "My people need me. I have to check on Peter and the others, too." With a reassuring smile, she promised, "Tink will see you soon to check on you once you've reached the mainland. If you see the thick smoke headed for you, hide in the brig until help comes."

"What if help doesn't come?" Fred asked to no one in particular, voicing their fears.

"What about you?!" Jon called out as the pirates pulled up the plank and anchor.

"I'll be fine," she smiled, waving. "Good luck…until we meet again!" With that, she took off running back to the gates, the neon sign flickering as she ran below them.

Jon watched with a heavy heart, his stomach twisting. From what he understood, there was a dangerous creature attacking the island and they were running away while she stayed behind. _"It's not right…what if she's hurt?!"_ Frowning, he returned to his sister, accepting her embrace.

"Hey, don't worry," Violet said softly. "She seems pretty tough. I'm sure they'll be fine."

Grasping the acorn button hanging from her neck, Wendy kept her gaze on the island as it back smaller and smaller. The Lost Boys were on there…Tiger Lily…Tinker Bell…Peter…

Turning away, she bit her tongue anxiously, praying that in the end, all would be well.

The ride through the murky depths seemed to endure hours until they reached the other side. The gangplank was lowered once more, and they departed, heading down the dirt path, away from the docks.

"Omigod, I'm like NEVER coming back here EVER again!" Mandy gasped, placing her hand over her heart. "Like, my hair's a total mess and my feet are like killing me!"

"Told you wearing wedges was a bad idea," Asher rolled his eyes, adjusting his glasses. "Well, at least it's over."

"Yeah, let's get outta here," Fred agreed. Turning, he stretched his arm, Mandy ready to grab it. However, he offered it to Wendy, causing the blonde girl to fume and cast the evil eye towards the other female. "C'mon, Wendy," he said, a smile on his lips.

Her hands full with Mikey and Jon, she nodded, not noticing his hand and moving on, making it appear as though he was offering his assistance to the goth female. Violet blinked at his hand, raised an eyebrow, and after shaking it once, she followed Wendy and the boys, letting Nana led the way home. Fred sighed, irritated, before going after them. Mandy ground her teeth, stomping behind them, very unladylike.

Arriving at Heather Avenue, Asher excused himself and went home. Fred began to offer his services to walk the Darlings back when Mandy began to swoon, acting as though she wasn't feeling well.

"You'd better take her, Fred," Wendy urged him. "She does look tired. Violet and I will take the boys home. We'll see you on Monday."

Before Fred could protest, Mandy gripped his arm, swaying precariously on her heels. Violet snickered as they continued, leaving the awkward couple behind. "Let's hurry before he decides to follow us anyway." Making their way through the empty streets, she glanced about, sensing another presence. "Hey, is it just me, or…?"

A ball of sparkling lime light flew to them in a great swoop from the greenery that surrounded the city. She flitted tiredly, landing on Mikey's head.

"Tink?" Violet asked, poking the ball of light.

The fairy waved her off, trying to sleep on the boy's head.

Mikey giggled. "Silly! What're you doing in my hair?"

"Tinker Bell," Wendy whispered, looking around cautiously. "What happened? Did you come alone?"

A few soft chimes and a nod assured her that she hadn't been followed.

"Where's Peter?" she asked, her heart frozen in panic.

Forcing herself to sit up, the fairy pointed back in the direction of the island.

"Is he…?" Jon started.

Tink interrupted him with a thumb's-up, collapsing on Mikey's head and closing her eyes, breathing gently as she fell asleep.

"Thank goodness," Wendy sighed. Hugging her baby brother and placing the fairy in her purse, she led everyone home, unlocking the door and turning on the lights. "Dad?" she called out, letting everyone in before bolting the door once more. "Dad, are you home?"

Nana took off running through the house, relieved to be back.

"Guess he's out for the night," Jon sighed. "Probably won't be back 'til morning…as usual."

"Wendy, I'm hungry," Mikey said, rubbing his belly.

Kissing his forehead and setting him on the floor, she said, "Ok…let's see what we've got." Rummaging through the cabinets, she scavenged for food, groaning when she found chips and crackers. "I need to go shopping for groceries tomorrow."

"Hey, what about this?" Violet asked, pulling out macaroni from another cabinet. "Do we have any cheese?"

"I think so," Wendy nodded. "It'll have to do. Boys, have a fruit while you're waiting. This shouldn't take too long." Placing her purse on the table, she took out a clean towel and created a cushion for Tinker Bell, giggling when she heard musical snores.

"Y'think there's enough for all of us?" asked Violet, frowning at the measurements as she prepared a pot of water.

"We don't have much else," Wendy shook her head. "I have to admit, I'm dying for a burger."

"Yeah, me too," Violet sighed. "Oh, well. This'll be ok."

Cooking the meal in silence, the girls prepared the table and kept an eye on the boiling water. Wendy racked her brain for something else to eat with the pasta but couldn't seem to think of anything. "I don't suppose corn would help…?"

"On the cob?" Violet asked hopefully.

"No," Wendy shook her head. "Just the frozen kernels."

"Oh…oops. Well, better than nothing," the other shrugged. Biting her lip, she gazed out of the kitchen window, her eyes scanning the dark sky. "…do you think they're ok?"

"Fred and the others?" Wendy asked, surprised she had suggested an idea.

Violet laughed, shaking her head. "No, no! I mean the Lost Boys and Ruff."

"Oh," Wendy giggled. "I'm sure they're all right…" Following her friend's eyes, she sighed. "I truly do hope they are. Especially little Gip."

"I can't believe they've got a baby in the group! Who've thunk it?" Violet snickered. "I never imagined Peter Pan as the fatherly type."

Draining the pasta, Wendy could see the boy's impish face floating in her mind, worry bubbling in her stomach. "I hope Peter's ok…"

The sound of Nana's barks made them jump, the brothers' cheers and laughs intermingling with the dog's howls.

"What on earth…?" Wendy started, her brows furrowing. Leaving behind the meal, she headed up the steps, Violet close in tow. Placing her hand on the boys' door handle, she gave a gentle tug, gasping when she saw a fourth figure in the room. "Peter?!"

She could scarcely believe her eyes – Peter Pan had found them, and was being attacked with slobbery kisses from Nana. He laughed gleefully, his pearl-like teeth showing, and gently shoved the dog off of him.

"How'd you find us?!" Mikey squealed in delight, tackling the boy from behind.

"I already knew where you lived," Peter chuckled, allowing the boy to piggy-back on him as he ruffled Jon's hair.

"Wait, you already knew where they lived?" Violet asked, raising an eyebrow. "Stalker much?"

Ignoring her comment, Peter grinned at Wendy, stretching out his free hand to her. In it was a bulging paper bag, a greasy, meaty, mouthwatering scent emancipating from it.

"What…?" she started, stunned.

"You said you wanted burgers. I brought you burgers," he stated simply as a child would. "I thought you'd be happy."

She blinked at him, recalling her words nearly twenty minutes ago, and began to laugh. "I did ask for burgers, didn't I?"

"Seriously, though, that's kinda creepy," Violet said, Jon nodding his agreement. "How long have you listened in?"

"Not long," Peter shrugged as Wendy took the food. "I came here, heard you say you wanted food, went and got it, and came back."

"Well, either way, thank you," Wendy smiled, leaning forth and placing her lips onto his cheek. "We can eat this with the macaroni. All right boys, come downstairs. You, too, Peter." Before turning away, however, she wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him tightly. "Thank goodness you're all right," he heard her whisper. Drawing away quickly, she tucked her hair behind her ear and took off, blush tinting her cheeks again.

The feel of her soft lips on his cheek had made him freeze, his heart suddenly speeding. He felt his face become warm suddenly, and a cocky grin stretched over his lips. It was a good thing Tink was fast asleep in kitchen, otherwise Wendy's head would probably have been ripped off by now. Flying off the ground, he followed the girls, Mikey still placed comfortably on his back, and met them downstairs.

"I'll finish the pasta, you finish setting the table," Violet nodded to Wendy.

"Ok. Jon, feed Nana, won't you?" Wendy asked, pulling out another dish from the cupboard for Peter. She watched in wonder as Peter slowly swerved in the air of the living room, causing Mikey to laugh in delight. Pan's eyes twinkled as he made his way around the room and back into the kitchen, grabbing the boy and placing him in a chair.

"Wendy, can I have milk?" Mikey asked, already grabbing the burger placed before him.

"Yes, and don't eat just yet," she scolded him. "Wait until everyone's seated."

Violet smiled as she watched them, setting an equal heap of the cheesy food on each plate. Wendy didn't seem to realize how much of a mother she was to these boys. Heaving a sigh, she was grateful to have found someone like Wendy. She was sweet, easy to talk to, and true to herself. Taking her seat, she couldn't help noticing how Peter instantly took the open spot next to Wendy, causing her to smirk.

"Mikey, would you like to say the prayer tonight?" Wendy asked.

Nodding vigorously, the little boy folded his hands together and closed his eyes, looking both adorable and comical. "Dear God, thanks for the yummy food we're going to eat, and thanks for all the fun we had on Never-Neverland, and thanks for bringing us home safe…OH! And thanks for Peter! We're really glad he's here with us."

At the boy's words, Peter glanced over at the child, a soft smile on his lips. His green eyes then drifted to Wendy, who offered a shy smile as she blushed yet again.

"A-MEN!" Mikey announced at last with much enthusiasm. "Let's eat!"

At once, the boys dug in, ravenous and delighted. Wendy grimaced at her brothers' behavior, which only served to make Violet and Peter laugh.

"Manners, boys," Wendy told them.

"So, Peter, what happened back there? Are the boys ok?" Biting her bottom lip, she added, "…Is Ruff ok?"

"Of course he's ok," Peter chuckled, chewing contentedly. "They're all fine. Nothing we couldn't handle."

"What happened?" Jon repeated Violet's question, still suspicious that he wasn't giving the full story. "Lily told us-"

"Lily? You mean, Tiger Lily?" Peter asked, raising an eyebrow in amusement. "Funny, she was calling you 'Jonny' back on the island. Fancy her, do you?" He laughed as Jon's face became beet red. "It's alright, she likes you, too!" Catching his breath, he sighed, running his fingers through his hair and becoming serious. "I'm not sure how much Tiger Lily told you."

"Not much," Violet shrugged.

"Just that Shade is an enemy to everyone on the island, he's after you, and he is strongest at night and can become human during the day," Wendy informed him.

Nodding, Peter took a bite of the sandwich and chewing pensively, driving Jon up a wall as he impatiently waited for an answer. "Shade was an ordinary human years ago. He got involved with a wicked man and killed him, stealing his book of spells."

"Book of spells?" Violet echoed. "Like a wizard?"

"Something like that," the boy answered, smiling as Tinker Bell yawned and stretched. "Hello, Tink. Had a nice nap?" She chimed something which made him laugh, flew to his plate, and snatched a cheese-coated noodle.

"So, what happened?" Jon asked. "To Shade?"

"He gained power and managed to capture me," Peter shrugged, leaning back in his seat. "While I was caught, he tried to destroy Neverland, but it didn't work, and I escaped. I banished him and kept his book. The End," he said cheerily.

"But, that's not right," Wendy shook her head, her brows furrowed in frustration. "Why is he here now? And how did you get here?"

"That, Wendy lady, is a story for another time," he chuckled, noting how curious she was.

"What happened back at the island?" Mikey persisted. "Did you fight Shade?"

"Of course," Peter grinned. "It was awesome!" Leaping into the air, startling the girls, he began to reenact his stunning display of bravery and wit as he battled the imaginary pillar of smoke. Mikey and Jon laughed at his antics, ducking each time he sent his imaginary sword in their direction. Tink rolled her eyes and continued eating, un-amused. At last, Peter gave a bow, graciously accepting the boys' applause, and took his seat once again, finishing his meal.

"All right boys, it's getting late," Wendy said, shaking her head with a smile. "Put your dishes in the sink and go upstairs."

Jon complied, but Mikey dallied. "Can Peter sleepover tonight?" he begged, latching onto the boy's leg. "Pretty please, Wendy?"

Patting the child's head, Peter picked him up and shook his head. "No, Mikey, I'd better not. I have to get back anyway."

"Ohh! But stay for a story, won't you?!" the child insisted. "Wendy tells great stories!"

It was as though he'd triggered the magic words. Raising an eyebrow, a grin stretching over his mouth, he looked up at Wendy. "Does she?"

Feeling her face become flushed, she looked away and began to rinse the dishes. "No! No, not really. I just tell them stories to help them fall asleep."

"That's why they're fun," Jon smiled.

"C'mon, Wendy. Just one story?" Violet grinned, ganging up on her with the others.

Looking at face in the crowd, Peter's stood out the most to Wendy. It was as though she could remember his face from somewhere, long ago…

"I…suppose one wouldn't hurt," she said finally, admitting defeat.

The boys cheered, running upstairs at once. Peter remained with the girls, helping them put the soiled dishware and cutlery away. "Tink, keep an eye on 'em, won't you?" he said, motioning towards the stairs. Huffing, the fairy said a few choice words but darted away.

"What does she say when she…y'know, tinkles?" Violet asked, watching as a trail of sparkling light vanished after the fairy's flight.

"Usually very unpleasant things," Peter chuckled. "She's not very polite."

"Thank you again, Peter," Wendy said, closing the dishwasher before drying her hands. "…for saving us and getting us back."

"And for the burgers," Violet added gratefully.

"_And_ for the burgers," Wendy smiled, nodding in agreement.

Bowing, he responded, "My pleasure." With a wink and a smile, he excused himself, going upstairs to see what the boys were up to.

Looking over to Wendy, Violet whispered, "So, what do you think really happened with this Shade guy and Peter?"

Shaking her head, Wendy frowned. "I don't know…but I have a feeling we'll find out soon enough."


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"The End," Wendy said, a smile gracing her face as she tucked her brothers into bed. Jon snored and tossed onto his side, mumbling in his sleep. Mikey's eyes fluttered close at last as she pecked his forehead. Nana gave a contented yawn, curling by the foot of Mikey's bed before closing her eyes and snoring.

"Nice one, Wendy," Violet giggled, turning out the lights before joining Wendy and Peter in Wendy's room. "They're so cute."

Peter grinned, floating comfortably in the air, cross-legged. "Thanks for the story and dinner, Wendy." He consciously patted his coat pocket, reassuring himself that Tinker Bell was fast asleep in her little compartment.

"You're welcome, but technically, you _did_ help with dinner," she smiled. Sitting on her bed, she cocked her head at him. "Peter…isn't it dangerous for you to be on the island?"

"Ha!" Peter laugh, shaking his head. "It's much more dangerous for me to be away from the island than on it."

Violet raised a brow at this, glancing over at Wendy. "And…you're ok with that?"

"'Course! That's what makes it an adventure!" he replied, looking over his shoulder towards the window. "Huh, I guess I ought to be going…I've gotta take care of stuff back on Never-Neverland." Floating away, he was startled when Wendy grabbed his injured hand.

"Oh!" she said, releasing him just as quickly as she had grabbed him. "I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?"

"What, this?" he chuckled. "It's just a scratch."

"But you caught a blade with that hand!" Wendy protested, shuddering at the memory of the gleaming sword headed for her, only to be caught in Peter's flesh. He shrugged it off, however, and gave her a wink. "Peter," she started again. "There's still so much I don't understand…and I'm not stupid – I know you're hiding something. There are secrets that you won't say in front of the boys…"

"Yes," he nodded, landing before her. "There are many things, Wendy. There's so much I want to tell you…but not now." He shook his head. "You have to trust me. You'll learn soon."

Violet looked away for a moment, biting her lip as so not to make her smile obvious. It was hilarious how these two could have a moment at the most unconventional of times.

"Peter," Wendy started, grasping his hand again. "…promise me you'll be careful…and the boys, too."

His lips stretched, his pearls showing, his eyes shining with a childlike glee to them. "We will be." Taking her hand, he placed his lips upon her knuckles, stunning her. With a bow and a wink, he flew to the window, opened it, and shot off into the night. Running after him, Wendy paused at the window, squinting to see his shape against the sky, but found nothing.

"Man, that guy is nothing but trouble," Violet laughed, coming to Wendy's side. Smiling, she patted her friend's shoulder comfortingly. "Don't worry. We'll see them again. I'm sure of it. And they'll be fine – you'll see!"

Nodding absentmindedly, Wendy's eyes continued to search for the boy hopelessly. "I do hope so…"

**NEVER-NEVERLAND**

The wind curled around his body, struggling to stick to him like his shadow, but rolled off at once, allowing another gust to try and cling to his lithe frame. Peter felt his heart race as fast as his body as he zoomed back to his temporary home, the grin on his face seemingly permanent. For the first time in years since _she_ had left…he was beginning to feel complete.

Passing over the neon green letters, he headed a little further down past the amusements and Broken Road…he had a pirate he needed to speak with. Deep into Broken Road, just before the forests overtook the rest of the perimeter in that area, the pirates had claimed a nook of their own, refusing to be tied only to the docks, locked outside of the island. The Harbor was what they called their place, filled with booze, broken ship parts, and animals. Sometimes it was difficult to tell the animals from the pirates, which made it all the more amusing to the Lost Boys. Swooping down over the makeshift tents, shanties, and huts the pirates had so desperately tried to build, he landed soundlessly upon the roof of the only decent building in that area. Crouching, he remained in the shadows and dim torchlight, waiting for a pair of drunkards to pass. Sneakily, he crawled over the little house's walls, peeking into the window upside-down.

Two pirates were inside, one sitting behind a grand desk; the other stood fidgeting on the other side. "What was all that racket about earlier, Smee?" the sitting pirate asked, twirling his moustache in his good hand, his hook tapping the desk nonchalantly.

"I…I've heard from some of the men, Cap'n, that it was…_Shade_." Smee had whispered the final word so softly that Peter could just scarcely make it out. Even if he hadn't heard it, he would've known from Hook's reaction.

The hook rose and slammed into the wood of the desk, the dangerous tip buried deep within the withered oak. The man's eyes turned blood red as he stood, his frame shaking. "_Shade_?!" he hissed, spitting the name out as though it were the foulest word in the dictionary. "That accursed monster's back at last, is he? I do hope Pan gave him a scar or two for me."

"Don't worry – I did."

Smee yelped at the sound of the boy's voice, hopping into the air in fear, his arms raised to protect himself. Hook, however, immediately cooled down, his eyes becoming the usual forget-me-not hue as he turned his head to face the open window where the Eternal Youth floated, now inside the establishment. Peter smiled coyly, his arms crossed over his chest, his head tilted just so.

"Pan. How pleasant of you to drop by," Hook purred, waving his hand towards himself, urging him to come closer. "Come, come. Smee, you idjit, bring him a chair."

"Thanks, but if it's all the same, I'll float," Peter grinned at the bosun, flying closer to Hook's desk before sitting criss-cross mid-air. "Looks like you've already gotten the news about our old friend." His eyes went to the hook, still lodged into the wood. "You took the news well, all things considered."

With a violent twist of his arm, the curved iron appendage popped out of the desk, but not without scratching the surface, splinters flying into the air. "All things considered," the pirate growled, inspecting his hook. Biting the inside of his cheek, he puckered a frowned on his lips before grumbling, "I owe you an apology about earlier tonight…I explicitly told my men they weren't to kill anyone of you…"

"Well, as you can see, I'm still breathing," Peter laughed, catching Hook mutter under his breath, "Unfortunately." "Come, come, Captain. I'm not here to fight – I'm here to warn and prepare you." Standing upright and landing on the ground, his emerald eyes became dark, serious. "Now that Shade's found us, he'll probably be around more often, trying to find ways to catch one of us off the island or sneak onto the island. Make sure your pirates are aware and ready to fight. Who knows? Shade might attempt coming here in human form…"

"Aye," Hook nodded, his eyes narrowing at the thought of the enemy. "I'll plunge my hook in him if he gets near the place…" His words drifted off as his eyes wandered to Peter's hand, wrapped in blood-stained gauze. "…how bad is that?"

"Huh?" Peter asked, raising an eyebrow at the man.

"Your hand, boy," he snapped. "You nearly lost it this evening."

"Oh, this?" Peter snorted, raising his hand and wiggling his fingers. "It's still in one piece if that's what you're so worried about. Sorry to disappoint, but I won't be losing either hand to you or your men ever."

"Hmph," the pirate sniffed, looking away arrogantly. His mind was suddenly filled with the vision of frightened blue eyes, a familiar face taking over. "…and the girl?"

"Wendy? She's fine. Got her home," Peter shrugged, keeping a wary eye on the man. "Try anything like that again and I'll cut off the other hand."

Spinning around, venom in his voice, he hissed, "_Don't_ threaten me, boy. I meant her no harm and I will _not_ take orders from _you_."

"Don't tell me what to do, old man," Peter snarled, elevating several inches off the ground, his fists curled in anger. "I'll do whatever it takes to protect Wendy and the others."

Hook raised a brow at this, huffing. "Even those brats she brought along?"

"Of course, they're her brothers!" Peter gnashed his teeth.

"I meant the bimbo female and those rascals that hung about her," Hook rolled his eyes.

"Oh. Them." Peter immediately leaned back into the air, forgetting the argument. "Violet, the dark girl, she's all right. I hope the other three keep out from now on, though. Can't stand them."

"There's one thing we can agree on," Hook nodded, grimacing at the memory of the blond girl spouting "like" for minutes on end.

"Aside from that fact that we both want Shade gone forever," Peter added, blowing at a strand of hair between his eyes.

Hook chuckled at this. "Indeed."

Smee remained silent in his corner, watching the two interact with interest and wonder. Ever since Peter had gained the few years from being trapped in this "real" world, his behavior was constantly changing. There were times when he acted like the angry teenager his body showed him to be, and there were times when he acted wiser beyond his bodily form, like a father to the boys…and then, most of the time, he acted like his childlike self – a little boy who just wanted to have fun and refused to grow up or listen to grown-ups. There were times, like now, when Hook and Peter would meet to discuss the matter of Shade and were quite cordial (for the most part, anyways.) He marveled at the boy, and even though the captain never said anything, he knew that Hook also respected Peter. Shade was the being everyone hated and was the sole reason for their migration to this strange world, the reason for their awkward alliance.

"I'll be off then," Peter said at last, rising to the window. "'Til next time, Cap'n! Bosun!" With a salute and cocky grin, he dashed out through the window. Hook sauntered to the opening, scanning the sky, though he knew Peter was long gone.

"Repeat his words to the men, Smee," Hook ordered his minion. "And they best listen…it's their own hides on the line."

* * *

**A/N: **I own nothing except the OCs. I apologize for the short chapter but I've been cracking down on some school papers due this month so there'll be some gaps in between posts. Thanks for understanding (and thanks to **AMaysBrain** for everything :)) Please don't forget to leave a comment about what you think (NO flames, por favor) and thanks again for reading. See you next time!


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

The weekend had been uneventful, and Wendy didn't know if she ought to be relieved or disappointed. She couldn't put Peter's face out of her head, and though she knew delving any deeper into this whole, strange situation would be nothing but trouble, she wished she could see him again.

"Hey, you ok?" Violet asked as she met her on the way to school.

"Hm? Fine. Just…" Wendy bit her bottom lip, her eyes scanning the trees and bushes, striving to see past all the greenery. "…worried, I suppose."

"About him?" Violet smiled. "I'm sure they're fine…though, I'm worried about them, too."

Returning the smile, Wendy walked with her friend down the chipped sidewalk until they made it to their class. The minutes seemed to tick on dully, and Wendy thought she would pull her hair out if the time wouldn't go by any faster. Tapping her finger on her desk, she heaved a sigh of relief as the bell rang for lunch. Together, she and Violet trudged through the masses, grimacing as Fred and Mandy joined them at their table.

"Where's Asher?" Wendy asked, surprised to see one of the crew missing.

"With his like totally geeky friends!" Mandy scoffed, applying more lipstick as she rolled her eyes. "Said he like wanted to see his old buddies from like his classes. How like, uber rude is that?!"

"About time," Violet muttered, biting into her ham and cheese sandwich.

"You girls ok?" Fred asked, his eyes on Wendy. "I-er, that is, _we_ never heard anything from you over the weekend."

"Fine," Violet shrugged. Wendy nodded absentmindedly, sipping her water as she stared off at a chair.

"Well, that's good," Fred said at last, his eyes drifting to Wendy's neck. "Where'd you get that?" he asked, pointing at her acorn button necklace.

"Ugh! Like, uber ugly, Wendy! Couldn't you like find something with like a little more style?!" Mandy squealed, causing Violet to glare daggers as she tried not to wince at how high her voice had gone.

Gripping the necklace, Wendy frowned. "It's a present. I'm sorry it doesn't agree with your taste in jewelry."

"Don't mind her," Violet sighed, stretching her arms.

As Mandy began to gripe about school and the horrible visit they'd made that past weekend, Fred leaned over to Wendy, clearing his throat. "Um, Wendy…?"

"Huh?" Looking over at him, she raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"That necklace…" His eyes darkened as he whispered, "_He_ gave it to you, didn't he?"

"He?" she repeated innocently, knowing full-well who he was talking about.

"That 'Peter Pan' guy," he scoffed, using air quotations as he said the name. When Wendy nodded, nonchalant about the whole ordeal, he placed his hand upon hers. "Listen Wendy, I've got a bad feeling about him. Don't ever go back to that island, ok?"

"What?" she said, stunned by his command.

"Look, I just don't think that park or that guy is safe," he said, his fingers beginning to curl around hers when she slipped her hand out of his.

"I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself," she said firmly, looking back to her food. "Besides, who ever said I would go back? I certainly don't have time to go back now or anytime soon."

Fred frowned but kept silent, watching the girl resume picking at her salad. Heaving a frustrated sigh, he sat back in his seat and glared at his lunch.

As bell rang minutes later to signal the end of their lunch break, the girls split for their next class. Rushing through the halls, Wendy grimaced as she felt a pounding in her bladder. _"Gotta pee, gotta pee, gotta peeee!"_ Turning the corner, she collided with another form, the both of them reeling back from contact.

"Sorry! Sorry!" she gasped, regaining her balance and awareness.

"It's all right, Wendy," a deep voice chuckled.

Raising her head, she felt her eyes widen. "Mr. Fuller! Sorry, I just…I need to use the ladies room."

"Then I believe I'm in your way," he smiled, stepping aside and motioning for her to move.

She felt her cheeks flare at this. Why did it have to be a male teacher she ran into?! "Thanks…" Shuffling along, she froze upon hearing his words.

"Be careful, Wendy…try staying away from dangerous places like Never-Neverland." Her brows furrowing, she looked over her shoulder to see him walking away. Turning away, she began walking once more. "I wonder who told him we went there?" she murmured.

**NEVER-NEVERLAND**

"That's just creepy," Violet shook her head. "I'll bet Mandy was blabbing her mouth off in his class and he overheard her."

"Probably," Wendy shrugged. Looking over to her friend, she asked, "Do all the teachers think Never-Neverland is bad?"

"Most, if not all," Violet nodded. "It's been there about a year now. It's got such a bad rep amongst the adults that when they even hear students mention the place in school, they try talking you out of it."

"And all the teachers have been there?" the British girl asked, incredulous at what she was hearing.

"I don't know about all the teachers, but I hear that Fuller tried going there once. Said a pack of crazy people attacked him," she frowned. "Must've been the pirates. That's why he discourages it."

Nodding, Wendy thoughts began to wander when she noticed a faded red coat sticking out from amongst the trees. Raising her head, she gasped when she saw who it was. "Peter?" she whispered.

Up until now, she began to wonder if it was all just some crazy dream…but here he was in broad daylight, sitting in a tree, grinning down at the girls.

"Heyup! What's new?" he asked, hopping down from his perch to land beside them.

Laughing, Violet replied, "Nice to see you, too! I thought you said it wasn't safe out here for you?"

"I thought I said that's what made it fun," Peter quipped cheerily.

Wendy couldn't help but smile. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a stained cloth on his hand. "Your hand! Has it healed?" she asked, her attention now on his exposed bandage.

"Huh? Oh, this!" Peter tugged at the cloth, falling from his hand to show a red mark, specks of scabs still on his skin. "Great scar, huh? It's always a great conversation starter, and a good story, too!" He laughed, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Wendy felt guilt churn in her stomach, the memory of the blade crashing down as Peter's hand instantly went up to save her. "Peter, I-"

His hand came down on her shoulder, a gentle smile on his lips. "Don't worry about me, Wendy lady," he said, tucking a strand of her hair away from her eyes. "So long as you're safe and happy, I'm ok."

Behind them, Wendy could hear Violet cough "Cheesy!" but she ignored her. Smiling, she leaned forth and brushed her lips against his jaw line. Pulling back, she blushed when she saw his frozen expression, his green eyes wide in bewilderment, his body stuck still. She could see his skin flaring up, just like hers, as the corners of his mouth slowly turned up into a grin.

"Ok, lovebirds," Violet cut in, smirking at Peter and poking Wendy's arm. "Are we gonna stand around all day?"

"Peter, Violet's coming with me to study. Won't you come in with us?" Wendy asked, motioning towards her home.

"Sure," Peter said, his face still covered with that bewildered, pleased look, now floating a few inches off the floor.

"Ok," she said, struggling to look away and maintain her cool. "Let's go in and once I've greeted Dad-"

"On second thought, maybe you better let me in through your window," Peter interrupted her, snapping out of his trance.

Looking at him, the girls raised their brows. "Why?" Violet asked.

"It's better if he doesn't see me…not now," he shook his head, adamant.

Frowning, Wendy opened her mouth to protest when she recalled a memory…Peter Pan and adults didn't mix well…either her father or Peter would end up starting something that could possibly turn out ugly. "Ok, then. I'll see you upstairs," she nodded. He winked at her before taking off into the air, making her look around in panic. The last thing she needed was for the neighbors to see a flying boy at her house.

"What's with that?" Violet asked as she followed Wendy to the door.

"Peter's got a point…he's not exactly 'bring home and meet parents' material," Wendy whispered as she twisted the knob and pulled the door open. "At least, not with how he's dressed."

"Maybe…but I like his style," Violet grinned. "I can't imagine him wearing a pristine button-down shirt with a sweater vest and shiny shoes to go with dark slacks and a set of Clark Kent glasses on him…huh, maybe I can…just not with his hair…besides, it feels weird."

"Why on earth are you mentally fitting him in a nerdy outfit?" Wendy hissed, near to burst in a fit of giggles as she passed by her father pacing in the living room, arguing on the phone with a coworker. She waved at him as so not to disturb his call but he didn't notice, insisting that they urge an associate to comply with their terms.

A sad smile passed briefly on her lips before she continued upstairs with her friend, her heart heavy. _"Dad used to call out and pick us up and spin us around when we got home…he never missed out on what was going on…Oh, Mom. I wish you were here…" _

Trudging up the steps, she could hear her brothers whispering and laughing, struggling to keep their voices down. Sharing a smile with Violet, they entered the boys' room, seeing Mikey and Jon sitting on their beds as Peter floated midair, petting Nana as she quietly licked his free hand.

"Thanks for letting him in," Wendy said, locking the door once Violet came in and went to sit next to Mikey.

"Well, we couldn't exactly leave him outside for the neighbors to stare at," Jon smirked, adjusting his glasses.

"Whacha doing here, Peter?" Mikey asked excitedly, hopping off the bed. Peter immediately caught him, chuckling as he placed the boy on his shoulders.

"Just wanted to make sure you're all ok," he said, sitting Indian-style on Mikey's bed. "That, and I was hoping to get you guys to come back sometime."

"Really?" Violet asked, her eyes lighting up. "That'd be awesome!"

"It would have to be a weekend, either with Dad out for the night, or once he's fallen asleep," Wendy interrupted. Locking her gaze with Peter's, she asked, "What about that Shade character…?"

"You leave him to me," Peter grinned, taking the child off of his shoulders and setting him on his lap, ruffling his hair. Mikey laughed, squirming to get away from the boy's hand.

"Oh, please, Wendy! Can we go back Friday night?!" he begged. "Jon heard that Daddy's going to be out of town for the weekend."

"Already?" Wendy asked, her eyes huge with surprise.

"He's awfully obsessed about this deal," Jon scoffed, frowning as he stroked Nana's head.

"I can ask Aunt Kelly if I can sleepover, and if not, you guys will have to come and get me," Violet said.

"Sounds good," Peter laughed. "Ruff won't stop asking about you, by the way." This made her pale cheeks go bright pink, her eyes glued to the floor, a small smile on her lips. "Oh, and Lily says she hopes to see you, too, Jon," the Eternal Youth added, chuckling as he watched the boy's face go tomato red.

"Where's Tink, Peter?" Mikey asked.

As if on cue, a ball of furious lime green light zoomed into the room through the cracked window, ringing and chiming angrily at Peter.

"Here she is," Peter sighed. He gave the fairy a bored look, interrupting her; "That's precisely why I lost you back on the island, because you were whining about me coming back to visit." More chimes filled the air as the children watched with complete interest. "I know Shade's close, but I'm not going to let him rule my life…" His face darkened as he growled, "Not now, not ever again." Softer chimes came this time from the ball of light, causing him to raise his eyes to her. "Don't be silly, of course I'll be careful. Besides, shouldn't you be more worried about Rose Drop making a move on Blue Falls?" He clutched his sides and bit his lip as so not to laugh too loudly as Tinker Bell became a furious ball of red light, spitting out chimes and tinkles at him that Wendy was sure was full of unpleasant things. "Oh, it's SO obvious, Tink. Just admit that you like him already," Peter snickered. At last he waved her away as she began to tug at his hair. "Ok, I'll be back for you Friday night, but don't be surprised if you see me around," he winked at the group. With a smile, he waved goodbye and took off, dropping out of the window and into the greenery surrounding their home, Tinker Bell stuck to his hair.

Shaking her head, Wendy allowed herself a smile before getting up and kissing her brothers. "Ok boys, reunion's over. Get started on your homework."

* * *

**A/N: **I managed to pull through on some of the papers I've been working on and finished this. Hope you all enjoyed it and please let me know what you think. I'll be working on the next chapter and hopefully have it up sometime the following week. See you then!


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"I wanna go home!" Mikey pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

Jon sighed, smacking his forehead for the dozenth time that afternoon. "Look, so do I, but the girls picked us up today and they're the ones who can buy you an ice cream once we leave this stupid store, so just bear with me, ok?"

"I _still_ don't wanna be here," the child grumbled.

Violet bit back a laugh as she listened to Wendy's brothers moan and groan. She'd wanted to go with Wendy to the mall for some time now, but the one day they could go after school was the one day Mr. Darling couldn't get the kids himself. Unfortunately for all of them, this meant that they had to stick together until they got home. It made no sense to Wendy in picking up the boys, walking all the way home, and then all the way back to town. So here they were, stuck in a store with all sorts of clothing that neither boy cared for.

"If you want, we can leave," Violet said as she grabbed another lacy purple top to try on.

"I'm sure they'll manage another five or ten minutes," Wendy smirked, stepping into the fitting room with her items. As she began to shut the door, an obnoxious laugh caught her attention. Both raven-haired females looked up to see Mandy wandering around the store with two other friends from the cheer squad. "Hide!" they whispered to one another, slamming their doors and hoping the boys were out of sight.

One of the girls raised her head, noticing how the girls had quickly gone to their fitting rooms. "Hey, Mandy, weren't those girls people you hang out with?"

"Hm? I didn't notice," she shrugged. Grabbing a tube-top dress with a loud pattern, she placed it in front of herself and modeled in front of a mirror.

"But, isn't that creepy goth chick and that newbie from England in your 'group'?" snickered the other.

"I keep them with me 'cause I like feel sorry for their totally lame-ass personalities and lives," laughed Mandy, completely absorbed in staring at her reflection. "There's seriously like nobody that can compare to me."

"Damn straight."

A shriek from Mandy pierced the air, causing most of the customers to turn around and glare at her. Spinning around, she was ready to bite of the idiot's head who'd startled her when she came face to face with a familiar looking boy with a black Mohawk and piercing eyes. He glared at her, rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Wh-What…? What the HELL?!" she yelped. "Where'd _you_ come from?"

"Chillax, Blondie," he chuckled darkly. "I didn't come to see you. I was passing through and heard you bad-mouthing Wendy and Vi. Had to see what was so great about you that made you think you're so much better than them." Looking her up and down, he gave a disgusted sound or disapproval and looked away. "Ain't seeing much."

The other two gawked at him, their jaws hitting the floor. Mandy fumed, her face red, a vein popping out of her forehead. "You…jerk!"

"Look, ya got a problem with the girls, you can talk to me n' Pete," he snapped, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Who's Pete?" whispered one of Mandy's friends.

"That'd be me," said a new voice, causing the three to turn around once more. Peter stood a few inches away, Mikey sitting on his shoulders, Jon at his side, all of them looking irked with the girls. Immediately, Mandy's lackies began to swoon.

Mandy felt her cheeks go red hot, scowling at him. "You! I should've known. What's like so special about Wendy, anyway?!"

Stepping forth, with a rather devilish smile, Peter leaned in, grabbing Mandy's chin, their noses almost touching. She felt her heart speed up at once, wanting to swoon just like her friends. "Wendy is smart, caring, and beautiful," he said softly, his breath smelling of mint. "She's…herself. And you, well…you're not." Drawing back, he allowed himself an amused smirk as he watched her glare at him, though the blush didn't quite leave her face.

"Peter?!"

Looking over his shoulder, he grinned at Wendy and Violet, gawking at him in disbelief. "Hey, girls. Me n' Ruff were in the neighborhood." He jerked his thumb back at Ruff, who winked at Violet, causing the girl to send a coy smile back his way. "Mind if we stick around?"

"Um…I…sure?" Wendy stammered, going up to them, her pulse racing. "Um, see you around, Mandy, girls," she said politely, dragging Peter away by his arm. Ruff, Violet, and Jon followed, feeling the girls' gazes upon them.

"That was cool, Peter!" Mikey giggled, giving a cry of surprise and delight when Peter hopped, causing the child to bounce on his shoulders.

"Thanks, buddy," Peter chuckled, gripping Mikey's legs as so he couldn't fall off.

"What on earth are you doing here?!" Wendy cut in, looking over her shoulder as they walked through the mall.

"I couldn't wait, so I came to see you," Peter grinned.

"But…you said it's dangerous, and-" she stammered, stopping when he took her hand in his and brought it to his lips.

"I'd fight Death itself just to see you again," he murmured, his lips brushing against her knuckles, causing her body to become warm, her face flushed with color.

Behind them, Jon rolled his eyes, Ruff laughed. "Such a charmer," the teen snickered. Looking over at Violet, he grinned. "So this is what girls do for fun?"

"Generally speaking," she smirked. "But to be fair, not all girls have the same taste."

"Thank God for that," Ruff nodded, his eyes huge in disbelief as he thought back to Mandy. Looking to the gothic female, he smiled. "Pete hasn't been causing problems for you girls, has he?"

"Nah," she waved it off. "He just gives us a heart attack each time because he comes out of nowhere, and he's told us it's not safe for him off the island."

"He's right, it's _not_," the boy emphasized the word loudly, his eyes on his friend's back. Peter ignored him, his eyes wandering everywhere. Pursing his lips in irritation, Ruff heaved a sigh and straightened his shoulders. "But he can't stand being away too long, so he comes back _a lot_. Says he wants to make sure you're ok. I came to keep an eye on him today." He jerked his head at the brunette boy, making small talk with Wendy and Mikey.

"What about the other Lost Boys?" Jon budded in.

"They're fine. Either playing somewhere or with the Indians or fairies," Ruff responded with a grin.

"So, since you're here, what did you have in mind?" Violet asked, raising an eyebrow at the boy.

"Dunno," he shrugged. "Peter didn't use to come out so often, and now that he's constantly coming to check on you guys, I figured I'd show him what the modern Real World looks like." He looked to Jon and asked, "Any good movies lately?"

"There's one I want to see with these undercover agents, but they're kids and teenagers," Jon suggested.

"I wanna see 'Fairytales N' Fables'!" Mikey shouted, eavesdropping in on their conversation from his perch.

"What's that?" Ruff asked, casting Jon a dubious glance. "It's not something with rainbows, unicorns, and candy, is it?"

"Not quite," Jon chuckled. Violet bit back a laugh, seeing Ruff's face. "It's got to do with characters from a bunch of stories coming together to fight back an evil force. It's like one big crossover…"

"Shrek, anybody?" Violet suggested, earning a grin from Ruff.

"Hey, that sounds like fun," Peter grinned, looking over his shoulder at the group. "That fairy movie…could we see it?"

"The theater's just down the street," Violet offered.

"I don't have any money for that," Wendy interrupted, embarrassed. She gasped when Peter stuck his hand into his coat pocket and pulled out a wad of greed paper, winking at her. "How-?" she started. Placing the money back in his coat, Peter placed his forefinger upon his lips, his eyes twinkling with mischief. "Ruff takes some of the treasure we stole from the pirates and changes it for currency from time to time."

"I like checking out how things change here," the boy admitted, scratching the back of his neck with a shrug.

"Nice," Violet commented, earning another smile from the punk.

"Well, then it's settled," Peter laughed. "We're off to the mo-…" He stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes landing upon a figure off to the distance. Wendy gazed at him, puzzled, noting how his eyes became huge, then narrowed and darkened. Following his gaze, she trailed it to a solitary figure sitting in the food court, his meal untouched, a set of papers before him, a red pen at hand. Squinting, she blinked in bewilderment when she saw who it was. "…Mr. Fuller?"

"Pete?" Ruff asked from behind, finally noticing the man.

"We need to get out. _Now_." Peter spoke with such fierce finality that even Violet was stunned.

The teacher cocked his head at them, perplexed, until he studied Peter's face. His eyes widened for a moment, then narrowed. As he rose from the table, Peter snatched Wendy and took off running. Ruff followed his lead, grabbing Jon and Violet. They weaved through the crowds, Peter never looking back while Ruff constantly glancing over his shoulder. Escaping the mall, Peter made sure no one was looking as they exited the building. Picking Wendy up bridal style, with Mikey still cling onto him, he leapt into the air.

Ruff looked to the boy and girl, an impish grin of his face. "So, which one of you am I carrying?"

"I got dibs on the back!" Jon exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Ruff neck from behind.

"Whatever," Violet rolled her eyes, blushing as Ruff mimicked Peter and took her in his arms. Leaping into the air, he looked back down at the building before hurrying to follow his friend. "What's with Peter?" Violet asked, her brows furrowing together.

"I'm sure he'll explain once you're safe," Ruff said, keeping his lips sealed.

"For the love of Pete, no more secrets!" Jon growled. Ruff ignored his comment and flew on.

Arriving at the house, Peter landed at the front door, setting Wendy down so that she could unlock the door. "Peter, care to explain why you reacted like that?" she frowned, taking her brother from the flying teenager. Ruff landed just behind the boy, setting Violet on the ground as Jon released his hold on him.

"He's not safe," Peter said firmly, his lips pressed together tightly, his arms crossed over his chest. "Stay away from him, Wendy."

"I'm tired of people telling me what to do and who I should avoid!" she snapped suddenly, startling the group. "And I hate how you're keeping me in the dark! You want me to believe and trust in you, but how can I do that when you keep appearing and disappearing, behaving strangely and attracting the wrong attention from my classmates and teachers?!" Inhaling deeply, she frowned, looking away, needing to calm down.

"…you're right. I'm sorry."

Peter's voice was quiet, gentle and pleading. Raising her eyes, she saw him scratching the back of his neck, biting his lip as he looked at his boots. He looked adorably awkward as he struggled to apologize, though his determination was evident. "I haven't told you anything because it isn't the right time or place. But, on Friday, when you…_if_ you still want to come…I'll explain." Standing erect, he crossed his heart, raising his hand in the air. "Promise."

Wendy blinked, stunned by his actions. _"Why do I feel like I've seen that before…I've never met him before recently, so why does this seem so familiar…?"_

"Wendy?" Mikey asked, tugging at her jeans.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry," she blushed, shaking off her trance. "Um, of course we'll still go."

"Good," Peter beamed gleefully. "Meantime, please try to keep away from that man." His voice was stern, and though he kept a formal smile on his lips, his eyes were dark and angry at the thought of the man.

"I'll try," Wendy said, touching his shoulder lightly with her fingertips. This seemed to calm him, so she offered a shy smile. "You'd better go before someone sees you."

Nodding, Peter bowed before them, Ruff rolling his eyes. Taking off after Peter once more, he sent Violet a final wink before following his friend. "Seriously, bro, you need to be more careful," he said once they were well off into the air, heading back towards Heather Avenue. "That guy we saw…is he…?"

"Yes," Peter frowned, glaring at the ground. "This is why I need to keep an eye on them."

"This is why you need to stay on the island," Ruff argued. "What if something happens to you? Then Shade'll take over like last time. Not to mention this weirdo at the mall, walking around the neighborhood. And you can't keep sneaking out on Tink like this – you know how she freaks out."

"I won't lose Wendy again," Peter growled as they passed over the docks and flew over the shining waters. He turned his head at the feel of Ruff's hand gripping his shoulder. The boy's black eyes were locked on his face, filled with concern and the same determination Peter himself had.

"But she's not _that_ Wendy…not really," he said softly.

"I know," Peter responded in the same tone, a small smile on his lips. "…that's why I like her, maybe even more that the first."

"Listen, Pete, I get why you're doing this, but…be careful." Biting his bottom lip, Ruff hardened his face, his jaw firm. "…we can't lose you."

Wrapping an arm around his friend's shoulders, he gently punched the Native American's mouth, chuckling. "Did I ever tell you you're too serious?"

"Shuddup!" Ruff laughed, shoving him away. In his mind, he remained resolute: he would watch and protect Peter with his life. It was the least he could do after what Peter had done for him…

**NEVER-NEVERLAND**

Wendy jumped out of her chair when Fred slammed his hands upon the lunch table. His mouth was twisted in a frustrated frown as he demanded, "What the hell is up with that flying weirdo?!"

"What-?" she started, stunned at his demand.

"Don't play with me, Wendy," he shook his head. "Mandy told me you and Violet left with Peter Piper and Rufio yesterday!"

"Their names are Peter Pan and Ruff," Wendy said curtly, returning the frown as she looked back to her book, calmly eating her chips. "Yes, we saw them yesterday. What's wrong with that?"

"Why do you let that creep keep stalking you?!" he argued, earning an angry glare from Violet, which he ignored entirely.

"Why does it matter?" Wendy said sternly as she looked up at him. "And would you please stop making a scene?"

His jaw nearly hit the floor, his neck becoming tomato red. "How can you be so calm?!" he choked, the color moving to his face. "He's not good for you-!"

"I've said it once, I'll say it again," Wendy growled, standing up and facing him. Jabbing her finger into his chest, she hissed, "I am getting tired of being told what to do and who I can and can't talk to! You certainly aren't my father or brother, so stop acting like you're the boss of me! What I do in my spare time and whether or not I speak to Peter is my own business! Why should it matter to you?"

"Because I worry about you, and I like you, dammit!" he snapped back suddenly.

Wendy froze, staring at him in disbelief. Fred, meanwhile, took a moment to breathe, equally stunned at how fierce Wendy had become. "…don't you get it, Wendy? I really like you," he whispered, taking her hand in his, gazing into her bewildered blue eyes. "I don't want anything bad to happen to you…"

Violet watched silently as she sipped her juice, looking from one face to the other. She knew Fred liked her, she just didn't expect this blow out to become the moment of confession. A part of her felt truly sorry for him, while the other prayed Wendy would (gently) let him down. _"He's just not for her…she must know that, too."_

Wendy's eyes fell to his hand grasping hers, his large hands warm and strong. All she could think of, however, was how wrong it felt – she longed for another's hands, one's whose were calloused and scarred, long fingers gently gripping her own…

"I'm sorry," she said, slowly tugging her hand out of his. "I suppose you were worried…and thank you for your concern. But don't worry about me," she said quietly. "I can handle myself…and…I'm sorry, but…I just…I think you're wonderful, Fred…but I'm not for you." She shook her head sadly at him, seeing his face fall, his eyes dim. "I know that Mandy feels about you the same way you feel about me…maybe…?"

He shook his head at her, his jaw set once more as he took it all in. "Just you, Wendy." Looking away for a moment, he pressed his lips together in thought. Lifting his head again, he looked her in the eye. "Just answer me this…do you like that Peter guy?"

Her eyes drifted off to a corner, her hand rising to grip the acorn button around her neck. Visions of Pan's smile, his eyes, his laugh filled her mind… "Yes, I suppose I do," she admitted, not seeing Violet smile at her before quickly biting into a wrap.

Nodding, Fred heaved a sigh. "Fine. I figured that'd be the cause…but the minute he tried anything or hurts you…" He pointed to himself, his eyes burning with intensity and promise. "I'm going after him." Turning, he stalked off. Wendy felt herself exhale deeply, surprised at how stiff she was. Sitting down she heard Violet clap three times, a smirk on the goth girl's face.

"Way to go, Wendy. Y'know, I never thought you'd be the type to get all defensive and angry when people got like that with you. Don't get me wrong, it's just…you were always so quiet and polite."

"I don't like being told what I should do and who I shouldn't see," Wendy repeated with a tired smile. "I get defensive and rude sometimes when that happens…"

"A dark side…I like it," Violet laughed, pretending to cackle like a mad scientist.

Wendy laughed at this, earning a "high-five" from her friend. Returning her attention to her meal and novel, she couldn't help feeling someone staring her down from behind. Taking a chance, she looked over her shoulder, freezing when she saw who it was.

Mr. Fuller stood against the wall, several yards away, but his gaze from behind his wide-brimmed glasses were definitely on her. She didn't like it in the least. It was as though he were studying her…

"_He's not safe…Stay away from him, Wendy,"_ Peter's voice echoed in her mind. A shiver passed through her frame as she looked away, struggling to focus again on her book and food. "I think I will, Peter. Just in case…"

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks so much for sticking with the story and reviewing everybody! I hope you enjoyed this one (PS- I own the craziness and OCs, nothing more). Please let me know what you think and I'll post the next one as soon as possible! (This is the final few weeks for my semester, so I've got about three or four major things due before May to get done ^_^;;) Until next time!


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Wendy was anxious for Friday night. She was dying to get to Never-Neverland again, to get some answers, to get away from the town, and most of all, to see Peter again. Since Fred's confrontation, she hadn't spoken with him since, seeing him with his jock buddies most of the time. Asher hadn't come back since they went to Never-Neverland, and he seemed to want to keep it that way. As for Mandy, she finally got the message and stayed away from Wendy and Violet, casting angry, hateful glares to the girls. The most distressing and frightening thing about all this, though, was whenever Wendy had to go to her English class and face Mr. Fuller. She had no clue what he was thinking, but she could feel the disapproval and disdain in his eyes even when she wasn't looking at him. He didn't treat her any different from the other students, of course, but there was an unspoken objection and warning in his gaze and tone.

When Friday came at last, she and Violet split ways, Violet promising to be at her house as soon as possible after she gathered her belongings for the sleepover they intended to have.

"Hi, girls!" Mikey grinned, running out of the living room and to the girls. Nana wagged her tail, panting as she went to them and licked them as to say "hello."

"Hi, Mikey, Nana, Jon," Violet smiled.

"Is Dad gone already?" Wendy asked Jon.

"Left right after he dropped us off, not fifteen minutes ago," he shrugged. "Said he wouldn't be back until Saturday evening or so."

Wendy nodded sadly, doing her best to smile. "Well, then finish your homework, get cleaned up, and we'll have a snack before we leave with Peter tonight."

"Yay!" her younger brother exclaimed, running upstairs to take a bath. Nana followed, hot on his trail, huffing as she climbed up the steps.

"Your dog gives your baby brother a bath?" Violet asked, laughing. "That's awesome! If only all dogs could do that."

Shrugging with an impish smile, Wendy set off to the kitchen to prepare some sandwiches and fruit for the group.

The hours dragged on, and on, and on…Wendy found herself constantly checking her watch, or even the windows. Darkness could not come soon enough.

"Hey, you ok?" Violet asked as last as they were sitting in her room.

"Fine," Wendy responded, braiding her hair to no avail.

Rolling her eyes, Violet tapped her friend's shoulder and motioned for her to sit on the bed. Brushing her hair, she began to braid the wavy raven locks. "You're excited to see Peter, huh?"

"…yes," Wendy admitted, biting her lip. "I don't know why…I've been anxious for this whole week to go by just for this day."

"I think I know why," Violet smirked, tying off the end of the braid. When Wendy looked back at her with a questioning glance, Violet said, "Isn't it obvious? You're in love with Peter!"

"What? No! I mean, I wouldn't say 'love,' I barely know him!" she protested, her face covered with blush. "I…I just…I worry about him. And I do care for him…"

"You blush a lot when we talk about him, even when you think of him," Violet sighed, going to Wendy's mirror to apply more eyeliner. "And when you're around him – you become as red as a rose…in a good way, of course." In the mirror's reflection, she could see Wendy cover her face in embarrassment. Giggling, she spoke, "Listen, I can tell he likes you back. Just keep being yourself."

"It's just…I don't know if I'm ready for anything like this," Wendy murmured, lowering her hands. "…I've been the mother figure here since Mother got sick and died. I feel like if I see anyone, I'll be abandoning them…" Her voice became soft as she whispered, "The same way my father seems to be abandoning us."

Turning about, Violet went back and sat beside her friend, wrapping a supportive arm around her. "I get what you're saying, but you shouldn't let that stop you from getting to know Peter better. Remember, he's kinda got his own family, too." The faces of the Lost Boys filled their minds, especially little Gip. "And I don't think Jon would mind it too much. I mean, he's totally head-over-heels for Tiger Lily," Violet smirked, causing Wendy to laugh. "Seriously, Wendy, just be yourself. And if he says anything about…y'know, the two of you, just say what you feel, tell him you're not ready. I think he'll be ok with it."

Offering a grateful smile, she embraced her friend tightly. "Thank you…"

A 'plink' caught their attention, breaking them apart as they saw a pebble hit the French doors. Hopping to their feet, they went to open the doors when the boys came in with Nana. "Wendy, is he here yet?" Mikey asked, riding the large dog like a horse.

"I think so," she smiled, opening the window and looking down to the lawn. There stood Peter, tossing another pebble in the air and catching it as he waited, a wide grin on his face.

"Hey, Juliet," he called up cheerfully. "You n' the others ready to go?" Tinker Bell sat on his shoulder, rolling her eyes and tinkling something cynical.

With a nod and a wave, she replied, "Yes, we're ready."

**NEVER-NEVERLAND**

Gazing out across the dark waters, Hook placed his chin upon his metal appendage. Standing at the bow, he breathed in the salty air, the soft evening breeze teasing his midnight curls. His ears were alert, waiting to hear any ticking that may be nearby, but for now, all was still as the men navigated the boat back to the island.

Unlike his men, Hook preferred to stay close to the island, only taking occasional visits out to the docks to check on things. He missed being on his ship, but with Shade about, he couldn't afford to be caught away from the island. The mere thought of the villain – the _monster_ – was enough to set his blood boiling, his eyes flashing red. He could still remember their first encounter, like it was yesterday…

* * *

_Darkness had settled over the island for what felt like eons, and things were not going well for the inhabitants. Since Peter had vanished, things were still, quiet, and dull. The island itself seemed to have fallen asleep. With no Lost Boys to chase after, the Indians constantly on alert, the mermaids in their secluded corner and the fairies off in the deep woods, (not to mention the Crocodile lurking in the creeks and oftentimes around the ship) things were not the same. Hook sorely wanted to claw the boy for disappearing without a word as to why. Not only that, but he felt as though his being was incomplete without the child taunting and teasing him, plunging down from the skies to battle the older man. For days, he would scan the horizon, but Pan didn't show. He was beginning to contemplate searching the island for the boy's carcass and if he wasn't there, he'd search the world. That's when Shade came. _

_Hook have never felt such fear and angry, not even with the Crocodile. The day that monstrosity came, a black cloud rumbled throughout the sky, blocking out the sun. The waters turned dark, churning with an intensity Hook hadn't seen in ages. And then, the thick black column twirled down, like a tornado, only when it settled on the ground, it was the towering figure of a man. His face showed nothing but slit-pupil eyes glowing white, a large gaping mouth with dagger-like teeth. _

_The days drew on, terror encasing the island. The mermaids were driven into caves; the fairies hid in trees and burrows with any animals they could find; the Indians showed the most resistance, fighting back against the monster's wrath. It came to a point when Hook saw the Indians, led by Tiger Lily, through the brush and onto the beach, hoping to make it to their canoes. Sending Smee out, he encouraged them to come aboard the ship. It was a risk to them all, but in this situation, it was better to befriend the enemy and fight to the death than remained trapped and succumb to the power of this beast._

_At last, one day Shade attacked the ship, his being as huge as a mountain. He made the _Jolly Roger_ rock violently in the waves, slashing out his claws at the pirates and Injuns alike. Hook raced to slice off a claw-like nail, only to be stunned as the claw swerved around like snake, pinning him to the deck. Tiger Lily and Smee hurried to aid him, but the monster knocked them down without a second glance. Shrinking to the height and stature of the struggling captain, the creature hissed at him._

"_YOU are the cause of Peter's grief, aren't you?" Hook gawked at him, stunned at his words. Was he Peter's doing? Somehow, he couldn't believe the boy would send this _thing_ to harm them all. "Well, you shall seek to destroy him no more!" Opening his mouth, the horrid thing began to suck the air before him. Hook felt his throat dry, his jaw dropping as he gasped for breath. He couldn't breathe! The monster was sucking the life out of him…quite literally. He could feel the warm within him fade, something drifting out of his chest and up to his throat. His soul, perhaps? He feared that he would lose it as he gaped into Shade's terrifying mouth. As his life began to roll its way to his lips, he felt his lids droop, when a blade cut through the creature's chest. Shade howled so horribly that everyone covered their ears, the sound resonating in the air. _

_Immediately, he felt his life-force gently slither back into his being, becoming a little light-headed as he weakly collapsed to the deck. Struggling, he opened his eyes, only to feel them widen at the sight. _

_Shade was bleeding from his chest, the gaping hole slowly healing itself though a scar was visible. Shade's gleaming eyes were large in shock and disbelief at the group that stood defiantly behind him._

_There was a group of boys, nine in all, not counting the baby one of them was holding. A fierce woman with pixie-cut hair of a fiery hue stood close by, her green eyes glaring at the creature._

"_Tinker Bell…?" Hook tried to speak, but all that came out was a cough. Was this the same fairy that flitted after Peter like his own shadow? That couldn't so – she wasn't any larger than the size of a fist. Beside her stood another figure, his skin so pale it shimmered a light blue color. He, too, was obviously a fairy. But the most striking person of all in this collection of strange, rag-tag boys, was the leader, holding the bloodied blade of the sword that had pierced Shade. He wore the oddest clothing, and his hair was a wild mess, but his eyes shone with such intensity, that there was no mistaking it._

"_Pan…?" Hook whispered, his eyes as big as saucers now. It couldn't be Pan – he was a teenager, a young man! The very thing that Peter hated and never wanted to be…how was it possible?!_

"_Peter…?!" Shade gasped at the boy. "How-?"_

"_It doesn't matter how I escaped," Peter snarled, showing his pearl-like teeth. "This is MY home, and that's MY enemy! If you touch a single hair on anyone here, I'll kill you myself!"_

"_But Hook…he's-!" protested the monster._

"_Hook may have been my enemy, but YOU…you are the biggest threat to me and this place. You thought that if you came here and destroyed the island, the people, you could keep me locked away in that room forever?!" He gnashed his little pearls at the creature, his eyes on fire. "Never again, Shade…I won't be locked away. I WON'T grow up! You can't make me! Furthermore, you can _never_ set foot here again, and if you try to, it'll cost you."_

"_You can't banish me," snapped the black person, crouching as so to lunge at Peter._

"_Can't he?" Tinker Bell interrupted, stepping forth and stretching out her arm at him, having her palm face him. From behind, the other fairy joined her, placing his hand upon her shoulder as he pulled out a book from a sack that hung on his shoulder. The monster's eyes widened in terror when he saw, opening his mouth to scream. The fairy, known to the others as Blue Falls, began to read from the book, both he and Tinker Bell glowing, a beam of light hitting the monster square in the chest, just where Peter had stabbed him. With the light filling the creature, Hook could make out the words, "I'LL GET YOU, PETER, JUST YOU WAIT! YOU'LL BE MINE ONCE AGAIN AND NEVERLAND WILL __**DIE**__!" _

_An explosion went off, a screech of pain filling the air. When the light faded, a black smoke settling and dying, the sun broke through the clouds, and all was still once more._

_Hook had fainted when the explosion of light and warmth went off on the ship and was stirring awake when he heard Smee's frantic voice._

"_Cap'n? Are you all right? Please answer me!" he could hear the bosun say._

"_Stow that gab," Hook grumbled, shaking off the darkness and squinting his eyes open, struggling to sit up._

"_Don't die on us now, Captain Codfish. I just got back."_

_The voice made him freeze, his eyes huge once more as he looked up to see the boy with Peter's eyes and smile kneeling down before him. "…Pan? Is that…really you?" he gasped._

_Offering an impish grin in reply, Hook could see the child-like resemblance in this teenager's face. He become supremely stunned when the boy offered his hand in assistance. Cautiously, Hook accepted, feeling everyone's eyes upon them. With a mighty tug, Peter pulled the man to his feet, steadying him before backing off. The grin which he had given vanished into a serious look on his face. "We need to talk."_

* * *

"Cap'n!" Smee cried, yanking Hook out of his reminiscence. Pointing to the night sky, he identified a group of children flying overhead, a dog trailing after them, an orb of light leading the way. "Shall we shoot 'em down, Cap'n?" Smee inquired, awaiting orders.

Watching them in silence, the boy in the red coat laughing as he led the children, Hook shook his head. "No, Smee. Not now. Perhaps we'll give 'em a good scare on the island, though."

"Aye, Cap'n," Smee saluted, also taking a moment to glance up at the children before he smiled at Hook's back. As much as he knew Hook would never admit it, he knew the captain was grateful to Pan, and he would never forget how the boy had saved him.


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Just want to say thank you to all the reviewers who keep up and let me know what they think of this fic! **AMaysBrain, grapejuice101, Veddartha, CammieSarah51, **and all other reviewers or guests on . I hope you'll enjoy this next chapter - nothing too dramatic or crazy, but the next one will be a treat for sure. :) Again, thank you all and don't forget to let me know what you think! Until next time!

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

When the fairy dust had been sprinkled on them, Wendy immediately felt a tingling warmth spread through her body. She felt elated, as though she were five years old again.

"Think a lovely thought," Peter instructed them. "Wriggle your shoulders a bit, and then let go!"

Mikey was the first, shooting into the air like a rocket. Wendy yelped in surprise and fear for her baby brother when he came back and landed with a gleeful smile on a nearby tree branch. "I flewed! I flewed!" he cried, hopping up and down with ecstatic delight.

"That's grammatically incorrect," Jon grimaced. "But yes, we noticed."

Violet was next, hopping off the balcony and accepting Peter's hand in assistance, enabling her to fly over and sit beside Mikey. "High-five!" she grinned, the two of them slapping their palms together.

Wendy could feel her feet lifting off the ground at the sight of her brother smiling. Looking down she gasped as she noticed she was at least two inches off the ground. "Oh!" she gasped, a smile stretching on her lips. The moment she noticed the edge of the balcony, however, she paled. She felt her courage waver until a warm, calloused hand grip hers. Her eyes locked with Peter's, seeing a grin on his face. "You can do it, Wendy," he nodded, wrapping his other arm around her waist. Guiding her from behind, he helped her to drift to the others in the tree, much to Tinker Bell's annoyance. Slowly, he let his grip on her slide, until she didn't realize he'd let go of her. She was so enthralled in the act of floating in midair that she gave a giddy little twirl, her braid whipping around and resting upon her shoulder once more. She giggled, then gasped, realizing what she'd done and how far she'd made it. Looking back, she saw Peter a few feet away, his eyes shining with happiness. Blushing, she grabbed Violet's hand and sat beside her friend.

Jon and Nana remained. Jon had to grip the leash in order for him not to float away. "C'mon, girl!" he urged the Newfoundland, tugging the leash. She refused to respond, whining in uncertainty.

Tinker Bell chimed something with a look of frustration at Peter. Smirking, the boy looked back and said, "Oh, yeah? Watch this!" Giving a sharp whistle, he grinned at the dog and said in the most friendly voice, "Here, Nana! C'mon, girl! You're a pretty girl, yes you are! C'mon, you can do it!"

Jon rolled his eyes at Peter. "Honestly, you think that's going to wo-oooooooooork?!" The final word drew out as he was unexpectedly yanked through the air with the large canine. Panting, she bounded over the balcony's edge and leapt at Peter, colliding with him. Her tail wagged wildly as he laughed, seeing how she remained afloat with him.

"_Funny,"_ Tink noted in the fairy language. _"Not too long ago, you would've spat at a dog. You used to hate them. Especially this one's ancestor."_

"Hush up, Tink," Peter laughed as Nana coated his face in her slobber. "Ok, girl, ok! Good Nana." Patting her head, he released her, satisfied seeing her dog-paddle in the air with Jon floating nearby with the leash, looking like a human balloon. "Ready everyone?" the Eternal Youth asked, checking the group. When they nodded their consent, he led them saying, "All right – come away!"

Together, they flew through the night sky, a strange flock of birds on their way to a strange place. Tinker Bell led them all, leaving a trail of sparkling dust as she went along, with Peter close behind her.

"This is so cool!" Violet squealed, doing a loop-de-loop, causing the others to laugh.

"I wish I could fly all the time!" Mikey exclaimed. "Peter, how long does the dust last?"

"All night," Peter smiled, ruffling the boy's hair as they flew over the docks. "If you lived in Neverland, all you'd need is one time for the dust and you're good to go. But here, it wears off when the sun comes up. Then you'd need another helping. The real world weighs you down."

"How come it doesn't weigh you down?" Wendy asked, blinking her enchanting blue eyes at him.

"I've lived with fairies since I was born," he shrugged. "It's almost like I'm half-Fae and half-human, if you want to think of it that way."

"Hybrid?" Jon muttered, stroking his chin in contemplation.

Peter laughed at his musing, clutching his stomach and spinning about. "Sure, why not?"

"Um, shouldn't we be concerned that we're flying over a pirate ship with that Hook guy on it?" Violet asked, pointing to the vessel below, the captain in sight. As if to voice her agreement, Nana bared her teeth and growled at the ship.

"Hush, girl," Jon whispered, praying to God she wouldn't head off to the ship, dragging him along for the ride.

"Nah, he won't bug us for now," Peter waved it off. Wendy couldn't help but notice that he'd said "for now." Looking down at Hook, Peter grinned and gave a salute before motioning the others to follow. Darting through the air, they flew over the island's entrance, past the neon sign, over the rides and booths, beyond the Indian Village and Broken Road…

"Where are we going? Wendy asked, seeing nothing but jungle area beneath them. Up ahead was the artificial volcano.

"My home," Peter responded, beaming as he took them down into the greenery. Weaving through the treetops, the children struggled to stay close. Nana almost bolted at one point because she saw a squirrel.

"How much farther?" Jon asked, panting as he dragged Nana along.

"We're here," he replied, pausing before a humongous sycamore. Placing his pinky fingers into the corners of his mouth, he gave a sharp, shrill whistle. Seconds later, the Lost Boys came tumbling and swinging out.

They gave a great cry when they saw him, tackling his frame and piling onto him. Laughing and cheering, they lined up mid-air before him and saluted.

"Welcome back, Pan," Ruff grinned, his eyes lighting up upon seeing Violet amongst the others. "Looks like you brought company."

"Boys, Wendy and the others are visiting tonight," Peter informed them. "Remember, first impressions are awfully important, so behave!"

"Aye, aye!" they chimed.

"Oh, where's Gip, Ruff?" Peter asked, noting how the infant wasn't among the ranks.

"Blue Falls is watching him," his second-in command answered, motioning towards the tree.

"You live in there?!" Mikey gasped, his eyes wide with amazement.

"Yup," Peter chuckled. "Wanna have a looksy?"

"Yes!" the brothers smiled. They had always wanted a treehouse, but their father never had the time, especially now that he was wrapped up with work.

"Follow me, then," Peter said, shooting up to the far-reaching branches. The Lost Boys and Darlings trailed behind closely, watching as he stepped onto a branch and squeezed his way in through a nook. "Just find an opening you fit in and you're in," he said before vanishing.

The Lost Boys immediately split, going to their usual spots. Mikey followed Mouse and easily fit in through the same hole. Nana sniffed for a moment, found a nook to her liking, dug a little bit, then squeezed inside. Jon, Wendy, and Violet took a bit more time, struggling with different openings. Peter popped out once more and worked with Ruff to find them all their own entrances.

"What happens once we're inside?" Wendy asked, nudging her way in after Peter into his usual cranny. It was rather dark, and she was anxious about what to expect.

Feeling his arms encircle her, she held her breath as darkness surrounded them. "Just hold on," he whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver even closer into his hold. Squeezing her eyes shut, she felt the ground give way underneath them and held her breath. Seconds later she was laughing hysterically as she and Peter shot through an indoor slide, taking twists, turns, and loops suddenly. As they shot out through an opening into a warmly lit area, she collapsed onto Peter's chest, giggling as though she were five again. "That was fun," she said at last, looking down to see Peter's face. He, too, was breathless, his eyes gleaming in the torch and candlelight at her, a blissful smile on his lips.

"Yes, it was," he agreed, loving her flushed cheeks and glistening eyes, her lips parted just so as she caught her breath.

"Ahem."

Looking up, Wendy felt her face burn as she realized how everyone was staring at them, especially Tinker Bell. Now human-sized, she crossed her arms over her chest and gave an un-amused "hmph."

"Lay off, Tink," Peter rolled his eyes at his fairy. He pouted when Wendy got off of him, biting her lip in embarrassment.

"Sorry, Peter," said the fairy man from the carousal, stepping forward with the baby in his hands. "He's been whining for the past fifteen minutes."

"I'll take the little possum," Peter sighed, though his face betrayed him as he smiled when he took Gip. "Thanks, Blue Falls."

The fairy nodded, glancing over at Tinker Bell, who blushed and quickly looked away. "I'll be off. It's my shift again at the carousal." Walking off, Tinker Bell watched him go. Making a face of frustration, she trailed after him.

"…what's with her?" asked Violet, raising an eyebrow.

"She won't admit she likes him," Ruff chuckled.

"At the same time, she's frustrated he won't make a move on her," one of the Lost Boys, Len, informed them.

"Poor Tinker Bell," Wendy murmured.

"This is so cool!" Mikey cried, running from corner to corner in the tree. "I wanna live here!" Nana went after him like his shadow, taking the opportunity to sniff everything about the place.

The den was a large but cozy nook. Animal skin throws and blankets lay on the floor and cots they'd set up. Barrels sawed in half served as seats and a stem for a table. The table surface itself was a cabin door from a shipwreck. Ivy and vines twirled and dangled around the room and ceiling, flowers blooming upon them. An opaque hole in the center of the ceiling allowed for smoke from their fire to exit. The holes from which the children slid out of from the nooks outside of the tree were scattered around the room. Miscellaneous articles like pirates' hats, swords and bows, broken arrows and feathers, shells and half-eaten items cluttered the floors and corners. Off to one side trickled a steady stream of drinking water, the excess escaping through crack in the floor. Torches lined the walls with tomahawks and daggers. Candles dripped and extinguished on the table.

"…total man-cave," Violet said at last, taking it all in.

"I guess it could use a…woman's touch," Peter shrugged sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck as he cradled Gip.

Wendy smiled at this, kneeling down next to him. She watched as Gip blinked at Peter, cooing contentedly as Peter cautiously held him.

"Boys, why don't you take Mikey and Jon for a spin around the island?" Peter suggested.

"Sounds good to us!" the Twins chimed, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey, uh, Violet…want a special tour of the forest?" Ruff asked, nonchalantly fixing his collar as he avoided making eye contact.

"Sure," she shrugged, though inside she was ready to burst.

"What about the Wendy lady?" Skipper asked, his eyes on his leader.

"Oh, um, I don't mind staying," she said with a polite smile. "I'd like to help with Gip."

"Wow, she really is a mother," Lump nodded.

"Huddle!" Partly called them.

The boys gathered into a group, looking like a football team discussing their game plan. Jon and Mikey exchanged confused glances while Ruff smacked his forehead. "Aw, man. Don't tell me…"

"Please be our mother!" the boys cried in unison, falling to their knees before their leader and Wendy.

She gawked at them, stunned. Violet bit back a laugh. It was just too ridiculous and cute!

"I…I…don't know what to say," Wendy stammered, looking to Peter for answers.

She was stunned to see Peter Pan's cheeks actually go pink for a moment before he cheerily explained, "Oh, well…see, the Lost Boys want a mother…it's sort of a tradition, they want a mother to-"

"Tuck them in at night, make pockets, and tell stories," Wendy finished for him, startling him.

"And make meals," Violet muttered, noting the half-eaten fruit and coconut shells that littered the place, causing Ruff to cover up his laugh with a cough.

"Peter says you make yummy mac 'n cheese!" Partly said.

"Yeah! And that you're really nice," the Twins nodded.

"And pretty!" Lump grinned from ear to ear.

"Ho-KAY! I think it's time to take Jon and Mikey out!" Peter laughed a bit too loudly, his grin looking more like a grimace, his neck red. Mikey giggled at this while Jon raised an eyebrow at Pan. Even Nana rolled her eyes at him.

"Busted," smirked Violet.

Wendy watched him with huge eyes, a feeling of pride and happiness filling her. She couldn't believe he'd said such things about her in front of the boys, and the fact that he was acting so awkwardly was making it obvious that he truly liked her. She'd never seen this side of him – he was always so cool and mysterious…right now, he seemed like a normal teenaged boy. "…well, I'm only just a girl, still a child, really," she said, gently protesting the boys' request.

"But Peter tells us you tell the best stories," Skipper quipped back, doing nothing to help Peter's growing blush. "And if you can tell stories, then you're perfect."

Seeing the hope and innocence in their eyes, Wendy felt the same motherly instinct within her that she got whenever her own brothers were upset, sick, or in trouble. "…well…I suppose I could give it a shot," she surrendered. A cheer filled the room, the boys jumping up and down with delight.

"A mommy! Mommy!" Mouse shouted, his face lighting up. Wendy smiled at them, her heart soaring.

"Does this mean we can go now?" asked Mikey, looking up to his big brother.

Ruff laughed, going over and grabbing the boy, tossing him over his shoulder. "Hey!" Mikey laughed, kicking as he struggled to be free of the boy's grasp.

"C'mon, guys! They don't have all night," Ruff urged them.

"Actually…we could technically sleepover, couldn't we?" Violet asked, looking back to Wendy. "Your dad's out for the weekend, and my aunt doesn't expect me back 'til late in the afternoon."

"Well, we are already here…" Looking to Peter, Wendy started, "Peter, could we-?"

"You're welcome to stay as long as you like, Wendy lady," he grinned, bowing his head to her before bouncing Gip on his knee (much to the baby's approval).

"YAY!" the boys cried.

"Last one to the fairy's haven is Hook's cabin boy!" Len shouted, running for one of the openings in the wall. After a great scramble, the boys had vanished, leaving Peter, Gip, Wendy, Violet, and Ruff alone.

"I'd better at least stay close and watch them," Ruff sighed, making his way out.

"Then I'll keep you company," Violet said, keeping up with him.

The two slid out of the room, and once more, all was silent. Gip gurgled happily, then looked to Wendy, stretching his tiny fingers to her.

"Wanna hold him?" Peter asked, noting what the baby wanted.

"Thank you," she said with a smile, taking the infant in her arms and holding him to her chest. She nuzzled his warm little forehead with her nose, kissing his chubby cheek. He squealed with glee, clapping his hands at this.

"Thanks for coming, Wendy," Peter said, breaking the silence between them. "And for agreeing with the boys. I know they put you on the spot-"

"Oh, I don't mind," she cut in, cradling Gip as she glanced over to him. "They all seem very sweet."

"They're good boys," Peter nodded. Biting his tongue in anticipation, he heaved a sigh and said, "I know you have a lot of questions about all this…and there's a lot to tell. So, what do you want to know first?"

She was taken off guard by this, having completely forgotten about all the problems of the real world and the oddities that came with Peter and Neverland. What to ask about first? Shade? Peter and the others coming to Neverland? How did Peter get to be a teenager? Why could the fairies become human-sized? Where did these lost boys come from? Why and how did Hook tag along if they were mortal enemies?

All these came to mind, all muddled and blurred. But above all this, there was something more that nagged at her, something that made her wonder each time she went to bed. The familiarity of all this, the vague uncertainty that she'd seen and met him before…

Raising her eyes to him, she could see that he was just as anxious as she was about this. Taking a deep breath, she clutched the baby to her chest, as if for support, and opened her mouth.

"Peter…have we ever met before?"


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Just a warning- T rating comes to play today with language. Oh, and I don't own Peter Pan (I wish!)

Just some quick responses...

**grapejuice101:** Voila! Updated just for you :)

**storyteller155:** Aw, thank you, that's so sweet! I hope I don't ever disappoint you or the other readers!

**AMaysBrain: **MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *ahem* I just can't help it...cliffhangers seem to work wonders ~_^

**Veddartha:** Muchas gracias! Me puse tan feliz cuando lei tu mensaje. Espero que te gusta este! (Por favor pardoname si me Espanol no es muy bueno) ^_^;

Please enjoy and let me know what you think :) 'Til next time!

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

"I got dibs on the red one!" Partly called, running after the yelping fairy.

"I got purple!" Mouse squeaked.

Len looked over and checked the boy's hands. "…you caught a stink bug." Grimacing, he walked away.

Mouse looked into his hands at the little creepy-crawler and sniffed the insect. "…not _that_ stinky!" he insisted indignantly.

"I caught the green one!" Mikey gasped, clutching the struggling creature in awe.

"I got it! I got it!" Jon cried, running after a wildly darting orange fairy.

"I got it!" Lump declared, reaching for a panicking silver fairy.

WHAM! The two ran directly into one another, smacking their foreheads together and collapsing into a puddle of mud. The other boys pointed at laughed, some clutching their sides as the fairies stuck out their tongues at them and dashed away.

"Owie," Lump whimpered, rubbing his face.

"Ow!" Jon growled, shaking his head, aware of someone standing before him. "Ruff, give me a hand, would you?"

Reaching without seeing, he gripped the person's arm, surprised at the feel of a soft, smooth hand that helped him to his feet. Blinking his eyes open, struggling to see past his mud-stained lenses, he squinted, paled, then stammered, "L-L-Lily?!"

The Indian Princess stood face-to-face with the mud-coated boy, biting back giggles as she observed him. "Not very good at hunting, are we?" she asked, raising both brows at him.

"W-What?! Hunting? Well, technically, I'm not hunting, I'm just, ah…we were…" Attempting to wipe his face clean, he caused another smear of dirt to cover his forehead as he sheepishly asked, "So…what brings you here?" He winced as he heard the boys snicker behind him, blush flaring on his face when Tiger Lily used her sleeve to wipe his face.

"I heard Peter brought his friends back…I was hoping to see you again," she admitted, blushing slightly as she cast her eyes to their feet.

"Oh…" Jon swallowed, hearing the crickets chirp off in the distance.

All was silent until Mouse screamed, "GOT ONE!" and tripped flat on his face.

Ruff shook his head at them, chuckling as he and Violet watched from a nearby tree, sharing berries. "I tell them to quit harassing the fairies. Do they listen? Nope. Is the result funny nevertheless? Hell yeah."

Violet laughed at this, watching the awkwardness between Jon and Lily as well as the boys' shenanigans. "This life must never get boring," she commented, allowing a pink fairy to sit upon her shoulder.

"Nope," he grinned, handing her more fruit. As they continued to watch and eat their snack, Ruff pursed his lips in contemplation. "Hey, Vi…?" When she turned to face him, he looked her in the eye and asked, "You hang out a lot with Wendy…and you said you live with your aunt…you don't have to answer, but…what happened to your parents?" Seeing her eyes dim, he quickly tumbled over his words. "Sorry! Sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"It's fine," she said softly. It was the first time he'd ever seen here so unsure and upset. "My parents were driving home one night during a storm and the car skidded out of control…I moved in with my aunt a while back. I love her, and I know she tries her best, but…I miss them a lot." She hugged her knees to her chin, closing her eyes tightly as if to block out the memory of losing them.

"It's nice that you all loved each other so much, though," Ruff said, his own eyes darkening at the memory of his past. "I didn't have that with mine."

Her eyes snapping open, she raised a brow at him. "What do you mean?"

"I lost my mom when I was seven," he confessed. "We lived on a reservation here in the States. As I got older, I saw how much of an impact my mom had on the family. My dad starting drinking and became a jerk. My sister just gave up on us and left. Became a prostitute with a bunch of ass-holes for 'boyfriends'. I always tried to stay out of the house. My dad would say that it was my fault Mom died. After she had me, she was always sick. Makes sense, I guess. He needed to blame someone."

"Ruff…" Violet whispered, reaching out and taking his hand. He felt his cheeks warm but, but he masked it with a gentle smile.

"Hey, no worries. It all turned out for the best. Pete found me and took me in. I haven't looked back since."

"So, you're happy here?" she asked.

"Well, this is our 'temporary' home. The real place is up there." He pointed to the sky, blocked by leaves and branches from the neighboring trees. There was one star in particular that shimmered brightly. "I love it there…but it's nice here, too." With a shrug, he added, "Once we get back, we won't have to worry about Shade."

"I'm so confused about this guy, it's not even funny," she admitted to him.

"Maybe someday I'll tell you and Wendy," he grinned impishly. "But for now, just be on your guard. Trust us."

She nodded, shivering as a breeze rippled through the air. "It's cool out." She held back a gasp when he removed his leather jacket and placed it on her shoulders, his dark chest exposed to the night air. _"Has he got muscles or what?"_ she thought to herself as he placed an arm around her.

"Feel better?" he asked, looking into her amethyst eyes.

"Almost," she murmured. "Come closer…"

He obeyed, their eyes closing as their lips neared. She felt herself shiver once again when their lips met, leaning into his chest, allowing him to embrace her tightly. His tongue darted out, tracing her bottom lip. Her lips stretched into a smile as they began to French kiss, tightening their hold on one another until they heard giggling. Pausing, they pulled part, looking down to see all the boys either gawking in horror or pointing and laughing at their public display of affection.

"Getting busy?" Lump guffawed.

"Aw, blow it up yer cake hole," Ruff snapped, resuming the kiss. Violet didn't protest, smirking as she bit his tongue. _"I wonder how Wendy's doing with her man…er, boy."_

**NEVER-NEVERLAND**

"Peter…have we ever met before?"

The question dangled in the air, waiting for a response. She sat there, her heart frozen, waiting for his answer.

Peter pressed his lips together in a thin line, chewing the inside of his cheek as he stared at his boots.

Gip gave a whimper when he realized Wendy had stopped rocking him, causing her to cradle him once again. She was about ready to open her mouth and repeat the question when Peter spoke.

"Do you remember Kensington?" he said, looking off at a distant torch.

She blinked at him, her brows furrowed in confusion. "Um…Kensington Gardens? In England? Yes, of course-"

"Do you remember when you went to Kensington when you were about five, maybe four, years old?" Peter continued.

She stared at him, completely off guard. "I…think so." Frowning, she struggling to bring up her past, fighting to remember that particular time. "I went to Kensington several times as a child…"

"There was one day," Peter said, a gentle smile on his face. "I came to see you, but you were in trouble…"

* * *

_Where was Daddy?! He went off to take a call, and while he was away, some boys came over to her. She'd been perfectly happy on the little hill where she had been reading her 'Peter Pan' picture book, but they yanked it from her hands and tossed it around, making her run after it frantically._

"_Please, give it back!" she cried as it flew over her head._

"_Listen, she's got manners!" one of the three delinquents laughed. They were at least twice her age, and twice as tall. They enjoyed taunting her as she fought for her book. One of the boys opened the item and saw her name written inside. He laughed cruelly. "Get this – her name's 'Wendy'! Just like the girl in the book!"_

"_Where's your Peter Pan now, Wendy?" another jeered, giving her a harsh shove so that she stumbled backwards. "What's he gonna do? Feed me to a croc?" Sneering, he grabbed a handful of pages and ripped them out of the book, eliciting a heart-wrenching sob from the child. "It's just a fairy tale – he's not real, y'know."_

"_NO! Please!" she wept. "That's my birthday present!"_

"_Oooh, a 'present'?" the others laughed. _

_The boy who'd ripped her book stepped forth, making her falter backwards to the edge of the slope. "Why don't you fly for us?" he smirked, pushing her off._

_She stared at them in horror as she fell back. She was too scared to scream. She was falling…she could get hurt…why wasn't Daddy there to catch her…?_

_She squeezed her eyes shut as she collapsed into a pair of strong arms, mistaking them for the ground. Opening one eye, she could see the three boys staring in amazement and terror as she flew back towards. She could hear someone gnash their teeth angrily at them, a magical voice hissed, "You do this again, and I'll make sure Captain Hook guts you all before the Crocodile eats you up!"_

_Shrieking like girls, they took off, abandoning the book. _

_Befuddled, she raised her eyes, sensing the new presence as he gently placed her atop the slope. She gaped at him, her mouth forming a little "o" of surprise, her eyes wide as saucers. He was a handsome young man, a teenager – "_A_ big _boy_," she thought. "_Bigger than the others_!" – and he smiled down at her with glistening emerald orbs._

"_Are you ok?" he asked, kneeling beside her. _

_She nodded dumbly, too in awe to say anything until she noticed a page from her book lazily floating her way. Immediately, her eyes welled with tears, a cry ripping from her mouth as she scrambled to collect the ripped sheets of colorful parchment._

"_They broke my book!" she cried, tears streaming down her little cheeks. "They made fun of my name! Why am I Wendy?! I hate my name! I _hate_ it!" She sobbed some more, clutching the hardcover and loose papers to her chest. Sniffling, she felt the stranger's arms wrap around her from behind._

"_Don't say that," he said softly, his breath tickling her ear. "Wendy's the most beautiful name in whole, wide world!"_

_Hiccuping, she turned around, shyly looking up at him. "R-Really?"_

_Grinning from ear to ear, he asked, "Would Peter Pan ever lie to his Wendy?"_

_At the mention of his name, her jaw dropped. "You're…you're really Peter Pan?"_

_He bowed to her, smiling all the while. She giggled and curtsied back. _

"_May I see your book?" he asked, opening his hand in expectation._

_She surrendered it at once, letting him view the damage, giggling as he made silly faces of contemplation. "Well…this looks like a job for a tinker." With a wink at the ecstatic child, he gave a sharp whistle. A ball of green light dashed to him out of nowhere, sparkling and tinkling like a glowing bell. _

"_Tinker Bell!" Wendy gasped, clapping her hands in glee. "Oh, she's beautiful!"_

_The fairy gave a smug look to the girl, sniffing the air primly. _

"_Be nice, Tink," Peter scolded her. Showing her the item in question, he said, "Some boys ripped this book apart. Can you fix it?"_

_She peered at the cover, beaming with pride when she saw the name of the book, the artist's interpretation of her pleasing her. She nodded, darted off, then returned with a leaf. Motioning for Peter to set the book down, she got to work, cutting the leaf when necessary and squeezing the sap to the spine. Wendy handed her the first page, taking the following from Peter. So went the assembly line until the fairy ran out of sap and had to get another leaf. When at last they'd put the book together, she sprinkled some fairy dust on it and gave a flourished twirl. Wendy watched in amazement as the sap dried and the book was as good as new._

"_Oh, thank you!" she cried, taking the fairy and pecking her head with a kiss. Tinker Bell wriggled her way out of the child's grasp, jingling indignantly and turning cherry red._

_Peter laughed at her, shaking his head. He froze, however, when he felt the little girl wrap her arms around his neck and boldly place a kiss upon his cheek. "Thank you, Peter," she said shyly, pulling away and scuffing the grass as her cheeks became pink._

_He gawked at her, touching his face in disbelief. A smile grew on his lips as he said, "Anything for you, Wendy lady."_

_She giggled at him, cocked her head and asked, "Peter…where is your hat?"_

"_My what?" he asked, raising an eyebrow._

"_You wear a green cap with a red feather…and your clothes are different…why are you wearing Captain Hook's coat?" she said, rather certain of herself and very inquisitive._

_He was perplexed about the whole matter until it hit him. Ruff had shown him pictures of a version they'd made of him that was extremely popular, though it barely looked a thing like him. "Oh, well…I lost my hat. And one day, I stole Hook's coat right off of him!" he laughed cheerfully. It wasn't a complete lie – he'd found Hook in the forest one day, offering him the article of clothing as a sort of peace offering and thank you for saving him (though he was embarrassed to admit it), so Peter had snatched it from his hand and flew off without so much as a "thank you."_

"_Oh, Peter!" Wendy smiled at him, shaking her head. "You always get into trouble!"_

"_Of course!" he chuckled. "But where's your father and mother?"_

"_Oh…Mommy's at home watching Jonny, that's my baby brother, he was just born," she informed him very practically. Her eyes dimmed as she looked around. "Daddy had a phone call…"_

"_Then would you like me and Tink to play with you?" he asked, looking just as eager as a small child._

_Her face lit up at once as she nodded vigorously. "I wanna play hide and seek!"_

"_That's the best game!" he crowed, making her squee in delight. "Ok, I'll count, and you hide!" Covering his eyes, he counted to ten, letting Wendy run off and take to the trees with Tinker Bell close behind. Peeking from behind his hand once he said "ten," he looked around, sensing their nearness. Making sure no one else was around, he flew to the nearest tree, catching sight of a shadow…a shadow of a girl crouching in wait. Grinning, he looked the other way and pretended to walk off. "She can't be here," he said a little loudly. Hearing her giggle, he flew up into the tree's branches, sneaking up behind her. Snatching her off of the ground, he spun her around, a cry of surprise and glee singing out from the child's mouth. _

"_Fly me to Neverland, Peter!" she exclaimed, flapping her arms as he spun with her._

"_To Neverland and beyond forever, Wendy!" he laughed, his heart filled to the brim with a happiness he could not describe. It was different from the kind of happiness he'd felt when he'd returned home at last…this was stronger…_

"_Wendy?!"_

_The boy stopped dead in his tracks upon hearing her father's voice, looking up to see one horrified George James Darling catching sight of a stranger with his little girl._

"_I think it's time for me to go," Peter said suddenly, setting the girl on the grass once more._

"_But why?" she asked, clueless. "We're having fun-!"_

"_I know, but I don't think your daddy likes me," Peter said, his eyes still glued to the grown-up. George glared angrily, running in their direction._

"_But-!" Wendy protested. _

"_I promise, Wendy, we _will_ see each other again in the future," he vowed, Tinker Bell pouting as she sat upon his shoulder. _

"_Promise? Cross your heart?" she asked with her big, watery eyes._

_Standing erect, he crossed his heart, raising his hand in the air. "Promise," he said with a gentle smile. _

"_Wendy!" George was getting closer now, Peter could sense him. _

_Kneeling before the girl once more, he leaned forth and pressed his lips to her forehead, a sharp pain shooting through his heart. "Until next time, Wendy lady…" Placing the girl's book back into her hands, he ran off into the trees, not looking back once. Wendy felt her bottom lip tremble as she watched him vanish, wanting to cry out to him._

"_WENDY!" George Darling snatched his daughter into his arms, squeezing her tightly in his protective embrace. "How many times have I told you to keep away from strangers?!" he harshly scolded her. She paid him no mind, staring off into the distance. Heaving a sigh, he picked her up and began to walk out of the park. "Let's not mention this to your mother, ok? Let's go home…"_

_What he didn't see was his daughter's face lighting up when she saw Peter's face up in a tree. Raising one hand, she curled her fingers into her palm repeatedly, waving goodbye. Peter mimicked the action, a sad smile on his lips, determination burning in his eyes. He WOULD see her again…soon…_

* * *

They were silent for a moment after Peter concluded his tale. The boy flicked spots of dirt off of his boots while she stared at him, the memories of those lost years coming up in a foggy haze in her memory. "…that's why you wouldn't come in the other day when you stopped by our house?" she asked, feeling Gip squirm in her hold. She rocked him again, settling him once more. "Because he would recognize you?"

"Pretty much," Peter shrugged, still avoiding eye contact.

"…the year my mother died…that very night…I opened my window and found a bouquet of wildflowers, with an acorn button…and I heard…some sort of magical sound. Like a pipe…" She watched him hand, her eyes growing wide, as he pulled a set of panpipes from the pouch hanging from his belt and placed it to his lips. A haunting melody came from the pipes, filling the air around them, causing Gip's eyes to droop. When he stopped playing, his eyes wandered to Wendy.

She kept staring at him, her mind still processing everything. "…I've known you since I was little…and you've been keeping watch over us? Ever since we met?"

"Since you were born, actually," he admitted sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck as he offered a lopsided, uncertain smile. "I must sound weird…what was it Violet called me? A 'stalker'?"

She giggled at this, pressing her lips together as so not to laugh, miserably failing. "Well, when you think about…" When he grimaced, she laughed, touching his shoulder. "You've been like a guardian angel…thank you." Blush returned to her face as she stammered, "I…still have that book, by the way."

"Oh, really?" Peter grinned. "That's good…too bad your dad threw out the flowers and button, though." When her jaw dropped, he shrugged. "I came back to visit, but that night your father broke down and ended up throwing away some of your stuff…remember Mikey's teddy bear?"

"He tossed it out the window…Mikey cried all night…but in the morning, it was in his arms!" She gasped, a smile growing on her lips. "That was you! He still has that bear, too – on his bed in his room!"

"Yeah, I saw it," Peter chuckled, grinning like his old self.

"Oh Peter," she smiled. Gip snored, causing them to laugh, only to cover their mouths as they strived to remain silent for the baby.

"C'mon, his crib's over here," he said, helping her up and guiding her to a basket by one of the beds.

Wendy tucked him in, kissing his forehead, a vision flashing through her mind. "…I don't suppose I had an ancestor you met with the same name?" Looking over her shoulder at him, she added, "Mum told me I was named after a great-grandmother, or something like that."

Peter gave a wry smile, shaking his head at the memory of the prim and maternal girl. "Yeah…something like that." Plopping down on the bed, he sighed. "I didn't realize how much I really wanted Wendy…the _other _Wendy to stay until it was too late…years after she'd died. That's actually when I met your parents for the first time."

"You what?!" she yelped, stunned at the information.

"I came to see if she was still around, or is she had another kid for me to take to Neverland…but when I got into the nursery, there was a man." He frowned at the memory. "He kept raving about how it was crazy that he was seeing a flying boy…and he kept calling for 'Marian.'" He chuckled sadly, lying down on the bed. "They weren't married yet…just dating," he said in a mumble as he shut his eyes. "Your mom was the one who told me Wendy had died years ago…told me where to find her…" Squeezing his eyes shut, Wendy could see a tear leak out from Peter's eye. "I'm sorry, Wendy…" He opened his eyes and caught her staring at him, her own eyes tearing up. Roughly wiping his tear away, he turned over on his side so his back was to her, looking very much like a child hiding his temper tantrum from his mother. "Sorry…don't tell the boys I did that, ok? I'm supposed to be strong and tough…"

"You are," she whispered, sitting down beside him and rubbing his back. "It's ok to cry, Peter. Everyone does."

"But Peter Pan never cries," he said hoarsely, his voice choppy.

Moving her hand to his head, she ran her fingers through his wild brown hair, a gentle smile on her face. "Maybe not in front of others…" Biting her lip, she inhaled deeply, feeling her own throat tighten. "Peter…I…" she choked, barely able to speak. "…I may remind you of her…but…I'm _not_ my great-grandmother…I'm not going to pretend to be her…I'm just _me_."

As he turned over to face her, she was shocked to see his cheeks stained with the salty water from his eyes. But he smiled at her like he always did, whispering, "I know…that's why I like you."

A sob almost escaped her and she covered her mouth quickly. Peter remained on his side, now facing her again. His eyes shut, he murmured, "Would you pet me again? It's nice…"

"_Still so very much like a child,"_ she noted with a smile, blush tinting her face. She did as Peter asked, and soon enough, she could see his chest rise and fall as gently as the tide, a soft snore passing through his half-parted lips. Grabbing a forlorn blanket, she tossed it over his frame when she noticed how he frowned in his sleep. He gnashed his teeth, curled into a ball, and cried out incomprehensible words.

"Poor Peter," she whispered, getting underneath the cover and wrapping her arms around him. He calmed almost at once, though he still frowned and growled, as though fighting off some unseen terror. "It's ok, Peter," she whispered, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "I'll be your mother, too, if you like."

His face smoothed out, as if she'd spoken the magic words, and he began to snore again peacefully. Snuggling against him, she closed her eyes and felt sleep wash over her. _"Just a short nap won't hurt…"_

**NEVER-NEVERLAND**

"I just don't get how he keeps falling for those damn clumsy humans!" Tink fumed as Blue Falls listened to her and operated the merry-go-round.

"Try to watch your language," he chuckled, motioning towards the children riding the attraction. "After all, he _is_ a human. A human _boy_, to be exact."

"He's practically Fae!" she snarled, tapping her toe in irritation.

Pursing his lips together, he shrugged and looked off. "I know it's tough on you…you love him."

"Yes…" she confessed. "I used to think I loved him the way humans do in order to have a family, but I realize it's not like that…"

"I see. Kind of like his mother, or an older sister?" Blue Falls smiled cheerfully.

"HEY! You calling me old?!" she growled.

"Well, you _are_ older than me," he pointed out.

Heaving a sigh of frustration, she shook her head. "It's just…after seeing how he reacted over the first Wendy…and after she'd died…even seeing him with Jane, Margaret, Moira…it was hard. He would get attached, and they'd leave. They'd _always_ leave, because in the end, they want their families and their lives, and they believe that growing-up isn't so bad. And he ends up alone…" Looking up at the male fairy, her eyes filling with tears of anger and hurt, she admitted, "That's why I was always there…because no one wanted to be with me either. I was too feisty for them back in Kensington…and in Neverland, they said I was evil because of what I did to the first Wendy. But no matter what, Peter and I could depend on one another. When Shade caught him, I blamed myself all that time until you came…you helped me save him…"

"You know you can depend on me, too," he said firmly, taking her hand in his.

"I just don't want Peter to get hurt again…because I know that this girl will stay here when this is all over and we go back home…he'll be alone and heartbroken again…like me…"

"The both of you _aren't_ alone," he insisted, his eyes shining brightly. "You've got each other, the Lost Boys…and me."

"Falls…" she murmured, letting him lean in and capture her lips.

"Hey, mister! Can we ride the pony…?" a kid asked as he came to the gate, only to see the two "adults" making "kissy faces." "…EEEEEWWWWWW! Dude, that's how you get cooties!" he screamed, turning around and running the other way. "MOOOOOM! They're doing what you and Daddy do in your room!"

Tink and Blue Falls burst into laughter at this comment, pulling apart as so they wouldn't smack each other's foreheads.

"How about a rain check on that kiss?" Tink asked, blushing a lovely rose pink, her green glow radiating from her frame as she shyly looked away.

"No problem," he chuckled, focusing on his work again. Tonight was just full of surprises…


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: **Thanks so much for tuning in again - I just want to warn you all that this chapter and the next are heavy in the emotional and backstory department, so lots of drama. If it's not your cup of tea, please skip over it. For those of you who just want to find out, read on! PS - I own OCs and the crazy plotline. That's it.

**storyteller155:** LOL yes, that part was fun to write, and you know that some kids are so like that :)

**grapejuice101:** Hook and Wendy will definitely meet again, just not for a few chapters. Hang in there until then pretty please ;)

**Veddartha:** Muchas gracias! (lo siento que no se como poner las marcas para algunas letras y para la gramatica) Me hace feliz cuando alguien lee el cuento y siente los mismos emociones que ese personaje siente. Si, Ruff y Violet son unos de mis personajes favoritos porque son el opuesto a Peter y Wendy (inseguro y innocente). Abrasos para ti de los Estados! 3

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

The boys were a tumbling pile of laughter and hiccups, bumping into one another as they flew back to their home through the forest.

"Sure was nice of Lily to drop by, huh, Jon?" Skipper smirked, nudging the boy with his one elbow.

"Shut up!" he blushed, shoving him away. This only gave the boys more reason to laugh, making Nana roll her eyes and grumble.

"Ok, guys, that's enough," Ruff chuckled. "Pipe down. Gip might be asleep in there."

"Sure, lover boy," Lump snickered.

"Oh, now you're gonna get it!" Ruff snarled, swooping down and attacking the group with wet-willies and headlocks.

Violet giggled as she found her nook and snuck inside. "I'll leave them to their fun," she said to herself, shaking her head. Going through the slide, she skidded out of the exit and landed on her feet. "Wendy?" she called out. "Peter? Are you guys…?" She stopped, her voice cutting off when she saw the two of them under the covers in one of the beds. Gip mumbled in his sleep in his little basket bed but he didn't stir.

A gleeful, wicked smile passed onto the goth's dark lips as she tiptoed over and stood over the snoozing couple. She bit back an "AWW!" when she saw how they had snuggled together. "Man, I wish I had a camera right now…"

A bold laugh echoed in one of the slides behind her, making Violet jump in bewilderment. As the boys slid into the great room, she spun around and harshly shushed them all, wildly motioning with her hands for them to remain quiet.

"Psst, Ruff, what' with your girlfriend?" Partly whispered.

"Charades?" the Twins asked, cocking their heads in puzzlement.

"Over here!" she hissed, waving for them to come closer. "But be quiet!"

Mikey and Jon exchanged perplexed glances before leading the boys to the bed. Everyone's eyes widened upon the sight of their leader snuggling with their new mother.

"…_COOTIES!_" Mouse screeched, running away in the opposite direction.

The twins bolted off to another corner, also screaming (more from amusement than horror). Their shouts made the boys jump – not only that, but Peter and Wendy immediately woke up, frightened from the sound.

"My-God!" Wendy gasped, placing her hand over her heart, her eyes huge with fear.

"I didn't fall asleep!" Peter shouted groggily, waving his pillow about like a sword. Blinking, he noticed everyone around them. "…who're you?" he asked, yawning.

"Smooth, Pan," Ruff chuckled. "Getting cozy with Mommy, huh?"

"Eh?" Peter asked, raising an eyebrow at him. Turning his head, he noticed Wendy sitting up beside him, her face rose red as she struggled to hide behind her hands.

"So, just what do you have to say for yourself?" Jon asked snidely, crossing his arms over his chest with a disapproving frown.

"Aw, go hunt Lily," Peter scowled, waving him off as he set his head upon Wendy's lap.

"EEP!" she squeaked, frowning as Violet burst out laughing.

"Jon, you look like a red balloon," Mikey declared, pointing at his brother's face.

Len bit back a laugh before clearing his throat. "How about we all get some shut eye? That way we have more time to play tomorrow."

"Not sleepy," yawned Mouse.

"Yes, you are," Partly shook his head, scratching his head. "We all are. Let's go."

Splitting off into their own cots and bunks, the children shared their beds with their guests.

"Hey, I need _details_ when we get back to your house," Violet smirked at Wendy, heading off to join Ruff.

Shaking her head with a sigh, Wendy gazed at Peter's face, watching him breathe. She couldn't help the smile that came to her lips as she gently moved him back into place and snuggled against him once more. "Sweet dreams, Peter…"

**NEVER-NEVERLAND**

Wendy reached out during her slumber, expecting to feel Peter's side, but there was nothing. Frowning, she forced her eyes to flutter open. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she sat up in the bed and looked around. Violet, her brothers, Nana, and all the Lost Boys remained in their beds, snoring as they slept. Peter was the only one missing. Slipping out, she took the liberty to freshen herself up before fixing her hair.

"Wendy…?"

Looking over her shoulder, she saw Violet yawning and stepping out of the cot. "Is it morning?"

"I'm not sure," she shook her head. "But Peter's missing."

"Ruff told me he usually goes on a morning 'run'…of course, by 'run,' I mean 'fly.'" Stretching, she walked over to Wendy and stood before the miniature waterfall and washed her face. "He told me Peter usually stops by Mermaid Lagoon for a swim. Wanna go check it out?"

"I suppose…but I'd better leave something for the boys to eat, just in case," she stated.

Violet laughed softly as so not to wake the others. "We could sure use some fairy dust, too, otherwise we'll be stuck to the floor."

"Need fairy dust now, do we?"

The two girls spun around to see Tinker Bell standing behind them, her arms crossed over her chest, one eyebrow raised in expectation, her lips pursed and pouting.

"Tink?" Wendy gasped. "When did you…?"

"Got in late last night," she shrugged. "Heard you girls talking so I woke up. If you're gonna make something for the boys, do it now. There's some meat in the gray jar on that shelf." She took the liberty of pointing it out to them. "I'll get some eggs from the Indians."

"Thank you," Wendy nodded.

Tinker Bell gave a small smile, surprising the British girl, and transformed back into her glowing, miniature state before flittering away.

"Well, you heard the fairy. Let's get cooking!" Violet grinned.

Gathering a pan and finding the meat Tinker Bell had shown them, Wendy and Violet began to cook their meal, the heavy scent of it filling the home in the tree. As they were starting a second round, Tinker Bell flew back in, now large once again, and with a basket of the goods.

"Nice," Violet said, seeing the brown shells.

"Hey…what smells so good?"

The three females looked to see Jon waking up, rubbing his eyes. His nose had guided him out of his dreams, and he was now rewarded with the sight of breakfast being made. "Oh, g'morning," he waved with a sleepy smile. "Thanks for breakfast."

"Breakfast?" Lump mumbled, stretching his arms. He licked his chops, sniffing the air. "Mmm…!"

"Did someone say-?"

"-breakfast?!" the Twins asked, popping out of bed.

"So much for them being asleep," Violet chuckled, shaking her head.

"How is it that you boys never wake up for anything except food?" Tink snapped at them.

"But we've never had breakfast cooked for us before by a mother," Partly argued, throwing his covers off.

"You can eat as soon as I'm finished here," Wendy promised them. "But you'll have to make your own beds."

"WHAT?!" they gasped in horror. "But Wendy-!"

"You want breakfast?" They nodded. "Then make your beds. At least try to. You're big boys – you fight pirates and go on adventures. Surely you can make your beds? Or…" she smirked. "Are you _afraid_ to try and do such a simple task?"

Her question did the trick. The boys immediately scrambled, indignant at being called cowards by their new mother. They fought to smooth out any wrinkles their covers had and prepare their pillows properly as it became a contest between them.

"Nice trick," Ruff grinned, doing as he was told before going over and sitting by the fire.

"Something I learned from Mum," Wendy winked, setting aside the meat to get started on some of the eggs. "Tinker Bell, where's your friend?"

"Who? Blue Falls?" she shrugged. "Probably sleeping. He had to work all night at the carousal."

"Was that the only thing that tired him out?" Ruff smirked, received a smack upside the head from the human-sized fairy.

"You _pervert!_" she shrieked, fuming at him. "For your information, all we did was kiss!"

"You _kissed_?!" the Twins gaped at her.

"Finally," Skipper muttered, snickering.

Mouse and Mikey exchanged glances, shrugged, and plopped down beside Wendy.

"Tinker Bell…I don't suppose _you_ know what happened to Peter?" Wendy asked. "I mean…about him being older and all this Shade business."

The boys became silent at this, looking as solemn as an undertaker at a funeral. Wendy, Violet, Jon, Mikey, and Nana all looked at one another, befuddled. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize-" Wendy started.

"No, it's best you learn now. You're already in too deep," Tink sighed, sitting beside the girl. "Really, this is only part of the story…Peter doesn't care to talk about what happened to him…but I can tell you that it certainly wasn't planned…"

Her eyes drifted to a wall, glazing over as the memories came to life in her mind. "It was December…snow was falling on the ground, and I was freezing. I told him we should go home, but he insisted, as always, to see his Wendy…"

* * *

_She didn't understand why he cared so much about that stupid, silly girl. She was clumsy and ugly, and she'd already made the choice to grow up. Each time they came, she got a little older, with some new brat from her bloodline for Peter to play house with. It was utterly frustrating putting up with this, but she did it for Peter. Tink would drink that awful poison again if she had to…she loved him that much._

_Flying beside his shoulder, she followed him to the window of Number 14, seeing his face light up. Peter Pan was an extremely handsome and adorable boy, clad in leaves and the juices that oozed out of trees. His skin was still as soft as it had been when she'd first found him as a baby, but his feet and hands were calloused and dirty from all the adventures he's partaken in. He had a faint sprinkle of freckles over his cute button nose, his emerald eyes shining as he squinted through the window of the nursery. His curly brown hair was matted with the light fall of snowflakes that came drifting down, and his heartbreaking smile showed all his first teeth. He must've been at least twelve or so, judging from the stature of other human boys she'd seen both in Neverland (when the Lost Boys had lived there) and here in this dreadful real world._

"_Huh…no one's home," he frowned, giving a gentle push on the frame of the French windows that blocked his path. No sooner had he touched them, they lazily opened at his touch, the curtains fluttering from the sudden movement. "I'm sure Wendy won't mind if I let myself in," he said cheerfully, floating into the room with such confidence that it appeared he lived there. _

"_What if she's not home and a stranger sees us?" Tink asked, frowning at the changes in the room. It was barren of toys, books, pictures, and even nightlights. Even the beds had been stripped of their sheets and coverlets. Something wasn't right._

"_She'll be here," Peter said firmly, sitting Indian style in the air. "And when she sees we've come, she'll-"_

"_MARIAN!"_

_The harsh male voice boomed in the air, making the boy and fairy yelp in surprise. Pulling out his dagger, Peter snarled as he spun around to face his challenger. He gave a disappointed frown when he saw who it was - just a man in a sweater with bulky glasses sliding down his nose, shaking at the sight of a flying boy. "MARIAN! I'VE GONE MAD! I SEE A FLYING CHILD!"_

"_What's the matter – never seen a boy before?" scoffed Peter, sheathing his dagger. Crossing his arms over his chest, he sniffed. He didn't care to speak to grown-ups, let alone be seen by them. But if this idiot was related to Wendy somehow, he'd try to be as polite as possible._

_As he stuck his tongue out at the man, he heard a woman's voice call out, "George? What's all that ruckus about?" In stepped a lovely lady, with soft blonde hair that curled in ringlets around her pale face, her brown eyes blinking in surprise at the visitor. "Oh!" she gasped, covering her mouth. "…George…Gran was right. He IS real!"_

"'_Course I'm real!" Peter huffed. He'd never been so insulted before, but what did you expect from grown-ups. _

"_What?" George asked, never taking his eyes off of the freak before him._

"_That's Peter Pan! You know, the boy from the stories your great-grandmother Jane told us about when we were small…" Marian looked to the boy again, smiling beautifully, and curtsied. "Hello."_

"_Hello," he replied, returning a bow her way. He gave her a polite smile but looked past her to the open door. "I'm here to see Wendy."_

"_Wendy?" Marian repeated, stunned._

"_Yes, Wendy Moira Angela Darling. That one. Ring any bells?" Peter asked with a playful grin._

"_What kind of joke is this?!" George snapped. "If you had any sense, you'd know that Granny Wendy died years ago! So did Gran Jane."_

_Peter stared at him, the words hitting his chest like Hook's hook. "Died? You mean…dead?"_

"_YES! Extinct, gone, deceased! 'Ring any bells'?" the man mocked the boy, receiving a smack on the arm from his girlfriend._

_Marian tried to soften the blow. "It's been may years, Peter…I do believe the last one you saw after Jane was Margaret, George's grandmother. You never saw Moira or George…" Reaching out, she stretched her fingers to touch his hand but he drew back, disbelief and fear in his eyes._

"_No…No, you're lying! All you grown ups lie! Wendy's fine! Where is she?!"_

_Marian's eyes filled with tears as she whispered, "If you look down the street in Mayfield cemetery…she's buried under her full name…Oh, and…" She darted off to one of the empty drawers, opening the first one and retrieving a letter. "Can you read?" she asked quietly._

"_No, and I'll never learn!" he said angrily, looking away from them._

_Marian gazed at him sadly before opening the parchment. "Then…at least listen to this…" Feeling her throat tighten from all the emotion, she took a breath to steady herself, accepting George's arm around her shoulders. "My dear Peter," she read aloud. "I'm sorry that I had to grow up. Everyone must…all children do, except for you, of course. But I have seen and learnt that no matter how old we get, we are still children at heart. We grow up, and we die, because that is how the world is supposed to be…but we should never be alone. That is why, even though I am gone, one day, perhaps one of my descendants will be the one to return with you and stay forever in your Neverland. Please, Peter, do try to forgive me. Even if I am not here anymore…I shall remain in you heart so long as you wish it. I shall love you always in the next life as I have in this one. Please do not forget me (for I know how easily you forget things and people, you silly boy…). Do not forget me, for I shall never forget you. With all my love, kisses, and thimbles…Forever Yours…Wendy Moira Angela Darling. PS – do give my regards to Tink. She's such a plucky little fairy."_

"_Plucky?!" Tink snapped, though she rubbed her tears away. She'd never cared for the girl…but she forgot that humans could live, love, and die…Wendy's words would remain with her and Peter forever._

"_Here, Peter…this is yours to keep." Marian stretched out her arm once more, handing the letter to the boy. His back was still turned to her, but she could see his frame shudder, a choked sob stuck in his mouth. With a sudden fierceness that startled both Marian and George, the boy snatched the paper from the woman and leapt out of the window. Marian dashed for the window, checking to see if he'd fallen to the pavement, but there was no body._

_Peter flew so quickly that his tears slid off of his face and into the air like raindrops. Tinker Bell clung to his hair for dear life as he followed Marian's instructions. Down the street to the corner, on the left, there was a quiet, solemn place where stone were erected, and flowers wept their petals over the tombs of loved ones. "She's NOT gone…all grown ups lie!" he kept repeating to himself. It had not occurred to him that he would not be able to read the tombstones, but it seemed that he didn't need to. His teary eyes found one particular grave, where two stars were engraved at the top of the rock, one larger than the other._

"_Tink…is it…?" he whispered, his body descending to the ground._

_She bit her lip. She could read, but she didn't know if she ought to. He was so fragile at this moment, she was afraid he would break._

"_Tink," he said more sharply, and she knew better than to keep quiet._

"_It says her name, Peter," she nodded, pointing her tiny finger at the stone._

_Walking to the tomb, he fell to his knees, whimpering. "Wendy…" He knew no amount of clapping could bring back a human. Wendy had tried to explain to him ages ago that when people die, their souls go to Heaven, and they stay there forever because it is so wonderful…just like Neverland…perhaps even more so. Nevertheless, he gave a great cry and clapped his hands so hard that they became red and sore. _

"_Come back!" he cried, hot tears staining his beautiful, childish face. "WENDY!"_

_Tinker Bell clung to his shoulder, weeping with him. Oh how she wanted to pinch Wendy, even if she was dead. She was nothing but trouble…! "Peter," she started, cleaning her face. "Don't wail so. Someone could hear you…"_

_He would not stop crying, however, giving up on the clapping and falling face forward before the rock, gripping the earth with one hand, the letter in the other. He stayed that way for what felt like days, until at last he slowly sat up, his face red with grief._

"_Take this, Tink," he said, handing the paper over to the fairy. "I want to be alone for a minute."_

_Though she didn't wish to leave his side, she could see that he did need a moment of silence to accept this cruel fate, and to say goodbye. Taking the paper, she kissed his nose and said, "Just a minute…and then I'll be back. I'll be in Kensington Gardens." She darted off, still striving to compose herself, not noticing another figure in the quiet cemetery…_

* * *

Wendy had finished cooking the meal, but no one ate. They all sat there, bleary eyed and solemn, some even trying to cover up their tears.

"That was the last time I saw him, until I found him again about four years later," Tink sighed, her eyes red from crying.

Violet gawked at her. "_Four years_?!" she gasped. "That long?"

"What happened? Wendy asked gently, placing her hand on the fairy's shoulder.

"I grew up."

All froze at the sound of the voice, turning their eyes to see their leader. The boys faces became pale, not knowing whether or not Peter would be angry with them. Wendy swallowed, mustering her courage. "Peter…it's my fault. I asked Tinker Bell-"

"It's ok, you would've found out sooner or later," he waved it off, walking over to them. "I'm starving. It smells good in here." His hair was plastered to his face, dripping wet. His red coat hung on his arm until he tossed it on one of the beds and made room behind Wendy. Accepting a plate of leftover turkey and scrambled eggs, he ate calmly, looking at all of their faces. "I suppose I ought to just tell you all what happened after Tink left…what happened in those four years or so…but then you all get so sad and mopey, and I get angry sometimes when I think about what happened."

"You don't have to say anything, Pete," Ruff said firmly, gripping the boy's arm. The others murmured their agreement, and Peter smiled at them gratefully.

"You're good boys…I appreciate that…but Wendy's gotta know…and I haven't given you details either. You've never pried, and that means a lot to me…so it's time you all learn the truth." Casting his gaze into the fire, he took a deep breath. "Get comfortable, everyone. This could take a while…"


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

_Many Years Ago…_

Peter remained kneeling before the tombstone as Tinker Bell flew away, staring at the squiggly lines that made up Wendy's name and the dates of her birth and death. He knew she must've put the stars on the rock so in case if he came he could find her. She was always thinking ahead, while he lived for the moment. Perhaps if he, too, had thought of the future, just for once, he would've been able to find a way to bring her back with him…

He sobbed once more, bowing his head before the stone. "I'm sorry, Wendy…I miss you."

"Boy?"

Peter gasped upon hearing a stranger's voice, spinning around with his dagger ready at hand. Behind him stood a man wearing a dark coat, spectacles upon his face. He took a step back as Peter drew his weapon, but peered curiously at his face and asked, "Why are you crying?"

Peter felt his face flare up, furious that he'd let a grown up see him. "I'm crying because I lost my Wendy – and I _wasn't_ crying!" he snapped in indignation.

The man squinted at him, his dark eyes suddenly growing wide as if he recognized Peter from somewhere. "…you…you're name's Peter…isn't it?" His voice was full of hope, anxious for an answer.

"So what if I am?" Peter huffed, roughly wiping away a line of snot coming down his nose.

The man was in his mid-forties or so, bags showing under his black eyes. His brown hair was combed back neatly, not a hair out of place. "Well…you see, it sounds silly…but I've been looking for a boy named Peter…he went missing years ago…his parents are gone now, but…supposedly, he's Peter Pan…his mother died wishing she could see him again…" He paused, seeing Peter's face pale at his words. Leaning forward, he whispered, "…you _are_ that boy…aren't you?"

Peter glared his green eyes at the man, causing the grown up to freeze as though he were under some spell. "That was many moons ago…who are you, anyways?"

"My name is David," he said, offering the boy his hand. Peter stared at it, not daring to touch it. He sighed, shoving his hand back into his pocket. "Well…I just came to pay my respects to your mother and brother."

"Mother? Brother?" Peter echoed, blinking in disbelief.

"Yes…just down there," he said, pointing out a pair of lonely tombstones a few yards away. "Would you…join me? Just for a moment?"

Peter glanced from him to the distant tombstones, back down to Wendy's tomb. Placing his hand on Wendy's stone, he gave it a squeeze before flying off without the man. David ran after him, stopping a few feet away when Peter landed before the graves. One read "Agatha," the other "Paul."

"How did you know them?" Peter asked. Their deaths must've been ages ago – there was no way this man could've known them, if they were supposedly his mother and brother. He must be lying.

"Well, I…I didn't know them personally, but…my family was friends with your family…"

Peter rolled his eyes at this but said nothing. Definitely a lying grown up, this one. "Where's my father?"

"You're worried about him?" David asked anxiously from behind.

"He must be dead, too. Where's his tomb?" Peter clarified, ready to turn around and tell this grown up off.

That's when everything went wrong. He felt the man's hands come from behind, one of them pressing a cloth over his nose and mouth. Peter panicked, struggling in the man's grasp, but he found him too strong. There was also a foul smell coming from the cloth, making him dizzy and weak.

"Tink…" he wanted to shout, but instead, his eyes drooped and everything went black.

* * *

When he awoke, he groaned, his eyes struggling to flutter open. Using his arms, he pushed himself up and shook off the fogginess that lingered in his head. The last thing he remembered was wanting to call for help when that David fellow attacked him from behind…

That's when he became alert, his eyes opening and taking in his surroundings. His jaw nearly fell open at the horror of seeing three stone walls keeping him prisoner, the fourth wall compromised mainly of concrete with a large glass window to look out into the next room. There was door in the wall, which he went to immediately but found to his dismay that there was no handle. Hurrying to the window, he looked into the next room. It was also made of stone, with a wooden floor and a forlorn chair in the corner. Off to the right was a window, moonlight shining through onto a glass case which held a olden, leather-bound book.

Growling, Peter slammed his fists against the glass. "LET ME OUT!" he cried, shouting as loudly as he could. This was worse than being trapped on Marooner's Rock! When no one answered him, he flew around the room, testing the walls, ceiling, floor…he even checked under the cot he'd been asleep on. There was nothing in that room except for his bed, another small room sectioned off which he would come to know as "the bathroom," and a tray of food off to the corner with soup and bread. Fury filled him as he took the tray and tossed it to the window. The bowl shattered, the soup spilling everywhere, but the glass was unbroken. Not even a scratch.

"You can't keep me trapped in here forever!" Peter shouted, glaring into the empty room through the stained window. Gathering all his strength, he flew full speed ahead, slamming against the glass. Falling onto his back, he blacked out once more, having hit his head and been so reckless.

When he awoke again, there was something cool on his forehead, and something tight around his wrists. Opening one eye, he saw a set of glasses peering down at him.

"YOU!" Peter hissed, his head throbbing, his body sore.

"Please, Peter, you're making this more difficult than it needs to be," David scolded him, taking the cool cloth from his head. "You could hurt yourself even worse than this if you keep it up."

"Maybe it wouldn't have happened if you hadn't captured me!" snarled the boy, raising his arms as so to wring the man's neck. He frowned when he felt that he could not lift one hand without the other joining it. Glancing down, he ogled at his bound wrists, noticing that his dagger had been taken away as well.

"Let me go!" he demanded.

"I'm sorry," the man shook his head. "But for now, this is how it's going to be."

"You're by far the worst grown up I've ever met! A pirate is better than you!" Peter spat out, forcing himself to sit up as the man began to leave.

"Please, Peter…don't get me riled up," David said in a strained tone, the room becoming oddly cool, his voice slightly deepening.

This did not undergo Peter's attention. He became still, squinting at the man's back. His eyes grew large when he noticed a faint, soft grey smoke emancipating from David's frame. There was something sinister about it that seemed very familiar…

"You're a dark fairy?" Peter asked, more intrigued than he was frightened. Tinker Bell and the other fairies had warned him about such creatures. Though they were very rare, they were very dangerous. Usually, they were originally humans that earned the aide of what humans called warlocks, wizards, magicians, witches, wicked elves, or mean spirited fairies. They would eventually become overcome with greed and curiosity that they would find a way to dispose of their aide and their wickedness would take over, enabling them with another form that displayed their true selves.

"_That book…it must have spells or something,"_ Peter thought, recalling to mind the book he'd seen in the next room. The book slipped him mind, however, when David turned to face him. Peter could see a white gleam in his dark eyes, the smoky mist still rolling off of him.

"No…I did ask a magician to help me, though, many years ago," David answered, his voice eerie though his tone was wistful. "I'd lost my wife and child…but I still had a son out in the world somewhere, I was sure of it…but the fool kept trying to trick me into paying immediately and promising results later…so I disposed of him and gained his powers." Stepping forward, he whispered, "Don't you see, Peter? I did it all for you."

Peter edged away from him, disgusted. "Don't touch me!" he snarled. "Who do you think you are?!"

The man frowned, narrowing his eyes at him. "I'm David Fuller, Peter…I'm your father."

Peter gawked at him, his stomach twisting in a knot. "Y-You're _lying! _Just like you did in the cemetery!"

"Your mother and I loved you, Peter," David continued, falling to his knees at the memory of his beloved Agatha. "You were our first child…she took you out to Kensington for a stroll, stopped to talk to one of her friends, and when she turned around, you were gone. She came to me in tears and we searched all over, but we couldn't find you." He covered his face, tears falling down his cheeks. "We thought someone had taken you away, or worse! We searched and asked others for years, but you never reappeared…you never came back. Then, we had Paul. He reminded us so much about you…" David sucked in a breath, looking and sounding a little more human now. "But weeks after she gave birth to your brother, she passed on. Your brother was a sickly child, and he soon followed. I was left alone. Then, years later, I heard the stories about a child who ran away the day he was born and lived with fairies…a child named Peter Pan. It was a play back then, when everyone first heard about it, the book still hadn't been published…that playwright, Barrie, met your Wendy friend in the park and got the details and began to tell them to other children and before you knew it, you became a legend. This gave me hope, so I went to a local necromancer for help." The wicked white glint came back in his eyes as he said, "He laughed at me, but said he would help…kept taking my money…I was desperate…at last, I could take it no more…and when I killed him, I was filled with this horrible, strong sensation…this sort of dark shade that overtook me…now, we're inseparable. It's much more difficult to keep it under control at night."

"You monster!" Peter hissed. "What do you mean 'you never came back'?! I came back one night because I missed you, but the window was barred – you'd forgotten all about me. And that new little boy was sleeping in _my_ bed!"

"You were the one to leave, remember?" David snarled.

"All good parents know that they ought to leave their windows open for their children to return," Peter retorted. "Wendy's parents knew that, and they weren't all too bright!"

"Blast that infernal Wendy!" David howled, his body contorting and darkening by the second. "Is that all you can think about?! What about me? Your mother-?!"

"You're nothing to me!" Peter shouted back, silencing the man-turned creature. "So long as I'm alive, I'll fight you. I _will _get out of here and go home!"

"You _are_ home, Peter," smirked the monster. "You're not going anywhere…"

* * *

That first year was spent in anger and determination. Peter battered his body so much from trying to break through the walls that bruises covered his skin like Dalmatians had spots. One day, he smacked his fists against the glass and door so much and so hard that the skin broke and he bled profusely. David, or Shade as Peter now called him, would create a smoky barrier each time he would enter and leave the room. Peter soon found out that there was a control panel from the outside only Shade could reach. He was, undoubtedly, trapped in this room.

For the first week, he would touch nothing Shade left him to eat. It got to the point when he would faint each time he tried to get up or move. Shade came in one day and forced soup down the child's throat.

"Stop acting so childish, Peter!" he growled, panic consuming him. He was not about to let his only family member die, not now.

"_But I am a child," _Peter thought as he weakly gave in and drank the fluid.

"You could die," Shade continued, wrapping a blanket around the boy. He'd gotten Peter clothing, but he refused them and stay in that ridiculous outfit of leaves. No matter – he would soon outgrow it.

"_To die would be an awfully big adventure,"_ Peter thought with a smile. He was not afraid of death – it was a challenge just getting Death to come and visit with Shade constantly fussing over him!

"This isn't so bad if you just learn to accept it," Shade wheedled him, tucking him into his cot. "If you behave, I can get you books and other things, once we teach you how to read and write, of course."

"_I'll NEVER learn that," _Peter stated, closing his eyes so he wouldn't have to see the man's face.

"Please, Peter, live…" he heard the man say.

Deep within his heart, he felt a sharp pang of homesickness. Where was Tink? Was she all right? Was she looking for him? What was going on in Neverland? What about Tiger Lily, the mermaids, the pirates and fairies, and the Crocodile, and Hook…?

Yes, Hook was alive. The Croc had swallowed him, but once inside, Hook fought his way out, using some of his poison to get the Crocodile sick and throw him up onto the shore. The poison which came from the red of Hook's eyes when he wept was instantly lethal to humans, but for something as large and mighty as the Croc, with a different digestive system, it managed to make him sick with a horrid stomach ache and spew the pirate captain out of his belly. Peter was awfully delighted to find that Hook was indeed alive because that meant more adventures. Hook, on the other hand, saw it as an opportunity for even greater revenge. They immediately resumed their usual antics, and it was just the way they liked it.

"_I won't give Hook the satisfaction of my death and defeat,"_ Peter thought at last, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

As the second year came to pass, Peter became accustomed to the monster's constant visits. He refused to even consider the creature his father, and barely spoke to him. Though he kept his anger to himself, he often became distant, even extremely homesick to the point that he was depressed. It got to a point for Shade when he would not take anymore of Peter's wallowing.

"You could live a normal, happy life, Peter! Just let me teach you about the world and what you need to know in order to survive!" he lashed out one day.

Peter sat on his cot, not listening to a word he said, staring at the stones and counting them for the millionth time.

"DAMMIT, PETER! LISTEN TO ME!" he screeched, raising his arm and striking the boy. Peter fell back, hitting his head on the wall. He was stunned that Shade had done such a thing, but it was not so much the pain that bothered him, rather how unfair and demanding this man was for his attention and cooperation. It was bad form, and completely unfair.

"_It's an unfair world that I'm clueless about…like a really bad game with stupid rules…but until I know and understand those rules, I can't play, much less win."_ The notion went off like a light bulb, and his eyes became wide with revelation.

Shade, meanwhile, was mortified at his actions, staring at his hand in horror as though it were a snake. When he saw Peter's eyes go wide, he thought it was from the pain he'd just endured. "Oh, Peter! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" the man stammered, grabbing the boy and holding him as a mother would cradle her child. "Please, Peter, forgive your father! I'm sorry! I won't do it again, I promise!"

"_Learn the rules, play the game…and win your freedom,"_ Peter realized, letting the man hold him.

"Peter?" the man asked, frightened that perhaps he'd hit him too hard.

"…you said you could teach me to read? And write?" Peter asked quietly, innocent as can be.

Shade gawked at him, stunned. "Y-Yes, if that's what you want."

"I need better clothes, it's cold in here," Peter added with a casual shrug. "Do you still have those clothes?"

"Yes," Shade laughed, ruffling the boy's overgrown bangs much to Peter's annoyance. He bit his tongue, however, and promised himself that he would not give up – for Tink, for Neverland, for Wendy, and most of all, for himself.

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of the third year of Peter's imprisonment, he began to notice his hair had grown much longer than before. It was so long he had to tie it in a ponytail. He turned down every offer Shade made to cut it for him, saying he liked it that way.

By now, Peter was reading and writing like any normal teen would. There were things he liked and disliked, and he could write print easily, though he failed miserably at cursive to Shade's dismay. He'd even earned the privilege of a television and some DVDs that Shade would bring in on occasion. Peter now had a set of favorite books lined on a desk Shade had brought for him, and even paper and pencils for writing and doodling. Peter did not care for mathematics; science was interesting until they got to complicated names and categories (what Peter enjoyed most was learning about plants and animals); History was a set of dates to Peter, nothing worth looking at until Shade managed to convince him to look at it like a never-ending story with all sorts of adventures. Shad was hoping to get Peter started in French, German, or Spanish within the next year, but somehow he knew he'd be pushing it. It was a miracle Peter even paid any mind to literature and some grammar for just English. Peter was obviously not an ideal student.

One day, Peter was tossing a ball around the room when he heard the familiar "beeeeep" of the door, signaling Shade's entrance. As always, the wall of smoke blocked the corner of the room where the door stood as Shade entered and the door shut behind him. He smiled at Peter; in his hands was a plate of cake, a candle burning on top.

"What's that?" Peter asked, raising an eyebrow as the man set the cake on his desk.

"Cake. I thought we'd celebrate your success in your studies…and your birthday."

Peter froze at this, his eye huge with dread. "…my what?"

"Birthday. Y'know, you celebrate it every year. You're a year older." His smile didn't fade. "You should be proud of yourself." Nodding at the pastry, he urged him, "Go on. Make a wish."

Peter stared at him, the anger and frustration of his first day bubbling once more, reminding him of why he was putting up with all this. Slowly getting up off the bunk, he sauntered to the desk, glared at the candle, licked his fingers, and extinguished the flame.

"Well…that's one way of doing it," Shade shrugged, scratching the back of his neck. He caught sight of Peter's face, eerily calm, and wondered if this had been such a good idea.

Looking him in the eye, Peter said, "I don't celebrate birthdays." Walking back to the cot, he picked up the ball once more and began throwing it against the wall.

Later that night, when Shade had gone and left him alone, Peter tossed and turned in his bed. With a grunt, he got up and turned on the desk lamp. The cake sat there, untouched. Taking a deep breath, he braced himself, and taking the lamp in his hand, he looked at his reflection in the glass.

There had never been a mirror in this room, not even in the bathroom. Seeing his reflection was usually the last thing that concerned him. Tonight, however, as he peered at the glass barrier, he felt fear twist in his stomach. His eyes became large as he realized that his cheeks were no longer rounded like a child's; the bridge of freckles on his nose had vanished entirely; his jaw was straight and firm, though oddly enough, he grew no facial hair ("Yet," Shade would remind him). His entire face…his body, even, had changed in the time he's been trapped here. He had been…growing.

With a fury and sadness that filled him like a fire, he gave a cry and threw the lamp aside, yanking it out of its socket and watching it clatter to the floor. With one swipe of his hand, he knocked the cake down to the floor, agony filling him. What would Tink think if she saw him like this?! Or Tiger Lily? Or even Hook? Or Wendy…? Pulling his hair, he cried and fell to his knees, weeping as he had when he'd learnt of Wendy's death. He couldn't ever go back now…

Peter eventually cried himself to sleep, and in his dream, he saw Tinker Bell.

_"Don't give up on me, you silly ass!"_ she cried as she darted through a forest, looking high and low for him. _"I'm never giving up on you! We need you back!"_

_"But I can't, Tink,"_ Peter moaned, hiding his face even though she couldn't see him.

_"Yes, you can!"_ she insisted. _"No matter what happens, you ARE Peter Pan! Don't give up! Don't give up...!"_

Stirring from his slumber, Peter awoke to find himself on the floor, curled up into the fetal position. Groaning as he stretched, he looked out through the glass and noticed sunlight beginning to stream through the other window in the next room.

"_Don't give up!"_ the fairy's words echoed in his ears.

The corners of his mouth twitched, stretching into a mischievous smile.

"Never."

* * *

**A/N: **Phew! Everybody ok? LOL it's been a hell of a rollercoaster, I'm sure. This story isn't over, however - Part Two of Peter's Imprisonment will be next and then we can get back to hunky dory crazy adventures and high school...sort of ;) Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed it and I hope I haven't disappointed anyone. Please let me know what you think and I'll see you next time!


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: **Hey everybody! Thanks so much for tuning and for the reviews, they seriously do help with the writing (gracias especialmente a ti, **Veddartha** :)) It's funny how everyone keeps mentioning that the Fuller/Shade and Peter encounter and confession reminded them of Darth Vader and Luke. I was reading your reviews and found myself cracking up and agreeing. Thanks for pointing that out ~_^ Anywho, I was writing this and I realized I think it'd be better if I split this story again (sorry), so next time you'll be reading the final portion of Peter's Imprisonment and then it's back to present time. (PS, I own nothing). So please enjoy, and let me know what you think. Thanks again everybody!

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

**_Previously… _**

"_Don't give up!" Tink's voice echoed in his ears. A mischievous smile grew upon his lips. "Never."_

**_Continued…_**

"You're getting to be as tall as me," Shade said, amused, as he watched Peter eat his lunch.

Peter decided to ignore the comment. Better not to get a fight started with him – Shade always managed to turn it around and make Peter look and feel bad.

It had been four years since Peter's kidnapping, and though he was accustomed to the way things were, he grew tired of it, longing to go outside. Shade had decided to allow him to practice fencing for exercise, but Peter was forbidden from leaving the room – it was not even an option to think about. _"Just like that girl with the long hair Wendy would tell us about…Rapunzel, was it?"_

"So, Peter, anything you want to do tonight?" Shade asked, leaning back in his seat.

Peter shrugged. "I wish I could go out and breathe real air."

His face fell for a moment but the cheery smile quickly came back. "Now, Peter, you know you can't…"

"Why?" Peter asked, already knowing the answer. He frowned at the man, and the man frowned back.

"Because you'd leave," he said at last.

Peter pushed his plate away, heaving a heavy sigh. "Can you blame me? I've been in here for years, like a dog in a pound. You treat me like a prisoner-"

"Have I treated you badly?" the man snapped, becoming easily frustrated. "Have I done such terrible things to you?"

"You lied to me, drugged me, locked me up in a room, and won't let me even go to the next room to look out the window at least," Peter counted off on his fingers. "You made me grow up, the thing I despise most."

"Is it really so terrible, growing up?" Shade pressed on, raising an eyebrow.

Peter's eyes locked with his, and for a brief instant, he could see just how old and tired this man was. The magic kept him youthful and strong, but he had dealt with so much, not to mention he was constantly battling the evil entity within himself. "Maybe…maybe growing up wouldn't be so terrible," Peter admitted. When a smile began to grow on the man's face, Peter added, "But this isn't exactly the best way to get a child to see that. And without me, the island isn't well…it's kind of in a frozen state until I get back, and I can't be gone forever."

Shade's face darkened at once, a white shimmer appearing in his eyes. "So…you still wish to go back?"

Peter nodded, firm in his decision, crossing his arms over his chest. "The more you keep me in here, the angrier I am with you…" Truly, Peter had come to pity him. Perhaps it was part of growing up, but he saw that the man who was his father wasn't so terrible…but that did not change what he did and who he had become. "Tink must be worried sick-"

"That fairy of yours didn't bother looking for you. Otherwise, she would have been here by now," Shade sneered.

"Then that's not the Tink I know," Peter sniffed, looking away. "I need her, and she needs me. And the same goes for Neverland-"

"DAMMIT, PETER!" Shade exploded, the rolling black smoke rolling off of him as he stood before the boy. Peter did not budge or flinch from his seat, raising an eyebrow at the creature. "YOU'RE MY SON – PETER DAVID FULLER! PETER IS **NOT** REAL!"

Peter looked at him with pitiful, sad green eyes and shook his head. "Then I'm not really real. I'm just a shell of the boy you wanted."

Anger and frustration contorted Shade's face as he gave a bellow. Stalking off, he exited the room, leaving Peter inside. Pausing, he looked at his book of spells, glanced out the window, and then, back at Peter. Peter frowned at the way Shade looked at him, almost as if he were scheming something. The smoke around him vanished and left the room, fixing his tie.

Plopping onto the bed, Peter huffed, stuffing his face into the pillow. _"I can't take this much longer…"_

* * *

Shade had to inhale deeply as he exited the room that kept his son and book. Peter was getting more and more infuriating each year, just as stubborn and resolute as when he was a child. He didn't fight or snap as he used to, but his mind hadn't changed. He had thought that if Peter had gotten used to him and learned about how life could be, he would surely give in, if not forget about Neverland. But it was no use – no matter what he did, Peter insisted on being let out, to be free as he once had been. He couldn't understand why on earth Peter would want to go back to a bunch of dim-witted fairy tales…fairies died all the time, right? So what if he had his own precious little fairy? And the pirate captain…Hook…Shade gritted his teeth as he entered his home once more, the window showing him the cemetery outside. Captain Hook was nothing more than an old bully, a pedophile! Why else would he stay in Neverland and chase his son around?

The fairy business truly had him riled, however. For the past four years, he'd kept a special spell on the house, one that would deter fairies away from the place. He had to renew it every year, otherwise, the fairies would be able to sense Peter's presence. If Peter truly was as close to the fairies as he claimed to be, then if the spell was gone for even a day, the little blighters would be all over the building! For just in case, he'd bought a rather ruthless, fat Persian cat, so that if any fairy did get too close, the feline would have a tasty snack.

As the sun lowered in the sky, turning the late afternoon into evening, a thought occurred to him.

"_He believes Tinker Bell will find him…if I weaken the spell on the house, surely, she'll be the first to come. And if Peter sees that she is no more…" _A wicked, greedy grin grew on his face as he gazed at the tombstones across the street. _"Then he will have no need to go back to Neverland…"_

* * *

Flameburst darted through the air, her wings glistening in the red-orange light of the setting sun. Sniffing the air, she hopped she could find some tasty morsel to munch on. Human food fascinated her, and she couldn't get enough of it.

"Flame, you're not looking for more chips, are you?"

With a groan, the little fairy looked over her shoulder to see her elder brother smirking at her from behind.

"Quiet, Blue Falls, I'm sniffing," she scoffed, taking deep breaths of the air . "I was hoping for a freshly baked pretzel this time, actually."

Her brother shook his head at her but smiled. "Perhaps we could bring some back for Tinker Bell."

Flameburst glanced over at the boy fairy, noticing how sober he became. "I know you're worried about here, but there's nothing we can do. She's searched Neverland, Kensington, London, and all the surrounding areas hundreds of times. It's been four years since Peter Pan vanished…maybe it's time to give up."

"You know she'd never do that," Blue Falls frowned. "After everything they've been through together…she's his fairy. There's got to be something else going on that we don't know about…" As they flitted past a grim cemetery, the two fairies stopped midair, both catching a whiff of something strange.

"Do you…smell that?" Blue Falls whispered, his eyes falling upon a house just across the street, the window cracked open.

"Sure do! _Chili_!" Flameburst squealed in delight, heading for the window.

"No, wait!" he cried, growling in frustration as she vanished. Huffing, he took off for the house as well, but instead of following his sister into the kitchen, he went around the back wall, constantly sniffing the air. Touching the stones, he concentrated on the cracks towards the bottom rocks, closest to the grass. That smell…it was of a person who knew and lived for adventure, who laughed and cried all at once and forgot about it in seconds, the smell of a person…a child…who knew and lived and loved fairies… _"Peter Pan,"_ Blue Falls though to himself, hope flickering in his eyes. He'd never actually met the boy – it was only through Tinker Bell's accounts that he knew anything at all. But the scent was so distinct, he knew it had to be something or someone important in this house.

He was so engrossed in his task that he barely noticed a shadow looming over him. It wasn't until he heard a low growl that he paused to look around. His eyes widened in horror, a gasp escaping his mouth, he shot up into the air, just in time before a cat's malicious claws could pierce him.

"Go away!" he shouted, searching for a hiding place in the wall. "Shoo!"

The cat seemed to disregard all he said, pouncing constantly after him. At last, he caught sight of a tiny nook, and heading forth full speed ahead he slide through the opening in the wall, the cat banging his nose against the rocks and yelping in pain.

Scurrying further and deeper into the opening, he collapsed at last and gasped for breath. Wiping his hand over his forehead, he sighed in relief, taking another deep breath to calm down. When he did, the scent of the magical person filled him, even stronger than before. Brows furrowed, perplexed, he crawled forward on hands and knees, his wings tucked to his back. Using only his nose and judgment, he turned many corners, flew up several passages, and squeezed his way through tight areas until, at last, the smell was so strong, both of good AND bad magic, that he knew he'd found something.

Up ahead, a beam of light shone through a hole. Silently, he made his way. Upon arriving he carefully peeked out of the hole and looked around.

It was such a strange room, three walls of stone and mortar, one of cement with a door that had no handle and a glass window looking out into another room. There was a room sectioned off within this room, a desk, some flat black object against a wall, and a cot. On the cot was person, a teenaged boy of about fifteen or sixteen perhaps, whistling a fairy tune as he stared at the ceiling. His eyes were a vibrant green hue, his hair brown like the earth, and the strange but wonderful scent Blue Falls had smelled seemed to flowing from his being. There was something strange and wonderful about this boy, and when the young man sensed he was being watched and looked around, he could see the child-like curiosity in his gaze.

"Peter Pan!" Blue Falls gasped, covering his mouth in amazement.

At the mention of his name, Peter's eyes went to the hole, seeing a sparkling face peeping out from it. His jaw dropped for a moment before his eyes lit up, smile stretching on his lips. "Tink?!" he asked softly, for fear that Shade may walk back in at any moment.

The fairy shook his head, looking about before entering the room. "No, I'm Blue Falls," he said, bowing to Peter, who returned the bow at once. "But I'm friends with Tinker Bell. She's been searching for you everywhere!"

"She has?!" Peter asked, gleeful. He knew his fairy wouldn't have given up on him so easily. "Poor Tink, she must've been worried sick. Where am I, anyways?"

"You don't know where you've been these past few years?" the blue fairy asked incredulously. "It's a stone house just across a cemetery, not too far from Kensington Gardens."

Peter's eyes widened, narrowing at once as fury filled him. "I was this close to Kensington all this time…? No wonder he wouldn't let me near the window."

"Who?" asked Blue Falls, cocking his head when they heard steps coming from the door of the other room.

"Hide!" Peter hissed, watching the fairy dart for one of his sweatpants' pockets. Plopping back down on the bed, Peter pretended to read one of his books as Shade entered the room, a tray of steaming food prepared for dinner.

"I made chili," he said, entering the boy's quarters. The door tapped against its frame, but did not close all the way. Peter bit back a frown – it wasn't like Shade to forget about shutting and locking the door once he was in.

"Hmm," Peter nodded, pretending to be absorbed in the book.

"Better eat now while it's hot," Shade urged him.

Sighing, Peter set the book down and went to his desk, complying.

"I have a little surprise for you, Peter," the man said suddenly, looking very pleased with himself.

"Huh?" Peter asked, his mouth full of food.

"You've got a visitor," Shade said, his tone condescending. Sticking his hand into his pocket, he grinned as he pulled forth a sparkling red light. If you looked closely, you could see it wasn't just a light, but a person.

"What-?!" Peter gasped, coughing on his food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Peter. It's not polite," Shade chuckled darkly. "Won't you say 'hello' to Tinker Bell?"

"Tink?" Peter asked, gawking at the struggling fairy. He could tell at once that it was NOT his fairy, but he sensed Blue Falls's anger from his pocket so he knew that she was important. Keeping up the act, he jumped to his feet, noticing how the smoky wall reconstructed itself around Shade. "What're you doing?!" he demanded.

"I tried to be a good father, I _tried_," snapped the dark creature forming in place of the man. "All you care about is this damn fairy. If I have to remove her in order to be the only person you've got, _**so be it**_."

The voice came out as a rumbling hiss, his eyes glowing white and slanted as he cackled. Peter watched in disbelief, terror filling him as he watched the man open his gaping mouth and begin to suck the air around the frightened fairy.

"NO!" Peter cried, seeing how the poor female sprite gasped for air, tears streaming down her face as she gripped her throat, staring into Shade's mouth. "Don't kill her!" Peter shouted, slamming his frame against the smoky wall, but to no avail. A cold feeling filled him as he watched the fairy's wings flit weakly, her eyes closing.

"Flameburst…!" he heard Blue Falls weep, his tiny fairy body shaking with sobs against his side.

All at once, anger, fear, hope, determination, and courage filled him. A cry escaped his mouth as he ran back to the smoke barrier, his fist raised…his eyes glowing gold…

The moment Peter's fist came in contact with the barrier, Shade's eyes went wide with pain. The barrier vanished and Peter's arm came to hit the monster's stomach, causing him to double over in agony, his breath knocked out of him. His hand went slack and the fairy fell to the floor. All this had happened in a blur, and when Peter pulled his arm back and took note of what had happened, his eyes went huge with shock.

"_What…what happened? Where did all that power come from?!"_ he thought, staring at his hand in awe. All he knew was that he wanted to save Flameburst, that he wanted to stop Shade…he _willed_ himself to stop him.

As Shade was recovering and Peter was frozen, Blue Falls peeked out from his hiding place, his tearful eyes on his sister. He gasped when he saw her twitch, her eyelids fluttering. "Sis," he whispered.

This snapped Peter out of his trance. Kneeling down, he gathered the fairy into his hand and stroked her hair. "Are you ok?" he asked softly, seeing her sneeze and stretch.

"Ugh…that was a nightmare!" she wheezed.

"How…?"

Spinning around, Peter saw Shade get his footing again, raising his eyes so that his furious gaze was on the boy. "How did you…? How…how _DARE YOU?!_"

"FLY!" Peter yelled, tossing Flameburst towards the door. "GET OUT FAST!" She barely managed to do so just as Shade lunged past her. Giving a breath of relief, she looked back and gasped in horror. Blue Falls gaped as Shade pinned Peter back against the wall, hissing in contempt.

"You ungrateful, insolent _brat_! If it weren't for the fact that you remind me so much of Agatha, I would've found ways to make you forget about your stupid childhood fantasies ages ago!" snarled the monster.

As its fingers curled tightly around Peter's neck, Peter squinted into the monster's eyes, unafraid. "That shade thing really does have full control of you, huh?" He gave it a pitying look, only serving to infuriate it more. The cautious caring man had already given in to the darkness within him – there was no telling when or if he would snap back to his old self.

"Prepare to die," he said, opening his mouth and starting the process again.

Peter smiled fearlessly. "To die would be an awfully big adventure."

Flameburst and Blue Falls exchanged glances, nodded, and darted out together. As once, they aimed for the monsters eyes and blinded it. The monster howled, falling back and releasing his victim for the second time. Spinning around the creature, they covered him with their own dust. Flameburst threw her fairy dust over his frame and with a mighty clap of her hands, his back became covered in flames. Blue Falls, meanwhile created a drop of water in his hands and tossed it for Shade's open mouth. It instantly became a thick stream of liquid, traveling down into the creature's throat in order to suffocate it. Peter watched, amazed and inspired, but noticed how Shade, though weak, was still fighting back.

"GO!" he ordered them. "NOW!"

Blue Falls looked back to him, filled with fear and uncertainty for the boy when he caught a mischievous glimmer in Peter's eyes. At once, the fairy knew what to do. Grabbing his sister, he made a break for the cracked door and flew out of the house.

Peter remained where he was, catching his breath against the wall. He trusted that the fairies would know the way out…and the way back.

Slowly, Shade transformed back into his human shape, though the black smoke wafted off of him. "Peter…" he gasped. He could see his father returning, the darkness receding for the time being. "Peter…I'm so sorry," he coughed, his eyes flickering from black to white. "Are you-?"

"Fine," he said, yanking the man to his feet. Turning away, he sat back on the bed and closed his eyes. "I'm tired."

Shade blinked few times, stunned at his behavior, then trudged out of the room, locking the door behind him. Looking down at the book, he felt shame and humiliation fill him. Peter was stronger than he thought him to be…his will…his desire to protect the fairies was so great that it weakened him.

"_So it's true…he cares more about them than me…"_ Looking out the window, he could see the stars coming out, one in particular twinkling star catching his attention. The dark anger flared within him as a wicked thought came to mind. _"Fine…so Tinker Bell got away…that doesn't mean I can't destroy Neverland and its inhabitant…"_


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: **Hey everyone, surprise! I just really wanted to get this backstory out of the way, and I'm sure you all do too. So here's the last bit with the ending bringing us back to the present of our fic. I don't own anything - please enjoy and let me know what you think! :)

**storyteller155:** Sad, indeed. But, things get better ^_^

**Veddartha: **Ay, lo siento si lo escribi en una forma que no tiene sentido! La cosa al principio es algo para alcordarse de lo que paso en el ultimo capitulo (La cosa que dice "previously"; "continued" quiere decir que lo demas del cuento esta continuado). Espero que este capitulo explica un poquito mas de lo que pasa con Shade, Peter, y Wendy. Muchas gracias por tus mensajes. Me ayudan muchisimo en lo que se me olvida mencionar or explicar en el cuento. Mucho amor y saludos de los Estados! :)

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

_**Previously…**_

"_So it's true…he cares more about them than me…"_ _Looking out the window, he could see the stars coming out, one in particular twinkling star catching his attention. The dark anger flared within him as a wicked thought came to mind._ _"Fine…so Tinker Bell got away…that doesn't mean I can't destroy Neverland and its inhabitants…"_

_**Continued…**_

"Are you crazy?!" Flameburst screeched as Blue Falls yanked her out of the house and darted out into the cool air of London. "We can't just leave him in there!"

"I thought you said it was time to give up on finding Peter Pan," her brother smirked.

"It's not funny, Falls!" she snapped, fighting him as they neared Kensington. "We can't leave him!"

"We're not," he shook his head. "By the way, how on earth did you get captured in the first place by that dark fairy?"

The girl's face turned a fiery red color, her golden eyes darting away in embarrassment. "I, um…I wanted to try that chili, remember? So I snuck in and tasted it. I was looking around for some bread to dip in there when that _thing_ caught me and used some sort of magic to keep me frozen in his pocket until he showed me off to Peter."

"You pig," he sighed. She stuck her tongue out at him, but he ignored the gesture. "We need to find Tink."

"What're you going to do?" she asked, stunned by his urgency.

"What do you think?"

As they darted through the trees, moonlight pouring over them, they felt an odd, cold sensation pass through the park. Fear filling them, they hid behind the closet tree, peeking around to see what was going on. Flameburst parted her lips to gasp only to have Blue Falls quickly cover her gaping mouth. Crossing the sky was a dark column of smoke that seemed to slither its way through the clouds, eerie and silent, dangerous and solitary. With his eyes, Blue Falls followed the column's movement, catching a glint of white at the head of the thick smoke.

"It's him," the fairy whispered, trembling at the sight of the monster, the realization sinking in. "That creature that almost sucked the life out of you, Flame."

"But where's he going?" she asked, shoving her brother's hand from her mouth. She, too, began to follow the column with her eyes, catching sight of the second star to the right blinking in the night sky.

At once, the two fairies looked at one another, the message clear. He was headed for Neverland!

"Hurry! We have to find Tinker Bell!" exclaimed Blue Falls, leading the way back to the Fairy Pond deep within Kensington Gardens. The two of them did not stop, weaving between the couples and throngs of fairies that flitted and danced around the water.

"TINK! TINKER BELL!" they called out, searching frantically for the little tinker fairy. Out of the corner of his eye, Blue Falls caught sight of a little redheaded pixie, hammering away at some bit of metal she'd found. Diving down, he landed in a tumble before her, startling her from her work.

"Blue Falls?! What on earth-?!" Tinker Bell started, setting her work aside.

"Tink, listen to us!" Blue Falls gasped, his sister coming up from behind. "We've found Peter, but he's in great danger! All of Neverland is!"

Her eyes widened at this but she quickly shook her head. "Silly asses," she said wistfully, tears filling her eyes. "Don't play games with me now-"

"But we're not!" Flameburst insisted. "Please, come with us! We can show you where he's being kept!"

"Please, Tinker Bell," the boy fairy pleaded, taking her trembling hand in his. "Please, believe us…he needs you."

Inhaling deeply, biting her bottom lip, she put on a brave face and nodded her consent, her wings fluttering as she flew off the ground. On the way back to Shade's home, they explained all that had happened and how they had found Peter. Each time they even mentioned his name, her heart and stomach twisted as one in agony and hope.

"So that monster mistook you for me?" she asked Flameburst, horrified at the notion of the creature sucking the life out of her.

"Yes, and if it weren't for Peter, I'd be done for," she shook her head, shuddering at the memory. "It was _awful_."

"This is it!" Blue Falls cried, pointing at the stone house across the cemetery where Tink had left Peter.

Fury and relief filled her at once. "He was here the whole time…?!"

"Must've used some sort of blocking spell. I can sense it now," Blue Falls explained. "It's meant for us to pass by and ignore it. It won't kill us, but it won't be pleasant to pass through."

Together, the trio linked arms and held their breaths, heading for a window pane. Studying the framework, she pulled out her little hammer and began to smack at the corners. When she was satisfied, she motioned for the others to sprinkle their dust on the wood. As one, the trio tackled the wooden frame, flying back and watching it tumble down, one of the glass panes breaking in half as it hit the dirt.

"Hurry! Who knows how long he'll be out?" Flameburst whispered, leading the way inside. Looking about, the younger female pursed her lips in contemplation. "Which way was it again…?"

"Just use your nose," Blue Falls sighed. "There's only one boy in the world who smells like magic, childhood, and fairies."

Following his advice, Tinker Bell took in a deep breath. She held for a moment, very still and silent, then exhaled slowly. Her eyes opened, glittering with hopeful tears. Flitting off faster than a mosquito, she led the others to a bolted door behind a curtain. Once more, Flameburst sprinkled her dust upon the lock and activated it, watching it glow with the heat she'd helped produce. Tinker Bell set to work, clanking the mold until it was fashioned into a twisted ball on the wood. Blue Falls, meanwhile, picked at the doorknob lock, grinning when he heard it click open. Giving the girls a thumb's-up, they twisted the knob together and opened the door. Inside was an empty room, with only a lonely window displaying the cemetery. An old, leather-bound book sat under a glass display, the symbols on the cover instantly earning their interest.

"We need to get that out of here…who knows what he could do with that?" Tinker Bell told them, and they nodded their agreement. "But where's Peter?"

"_Tink?!"_

The fairy froze, her heart leaping into her throat when she heard the voice. It was older, lower, a littler harsher, but it was still filled with wonder and delight. Slowly turning around, her eyes fell upon the fourth wall. There was a door with a control panel to the side, and on the right of the door was a glass panel serving as a window. There, pressing his palms and forehead against the glass was a boy, a young man really, with his brown hair pulled back into a short ponytail (he'd lost all his curls), his freckles gone, his body longer, leaner, stronger…but the eyes were still the same. They lit up when they saw her, filling with tears of joy, his little pearls shining as he flashed her a relieved smile.

"Tink…I knew you'd find me," he whispered, tears streaking his face, his body lifting off the ground from the immense happiness he felt.

"P-Pe…Peter?" she gasped, her heart bursting at the seams. "OH, PETER!" Darting forth, she collided with the glass, smacking it with all her might. "Stupid, stupid window!" she howled in frustration, her face twisted in anger.

"Hold on," Blue Falls said softly, placing his hand upon her shoulder. "We've got to open the door…it's the only way."

"He's right," Peter nodded. "That's my only way in or out."

"What about the book?" Flamedust asked, pointing to the antique. "Can't we used that?"

"No luck," her brother shook his head. "It's got the same device up front, see?" He pointed it out, much to the others' dismay. "We'll have to figure this out on our own." The three of them flew to the control, Tinker Bell immediately interested.

"Wow, this is much more advanced than anything I've ever seen!" she gasped, tugging as the battery's opening. Once she'd removed it, she began to peer inside, fascinated.

"That's Tink for you," Peter laughed, shaking his head. "My little tinker fairy."

She felt her heart and pride soar at the mention of those words, encouraged now even more than ever to free her boy. Growling, she wriggled her way into the control box, managing to squeeze her hips in so that she was completely surrounded by wires, switches, and chips. "Whoa," she breathed.

"Be careful!" Blue Falls pleaded.

They waited in anxiety, all chewing their lips and wringing their hands, waiting for something to happen…

"BEEEEEEEEP!"

The sharp, shrill cry of the control made Flameburst yelp, hiding behind her brother. As Tinker Bell began to wriggle her way back out, the door opened.

Peter gawked at the opening, unable to believe he would finally be able to grasp his freedom…Hovering a few inches off the ground, he cautiously approached the door, placing one foot on the other side of the wall. When nothing happened, he came out completely, a grin growing on his face. Throwing back his head, he cried, "_COCK-A-DOODLE-DOO!"_

"SHH!" Flameburst and Blue Falls scolded him, but Tinker Bell laughed and tackled his cheek.

"Tink!" Peter cried, hugging the fairy to his face. "Tink, I knew you wouldn't give up on me."

"Oh, Peter, I'm sorry…" she wept, clinging to him for dear life. "I never should have left you completely alone."

"I hate to break the reunion guys, but we're not safe here, remember?" Blue Falls piped up.

"EEK!" Flameburst shrieked, pointing wildly at something. "A cat!"

"Oh no," the boy fairy grimaced, seeing the same Persian cat slink in, licking his chops at them, a glint in his eyes.

Leaning forward, Peter began to bark like a dog, causing the feline to yowl and hiss, running off in the opposite direction.

"C'mon," he said to the fairies. "Let's get out of here."

"But the book-!" Tinker Bell pointed.

Rolling his eyes, Peter darted out of the room. Clanking and banging could be heard as the fairies waited until he came back with a broad-blade kitchen knife. Stabbing the corner of the glass display, Peter waited for the glass to settled before haphazardly taking the book out of its hold. "_Now_ can we go?"

* * *

In Kensington Gardens, one of the biggest fairy celebrations was being held. Peter Pan had returned to them! Sitting amongst the fairies in his jeans, Peter felt more at home than he ever had been these past four years. Sitting back against the leaves and dirt, he missed his blankets and pillow, but the smell of the earth, the laughter of the fairies, and the moonlight shining down on him was worth more than all the beds in the world.

"Peter, what'll we do with the book?" Tinker Bell asked as she snuggled in his hair. She'd cut some bangs for him, not very well of course, but Peter liked it all the same. His hair stuck out every which way in the front while he kept the ponytail. He didn't mind that it looked a bit silly – he rather thought that "mullets" were interesting.

"We could burn it, but it's not dark magic in that book. It's originally fairy property," Peter said, closing his eyes. "Blue Falls, you keep an eye on it, ok?"

"Really?" the fairy asked, honored with the position. He blushed when Tink smiled at him, hiding behind Peter's head.

"Peter," Tinker Bell started again, this time more solemn. "We've got a report from some of the fairies back in Neverland. That Shade person is trying to take over."

Frowning, Peter began to sit up. "Not _my_ island, he doesn't!" he snarled, gnashing his teeth.

"Listen to me, Peter," Tink said soothingly into his ear. "You can't go just yet. You need to rest, find yourself…become Pan again. Maybe you could find some Lost Boys to help you battle in the future…?"

"What 'lost boys'?" Peter sighed. "There haven't been Lost Boys in ages…"

Looking up to the moon, he enjoyed the feel of a playful breeze curling around him, hearing an owl hoot off in the distance, two shrill cries from down the street…

His brows furrowed, he listened closely. The two cries blended at times, sounding like one person at times. "Someone's in trouble," Peter stated, hopping to his feet. Adjusting his leafy vest over his chest (a welcoming gift from the garden fairies), he snatched a rather hefty branch and flew off, Tinker Bell and Blue Falls hot on his trail.

"Peter, be careful!" she cried, but all he could hear were the shouts of fear and panic, the cries of children…

Traveling down the darkened park pathway, he squinted in the lamplight, catching sight of two children running hand in hand from a looming figure. Anger filled him once more as he saw the man grab the children by the scruff of their shirts and throw them to the ground.

"Y'li'l runts think y'can steal MY food?!" snarled the grown-up. "I'll show you-! UGH!"

With a flurry of movements that any skilled fencer would envy, Peter struck the man down, brandishing the branch in his hand like a sword.

"Wh-who…are you?" he gasped before he passed out.

"I'm youth, I'm joy," Peter smirked. "I'm Peter Pan!" The man fell limp. Peter gave a mighty crow, knowing that this idjit would wake up in the morning feeling sore and stupid. Ignoring Tinker Bell's scolding, he looked down to see the two children who had been trying to escape the man.

"Twins," Peter stated, blinking at them in awe. He used to have twins in his band once, he thought. They stared back at him in awe, the little redheads with freckles covering their faces. "Hello," he said with a smile, kneeling down before them. "Who're you?"

They exchanged glances, shrugged, then looked back to him, saying simultaneously, "Timmy and Tommy."

Peter chuckled. "All right…what'd you do to get him to chase you like that?"

Once more, they exchanged glances, this time twiddling their fingers.

"…we're orphans," said Timmy.

"We stole his sandwich," Tommy added.

"And knocked over his drink on his lap," they finished together.

A playful grin was on Peter's lips as he listened. The Twins couldn't help but grin back, stopping for a moment when they saw the glittering, flying being before them. "Fairies?" they asked, eyes wide in delight.

Peter glanced back to Tinker Bell, who smiled and motioned her head to the boys, knowing full well what he was thinking. Offering his hands to them, Peter asked, "How would you like to become Lost Boys and live in Neverland?"

* * *

**NEVER-NEVERLAND**

_Present Day; Never-Neverland; Lost Boys' Hideout_

No one said a word as Peter concluded his tale with this encounter with the Twins. Many of the boys still had tears in their eyes. The Twins shyly looked to Peter, who offered a reassuring smile.

"…so…Mr. Fuller, our English teacher…is your _dad_?!" Violet asked, stunned by the entire story.

"AND he's this Shade character?!" Jon added, equally baffled.

"I know it sounds crazy," Peter frowned. "But it's the truth."

"Don't worry, Pan, we're with you no matter what!" Lump declared, earning the other boys' consent as they shouted and nodded their agreement.

Ruff punched Peter's shoulder, a playful smile on his lips. "You saved us all from our own lives, so we're sticking with you, Pete…just don't go all emo and mushy on us, ok?"

"_You're_ the one who's getting mushy on me!" Peter smirked, placing Ruff in a headlock.

"HEY! Watch the hair!" Ruff shouted, squirming as Peter kept him contained.

Tink sighed, placing a kiss on Peter's forehead. "You may have gained four years, but you haven't changed." She smiled and added in a whisper, "Thank goodness."

Wendy pursed her lips, remembering all the times Fuller had given her strange, intimidating looks, warnings about Peter. "…Peter?"

Her voice immediately won his attention. "Huh?" he asked, releasing his friend and looking back at her.

"Since…um…Mr. Fuller," she stammered, unsure of what to call the man. "Since he saw us together, he's been giving me odd looks and telling me to keep away from you…what does that mean?"

"It means he wants me back and he's jealous you're in the picture," Peter explained, heaving a sigh. Scratching the back of his neck, he said, "Remember how he was always angry because all I cared about was your great-grandmother? He sees that it's happening all over again…" When he saw that Wendy, Violet, and her brothers looked confused, he bit his lip, his face going red. "…I care about you, Wendy. A lot. And having the Lost Boys, Neverland…and now you…I have people to live for…people I care about…and people who, I hope, care about me."

"I care about Peter!" Mouse squeaked, earning Skipper's hand over his mouth. "SHHH!" the one-armed boy hissed. "You're ruining the lovey-dovey stuff!"

"Shade doesn't want me to have anything so that I'll go back to him. He sees you as a threat, so he's trying to make you scared of me to keep us apart." His eyes slowly caught with hers, and he noticed the beautiful rose color her cheeks had. She gripped the acorn button around her neck tentatively. Squeezing his eyes shut, he painfully drew out the words: "…if you don't feel sure about all this…if you want me to stop seeing you…then just say so."

The den was in an uproar.

"But, Peter, you can't!"

"She's our mother now!"

"We can protect her from Shade!"

"Don't go, Wendy! Please!"

"HUSH!" Peter shouted over the din, the boys immediately becoming silent. Looking over each and every boy with sternness as so to avoid Wendy's face, he informed them, "You know I won't hold anybody against their will here. If Wendy feels safer with me out of her life, then that's how it has to b-"

He stopped, his breath hitched in his throat as he felt a pair of arms weave their way under his arms and around his chest. His eyes widened in disbelief as he felt Wendy press her chest to his back, her face tucked behind his left shoulder.

"…I'd feel much safer if you stayed _in_ my life, Peter Pan," she whispered, tightening her hold on him.

Mikey waddled forward, taking one of Peter's arms and tugging them. "Please, Peter, don't go away. I wanna see you all the time!"

Jon said nothing but nodded his agreement, a smile working its way onto his face. Violet winked at him from her corner, her hand gripping Ruff's (much to his delight and embarrassment).

His heart pounded faster and harder than it ever had before. Gripping Wendy's hands with his free hand, he loosened one of her arms and brought her hand to his lips, brushing his mouth against her knuckles. He could feel her shiver against him, causing a smile to flicker on his face.

Looking up across the fire, he noticed how some of the Lost Boys smiled sweetly at this, others smirking. "How about we quit this mushy backstory stuff and tough decisions? Who's up for a treasure hunt?"

"YAY!" the boys cried, scattering to the exits. Mikey immediately followed, with Nana in tow, Jon following close behind. Tinker Bell rolled her eyes but smiled, changing back into her fairy size and darting off.

"Shall we?" Violet asked, letting Ruff led her out.

Alone once more, Wendy and Peter separated, blushing at one another.

"…you didn't have to say that-" Peter started awkwardly.

"I meant it," she cut him off, her blush becoming brighter.

He blinked at her, filled with the strangest, most wonderful feeling he'd ever felt. "Promise?"

Smiling, she crossed her finger over her heart and held up her hand. "Promise." Leaning forward, she shyly hesitated before moving her lips to his face. In that time of hesitation, Peter shifted, his head turning slightly.

The kiss was completely accidental. It was only for the briefest moment, their eyes growing wide, they pulled apart immediately.

"Sorry!" she gasped, her face as red as a tomato now. "I'm _so_ sorry-!"

"I'm not," he said, blinking his eyes, still stunned, but in awe as well, a warm tingling feeling filling him up. "What do you call that?"

"Huh? Oh, um, well…it's a…a…a…thimble?" she offered weakly, ready to curl up and die until she noticed how he floated off the floor.

"Funny," he said with a distant smile. "I feel like I remember something like that…" Shaking off his stupor, he smiled down at her. "Should I give you one?" When he saw how she looked away, her cheeks red, he chuckled and shook his head. "Sorry, sorry! That was stupid." Offering her his hand, he grinned and said, "C'mon, let's have an adventure before you go home."

A shy smile worked its way to her lips as she gripped his fingers and let him carry her off into the island.


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N:** I am on a role here! Must be driving you all crazy by now, but here's a new one. I'm very happy that I'm close to wrapping up this semester at school so that's why these chapters keep coming out like hotcakes! Anyways, please enjoy and let me know what you think. See you next time!

**grapejuice101: **TADA! As you wish, another chapter ;)

**Veddartha: **Que bueno que te gusta y entiendes lo que esta pasando! (y si, es "Hook" en ingles. Pero creo que "Garfio" es un nombre mucho mas interesante) ;) Estoy tan contenta de que haya disfrutado de la escena de Peter y Wendy (eso fue muy divertido de escribir). Creo porque Peter es un poquito mayor el entiende que quisas Wendy no quere estar constantemente en peligro, ni su familia y Violet tampoco. Pero, como vistes, ella no tiene miedo de un desafiar y de aventura. Muchos carinos y gracias por el mensaje! 3 Estos actualizaciones constantes te probablemente estan volviendo loca ^_^;; Lo siento si eso es el caso.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

Wrapping her arms around Peter's neck, Wendy looked down at the treetops below, hearing the call of strange, exotic birds screeching and chirping from somewhere in the deep green depths.

"I forgot to ask," Peter said suddenly, his eyes still looking ahead. "Would you prefer to fly on your own, or do you mind having me carry you? I have fairy dust in my pouch…"

She listened to his voice, the tone somewhat reluctant to inform her. "Well, I guess it'd be easier on you if you didn't have to carry m-"

"Oh, I don't mind," he said carelessly, swooping around a tree. Cautiously setting Wendy's legs down, he snatched a vine and swung full force forward, the world around them blurring.

Despite herself, she ended up laughing, the feeling of exhilaration filling her as she tightened her grip around Peter. She could feel his arm pull her closer to him, and when she looked up, she saw a beaming grin on his lips. Suddenly, he released the vine. Wendy gasped as they shot through the air, Peter gathering her in his arms again and carrying her off. She felt rather important as he held her closely, holding her the way a prince might carry off his princess.

"_That's silly," _she shook it off. _"He doesn't think like that! He's still a little boy at heart…"_

The memories of the story he'd told of his capture and imprisonment filled her mind. She could almost see his little face as he fought and cried out against the man who called himself his father. Wendy pitied Shade, but she also feared him, not only for herself, but for her brothers, the Lost Boys, Violet, Tink, Neverland, and most of all, Peter. Hugging him tightly, her face buried in the crook of his neck, she felt her blush return as she remembered how they had awkwardly, accidentally kissed back in the hideout.

"Am I going too fast?" Peter asked, noticing how she'd been silent, hiding her face and closing her eyes.

"No, no," she shook her head. "Just…thinking. Do mind carrying me, Peter?"

"Nope," he chirped, spotting the Lost Boys at last deep within the forest. Tiger Lily had already joined them, rolling her eyes at their notions of how to find buried treasure (if there was any at all). "LILY!" he called out with a crow, earning every child's attention. Landing lightly on his feet and setting Wendy down like a gentleman, he greeted Tiger Lily with a bow. "What're you doing up?"

"I came to see if J-, I mean, if your friends were still here," she smiled politely, Jon blushing behind her.

Ruff smirked. "Uh-huh. Sure." He received a stomp on his big toe from the Indian princess, yelping in pain and hopping up and down.

"Lily says treasure hunt's silly," Mikey pouted, standing beside Peter.

"Because there's no real treasure here," she argued.

"There's plenty of treasure, we just have to look for it," Peter grinned.

"I'd rather play hide and seek," she said coyly. Grinning at Wendy, she asked, "Did you know Peter's the best at hide and seek? He finds everyone so quickly, and when he hides, it takes forever to find him!"

"That's only because he cheats," Tinker Bell smirked.

"Hush, Tink!" Peter snapped.

"Cheats?" Jon asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Ruff laughed. "He'll hide, and if he hears someone coming, he'll move to another spot. One time, we played for three days straight because he kept moving!"

"Not my fault you can't catch me fast enough," Peter huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away.

Wendy giggled. "They're right, that's not fair." Peter pouted. "…but it is funny and clever of you." He spun around to face her, beaming at her words. _"A little boy to the end," _she thought to herself.

"Let's play hide and seek, then!" Partly suggested, and the boys nodded their consent.

"Peter's it!" the twins exclaimed, pointing at their leader.

"As you wish," he chuckled, turning around and covering his eyes. "One…two…"

The boys split off, scurrying away to find places. Tinker Bell shrunk back to her fairy size and hid behind a mushroom.

"C'mon," Violet grinned, dragging Wendy further into the woods. Scanning the perimeter constantly, the girls struggled not to giggle as they ran down the path. "Oh, look there!" Violet whispered, pointing at a tree. It had a space big enough for one person, a curtain of moss hanging near the entrance.

"You go ahead," Wendy urged her.

"What? Are you sure?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ready or not, here I come!" they heard Peter shout.

"I'm sure!" she whispered. "Go, Vi! I'll find my own place!" With a wave and a smile, she took off, hurrying down the path. Panting, she ran further and further into the woods, looking up at the trees. She wasn't much of a climber, but it seemed to be her only shot…

Suddenly, the ground beneath her vanished and she plunged into darkness. A screech escaped her as she landed harshly in the pit, her heart racing as she looked around, struggling to grope the dirt walls around her for support.

"Looky! Got ourselves a wench!" she heard a voice cackle overhead. Raising her eyes, she gasped when she saw three pirates looking down on her, grinning wickedly. "The Cap'n will be pleased!" said the skinniest. "She's a treat!"

The dragged her out, gagging her the moment she tried to scream for help. She fought them but they bound her tightly in coarse ropes. Leading her away, she looked back to where she'd stood. In all the commotion and the pirates excitement, her necklace had fallen off. She prayed that Peter or the others would find it and find her soon after. She was in no hurry to go back and see Captain Hook again.

**NEVER-NEVERLAND**

Hook studied the book before him, sipping his fresh orange juice. If there was one thing he liked about being in this real world was that he didn't have to worry about constant morning attacks from the Lost Boys and could enjoy a late morning breakfast provided by Smee (he was the only one Hook trusted to make or fetch his breakfast for obvious reasons). Biting into a piece of toast, he glanced up as the sound of guffawing buffoons became louder. "Idjits," he muttered, turning the page and continuing his pleasure reading time.

When a heavy fist smacked his cabin door, he lifted his head and snarled. "What is it, you parasitic seabugs?! I'm busy reading _Shakespeare_!"

"Cap'n, we caught something!...er, some_one_!" he heard a slurring voice on the other end.

Heaving a sigh, he marked the book and placed it beside his breakfast. "Where's that bosun when you need him?" he grumbled, getting up and twisting his hook a little tighter. "Make it quick," he called them, shaking his head. He'd already explained five dozen times that they were not to capture or kill the Lost Boys, Injuns, and especially Peter Pan. Lately, they seemed to think he desired company, so they tried to bring in females visiting the park or even a mermaid! If he wanted female companionship, he could find one on his own bloody time, thank you very much.

The door slammed open, making him grimace at the sheer unsubtly of their entrance. Sighing once more, he looked to the open doorway, catching sight of four figures standing in the sunlight. His forget-me-not eyes became huge at the sight of Wendy, gagged and bound, handled roughly by the pirates.

"Caught her in the woods, Cap'n!" the chubby one grinned proudly.

"Pretty, eh?" another teased, running his fingers through her hair, laughing as she pulled her head away from him.

"So, what do you think of this one, Cap-?" the skinny started.

_BLAM!_

Wendy stood frozen in fear, her blue eyes huge in terror as she saw the skinny pirate collapse to the floor, a bullet in his chest. The other two looked up at their captain, trembling at the sight of his eyes flashing crimson red.

Setting down the smoking pistol, Hook glared ominously at the others. "Take that _thing_ out of here and be gone. Leave the girl with me."

Shaking in their boots, the other two complied, not bothering to salute as they dragged out their dead comrade and left Wendy to Hook. As they hurried, Smee appeared, watching with wide eyes behind his spectacles at the sight. Peeking into the cabin, he was stunned to see Wendy bound in rope before his captain.

"Uh…Cap'n? Was that really necessary?" Smee asked tentatively, noting the pistol on the desk.

"The seaweed scum got what was coming to him," Hook sniffed. "Get inside and shut the door already, Smee. Close the curtain, too, won't you?"

Smee did as he was told, casting an embarrassed and apologetic look towards Wendy. Stalking forth, Hook raised his metal appendage at her. She squeezed her eyes shut, awaiting the worst. With a swift movement of his hook, the ropes went slack. Opening one eye, she saw what he had done, remaining still as his hand went to her mouth and removed the rag.

"There, that's better," he nodded, tossing aside the cloth before taking her hand and placing a kiss upon it. "Please, Milady, sit down," he urged her, waving at Smee to bring a stool over. "Care for something to eat?"

She swallowed silently, deciding it would be best to play along for the moment. Shaking her head, she declined. "…No…thank you." Sitting down, she couldn't help wringing her hands in anxiety. She had to figure a way out of here and fast.

"Terribly sorry about them, my dear," he shook his head, making his way and sitting on the other side of his desk. "I may be captain, but when on land, they seem to get a little…_rambunctious_, shall we say?"

Wendy said nothing, casting her eyes to the floor.

Hook gave a weary sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I understand…you're frightened of me. Reasonably so, I might add. I am a villain after all, even if I try to be a gentleman." He frowned sadly as he murmured, "No little children love me."

"'Course dey do, Cap'n!" Smee insisted, going over to the man and diligently polishing his hook. "They just don't know it, that's all!"

"Smee, it's fate," Hook shook his head. "Pan is revered by brats all over the globe. Hook is forever hated."

Wendy's brows furrowed at this. Despite herself, she whispered, "…you _envy_ Peter?"

Hook turned to face her, startled that she'd spoken. His eyes locked with hers, sending a chill down her spine. "…Aye. In a sense, I envy the confounded boy. I hate him…and admire him." He looked away, his lips pressed together in frustration as he seemed to debate with himself. Wendy watched, intrigued, as Smee came around with a dark bottle.

"Muscat? Rum? Cigar?" he asked politely with a bright smile.

She gawked at him. "…I'm only a girl!"

"…champagne?" he offered. Hook smacked his face in embarrassment.

"No, thank you," she shook her head, forcing a smile on her face. Looking back to the brooding captain, she took a deep breath and asked, "…why do you hate but admire Peter?"

He gave a harsh chuckle, lifting his eyes to the ceiling as a memory passed through his mind. "How much do you know about Pan's past? How he became what he is?"

"…I know enough. He told me plenty," she admitted carefully.

"Then you know that when Pan came back to Neverland, that beast called Shade had already made his way to the island and was about ready to suck the life out of me," Hook stated.

Wendy's jaw dropped at this. "He _what_?!"

"Hm. Seems Pan didn't tell you about that much did he?" he mused. "Then allow me to add to his little tale. That _monster_," he spat, his eyes glowing red at the thought of Shade. "He tried to destroy the island. Storms wracked our shores, everyone went into hiding. The Injuns teamed up with us. Finally, the creature came to me ship, pinned me down, and accused me of being the cause of Pan's grief. He started sucking me soul out when Pan attacked from behind. You couldn't imagine the relief and shock I felt when I saw him…the same cocky boy, and yet, he was different…he'd grown. There was a new band of brats with him, and somehow, his little fairy grew, too. She and one of the other little devils cast a spell from some special book that banished Shade from the island."

His eyes dimmed at the thought of Peter kneeling before him and offering his hand to help him up. "…it was humiliating for me, being saved by me own adversary…but I'm grateful to him." His eyes narrowed. "It's that _thing_ that I want to kill, let him shake me iron claw and see how he likes the taste of the hook." He snapped out of his rant and noticed how Wendy looked away, pressing her lips together as so not to make a comment at his behavior. "Alas, I digress…do forgive me."

Smee made himself busy, bustling about in the cabin with a feather duster and whistling some pirate tune.

"When Shade had gone, Pan told me 'We need to talk…'"

* * *

_Peter's face was solemn. It didn't suit him. Hook was still struggling to breathe as he stood, staring at Peter. _

"_What…what was that…_thing_?" he gasped, looking towards the sky._

"_I'll explain, but not out here," Pan insisted._

_Hook was stunned by how much he'd grown, he was almost as tall as him! He nodded to the cabin door, coughing. "In me cabin, boy. We talk there."_

_Peter agreed, looking back at his band. "Tink, take them back home. I'll be there once I'm done here." Seeing the fairy's uneasiness, he took her hand and gripped it, smiling boyishly. "Nothing can hurt me now, Tink. Not even Hook."_

_Biting her lip, she nodded reluctantly, herding the boys off. As Peter turned to face Hook once more, he felt a hand grab his shoulder. Turning, he caught sight of Ruff._

"_Let me stay with you," the boy with the Mohawk pleaded, his eyes glaring at the pirate with suspicion. "Just in case."_

"_Next time," Peter chuckled, patting his friend on the shoulder. "I promise. But I have to do this one on my own."_

_Ruff frowned, but bowed his head in compliance, leaving with the others. Smee helped Hook stumble into the cabin, Peter following close behind. Shutting the door behind them, Smee looked to Hook, now seated on his bed. Hook waved at him to leave, and the with a little bow, the bosun left the two alone._

_Hook sat in silence, allowing his body and mind to recover from the recent ordeal of nearly dying. Peter sat Indian-style in the air, waiting patiently. _

"…_care to tell me, boy, where you've been this whole time?" Hook said at last, raising an eyebrow. "And who your charming friend was?"_

"_He's no friend of mine," Peter sniffed. "He's the reason I've been gone all these years."_

"_Years?" the captain echoed, frozen in shock._

"_Four, I think," Peter shrugged._

"_What…how…?"stammered Hook._

"_That monster captured me and kept me locked away for years…" Peter bit his lip, frowning. "…he's my father."_

_The pirate's head jerked up, his eyes locked on Peter, his jaw hitting the floor. _

"_Before you start, I didn't ask for any of this," Peter said sharply with an angry frown. "Shade wanted to keep me and make me grow up. If it weren't for Tink and the other fairies, I'd probably be stuck back there in the real world. You all might have been destroyed. I only found out about his attack on Neverland when I finally escaped. Even then, I had to find some new Lost Boys. See, Hook, this battle isn't over."_

_Peter floated over to the captain and looked him in the eye once more. "Shade says I remind him so much of my mother that he won't stop at anything to get me back. He hates all of this…the magic, the adventures, the hopes and dreams the stories of this place gives to children…he hates Pan and only wants Peter."_

"_I'm afraid to disappoint," Hook sneered. "But you can't separate yourself into two. It's only one half."_

"_EXACTLY!" Peter laughed, flipping backwards in the air. "Even YOU get that! He's so evil and grown up he can't and won't understand."_

"_Evil, indeed. He was born that way?" Hook asked, testing himself and standing on his own two feet._

"_Oh no. He killed some wizard or something and because of that, all the wizard's powers transferred to him. But it's so strong and wicked that it takes over more often than not, especially at night."_

"_Then why, pray tell, did you have to take a detour and pick up new brats to bring home?!" snapped the captain._

"_Because this is just the beginning," Peter explained. Leaning forward so that his face was in front of Hook's, he said, "Now that I've escaped, Shade won't stop 'til he's got me. And I am never, _never_ going back again. But I can't fight him alone."_

_His brows furrowed, he processed the words for a moment. "…what do you suggest?"_

"_I may have to fight him again…but he's strong, even without his book," Peter admitted. "I can't fight him without some help. That's why I got the Lost Boys…Tink and her new friends…I'll need the Indians and mermaids…and even the pirates. I need ALL of Neverland if we want to go on the way things were."_

_Hook's eyes widened at his words. Pan was asking HIM, Captain James Hook, for help? "And if I refuse?" he asked indignantly._

_Peter landed on the floor, looking strange in jeans, combat boots, a camouflage jacket, and green t-shirt. He stood tall and proud but did not stick his nose up at Hook. "I won't force you to join. But I _do_ need your help, Captain." Nodding politely, he walked off, heading for the window of the cabin._

"_Pan!" Hook cried, leaping to his feet. Peter stopped, turning around to face him. Straightening himself, he cleared his throat and said, "…we'll join you. I want to plunge my hook in that demon for what he's done." He offered his hook to Peter, expecting the boy to eye it with suspicion. "Then, when we're through…I'll be back to chasing after you 'til I've run YOU through."_

_Peter laughed merrily, stepping towards him and grabbing his hook, shaking it in agreement. "As you say, Captain. It's a deal. I'll be sure to let you know when it's time to head out and face him."_

"_Who said I'd be taking orders from you, boy?!" he shouted in exasperation._

_Hopping to the window, Peter grinned as he glanced back at Hook. "Thanks, Hook." _

_His eyes grew wide in shock as the words came out of Peter's mouth. Watching the boy leap out from the window, he could hear the happy crow of the Eternal Youth as he flew away to the island. Coming to stand by the open window, Hook felt a small smile grow on his lips. "…you're welcome, Peter."_

* * *

Wendy was agog as Hook finished his account.

The captain poked at his food, having lost his appetite ages ago. "I pray you won't breathe a word of what we've said here to Pan?" asked casually, though she could tell he was somewhat embarrassed at having shared this with her.

"I promise," she nodded.

He gave a grateful nod to her and leaned back in his chair. "…I suppose I should be getting you out of camp. Pan must be looking for you." Standing up, he came around, offering her his hand.

Accepting it without fear this time, she cocked her head at him and said, "You care for Peter, don't you?"

"Heavens, no, child," he scoffed. "But it's been proven that Neverland can't exist without that brat, which means neither can I. Without Pan, there is no reason for Hook…" His voice became wistful as he added softly, "For what is Captain Hook without Peter Pan?"

Smee smiled as he listened, pretending to polish a boot.

A cry of surprise followed by a crash made the three of them jump out of their skins. "What-?!" Hook started, running for the door. Yanking it open, he grimaced as he saw Lost Boys attacking the pirates. "Oh, for the love of Blackbeard-!"

"HOOK!"

Glancing skyward, he caught sight of a blade coming down at him. With a yelp, he ducked, Wendy stumbling to the side. She gasped when a set of arms caught her and she found herself staring into a pair of mischievous green eyes. "Peter!" she cried, a smile automatically stretching upon her lips.

"You're safe now, Wendy," he grinned. "Sorry it took so long." He placed the acorn button necklace into her palm, picking her up as he had done so earlier that morning. "Let's go, boys!" he commanded, shooting off into the sky. "Later, Cap'n Codfish!" he laughed, crowing as he took to the skies with his band of boys.

Smee grunted as he helped Hook up, the pirate captain snapping at the other to leave him alone.

"Really, he's so overly dramatic and self-righteous," Hook scoffed, brushing the dirt off his shirt. Seeing the flock of children move towards the exit of the island, he sighed. "That boy shouldn't be going back and forth so much. It's dangerous."

"Aye, Cap'n. But when has that stopped him?" Smee asked with a chuckle. "He truly cares for that girl, doesn't he?"

Hook nodded, a sad smile on his face. "Aye." Getting up, he couldn't help the pang of jealousy and loneliness that pierced his heart. "I just hope he realizes what he's gotten himself into. If that girl decides she'd rather stay in the real world and grow up…" He shook his head. "Pan may have been able to forget about other girls when he was younger, but he's a bloddy teenager, Smee…dare I say it…? It could break his blasted heart."

Smee patted his boss's shoulder comfortingly. "I have faith in the girl, Cap'n. Who knows? Maybe _you'll _find someone, too." He grinned at the idea. Perhaps then the captain wouldn't be so moody!

"HA!" the pirate snickered. "That'll be the day dogs fly!" He stalked off back to his cabin and slammed the door.

Smee blinked, scratching his chin. Looking up at the sky, he fixed his spectacles and squinted. A smile grew on his face when he saw that Peter was flying back to town with the Darlings and their faithful dog, Nana.

"Looks like it's your lucky day, Cap'n!" he giggled.

* * *

**A/N: **Just in case if you guys are confused as to what he meant when Peter said "we need to talk" before the whole flashback happened, check out either chapter 13 or 14, I can't recall at the moment. There's a flashback Captain Hook has mentioning how Shade came to Neverland and tried to destroy them when Peter came and saved Hook in time. Ok, see you all next time! :D


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: **Hi everyone! I hope you're all doing well and that you're enjoying the story so far. Here's another update (I must be driving you all nuts with these, but I am super excited with it being the last few weeks of school for me :)) Please don't forget to let me know what you think (and my thanks go to **grapejuice101, CammieSarah51, and Veddartha** for sending in their reviews). Here's a nice long one - ENJOY! (PS - I own nothing but the crazy idea and the wackniness that ensues).

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Wendy gripped her necklace yet again that slow Monday, her mind constantly returning to the boy who had turned her life upside-down. After their "daring rescue," Peter told the boys to return home and relieve Flameburst of her duties (she had agreed to watch over Gip that morning). They said their goodbyes to Wendy only after she promised she would return soon. Tiger Lily surprised everyone when she pecked Jon's cheek and took off without a word. Violet and Ruff exchanged smiles before the boy left with the others and led them back to the tree house. Peter and Tinker Bell, meanwhile, flew them over the ocean but had to walk the rest of the way to the Darling residence for fear that someone in the neighborhood could see them flying. Mikey then made Peter promise that he would come for them as quickly as possible and Nana licked him farewell. Violet and Jon said their goodbyes and left Wendy to see them off by herself.

"I don't suppose your father will be out again next weekend?" Peter had asked, hopeful.

"It's a possibility," she smiled. "He's always off and about. I'll let you know what's going on if you happen to drop by."

Tinker Bell had surprised her with an embrace, a wry smile on her lips. "This doesn't mean we're friends or anything, but…I think you're ok."

Wendy smiled and returned the gesture. "Likewise, Tink." Turning to Peter, she shyly wrapped her arms around him, her heart skipping a beat. "Do be careful. I don't want anything happening to you or the others." She closed her eyes when Peter tightened his hold on her, shivering when she felt his lips brush uncertainly against her forehead. With a wink and a mischievous grin, Peter and Tink took off down the street, vanishing from sight.

Now, back in school, Wendy found herself constantly distracted. It gave her comfort that Violet, too, had found someone she cared for greatly in Ruff. The two girls gushed about the boys in whispers and giggles, asking each other questions about things they still didn't know about the real island of Neverland and the theme park, as well as its inhabitants.

Stepping into her English class, Wendy and Violet noticed how Mr. Fuller glanced up from his work to watch them enter. Swallowing her fear, she smiled politely and walked with Violet to her seat, keeping her head up and shoulder back. _"If Peter could live trapped in that room with only him for company for four years, then I can handle him for forty-five minutes five days a week."_ Fuller gave no indication if he knew they'd learnt about his identity and deeds though he always seemed to stare them down when they least expected it. When the bell rang, signaling the end of class, the girls sighed in relief as they walked out the door.

"Thank God," Violet breathed. "I never thought English could be so suffocating."

"I just hope he keeps away from us and the island," Wendy whispered as they walked down the hallway when she heard something slam into one of the lockers. Raising her head, she looked around and was shocked to see one of the football members shoving a boy into a locker wall. "Violet," she said, her eyes never leaving the boy. "Who's that? I haven't seen him."

"He's new. I heard he's related to Ms. Seaworth," Violet answered, frowning as she saw the scene unfold. "That jerk! Fred ought to control those airheads!"

"What's the matter, nerd? Ain't got nothin' to say?" sneered the jock.

The boy refused to answer. He was a lanky young man, with floppy black hair falling into his brown eyes which were shielded by a bulky pair of glasses. His sweater seemed to be too big on him, and his legs dangled as the bully held him up off the floor.

"Hey, Ricky!" Fred struggled to make his way through the hallway, frowning in disapproval of the boy's actions. "What's your beef?! Leave him alone, wouldja? He's going though a lot right now-"

"Yeah, that'd be me," the bully, Ricky smirked. "How 'bout it, nerd? Where's your lunch money?"

The boy remained silent, earning a blow to the stomach. He crumpled to the floor, coughing as the pain raged through him.

"Stop!" Wendy cried, making her way towards them.

"Wendy!" Violet hissed, hurrying after her. "Wait up!"

Ricky looked up to see who opposed him, raising an eyebrow as the girls stepped forth. "Goth chick and British girl? You're kidding, right?" He laughed at them. "What're you gonna do? Tattle on me?" he snickered.

"Knock it off or I'll report you to Coach!" Fred snapped, worried that he might lash out against the girls.

Ricky sneered at Fred. "Puh-lease. I _own_ Coach Conway. He _loves_ me. I can get out of just about anything." Grabbing the silent protestor, he let his fist smack the innocent's jaw, blood trickling down his lip.

"NO!" Wendy cried.

"STOP!" Fred shouted, reaching for Ricky.

With a wicked smile, Ricky pulled back his arm again, only this time, it didn't come. Someone was holding him back. Furious, he turned his face.

_CRACK!_

A cry of agony filled the hall, some teachers rushing out to see what was going on. Ricky lay crumpled on the floor, holding his nose as he thrashed in pain. Fred, Wendy, Violet, and the victim all looked up to see a figure wearing a green hoodie, flexing his hand. The boy knelt down to the beaten student and offered his hand. "Hey, you ok?" he asked, his voice reaching Wendy's ears.

"Peter?" she whispered, catching sight of his emerald eyes winking at her before returning his attention to the boy.

The boy sat there, dumbstruck, numbly accepting Peter's hand as he pulled him up. "I saw what you did, helping that guy and taking the beating for it," Peter told him with a smile. "You did good, really cool about it…next time, though, don't be afraid to let it rip. 'Kay?"

He nodded, stunned. Somebody actually thought what he did was "cool?"

"Got a name?" Peter asked, raising an eyebrow.

"…Ben," he said at last, still a little breathless from the hit to the gut.

"Well, Ben, I'll catch you later," Peter grinned, gently punching his arm. He gave Wendy and Violet a smile and nodded to Fred before taking off, vanishing into the crowd.

Fred watched him leave, blinking in shock. Looking to the girls, he raised an eyebrow. "…don't tell me he comes to school here, too?"

"Not to our knowledge," Violet shook her head.

Wendy went straight to Ben, touching his shoulder. "Are you ok? You should see the nurse."

"Yeah, he's gonna want to when I'm through," they heard Ricky cough, moaning as he struggled to sit up.

"Maybe, but _you're_ going to see the principal, young man," a stern voice came from behind.

The teens turned to see who had come to their aid, Ben grimacing at the sight of his aunt. Christine Seaworth was a tall woman, with bright brown eyes and straight mid-length coppery hair. She adjusted her glasses and crossed her arms over her chest as she looked down at the jock, Principal Rigby and Coach Conway appearing behind her.

"Get up, Mr. Atkins," the science teacher ordered, her head held high.

"You _own_ me, huh?" the coach asked, frowning so hard that the creases seemed to be etched onto his face.

"Let's go," Principal Rigby nodded, her short blonde hair bobbing as she motioned for them to move. "We're going to have a nice little chat…"

Coach Conway grabbed the boy and escorted him down the hall, but not before the boy glared at the others.

"Ben, why didn't you call for help?! What happened?" Ms. Seaworth asked, fussing over her nephew.

"I'm fine," he shrugged her off. "Really, I'm ok. I'm gonna be late for class." He took off without another word, leaving them all befuddled.

"Um…I'm sorry about Ricky, ma'am," Fred apologized. "Excuse me, I better go, too." Casting a look towards Wendy, he left in the opposite direction.

"Do you girls mind explaining what just happened?" the teacher asked, seeming genuinely concerned. The bell went off, signaling the start of the next class. "I'll write you both hall passes for your next class," she entreated.

The two friends exchanged uncertain nods before saying, "Ok."

"Then come to my classroom," she said, motioning for them to follow her. Treading down the hallway, with students scurrying to get to their classes, they entered the empty room and stood by the teacher's desk as she shut the door.

"Sit down, girls," she urged them, and they did. Taking her place behind her desk, she looked from one to the other. "What happened back there?"

"Well…we weren't there when it started," Violet began.

"All we saw when we left class was Ricky slamming Ben into the lockers, being a bully," Wendy added.

"Apparently he was picking on someone else but Ben got in the way and Ricky started picking on him," Violet pointed out, remembering Peter's words. "He demanded that Ben should give him his lunch money but he refused."

"Ricky punched Ben in the stomach and then-" Wendy stopped, wondering whether or not she should mention Peter.

"And then…?" Ms. Seaworth asked, raising an eyebrow.

"…well…there's a boy we know…he doesn't go to school here, though," Wendy stammered, thinking of some quick backstory. "I guess he came to visit and saw what happened. He…he punched Ricky and helped Ben up, and when you all came out, he ran off."

"In Fred's defense, he _tried_ to stop Ricky…" Violet added, feeling sorry for the boy who fawned over Wendy and had Mandy fawning over him.

Biting her lip in contemplation, the young teacher looked at the students once more and asked, "What's that kid's name? The one who helped Ben?"

"…Peter," Wendy said softly.

"Peter shouldn't have punched Ricky, even if that was my nephew he was picking on. And he shouldn't have snuck in here in the middle of the day, or run off afterwards…but I hope you'll thank him for me for sticking up for Ben," the woman said at last, taking her glasses off and cleaning the lenses. "…Ben transferred here last week. His father, my brother, was in the Navy. He died recently and I just got custody over Ben. It's been…really hard on us, but he tries to move on like nothing's happened. He likes to keep to himself and avoids confrontation, but when someone's in trouble, he won't stand for it. Just like his dad."

Wendy saw how her eyes watered and her heart immediately went out to the woman.

"Now, then," Ms. Seaworth said, regaining her composure. "I'd better write you those passes so you can get to class." Scribbling notes on strips of paper, she handed them to each girl and thanked them once more as they headed off. Watching them go, she got the strangest sensation someone was behind her.

"Oh!" she gasped, placing her hand over her heart. "David! You scared me."

"Sorry," David Fuller apologized with a polite smile. "Everything ok? Those girls caused you trouble?"

"Them? No, they're angels compared to other students," she laughed, shaking her head. "They told me what happened to Ben, you know, my nephew? Got into a fight with one of the football members-"

"I heard and saw," nodded Fuller, a distant look in his eye. "There was a student who popped out of nowhere and helped Ben…he seemed familiar but I haven't seen him in this school."

"The girls said he's ok, he's just from another school. I'll bet he skipped class and dropped by to visit them," Ms. Seaworth shrugged.

"Did they say his name?" he asked innocently.

"Peter, I think," she responded. She couldn't help noticing how his eyes darkened. "Are you ok?"

"Fine," he said a little too quickly. Turning to face her, he lowered his voice and said, "Listen, Christine, I've seen that boy at that Neverland park. He's dangerous. Make sure you and Ben steer clear of him."

Her brows furrowed at this, perplexed. He seemed so mysterious about this, she wasn't sure if she was joking. Then again, high school girls couldn't always be trusted. "…I'll keep that in mind," she said at last. "Thanks."

He nodded, his eyes on her back as she walked to the office to make some copies of an assignment. Narrowing his dark eyes as they flickered white, he whispered, "I don't want to have to add you to my list of obstacles, Christine. Best if you heed my warning."

**NEVER-NEVERLAND**

"Um, hi, Ben."

The boy raised his eyes and saw Wendy and Violet beside him, each holding their own lunch trays. "Could we sit next to you?" Wendy asked with a friendly smile on her beautiful face.

He blinked twice, processing what he'd heard, and nodded at last. "Sure."

Taking their places, they made themselves comfortable, Ben looking back to his iPod.

"…we're sorry about your dad," Violet said quietly.

"And about Ricky," Wendy added.

He shrugged, glancing over at them. "Thanks, I guess." He looked away, an awkward silence hanging over them. Chewing the inside of his cheek, he slowly worked up his courage, asking after a few moments, "…you know that Peter guy?"

They looked up at him upon hearing the question, Violet raising an eyebrow as if to ask Wendy if she wanted to answer that.

"Well…yes. He's a friend of ours," Wendy spoke, poking at her pasta. "I hope he didn't startle you. I know we certainly were surprised."

"What school does he go to?" Ben asked, clearly curious.

"Well…um…he doesn't…go to school, I mean," Wendy responded weakly. "He sort of goes where he pleases."

Ben nodded, intrigued. "I heard he's one of those boys that live on that theme park island. Is that true?"

"Listen, he's special to us," Violet cut in, her purple eyes dark with seriousness. "If you tell anyone about what we're talking-"

"I just want to thank him," Ben interrupted her, just as solemn as she was. "He treated me like a regular person…my aunt sort of fusses over me, and when I speak up, those jerks pick on me."

Wendy could hear the sincerity in his voice and the reverence he had for Peter in his eyes. It was the same look when Mikey and Jon spoke of Peter at home after an adventure or encounter. Offering a grin, she suggested, "Would you like to come with us to Never-Neverland sometime? You could talk to him yourself and meet his friends. I'm sure you'd all get along just fine."

His face seemed to light up. "You think so?" His face fell, however, his hair falling over his eyes again. "But…he looks so cool. He wouldn't talk to me if I happened to walk in and visit…"

"You'd be surprised," Violet chuckled. "Peter may be a little conceited at times and a little…what's the word? 'Flighty'?" She gave Wendy a wink. "But he's a good judge of character, and when he likes someone enough to step in and stand up for you, then I'm sure he thinks you're pretty neat, too."

The light came back to Ben's eyes as he listened, shyly moving his hair out of his face. "…I'd like to go with you guys sometime."

"Great," Wendy smiled. "All we've got to do is set a date."

They split when lunch came to a close, the rest of the day going by in a blur. When they came out of school, the girls meeting with Ben once more, the noticed a strange boy they'd seen earlier that day.

"Peter?!" Wendy gasped, earning a grin from the boy. He sat comfortably in a tree on the school grounds, looking down at the group while they looked up at him.

"Hey Wendy, Vi, Ben," he greeted them, hopping down at once. "What's up?"

"Funny we find you here again," Violet smirked. "Stalking us?"

"I was bored am thought you'd be happy to see me," Peter replied, his fists upon his hips, legs spread apart. He still wore the green hoodie in place of the red coat he usually wore.

"Hey…thanks for what you did earlier today," Ben said, offering his hand to Peter.

With a wry smile, Peter shook it. "Anytime. Say, you haven't been to the island lately, have you?" When Ben shook his head "no," Peter said, "Then you've gotta visit sometime soon! My friends would love to show you around. It's lots of fun, I promise." He placed one hand over his heart, the other in the air as he made the vow, causing the girls to giggle at his antics. "With a little fun in your system, you'd make a great Lost Boy!"

"A what?" asked Ben, raising an eyebrow.

"What? Never read the story _Peter Pan_ before?" Peter chuckled, bowing to him. "Name's Peter Pan, by the way. My friends are the Lost Boys. I think you'd be a great addition."

"Are you for real?" Ben asked, chuckling. He was skeptical, but something about this odd boy seemed genuine.

"Poke me if you like," Peter dared him, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Ben!"

The group of teens turned around, catching sight of Ms. Seaworth walking down the steps of the school and headed straight for them, concern shining in her brown eyes.

"Who's that?" Peter asked, raising an eyebrow, unamused.

"My aunt," Ben grimaced.

She walked towards them, her eyes falling on Peter. "Ben…who's this?" she asked, although she had a pretty good idea of who it could be.

"The name's Peter," the green-clad boy answered, bowing to the lady. "Nice to meet you, Miss."

She couldn't help feeling flattered at his manners. His tone of voice was serious, and she could see in his face that he wasn't trying to mock her. So she politely bowed her head to him and gave a small smile. "Ah, yes. You must be the one who gave Ricky Atkins a broken, bloody nose while helping my nephew."

"The very same," Peter said proudly, holding his head up high.

Shaking her head, the Christine rolled her eyes at him. "Shouldn't you have been in school?"

"Maybe," Peter shrugged. "Miss, I don't suppose you'd let Ben come to Never-Neverland with the girls sometime? This weekend, maybe?"

"Is it safe?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"'Course it is!" he insisted, though Wendy and Violet exchanged dubious glances that said otherwise.

"…I'll think about it," she said at last.

"Aunt Chris!" Ben growled, blush coloring his face.

"If the answer is yes, that means I have to come along," she informed Peter.

His eyes widened at this. Pursing his lips, he thought a moment, rubbing his chin in thought. Snapping his fingers at last, he smiled brightly and bowed once more. "Sounds reasonable. See you later!" Taking Wendy's hand, he waved his farewell to them and took off, Wendy and Violet in tow.

"Aunt Chris, you're embarrassing me!" Ben snapped, adjusting his glasses and stalking off. Heaving a sigh of frustration, Christine Seaworth followed her nephew, praying to God that somehow this Peter boy wouldn't be a bad influence on him.

**NEVER-NEVERLAND**

Wendy had invited Peter in once he got the girls back to the Darling residence, and he allowed himself to stay with the family before Mr. Darling walked through the door. By then, dusk had settled, and Peter said his goodbyes to the children and dog, promising to relay their "hellos" to the Lost Boys, Tinker Bell, and Tiger Lily.

"Please, be careful, Peter," Wendy added just as he was about to leap out the window. "You shouldn't be coming out here so often. If Shade caught you, I wouldn't know what to d-"

She gasped as he spun around and inclined his head just so, his lips cautiously brushing against her jaw line. With a shy, childlike smile, he vowed, "He won't catch me again. Nothing can stop me from seeing you all…especially you, Wendy." With that, he was gone.

Violet was taken home by Mr. Darling shortly afterwards, and the Darling children went straight to bed. Curling up in her bed, Wendy closed her eyes, instantly drifting off to sleep…

* * *

"_She's such a pretty baby," Marian cooed, tucking her first child into the crib of the nursery._

"_Of course she is, she's our daughter after all," George chuckled, kissing his wife's cheek._

_Smiling, she left a nightlight on and shut the door as she left with George. Little Wendy was anything but sleepy, however, as she looked from one side of the ceiling to the next, blinking in boredom at the unlit lamp. Suddenly, a cool breeze wafted in, the window having been opened from the outside. The curtains fluttered gently as a ball of sparkling light zipped in, peeking over the side of the crib at the baby. Wendy's eyes grew wide at the sight of the tiny, glowing person, giggling and gurgling as she strove to reach up and grab the fairy. The fairy shook her head at her, pursing her lips in a pout, somewhat amused._

_A shadow passed over Wendy, startling her. The infant turned over in her bed and raised her head, catching sight of a boy leaning upon the other side of the crib. He cocked his head at her, his lips in a half-smile, his eyes bright with joy and awe. "Hi, Wendy," he spoke gently, carefully stretching down a hand to her._

_She squealed in delight, liking the sound of his voice. She immediately grabbed his forefinger, tugging it gently. He chuckled, a funny warm feeling filling him. Placing both hands in the crib, he ignored Tink's scolding. "I won't drop her," he insisted. Cradling her in his arms, Peter couldn't help the smile that grew on his face as the baby gurgled happily, touching his cheek. "You're so tiny," he whispered, amazed at how little the curling fingers on Wendy's hands were. Tinker Bell chimed furiously at this. "Of course she's not as tiny as you," Peter rolled his eyes. "Still…" An idea came to mind, his face lighting up. "Tink, make those pictures with your fairy dust, will you?" She rang indignantly, looking away. "Please, Tink?" he pleaded, making huge, watery eyes at her. She spat an insult at him before complying, waving her arms around and manipulating the light and dust around her. First appeared a mermaid, singing on the rocks of the lagoon. Wendy clapped her hands, delighted with the image. Proud of her work, Tinker Bell shifted the scene to Tiger Lily, dancing a tribal dance around a campfire. Wendy watched in awe at the moving figure. Again, Tinker Bell changed the scene to Mr. Smee, a bumbling, portly fellow who tripped over himself and fell flat on his face. Wendy giggled at this, pointing at the image._

_Smirking, Tink waved her hands once more, changing the figure into a tall, sinister man, a wicked hook in place of his right hand. Wendy stared, her bottom lip trembling. She began to whimper first, and then, a soft cry began._

"_Oh, Tink! Look what you've done! Get rid of that codfish!" Peter frowned._

_Tinker Bell winced, realizing her mistake and blew out the image at once._

"_Don't cry, Wendy," Peter whispered, rocking her as he floated off the ground. "I won't let that old codfish get you." Sitting criss-cross in the air, he settled her in his lap and pulled out his pan-pipes, playing a gentle, sweet tune for her. The music seemed to weave a spell over the baby, her eyelids drooping little by little, until she was fast asleep. Peter smiled as he put away his pipes, lifting the baby in his arms again and pressing his lips to her forehead. "Good night, Wendy lady…sweet dreams." Placing the child in the crib, his head jerked up when he heard footsteps._

"_I'm telling you, George, I heard something," Marian insisted, opening the door to the nursery. The grown ups entered, looking around the dark room._

"_Marian…did you leave the window open?" George asked, befuddled. "I could've sworn it was shut…"_

* * *

"PAN!"

The iron hook came down with a "thunk!" into the desk once more, earning Peter's attention. "Huh? What? What'd you say?" Peter asked, shaking off the memory.

"I said that you ought to stop going back and forth so much, but apparently, I'm not important enough to listen to," the captain snapped angrily.

"You're right, you're not," Peter shrugged as though it were obvious, earning a rant from the pirate about how he shouldn't take concern for granted. "What're you so worried about?" Peter waved him off. "I'm fine. Besides, even if something happens to me, there's still Tink."

"Pssh!" Hook scoffed.

"And Ruff and the boys."

Hook rolled his eyes.

"And Lily."

"Uh-huh," the pirate murmured, not amused.

"And you."

"Huh?!" Hook gawked at him, stunned by his comment.

"Sure. I told you before, I can't fight Shade without everyone's help, you included," Peter grinned. "But I can manage just fine on my own. So quit worrying! You're starting to act like you're my father or something."

Hook felt a vein pop out of his forehead. "How _dare_ you say such a thing about _me_, Captain James Hook!" He swung his metal appendage at Peter, causing the boy to laugh as he flew out of Hook's cabin window. "Later, Cap'n!" he heard Peter call to him. He grumbled angrily, though a bud of pride swelled within him. He never would have once imagined that he'd worry over Peter's safety.

"Rubbish," he told himself, shutting the window. "I only want him alive after all this is done so we can get back to business back home and I can finally kill him properly!"

But then, there was Peter's voice in his head, comparing him to a father figure. Hook had never dreamed Peter would become so casual with him like this, visiting every so often to check on the pirate and inform him of what was going on. They bantered, they argued more often than not, they laughed sometimes, and then, there were strange little things they'd say or share about what they thought of each other or of this whole situation. "Father to Pan?" Hook thought, stroking his chin with his hook. Looking to the window, he felt a smile grow on his face.

"…that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard in my _life_!"

**NEVER-NEVERLAND**

"Hey, Fred!" Mandy waved, catching Fred's eye at last as he ran by the seats of the football stadium. They were taking a break during the game, the stadium lights shining brightly down on the players and audience.

"Hey," Mandy smiled, decked in her cheerleader uniform. "You're doing great out there!"

"Thanks," Fred gasped for air, a weak smile on his sweaty face. "You girls are doing great, too. Keep it up, it seriously helps us."

"Too bad about…y'know, like what happened with Ricky," Mandy tried to smile but it came out more as a grimace.

He sighed, clearly disappointed in his teammate. "Yeah, my thoughts exactly. Anyways, I better get going…"

"Fred!" Mandy called out, reaching for his back but quickly withdrawing her hand when he turned to face her. "Um…ok, like, I don't know if this is the best time, but…do you, like…maybe think we could…go out sometime? Just…us?"

Fred raised an eyebrow at her. "…you mean like a date?"

Her cheeks became red as she nervously laughed it off. "Well, when you put it that way…"

"Sorry, Mandy, but I can't right now," he shook his head. He gave her a sad smile. "Maybe some other time, 'kay?"

"Oh, yeah, sure," she smiled cheerfully, her face still crimson. "Ok, well, I better get back to my troop! Later!" She skipped off, feeling Fred's eyes on her. Her own eyes stung with tears of humiliation and embarrassment.

"Hey Mandy! Ready to…Mandy?" one of her teammates asked, noticing her face. "Are you ok…?"

"I'll be back!" she said quickly, running out of the stadium. She ran until she couldn't go any further, falling to her knees at the steps of the school. Hot tears trickled out of her eyes, sobs wracking her body. "It's all _her_ fault!" she wept, smacking the grass with her fist, bawling her eyes out. "I hate her! _I HATE HER!"_

"Hate who, Miss Sullivan?"

Mandy gasped as she realized she wasn't alone, covering her face. She could see the familiar face of one of her teachers peering at her through her fingers. "Nobody," she hiccupped. "No one, Mr. Fuller…I just…"

"Come on, Mandy. It's ok. You can talk to me," he coaxed her, offering her a handkerchief from his pocket.

She couldn't help but think about how she thought handkerchiefs didn't exist anymore as she accepted it, cleaning her face with it. "It's nothing…"

"Mandy, it's ok," he said gently, patting her shoulder. "What happened?"

Struggling to take a deep breath, she started, "…I…I really, _really_ like Fred…I like finally got the guts to like go up and like ask him if he'd want to like go out with me…but he said…" She broke into tears again, and he got the message.

"I'm sorry, dear," he said comfortingly.

"It's all because of _her_," she snapped, blowing her nose.

"Who?" Fuller asked, puzzled.

"_Wendy_!" the cheerleader spat out the name like it was venom. "Wendy Darling thinks she's all that…Fred is totally into her…that's why he won't even look at me!" She cried into the cloth, not noticing how contemplative Fuller became.

"…you hate her that much?" she heard him ask.

"YES! I don't care what you say," she sniffled. "I'd do _anything_ just to get rid of her! Her and those stupid idiots on that Neverland island! That was the night Fred finally stopped noticing me, and it's all _their_ fault!"

"You'd do _anything_ to get rid of them?"

"_Anything_!" she wailed.

"Good."

A creeping cold sensation filled her, her body frozen in fear. Her eyes caught sight of Fuller's eyes changing into a slanted, glaring white pair of lights, sinister and intimidating. With his hand on her shoulder, a rolling black smoke engulfed her body, making her go limp for a moment, her eyes drooping. When he removed his hand from her, her body stiffened, straightening up at once, her eyes snapping open. They were complete black, a blank stare upon her face.

"_What's going on?!"_ Mandy's mind screamed, but to no avail.

Placing his lips to her ear, Fuller whispered, "You'll get your chance to get back at Wendy…but first, I want you to do something for me. I want you to kill Captain Hook and Tinker Bell."

* * *

**A/N: **Points to anybody that can figure out who I modeled Principal Rigby after. ;) For Peter Pan fans, it should be super obvious. By the way, the part in italics where Wendy is a baby is a dream/memory to Wendy and just a memory for Peter. Hope this clears things up for you guys and I hope you'll come back for the next chapter! See you all soon!


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N:** Just wanted to point out some stuff to clarify to everyone what's going on (I recently had a friend/reviewer ask a lot of questions about this and I want to make sure I'm not confusing anyone!)

The fairies have the book (the one Shade owned that they stole) which has several different spells including the banishment spell placed on Neverland so Shade can't enter again (which they've also placed on the theme park), and a size spell on all Never-fairies so that they can "man the rides, booths, etc" and seem somewhat human so they aren't too "suspicious" in the real world...somehow, though, now that I think about it, they're magical looking and all that jazz...oh well, just roll with it por favor ^_^;

Yes, this is NOT the old Wendy, though old Wendy's spirit is within her so in a sense, she's reincarnated. As for the names and personalities of the Darlings...I thought since Wendy's been sort of reincarnated that I might as well keep with the theme and just tweak the names a little. Ben is just an OC who will appear more in the story now (I have plans for him and his aunt ;))

My thanks go out to all my lovely reviewers (especially **grapejuice101, Veddartha, and AMaysBrain**!) Enjoy the story and please let me know what you think! (**PLEASE NO FLAMES - **constructive critisism and questions are graciously accepted.)

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Kipper yawned as he looked about the docks. There hadn't been a soul passing through since seven (or was it eight?) o'clock. Not many people came to the island, and when they did, it was very few a time they came back. Many were curious tourists, others were pesky children from other neighborhood that wanted to cause a ruckus. Still, they needed a cover to be here on the mainland, so they remained on this wretched island, manning the boats for people to come and go as they pleased.

Kipper could still remember when they had left the real Neverland. Pan had come back from a trip to London, explaining to Hook, Tiger Lily, and the others that the Wendy girl's father had decided to move to America. Fuller had not been seen since the incident in Neverland when Peter made his miraculous return and banished him from the island. Peter left once more and returned, claiming he had found a place for them, just a ways off to where Wendy and her family would be living. And so, gathering all together on the _Jolly Roger_, pirates, Indians, fairies, mermaids, Lost Boys, and even that blasted croc who trailed behind and got accidentally sprinkled with fairy dust (causing their exit to be a hurried one), they left Neverland, with only a handful of fairies, the wild beasts, a magical spell, and Peter's will to protect it.

Heaving a sigh, the pirate started up the gangplank, about read to shout to the others that their shift was over, when he noticed movement at the end of Heather Avenue. "Hang on, men," he called to the crew. "Looks like we got one lolly-gaggin' comin' 'round."

The men groaned, wanting to get back as soon as possible. Life back in Neverland was better than having to sit and wait or go back and forth with little brats and their weakling parents!

A girl slowly walked through the docks, coming up the gangplank of the ship.

"'Bout time, Missy!" Kipper commented. There was no response. The girl sat at the bow of the ship, staring ahead. Shaking his head, Kipper gave the order to cast off.

The remained in her seat, silent, never moving a muscle. Judging from the outfit, Kipper guessed it was a "cheer-leader" (whatever _that_ was…) who had decided to make a late night visit. As the boat pulled into port, the distant sound of a clock rang in their ears.

"That croc's lurking about again," sighed one pirate.

"On the bright side, she can't get into the island like she could back home," another man suggested. Pulling up to the dock, the men secured the ship and readied the gangplank once more.

"Here y'are, Missy," Kipper huffed as he straightened the wooden plank. Glancing up, he felt his blood freeze upon seeing the girl's face.

Her eyes were black and glazed over, her expression blank. She said nothing and looked at no one, making her way down the plank. Looking to the entrance of the park, she caught sight of a man dressed in red, a hook for his right hand, bantering with a red-haired female with elfin-like qualities. A portly fellow with spectacle sat inside the ticket booth, sighing as they argued. Kipper saw her eyes narrow as she pulled a wicked looking blade from her skirt pocket.

"CAP'N!" Kipper cried. "RUN FOR IT!"

**NEVER-NEVERLAND**

"Hook does have a point, Peter," Tiger Lily nodded as she, Pan, and Ruff walked through the park, munching on a late night snack of cotton candy. "It's dangerous out there with Shade. You should at least let Ruff or Tink constantly be with you."

"I'm not a baby – I can take care of myself!" Peter scoffed, ripping off a chunk of the fluffy pink food and stuffing his face.

"Yeah, but you said so yourself – Shade's powerful and you need all our help. Besides, I wouldn't mind dropping by to see Vi," Ruff grinned.

"Yeah, I bet you wouldn't," Lily smirked.

"Shuddup, you're head over heels with Jon, the little nerd," Ruff snickered, earning a stab in the stomach from the girl.

"Now, now, children, behave," Peter laughed.

"PETER!" Tinker Bell darted towards him, a frantic orb of green light. She flailed her arms about as she tried to stop.

Catching her in his hand, Peter looked down and raised an eyebrow. "What's up, Tink? Where's the fire?"

"It's Hook!" she gasped. "Remember that Mandy girl? Something's wrong with her – I think Shade's possessed her and when she got off the boat, she tried to attack us! I came to get you as quickly as possible, but Hook's still fighting her!" Her words came out in one long breath, making her swoon when she was finished talking.

"Where are they?" Peter demanded, placing her in his coat pocket.

"Entrance…" she started, stopping to breathe.

"Let's go," Ruff nodded, the three of them flying to the front gates of the park.

Swooping over the buildings and gate, Peter squinted and saw two figures battling below, just in front of the ticket booth. He took note of how Mandy fought against Hook, her movements jerky and stiff. He was focusing on how her eyes were black when a ticking sound reached his ears. "Uh oh," Peter whispered, noticing the Crocodile wading up to the shore of the docks. The dock itself was a boardwalk, several feet from the ground, and it was fenced on either side with wood. _"There's no way the Crocodile can get Hook…"_ He soon took back his words when Mandy, with a burst of black smoke that clearly came from Shade, threw a ball of misty black energy. Hook ducked in time, but it destroyed the portion of the wall behind him. Mandy wasted no time in stepping forward and swiping the knife in her hands at Hook, causing him to take a step back.

Realizing his mistake too late, he stumbled, falling backwards. Thinking fast, he plunged his hook into the side of the boardwalk, dangling precariously over the edge. Glaring up at the possessed girl, he felt the blood leave his face when he finally heard the ticking that came from below. Mandy seemed to give a dark smile at this, taking a step back and watching the Croc eye Hook with hunger.

"Be gone, y'beast!" he hollered at the abnormally humongous reptile, but to no avail. He could feel his weight bearing too much pressure on the bit of wood he'd managed to snag his arm on, and the Crocodile lay directly beneath him, her eyes locked on his dangling feet. Raising his eyes, he cast a despairing look at the girl as she raised her knife at him.

Suddenly, the wood snapped in half, Hook's body plummeting down and away from the girl, straight for the open jaws of the awaiting Crocodile.

"NO!" the men cried, popping their heads out of their hiding places on the ship.

Smee burst out of the ticket booth, horror filling him. "CAP'N!" he shouted, his stomach in a knot.

Closing his eyes, Hook whispered, "Avenge me, Pan – kill that monster," and awaited Death.

"Not on my watch, Codfish!"

Hook's eyes flew open at the voice, a body from behind colliding with him. A set of arms wrapped themselves around his torso as suddenly, as the jaws of the crocodile closed with a snap, Hook felt himself shooting up into the air. With the wind slapping his face, he stared, stunned, as the neon lights of the park. "…I'm not dead, yet?"

Peter's laugh filled his ears, and at once he knew that he was safe. "Can't have you die on me now, Cap'n. You're scheduled to plot my assassination when we get back home!" Peter cheerfully told him, swooping down back to the boardwalk.

"Pan…?" Hook gawked, looking over his shoulder at the boy.

"Hang on!" Peter warned him, diving in order to avoid another blast from Mandy. Skidding onto the pier, they drew their weapons and stood at a battle stance side by side. Tinker Bell fluttered out of his pocket and onto his shoulder, Tiger Lily and Ruff coming to join his side. Smee came beside Hook, brandishing his infamous dagger, Johnny Corkscrew. Hook couldn't help the grin on his face as he posed, poised for battle. A band of enemies united against a greater enemy. Oh, the irony!

Straightening, Mandy's mouth opened, but her voice was not the one that came out.

"Surrender, Peter," came the eerie voice of Shade, making it all the more frightening for the cowering pirates who observed these events from their ship. "And I may spare your 'friends'."

"Where's the fun in that?" Peter smirked. "Nice trick you've got there – taking over someone's body to be able to stand on the island." Blue Falls would be here soon with a spell from Shade's book to exorcise him from the girl's body. Until then, they had to stall. "But it won't last long. Get out of there, Shade. Leave the girl alone!"

In response to Peter's demand, Mandy leapt forward, a snarl coming out of her mouth. The group scattered, avoiding the girl. As Smee prepared to jump at the girl with his dagger, Peter called to him, "NO! Don't hurt her – it won't hurt Shade, but it _will_ affect her!"

Tinker Bell flew around Mandy, coating her in fairy dust, creating a circle around her. Mandy lashed out, her hand constantly reaching out and closing, always getting the air instead of the fairy.

"Careful, Tink!" Ruff called out.

Overhead, Blue Falls (fairy-sized at this moment), swooped by and came to sit upon Tiger Lily's shoulder.

"Peter," the Indian called him, shrugging her shoulder as so not to give them away to Shade.

Nodding his acknowledgement, Peter called Tinker Bell back. "Give it up and go back, Shade," Peter ordered again.

Narrowing her eyes, Mandy raised the wicked blade above her head. "If I cannot kill your pirate nemesis or fairy friend, Peter, then this will have to do."

"Huh?" Smee blinked. "Cap'n, what-?"

"That thing is going to kill his vessel!" Hook gaped, stupefied.

"_NOOOO!" _Mandy screamed from within her mind, helpless to stop her body. _"Somebody help me, please!"_

The blade came down forcefully, aimed for her heart.

_Shhhh-ACK!_

Everyone stood still, their eyes wide in fear and horror.

"No…" Ruff breathed, his heart stopping.

Hook paled, fury filling him. "…Pan…?"

Mandy's black eyes widened. Shade could see through her eyes that as the blade had come down, Peter flew as fast as he could, blocking the blow and with all his strength shoving the knife aside, but his arm received a fierce gash, blood trickling down onto the dock.

"No…" Shade's voice whispered through Mandy's lips.

"NOW!" Peter commanded the fairies.

Hand in hand, Tinker Bell and Blue Falls spun around Mandy and Peter, Blue Falls chanting the necessary spell. Mandy's frame shuddered, her eyes growing large as black mist rolled off of her body. Hacking furiously, she dropped the knife, doubling over as Shade's powers spewed out of her mouth, screeching with pain and shame as it shot back into the sky and exploded, turning into nothingness.

Mandy gave a weak moan, collapsing. Peter caught her, grunting and gritting his teeth as she fell on his injured arm. A sharp smack behind his head made him shout. "OW! Hey! What was that for?!"

"For being reckless, you idjit!" Hook snapped. "Y'almost _died_!"

"He's right, that was stupid," Ruff frowned. "You don't even like her-!"

"Doesn't matter," Peter glared at them. "She doesn't deserve to die because of Shade." Biting his lip, he struggled to pick her up when Ruff took the unconscious female from him.

"At least let me carry her," his second-in-command insisted, slinging her over his shoulder like a sack of flour.

With a wry smile, Peter shook his head. "Ow!" he exclaimed when Hook grabbed his arm. "Hey! Nobody touches me!"

"Hush up, boy," Hook frowned, examining the gash. "Just what exactly did your pixie friends do anyhow?"

"We expelled Shade's entity from her body – she's clean," Blue Falls informed them as he and Tinker Bell became human sized.

"Oh, Peter!" Tink whined, rushing to his side. "What am I going to do with you?! Stop being so careless!"

"Geez, I do a good deed and all I get is 'Peter, don't be so reckless!' 'Peter, you shouldn't be so careless!' 'Peter, that was dumb!' Blah, blah, blah," Peter rolled his eyes, mimicking their voices as he mocked them.

"I ought to gut you for that," Hook sneered, releasing the boy's arm. "But I shall refrain for the moment…" Chewing his inner lip in frustration and embarrassment, he bowed his head. "…thank you. That's twice you saved my hide from that _thing_ you say is your father."

"Aw, no problem," Peter grinned. "If I let you die, there won't be any fun!"

Hook smacked his forehead with his good hand; Smee smiled like a clown. "Aye, thanks fer savin' the Cap'n! I thought he was done for!"

"Sure, but I can't say the Croc's too happy about this," Peter noted, hearing growls from the water. "Better get that fence fixed, too."

"I'll get the other fairies," Blue Falls suggested.

"In the meantime, you and Ruff should bring the girl to our village," Tiger Lily added. "We can check your arm there, too." Having made their agreements, they split ways. Looking back across the waters to the mainland, Tink frowned. What else would that maniac plan on them?

**NEVER-NEVERLAND**

Mandy's eyes fluttered slowly, feeling an intense pain throughout her body. It was as though she was extremely sick…Suddenly, her eyes bursting open, she turned over and threw up. Coughing, tears streaming down her face, she wept and gasped for breath, feeling someone push her back onto the bed. A warm broth slipped through her lips and she gratefully accepted it. Forcing her eyes open, she could make out hazy silhouettes in a dimly lit room…

"Hey…you're that Indian girl…Tiger Rose or something?" Mandy wheezed, slowly getting better.

"Lily," the Indian princess corrected her. "How do you feel?"

"…ok, I guess," she winced, struggling to sit up. "I think I puked all over your floor."

"I'll say."

Frowning, Mandy looked to see who had spoken, her eyes widening at the sight of Ruff covered in her vomit, a disgusted look on his face. "O…Omigod! I'm _so_ sorry!"

"Hm-mh," he said, his lips pressed tightly together.

A childish laugh filled with teepee. "Told you not to carry her like a bag of potatoes!"

Turning her head, Mandy gasped when she saw Peter enter the teepee, just as cocky as ever. "Look's like you're back to normal." Wrinkling his nose and trying not to laugh, Peter snickered and said, "Ruff, how about you go on and take a bath? I'll stay."

"Sure, maybe she'll puke on _you_ for a change," the Lost Boy snapped, getting up and precariously walking out.

Mandy's face was bright red as she angrily started, "I said I was sorry-!"

"We just tease each other, don't fuss over it," Peter waved it off. "Lily, should I wait until morning to take her back?"

"What?" Mandy blinked at them. "Then…it wasn't some nightmare? Mr. Fuller…_possessed_ me?"

Peter and Lily shared concerned glances before looking back to the frightened blonde female. "What exactly happened?"

"I…" She stopped, her face redder than ever. Seeing them waiting for her, suspicious, she squeezed her eyes shut and explained how she had gotten involved, regretting it the moment Shade took over. "It was horrible…not just that, I could _see_ and _hear_ everything perfectly, but I couldn't do anything." Tears stung her eyes. "Do you know how frustrating and scary that is? I didn't think…I mean, I'm sorry about all this…I just…" She hugged her knees and began to cry, hiding her face from them.

Tiger Lily grabbed Peter's shoulder and whispered, "If she stops crying and if she feels up to it, take her back. If not, she can stay the night."

Peter nodded, watched her leave, then scooted over to Mandy. Patting her head, he said quietly, "I know how scary Sh-er…Mr. Fuller can be."

"You…called him…Shade," she said between hiccups. "Is…is that the same thing we saw…that smoke pillar, the first time we came here?"

Peter nodded. "He wants me…and I won't surrender to him. I'm sorry you got involved in this."

"You…saved me. He was going to stab me…he wanted to 'destroy the evidence'…I was so scared…" Gazing at the Eternal Youth with her tear-filled eyes, she whispered, "Thank you…for stopping him." She reached out and touched his arm, frowning when he winced, quickly turning it into a forced smile. She noticed a bandage peeking out from under the scarlet sleeve of his coat, and she gasped again. "Oh my gosh…I remember now…" Horror took over as she clutched her blanket to her chest. "You could've been killed…why'd you do that?"

"Because this is my island, and no kid gets hurt here," Peter replied firmly.

"Except you?" she asked, nodding at his arm. He shrugged as though it were nothing. "…I haven't been the best person to you…or anyone…especially Wendy." Looking away, she pursed her lips in contemplation. "…I still don't like her…but…I don't hate her, either. Or you, for that matter. I kinda thought you were just some weird jerk that liked to follow her around." She gave a sheepish smile when he glared at her, laughing when he stuck his tongue out. "…I really am sorry…"

"If I hear 'sorry' one more time, I'm gonna pull my hair out!" Peter sighed. "It's ok, really. It's over. He won't bug you again, we'll make sure of that."

"You know…I could feel his pain…his worry…Shade…Fuller…whatever, he didn't want to hurt you. He was horrified when that happened," Mandy said quietly.

"Yeah…he's like that. He'd rather destroy everyone around me, all those closest to me, than kill me. He wants me alive, and he doesn't realize that even if he killed everyone I loved, I'd never go to." Peter crossed his arms over his chest, grimacing as he touched his injured arm.

Mandy gave a sad smile. "…so, you _do_ love Wendy?"

Peter blinked at her, stunned by her question. Pressing his lips into a hard line, he looked away at the floor and remained silent. Mandy was about to speak when he said, "…Yes. I do."

Mandy felt her heart melt at his words. Stretching his legs, his feet tapping the air, he changed the subject. "Y'want me to bring you home now or in the morning?"

"How long have I been out?" she asked, the reality of being away from home hitting her hard. The cheer squad must have been in a frenzy when she didn't come back.

"An hour or so," Peter shrugged.

"Omigod, I need to get back like now!" she squeaked, frantically throwing off the covers. Scrambling to her feet, she stumbled, dizzy when she stood up. Feeling the boy lift her in his arms, she wriggled in protest.

"Stop, it hurts my arm!" he scolded her, making her freeze in guilt. Grinning at her compliance, he carried her out, and stepping into the night air, he leapt into the air.

"Aren't you worried Shade might catch you?" she asked as they flew over the park and towards the ocean.

"Nope. I'm not afraid of him," he said lightly. "Hold on." Letting the wind guide him, Peter swept through the night sky like a bird, Mandy clinging to him like a child. Snuggling against him, she could smell the scent of citrus, candy, fireside smoke, and something that she could only think of as "magical"…

"Where's your house?" Peter asked, arriving at the docks on the other side of the waters.

"Follow Lakeside Street, just down from the school…damn, it must be midnight by now," she murmured, looking down at the empty streets.

"Will your parents be worried?" Peter asked. He frowned when she snorted at him.

"Puh-lease. My parents are divorced. My mom said she'd be out to see a show in the next town with her new boyfriend. My dad's in Texas." She bit her lip as she saw her house coming in to view. "There it is…the blue two-story house with the brick chimney. You can drop me off in the back."

He did so, going to the back of the house and setting her on the ground. As she unlocked the door, she looked back at him. "Um…wanna come in?"

"No, thanks. I better go back," Peter waved. Lifting off of the ground, he was surprised to see her reach out for him.

"Wait!" she cried. He stopped, cocking his head at her from where he floated. "Um…I…I never thanked you properly."

"Sure you did," he corrected her. "Back in the teepee."

"No…I mean…" Blush covered her cheeks. "I…I want to give you a…kiss."

Blinking, Peter stared at her. "…ok." He stuck his palm out expectantly, a smile on his face. "Where is it?"

She stared at his palm in turn, incredulous. "…um, that's not a kiss."

"Sure it is!" Peter frowned. "I know what kisses are! You exchange little trinkets. Now, thimbles are another story…"

"Thimbles?" she asked, completely lost. "Peter, I want to _kiss_ you. Y'know, I put my lips on yours?"

"That's a thimble," Peter corrected her with a laugh. "Thanks but no thanks. Save your kiss for someone special!" Waving goodbye, he took off before she could keep insisting on kissing him. There was only one person he really wanted any kisses or thimbles from, and that was one Wendy Darling. Flying through the air, he couldn't help himself as he flew towards the Darling house. Landing lightly on the eaves of the house, he peeked his head over the side.

There was Wendy, sleeping soundly in her bed. A smile crept onto his face as he reached out and touched the window. His eyes widened when he felt the window shake. Pursing his lips in curiosity, he pulled toyed with the handle and was stunned to find it quietly swing open. _"She didn't…lock the window?"_ He felt his heart skip a beat, his smile returning as he stepped inside. Flying over to her bed, he watched her sigh in her sleep, curling into her sheets. Resting against his good arm, he floated beside her, wondering what she was dreaming about.

"Hmm…" she mumbled, a smile making her pink lips stretch. "…Peter…"

He froze, not budging an inch. When she mumbled again, he let out a breath of relief, realizing she was still sound asleep. Then it sunk it: she was dreaming about _him_! Leaning forward, he wanted to let his lips brush over hers, just as they had done accidentally a few days ago…but he held back, feeling fearful and foolish, not to mention, Tinker Bell would be furious and Hook would probably say it was "bad form" to kiss a lady when she was sleeping.

"What do I care about what _they_ think?!" he growled to himself. Still, he couldn't help himself, and pressed his mouth to her cheek. A spark seemed to fly through him at that. Cautious, he reached out and brushed a strand of her out of her face. Smiling at the sleeping girl, he whispered in her ear, "Wendy…I…" He hesitated. She couldn't hear him, right? So it wouldn't count. Nodding to himself, he spoke again. "…Don't let me go back home by myself, Wendy…I want to be with you all the time…forever…Wendy…I'm not good with this sort of stuff, but…" Taking a deep breath, he whispered, "…I love you, Wendy."

Not looking back, he darted out the window, unable to believe what he'd spoken. Letting the window shut gently, he felt that funny warm feeling inside him.

"…_so, you _do_ love Wendy?"_ Mandy's voice echoed in his head.

Glancing back through the glass, he saw her stir in her sleep. His smile remained on his face as he nodded. "I love you, Wendy," he repeated to the night wind. Taking off to the sky, he followed a shooting star back to Never-Neverland.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok, IDK if I overdid it, but the fangirl in me is dying so I put in another moment. Technically, though Peter is an adolescent and he's still very childlike, he's extremely old when you think about how long he's been in Neverland. It only seems somewhat right he develops feelings for a girl, no less Wendy's descendant. If you don't like it...sorry? O_o Hope you had fun everyone, see you next time! :)


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N: **Hi everyone! Thank you all SOOOOOO much for the reviews, they made me smile and laugh,a nd helped a lot with the next chapter. Oh, just a note, for those of you who caught the reference in one of the more recent chapters, I named Principal Rigby after Cathy Rigby (she plays Peter Pan in the stage production, and she's still flying around as Peter, too. She's awesome, I saw her in August 2012 - if you ever get the chance to see her go for it, or if you're just curious you can check it out on Youtube!) Just want to say thank you to... **Veddartha** (jajaja! Si, eso fue los que you pense tambien, llama una excorsista, Peter!),** AMaysBrain** (LOL, ha, I know Fred is beginning to wonder if he should transfer),** storyteller155** (thanks! :)Please tell your friend that I obviously agree, unless of course I decided to pair Peter up with an OC in another fic...),** grapejuice101** (thank you!),** CammieSarah51** (thank you!),** and Juleena** (Oh wow, thank you! And welcome to the madness of Never-Neverland! ^_^ I hope you'll keep checking in and I hope you enjoy this fic!) I own nothing, blah blah blah, ok, go on and read!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

"I had the strangest dream," Wendy whispered to Violet as they walked through the halls to lunch.

"Oh?" Violet asked, raising an eyebrow in interest. "Which was…?"

"I dreamt that Peter visited me as a baby," she admitted, absolutely perplexed. When Violet covered her mouth to hide her giggles, Wendy sighed. "I know, it sounds weird…but I felt like it actually happened…not only that," she added, her brows furrowing in confusion as she and her friend took a seat at their usual table. "But…I've had dreams…since I was little, but even more so now…of myself flying to an amazing island and having adventures…I think I even see my brothers, and Peter…but they're different somehow. Peter is…younger, and my brothers don't quite look, act, or sound the same." Looking over to Violet, she asked, "Am I crazy?"

"Oh, no doubt," winked the gothic female. "It's funny you said that. I was thinking about the first night we went together to the island and met Peter…you had said that some of the stuff seemed familiar to you, but you'd never been there before or seen those people." When Wendy nodded, she tapped her cheek and thought a moment. "…ever heard of reincarnation?"

"Yes," Wendy nodded. "You think I'm my great-great grandmother?"

"Not necessarily that you _are_ her," Violet clarified. "Just that her spirit's in you, with some of her memories. That might be why you connected so quickly with everything and everyone."

Wendy chewed her meal thoughtfully, mulling over Violet's words. Frowning, she realized she had forgotten something else. "Vi…I had another dream…a different one…"

"You, Hook, candlelight, wine…?" Violet started, bursting into a fit of laughter when Wendy made a mortified face.

"Ugh, no!" Wendy shook her head violently. "No…actually, it was about Peter."

"Shocker!" Violet gasped, teasing her friend.

"It felt so real…I almost thought I was awake," Wendy said, her voice lowering once more. "Peter was talking to me…he…" She swallowed, her heart racing. "…he said he loved me…"

Violet blinked, staring at the girl. "…and that's shocking because…?"

"He's Peter Pan," Wendy clarified. "He's the boy who never grows up…sort of," she added, recalling how now he was slightly older than before. "He doesn't have romantic feelings for anybody!"

"I dunno," Violet smirked. "He seems to be filled with 'feels' lately if you ask me."

Wendy blushed, remembering how in her dream, she could feel Peter's lips on her face, as if he were too shy to actually kiss her lips. Twisting the cap of her water bottle on and off, she felt her stomach twist in the same way.

"Hi girls," Ben said, coming up to their table. He held his lunch tray on top of a set of thick books, looking awkward as he went to them. "Could…I sit with you?"

"Of course," Wendy smiled, glad to take her mind off things.

"Make yourself comfy," Violet motioned for him to sit.

"Thanks," he said, sitting beside Violet. "I'm sorry about my aunt yesterday-"

"Don't be sorry, she was worried about you," Wendy interrupted him. "She really does care."

"I think she cares too much," he sighed. "She ought to go out more often. She's only been out of college for two years. She should be, I don't know, doing girl stuff and seeing somebody, not grading papers and babying me."

"Hey, be careful what you wish for," Violet warned him. "One time, I complained that-"

"HI GUYS!"

Out of the blue, Mandy hopped over to their table, slamming her lunch on the counter. Wendy yelped in surprise, Ben spat out his beverage all over the table, and Violet winced, clearing out one of her ears. "Look what the cat dragged in," she muttered.

"Nice to see you, too, Vi," Mandy waved, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "So, Wendy! Are you going back to Neverland soon?"

"Huh?" She stared at the girl, stunned. "What? I thought you said you never wanted to go back again…?"

"Well, you know what they say, 'never say never!'" she said in her best cheerleader voice.

"Oh God," Violet groaned, covering her face. "She's back."

"Hey, Mandy!" Fred called, going over to the table. "What happened to you last night? You just vanished…oh, hey everyone," he added.

"Suddenly, I'm feeling claustrophobic," Violet growled.

"Since when did we get to be so popular?" Wendy whispered to her friend.

"Oh, I wasn't feeling too good," Mandy smiled brightly at Fred. "I've already apologized to the squad. But I'm back in action now! I heard you guys won the game! That's great." Looking back to Wendy, she persisted, "So, are you guys going back soon?"

"Going where?" Fred asked, suspicious.

"Nowhere," all three girls said at once.

Fred raised an eyebrow and looked to Ben. "Don't look at me, I'm just as clueless as you," the boy said with his hands up in surrender.

"This doesn't have to do with the Neverland park, does it?" Fred asked, seeing Mandy wince. He frowned. "Look, that place isn't safe. I heard there was some explosion over there last night and some giant croc almost ate somebody…wherever the heck a croc could come from. It's too cold up here for them!" He noticed Mandy had a look of guilt on her face as Wendy, Violet, and Ben all gawked at the message. "Mandy…what's going on…?"

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me," she said with a pout. "Vi and Wendy would understand."

"We would?" Violet asked, confused.

"Mandy…" Fred started, getting frustrated.

"Ok, look, all I'm gonna say is Peter saved me last night," she began, only to get cut off by everyone shouting "WHAT?!" "Sheesh, keep your voice down or the teachers will come over!" she hissed.

"Have you noticed something weird?" Violet asked, looking to Wendy with fear in her eyes. "She's not constantly saying 'like'…who is she and where's the real Mandy?"

"Funny," Mandy rolled her eyes. "Look, I want to thank him somehow so I want to go over and visit, but not on my own. That's why I came over." She looked pleadingly at Wendy. "Please?! I promise I'll behave!"

"She said 'please'?" Violet's jaw dropped.

"_Nobody_ is going to that funhouse of hell!" Fred declared.

"What 'funhouse of hell'?"

"AAH!" the students yelled, startled by Ms. Seaworth. She raised her brows at them, wondering what on earth was going on.

"Nothing," Mandy said quickly with a weak smile.

"Aunt Chris…" Ben groaned.

"We were just trying to figure out what to do on Thursday since we've got Friday off!" Wendy said, thinking fast. "We decided we're going to Never-Neverland."

"We are?" Fred asked, stunned. Violet flicked a pretzel stick at his head.

"I've heard things about that place from other teachers," Christine started.

"We'll all be in a group," Violet offered.

"It'll be super fun!" Mandy grinned.

"Super pain in the ass is more like it," grumbled Ben to which Violet gave him a high-five.

Pressing her lips together as she thought, the teacher remained silent, mulling over the details.

"My brothers will be with us, too. They're thirteen and five, but they love that park," Wendy added. "We've also got P-…er, our friend who knows the place very well." She tried to avoid saying his name in front of the grown ups. She didn't want Fuller to pass by and hear them accidentally.

"…Ben can go."

The girls grinned at one another, Fred looking uncertain. "On one condition." They looked up at her, suspicious. "I'm coming, too."

**NEVER-NEVERLAND**

"How unlucky are we?" Violet sighed as the Darlings picked her up from her house that Thursday evening. Nana licked her hand in consolation, leading them all down the road.

"Can't we ditch them?" Jon asked mischievously.

"Certainly not," Wendy scolded him. "Fred and Mandy already know about Peter and all the madness going on, Ben is new, and if we vanish it'll give Ms. Seaworth a bad impression of us."

"I just wanna see Peter again!" Mikey pouted. "It's been forever!"

"It's been about a week," Jon shook his head with a smile, patting his little brother's hair.

"Still!" Mikey insisted. "I wanna see Peter now!"

"As you wish!"

The group gave a cry of surprise, jumping at the sound of the familiar voice. Spinning around, they saw Peter floating behind them, clutching his stomach, laughing. "Oh! OH! You should've seen your faces!" he coughed, tears escaping his eyes.

"PETER!" Mikey exclaimed, jumping up and down until Peter picked him up and placed him on his shoulders. "Missed ya!" Mikey declared as he hung on, smiling brightly.

"Missed you, too," Peter smiled back, landing on his feet before them. "Everyone's been waiting for you to come back." A ball of green light peered out at them from his jacket pocket, waving up at Mikey.

"Tink!" Wendy smiled.

"How does she do that?" Jon mused aloud.

"Do what?" Peter asked, walking down with them.

Glancing back at him, Wendy was stunned to see that he was wearing normal clothes – dark washed jeans, black converse sneakers, a green hoodie with a white t-shirt underneath, and a blue baseball cap on his head.

"Nice threads, Pete," Violet commented.

"Thanks," Peter grinned. Turning to Jon, he explained, "If you're talking about the shrinking and growing, that's a spell that Tink and Blue Falls placed on all the fairies that came with us. They can grow and shrink at will while they're here to help maintain the park and if they want to explore. But if you're talking about waving, that's easy. Just do this." And he waved his hand at Jon, earning laughter from Mikey as Jon sighed and rolled his eyes. Looking back to Wendy, Peter's smile seemed to light up the street. "Missed you, Wendy."

Blush came to her cheeks as she smiled back. "I…I missed you, too, Peter. How are the Lost Boys?"

"They want your cooking," Peter laughed. "They can't wait for you to come. Are we picking up Ben?"

"_And_ his aunt, our teacher," Wendy confessed.

"_And_ Mandy," grimaced Violet.

"Huh?" Peter asked, stunned.

"_And_ Fred," the gothic girl added with little enthusiasm.

"WHAAAT?!" Peter fumed, getting a harsh "SHHH!" from Jon and Wendy. "Why're _they_ coming?!"

"Mandy said something about 'thanking you'," Wendy explained, titling her head in curiosity.

"Fred just doesn't trust us," Violet shrugged.

Peter sighed, smacking his forehead. "Geez…Monday night, Shade possessed Mandy and sent her over to kill Hook."

Tinker Bell chimed at him, appearing to scold the boy.

"Yes, yes, he wanted you gone, too, Tink," Peter chuckled. "Anyway, he was controlling her so she was going to stab herself when me, Hook, Ruff, Smee, and Lily fought back."

"Shade was going to _kill_ Mandy?!" Wendy gasped. Even Violet paled at this.

"Yeah, but I stopped him…her…them? Whatever," Peter shrugged, waving his hand just so that his sleeve began to slide down his arm.

"Peter, was that from when you saved her?" Mikey asked, perceptive as ever, as he pointed to Peter's bandage.

"Huh…? AH!" He quickly pulled the sleeve back in place, smiling nervously. "No…um, that was from…"

"Oh, Peter!" Wendy slapped his shoulder, causing him to grimace. "Oh, sorry!" she squeaked, realizing she smacked his bad arm. "Sorry!...but really! Should you have been-?!"

"If one more person tells me 'reckless' or 'careless' or 'stupid', I'm going to hurt somebody!" Peter gritted through his teeth.

"Not me!" Jon, Mikey, and Violet called at the same time.

Wendy giggled at their reaction before sobering and returning her attention to Peter. "Sorry…I just…"

"_I love you."_

She bit her lip. In her dream, the one where she imaged Peter kissing her…she could have swore she heard him saying that to her as well…

"You just…?" Peter asked, raising en eyebrow expectantly. His eyes grew wide when she slipped her hand into his, her fingers hesitantly tightening.

"…I don't want to lose you," she whispered, avoiding his eyes.

Violet and the boys remained silent, waiting for a response from him. They watched as he looked at her, with eyes full of awe and soon replaced with joy. Pressing his lips together into a thin, anxious line, he contemplated an idea for a moment…and then moved to her face, his lips touching her cheek.

Wendy gasped, remembering her dream. _"What if it wasn't a dream…what if he…?"_

"HIIIII!"

Everybody jumped and winced at the sound of Mandy's high-pitched voice. Up ahead, Mandy was skipping full speed ahead towards them, Fred following close behind.

"Peter!" she squealed, pouncing to tackle him with a hug.

He swiftly moved out of the way, a mixed look of disgust and fear appearing on his face. "Don't touch me," he said simply, looking to Fred. "Is she always like that?" From inside Peter's coat, Tinker Bell fumed.

"More often than not," Fred shrugged. He took in the sight of Peter with normal clothes, surprised, and commented, "Nice outfit…by the way, what you did the other day for that Ben kid…it was cool."

"I know," Peter nodded with a smile, causing the other boy to frown while Wendy's brother's snickered. "You were pretty cool, too. You tried to stop that other guy, anyways, right?"

Fred gawked at him, unable to believe that Peter actually acknowledged him. "Uh…you think so?"

Peter was about to answer when Mandy latched onto his arm. "So, are we gonna pick up Benny?" she asked cheerfully.

Wendy raised an eyebrow at this behavior, looking over to Violet who made a puking face.

"His name's Ben," Peter grimaced, struggling to push her off of his arm. "Get off!"

Mikey giggled as he sat on Peter's shoulders and hung on. "I think she likes you!"

"You're so right," Mandy giggled. "Peter's awesome! Why shouldn't I like him?"

Normally, Peter would be very smug about such flattery, but not from _her_, not in _this_ manner, and especially _not_ in front of Wendy! Tinker Bell was ready to say a few choice words but held her tongue as so no one would notice she was there for safety's sake.

Fred glared at the girl, going over and assisting Peter in removing her from his arm.

"Hey! Fred!" she whined, pouting at him. "What's that for?!"

"Knock it off, would you?" he snapped, stalking off ahead of the others. She blinked after him, wondering what on earth could cause him to react that way.

Continuing together, they finally came to Ben's house. Ben grinned when he saw them, whispering an apology as to his aunt.

"She can't be much worse than Mandy," Peter sighed.

Christine stepped out in a crimson v-neck sweater, black skinny jeans and red-tipped gold slippers, her hair falling over her shoulders. "Thanks for coming to get us," she said, adjusting her glasses. She noted how Peter had joined them, conversing easily with Wendy's little brothers. A smile worked onto her lips as she went with them down Heather Avenue. _"He seems harmless…"_

Together, the group strode along, the docks finally coming in sight. The biggest pirate galleon of them all was tethered to the piers, majestic compared to the smaller vessels.

"WOW!" Mikey gaped. "Haven't seen this one!"

"This is amazing!" Ben gasped, brushing his hair out of his face to get a better look at the ship.

"Looks like Hook decided to take the old _Jolly Roger_ out for a spin and some cleaning," Peter chuckled.

"I never imagined it would be this big," Wendy said, her jaw dropping as she took in the sight. "I thought one of the other boats was the _Jolly Roger_!"

"Haha, no," Peter laughed. "That wouldn't fit a quarter of the crew!"

"Holy…!" Jon and Fred said unanimously, their eyes bulging out of their sockets.

Violet gave a low whistle, grinning. "Sweet ride."

Mandy pursed her lips in disdain. "…we're not going to ride that thing, are we?"

"Oh, but it's incredible!" Christine gasped. "Look at all the details! It's gorgeous!"

"Thank you, Milady. I do strive to make sure he's always in tip-top shape."

Gasping, Christine spun around to see who had spoken. Her eyes widened when she saw a rather elegant pirate before her. He seemed to be a devilish rogue, but with his scarlet coat and hat, his dark curls framing his angular face, and those haunting forget-me-not eyes, he could have been passed off for a duke or earl.

The man gawked at her as well when she turned to face him. He seemed thunderstruck, as if he's lost his mind. Quickly, he regained his composure, swiping his feathered hat off of his head and bowing before her. "Forgive me…I didn't mean to startle you. Please, allow me to introduce myself. I am James Hook, captain of this humble vessel, the _Jolly Roger_."

"O-Oh…well, it's an honor," she smiled, laughing off her insecurity. He certainly knew how to roleplay.

Peeking out from behind the teacher, Peter smirked and waggled his fingers at the pirate. "Hiya, Captain. I brought some friends, and we need a ride over. Y'mind?"

"Of course n-PAN!" Hook burst, his eyes growing wide. "What on _earth_ are you wearing?! Don't tell me you discarded my old coat for this 'modern' trash you're wearing!"

"Hey!" Fred, Ben, and Jon frowned in protest.

"I didn't throw it out, besides it's my coat and I can do what I wish with it," Peter responded curtly. "I just wanted to go walking through the neighborhood and blend in a bit more, if you know what a mean."

Hook got the message, Shade's wicked face passing through his mind. "Hm…understood," he grunted. Smiling once more, he kept his hook hidden behind his back, and placing his hat back on his head he took Chrstine's hand and kissed her knuckles. "Just who is this fine young woman you've managed to capture, boy?" he asked, causing blush to color her cheeks.

"Hook, meet Christine Seaworth, and this is Ben, her nephew," Peter answered, motioning to the boy when his name had been mentioned. "Ms. Seaworth is one of Wendy's teachers."

"A teacher?" Hook asked, his eyes shining with admiration. "I've never had the patience for that sort of thing – I commend you, Miss…may I call you Christine?"

"If I can call you Captain," she laughed, sounding like a nightingale.

Beaming, he said, "You, my dear, can call me James."

"Ok, James," she smirked, looking extremely coy and shy all at once. "I don't suppose we could catch a ride with you?"

"My dear lady, you absolutely may," he responded.

That's when he forgot and accidentally brought out his hook, offering his arm to her.

Ben's eyes went wide, gawking at the metal appendage. "Holy cow! That looks real!"

Realizing his mistake, Hook paled and tried to hide his arm again, but Christine grabbed it. Bringing it out, she inspected the weapon, intrigued. "May I…?" she asked, curious to see if it really was attached. He was too stunned to answer so he just nodded. Peter and the others watched in, amazed at how calm she was about all this. Pushing up his coat and shirt sleeve, removing the frilly lace about his wrists, she gently probed at the line where his hook holder met his skin. She could see the leather straps holding the hook securely on his arm, and wondered how on earth he could have lost his hand…unless…

Her brows furrowed, she looked back at the boy named Peter, who waved with a proud smile. "That was my doing," he said until he felt Tink poke his side, scolding him from within his jacket. "I mean, my fault," he said, pouting.

Christine paused a moment, looking back to the island off in the distance, seeing the neon letters spell "Never-Neverland." So many coincidences…all from one of her favorite childhood stories…

Taking a breath, she decided to take her chances. Her smile returned to her lips as she fixed his sleeve, wrapping her arm around his. "Would you do us the honor of escorting us to Never-Neverland, James?"

That did it. Hook was…hooked.

* * *

**A/N: **Chessy ending, I know, my apologies. Also, Peter's "That was my doing...I mean, my fault" was inspired from Nanny McPhee's "That was MY idea!...I mean, my fault." :) Please don't forget to leave me your thoughts and I'll see you all next time!


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N:** Yeah, so I finished another one...^_^; just for the record, I finished chapter 23 last night but I wasn't able to post (FanFiction wasn't working on my PC for some reason). Anyways, here's another one. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Nana whined as she looked over the edge of the ship.

"Don't worry, girl, it'll be over soon," Jon consoled her. Lifting his head, he smiled as he imagined a certain Indian princess. His smile dimmed however, as he realized that she _was_ a princess…and him? Jon Darling? He was a nerdy bookworm who dreamed of adventures but did his homework everyday. _"I'm so boring…she couldn't see me as anything more than maybe a friend…"_

"Whacha thinking, Jon?" asked Mikey, tugging at his brother's jeans.

Fixing his glasses, he smiled down at his little brother. "Nothing, Mikey. I just can't wait to get over there."

"You and me both," Peter muttered as he joined the group. "Hook's making me sick with all his gentlemanly charms and stuff."

"I think you're doomed, buddy," Violet snickered at Ben. "Likes like Ms. Seaworth caught Hook's attention."

"Sure, but he's not the real Hook…is he?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

No one answered, looking away with knowing glances, making Ben wonder.

Up at the helm, Hook steered the ship. It felt good to be out and about on his fine vessel. The ship had been hidden off to the back of the island, close to the lagoon the mermaids' currently resided in. What made him exuberant, however, was the fact there was a woman (a gorgeous, smart, and delightful woman, mind you!) on his arm, asking him all sorts of questions.

"If you're really Captain Hook, and he's really Peter Pan," she asked, cocking her head at him. "How did you get here? Why are you two so cordial with one another?"

"A long and complicated story, I assure you," he sighed. "You most likely would never believe me." She raised an eyebrow; her eyes didn't judge him, though they were filled with silent curiosity. He gave a chuckle at her expression, and said, "All I shall say for the moment is that we have a great enemy, worse than anything Neverland has ever seen…we've agreed to an alliance for the time being. Those on the island came from the true Neverland and boarded my ship. With the fairies' assistance, we flew the _Jolly Roger_ here and have made our residence here." With a shrug, he kept his eyes on the water. "Believe me, I can hardly comprehend it myself some days, but it's the truth…I swear it on my mother's grave, or I'm not James Hook."

She cracked a smile at him, taking in what he'd just told her. "…say that it is true…who is this enemy? And if Peter's really Pan, how come he doesn't fly?"

Hook gave a wicked chuckle, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Oh, he'll fly…"

"Cap'n!" Smee rushed out, his face red as he huffed and puffed. "He's here!"

Hook began to ask who he was talking about when a dark smoky pillar appeared overhead. His eyes narrowed as he realized who Smee had been talking about. "Shade," he hissed.

"What?" Christine asked, her asked widening upon seeing the oddity in the sky. "My God!"

"Stay close to me," Hook said, and thought it was most inappropriate that his heart beat so quickly at a time like this when she latched onto him. "GET READY, YOU SCURVY DOGS!" he shouted to his men. "IT'S A FIGHT HE WANTS, IT'S A FIGHT HE'LL GET!"

At the prow of the ship, Peter grinned cruelly at the sky as the pillar transformed into the shape of Shade, the dark entity which Peter had come to know and hate. "Tink," he whispered. "Get the others."

The little green ball of light snuck out of his jacket, over the side of the ship, and darted off as fast as her wings could carry her to the island.

Ben's eyes grew huge at the sight of the monster. "What…is _that_?!" he pointed as Nana growled.

Mikey's eyes began huge with fear, his little body shaking. "W-Wendy…?"

"It's him, isn't it?" Wendy whispered, gathering her brother in her arms.

Mandy paled at the sight. "…that's what was inside me? That's what Mr. Fuller is?"

"Wait, Mr. Fuller is that _thing_?!" gasped Fred while Ben's jaw dropped.

"Never mind that!" Violet shouted, grabbing a set of swords from a hectic pirate. Handing a weapon to the others (except Mikey), she glared at the monster.

"Peter," Wendy called out. "What do we do?"

Looking back, Peter grinned at them, sticking his hand into the pouch on his belt. Flying above them, he tossed a generous handful of fairy dust upon them. "Think a happy thought and don't let it go!" he ordered them. "Don't let Shade take control of the ship – just until we get help! Those that aren't up to fighting, stay here on deck and help as best as you can!" Shooting into the air, his blade at he ready, he gave a mighty cry as Shade snarled at him.

Wendy grabbed Mikey, flew over to the helm, and handed her brother to the wide-eyed teacher. "Please watch him!" she said before flying off to join the others.

"What…?!" Christine repeated, stunned. Mikey blinked and smiled, waving his little hand at her. "Hi!" he exclaimed.

"Cap'n, what do we do?!" one pirate yelped.

"We're dead meat!" another wailed.

"DOOOOOOMED!" another cried.

"_QUIET_!" Christine snapped, earning their attention at once. "Gentlemen," she spoke firmly but calmly. "Those children are working efficiently as a team. I think you can do the same if you clear your heads and listen to what your captain has to say, don't you? Listen to him and we'll make it out of this alive."

The men gawked at her, befuddled and taken off guard. The woman was right…straightening and looking to Hook, they waited for Smee to speak for them.

"Cap'n? What's the plan?" Smee asked, winking at Christine and giving her a thumb's-up.

Hook had his eyes on the women, stunned and amazed at her display of control. It was no wonder she could contain the men and scold them for their behavior – she was a high school teacher, after all! With Christine's reassuring smile filling his view, he looked to the sky and noted how Shade veered each time the children swooped around and pricked at him with their weapons. "Man Long Tom and aim for the beast!" he shouted, grinning all the while. "We'll give him a taste of what the _Jolly Roger _has to offer!"

The men gave a rowdy cheer, setting off to work immediately, some going below to prepare the other cannons just in case. At the prow, Nana began barking. Squniting, Hook noticed an army of fairies headed straight for them, all human sized with determined looks on their elfin faces. At the head was Tinker Bell with Blue Falls, the book of spells tucked into a satchel.

"We're ready, Cap'n!" one pirate called out, another holding a torch, ready to light the fuse.

"Aim steady, now!" Hook ordered. Looking to the sky, he shouted, "PAN!"

Peter turned at once, seeing what was going on below. With a nod to the pirate, he whistled for the other children. "Fly for cover! Scatter!" he ordered, all of them moving away from the creature.

"My God, to think that's my co-worker," Christine whispered, having heard Mandy earlier. Clutching Mikey to her chest, her covered his eyes as he covered his ears. "Don't look, Mikey…"

"FIRE!" Hook commanded.

Long Tom boomed to life, the cannonball flying through the air and striking Shade square in the chest. The monster reeled back, roaring more in anger than in pain. "Get ready, men!" he shouted, about to give the order once more when he noticed the glowing white glint in Shade's eyes as he sent a ball of black magic towards them. "Christine!" he cried, shoving her aside as it came closer. He glared at the projectile. He wasn't afraid…but somebody shoved him to the floor just in time, causing the black ball to whiz overhead, shooting through the wood of the railing behind them before sinking in the water.

"Geez, Hook, why'd you always have to be so dramatic?" Peter's voice grunted from behind. Turning his head, he saw the teen push himself off of his frame before helping the pirate up. "You ok?" he asked Christine and Mikey, to which they both nodded, dumbstruck.

"You just…" Hook began.

"Looks like they've got it under control," Peter breathed, sitting on the deck comfortably.

Confused, Hook looked up and saw the fairies surrounding Shade, sending their own unique blasts of magic at him. As he howled in pain, trapped, Blue Falls cast a spell on him in the ancient fairy tongue, and with a sharp movement of his arm, pointing at the docks back on the mainland, he watched as Shade roared and shot off, heaving back the way he came. There was a blast and a burst of white light, and then, all was still.

"What…did he do?" Christine whispered.

"Put a cleansing spell, I think," Peter said, getting up to his feet before offering Hook his hand. "It weakens him. C'mere, Mikey." He took the eager littler boy from the woman and helped her up as well before waving to the fairies. "Nice work, everyone!" he crowed. They were alight with pride and cheer, glad to have been able to help and get a stab at Shade.

"Peter!" Wendy called, the others swooping down with her to the ship. "Are you ok? And Mikey! My baby brother…"

"I'm ok, Wendy," Mikey smiled, accepting his sister's embrace. "Peter and Hook saved us."

"Ben!" Christine gasped, tackling the boy at once. "Thank God you're ok! You shouldn't have gone off like that! You don't know anything about fighting, or what that thing was!"

"He's one of my teachers apparently," Ben struggled to say in his aunt's embrace. He didn't squirm this time, though. Rather, he returned the gesture just as tightly. "…I'm glad you're ok," he said softly, his eyes tearing up. The memory of losing his father was still fresh in his mind. He hadn't expected he would feel so strongly for his aunt…

"Thank you," Ben said suddenly to Hook, who gave him an odd look. "You save my aunt."

"And my brother," Wendy smiled. "Yes, thank you."

He sniffed, adjusting his cravat. "Yes, well, no thanks to you, pan, if you'd let me die I could've at least looked a little more heroic…"

"Thank you, James," Christine smiled, going to him and pressing her lips to his cheek. "You're incredible."

His eyes went huge as he stared at her, his heart frozen. He could hear Peter snickering close by but his eyes were locked on the woman before him. His face fell as he thought he must do the gentlemanly thing. "It's not safe here, my dear. We ought to return you home-"

"And get left with all these questions and go back to a dull life?" she smirked playfully. "I'd adverse to change…and I like a little adventure. Not to mention, I hate being left in the dark."

Blinking in surprise, a smile working his way onto his face, he glanced at Peter, giving him a wink and that famous boyish grin of his.

"I think we can fly the rest of the way there," Peter suggested. "Shall we?"

The fairies above giggled overhead, each one grabbing a child and taking off. One of the smaller fairies sat on Nana's back, riding the pooch through the air with the help of her own fairy dust.

Ben pointed to his eyes, then at Captain Hook. "I'm keeping an eye on you. Take care of my aunt, mister!" Allowing another fairy to grab him, he waved to his aunt, beaming from ear to ear. For the first time since he's father had passed away, he was having fun…he might actually be happy here, with all these crazy people and terrifying adventures that had yet to come.

"Ben! Behave yourself!" Christine called after him, her maternal side showing after all the composure she had displayed. "And don't go anywhere that isn't safe! And always stay with someone! Ben? BEN! Are you listening to me?!" She gave a frustrated growl as he laughed and waved at her. "Honestly…what am I going to do with him?"

Peter offered his hand to Wendy, his eyes twinkling as she accepting. Waving, he called to Hook as they took off. "Later, Cap'n Codfish!" He crowed and flew off, Wendy giggling at his side.

Hook frowned at the boy, only to reluctantly smile. The blasted child had saved him again, whether he likes it or not. There had to be some way to settle this score…

"Cap'n, shall we take the _Jolly Roger_ down to his place?" Smee asked, offering Hook his hat.

"Do you live on the island?" Christine asked, fascinated.

"I'm afraid the parts where we reside are…_unpleasant_…perhaps it's best we steer clear of the Harbor," Hook said, making a face. "I don't think it'll suit your tastes…"

"I can defend myself, James," she said firmly, once more resolute in her posture and decision. With a bright smile and a wink, she added, "Besides, I know I'm safe so long as I'm with you."

Hook almost wanted to burst out laughing. Oh, the cruel irony of it all! Her safe with the deadliest pirate of the seven seas?! Still, he couldn't help that warm and sickly feeling inside of him and the swell of pride that flared when he heard those words. "W-Well," he cleared his throat. "Since I see you're not going to change your mind…?" She shook her head, smirking. He returned the smirk, standing tall at the wheel. "Get a move on, you barnacle-brains! To the Harbor!"

The men gave another cheer, getting to work immediately. Smee bowed to his captain and lady friend before skipping off down the steps back to the poop deck. An enormous smile lit up his face. Perhaps things were looking up for them after all…


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N:** Thanks so much for your wonderful reviews and for tuning in! Just a heads up, this chapter is loaded with drama/love, so you've been warned! Please be sure to let me know what you thought of this chapter (or of the whole story so far) and leave a review. I don't own anything except the OCs and wackiness of the fic. Enjoy!

**storyteller155 and grapejuice101:** Thank you!

**Veddartha:** Si, Mandy es muy molestosa XD Y Vi con el "Tu, Garfio...etc" eso fue uno de mis partes favoritos de escribir ;) Espero que te gustas este capitulo (tiene muchisimo amor, tanto que casi me hace enferma *cara de vomitar* jajaja! Muchas gracias por cada mensaje que dejas! Nunca me canso de leer tus comentarios - me hacen TAN feliz, no tienes idea. Es gracias a ti especialmente y **AMaysBrain** que me manda mensajes privados aveces preguntantdo del cuento. Nunca me molesta leer tus mensajes y es buena practica para me (originalmente yo hablaba espanol cuando era nena pero cuando me puseron en la escuela, empece hablar ingles todo el tiempo O_O;) Entonces muchas gracias por todo! Amor y ambrasos a ti!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Arriving at the forest, the fairies dropped the children off before changing back into their original miniature forms.

"Thanks everyone," Peter said, opening his palm for Tinker Bell to stand and take a bow.

"That was fun!" Mikey cried.

"Omigod, we should totally do that again!" Mandy grinned, pumping her fist in the air. "Girl power!"

"Lord help us all," Violet sighed.

"They're here!"

Leaping out of the trees, the Lost Boys and Tiger Lily joined the others on the ground, tackling Wendy and Peter.

"You're back!" the little ones exclaimed, their smiles lighting up their faces and warming her heart. Laughing, she knelt down and kissed their foreheads, greeting them all.

"Vi!" Ruff grinned, running to her at once. A smile stretched over her dark lips as she let him pick her up and twirl her around. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she claimed his mouth, moaning in delight as he reciprocated the gesture.

Mandy's jaw dropped while Fred's eyes widened in shock. "Violet…with a guy?!" Mandy pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. It just wasn't fair…even Violet got a guy!

"Jon!" Tiger Lily laughed, hopping over to him. "I missed you!"

He blinked, stunned. "You…you did?"

"Of course," she smiled, her dirt brown eyes shining. "Did you miss me?"

"Uh…" Blush came to his pale cheeks as he scratched the back of his neck. "Well, I mean, why wouldn't anyone…I mean, _I_ would…and you…?" He grimaced as he tripped over his words, covering his face dejectedly. "I'm an idiot…!"

"A cute, sweet idiot," she giggled, pecking his cheek. His eyes became wide as saucers before he gave a goofy grin, scuffing his shoe in the dirt.

"Even Junior finds someone!" Mandy mumbled angrily.

"Are you ok?" Ben asked, raising an eyebrow at the girl.

"Fine," she snapped. "Just fine." Stalking off, she went off on her own through the woods, angry, embarrassed, and jealous.

"Hey! Mandy!" she could hear Fred calling after her, his footsteps close behind.

"I just want to be alone, ok?!" she almost shouted, her eyes stinging with tears. It was bad enough that Fred had rejected her. She was one of the most popular girls in school, and he turned her down because of a British bookworm transfer student that didn't even return his affections. Now she saw that Violet, the creepy goth girl at school, and even little nerdy Jon had found someone, she began to feel like she wouldn't find anyone at all. Her stomach twisted as she remembered the honest, kind moments she spent with Peter after he'd rescued her from Shade's possession. He was blunt, selfish, and rude, but he was also caring and looked out for others. He was actually kind of cute…but he was constantly turning away from her. It was always Wendy…she began to wonder if she ought to dress up like the girl and start speaking with the accent, too…

"Mandy, wait up!" Fred demanded, grabbing her shoulder and spinning her around. "What's wrong with you?!" he frowned, giving her a little shake. "I mean, one minute you're perky and the next you want to be alone. Is there something bothering you? You can tell me…"

"You want to know?!" she snapped, her eyes brimming with frustrated tears. "I'll tell you! Everyone's in love with Wendy and I'm not good enough! Every time there's a guy I like, he turns me down-!"

"You like Peter?" Fred asked, looking crushed.

"What? Well…he's cute, and he did save me," she sniffled, wiping her tears away. "But he doesn't like me…and neither do you apparently, so what does it matter?" breaking away from his grip, she began to sob. "The first time was back in fifth grade…the first year I moved here…remember Ollie Burts?"

"He left town when we were in middle school," Fred nodded.

"I used to have brown-blonde hair…when I told him I liked him, he said I was ugly and he only liked blondes," she admitted. "So I dyed my hair and started working on my image…I've never told anybody that…not even Violet, and we used to be best friends. But Violet's been true to herself, and look at her! She's got a potential boyfriend!" Falling to her knees, she wept, covering her face.

Walking over to her, he knelt down, hesitant as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Is this…just about finding a boyfriend?"

"NO!...maybe? I don't know!" she bawled. "We moved here because my dad was a jerk and divorced my mom. She got over it fast but she got invested in work, and soon she became gorgeous. After Ollie made that comment, I ended up being like my mom. She's so pretty and popular, I had to become like her…because she barely had time for me at home." Roughly wiping away her salty tears, she made a disgusted sound. "Great. I've smeared my make-up, haven't I?" she asked, looking up at Fred. Tears were still falling down her face, her eyeliner was smeared, and her mascara stained her cheeks. She looked ridiculous.

Fred smiled, chuckling. "You're one hot mess." Leaning in, he kissed her.

She sat there, frozen, unable to believe what he was doing. When he pulled back, she felt that her face was on fire. "W-what did you do that for?!" she wailed. "You said you didn't want to go out with me-!"

"I know," he sighed, using his sleeve to clean her face. "And after I said that and you ran off, I felt really bad. I still wanted to be with Wendy…but when I went home that day, I realized I was being stupid."

"Huh?" she asked, blushing as he gently wiped off her dripping mascara.

"Mandy, you've always been there for me…at games, in school…you were the one who tried to make us into a group of best friends." He chuckled, shaking his head. "It kind of worked in the end, I guess. The point is…" Taking her hand in his, he looked her in the eye and said, "If you can forgive me, I'd like a second chance…would you go out with me tomorrow for dinner? I can't afford a lot, but there is that one little place you like down the street from the mall and…" He was rambling now, nervous, when Mandy tackled him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yes, yes, YES!" she cried, laughing and crying all at once.

He grinned, embracing her.

"Ahem."

The two of them stopped, seeing how Peter and the others were all gathered nearby, watching with interest. Fred paled but Mandy jumped up with a such a high-pitched squeal that even Nana whined, covering her ears with her paws.

"OMGGGG! Wendy! Vi! Me and Freddy! We're going out!" she all but screamed, tackling the two girls.

"…yay?" Violet said, with a half-smile, half-grimace on her lips.

Wendy awkwardly hugged the girl back, a smile of genuine happiness on her face. "I'm so glad! Congratulations!"

"How long were you all there listening?" Fred asked, his face cheery red.

"Long 'nuff," Peter smirked, offering his hand to help the boy up. "We're heading down to the lagoon, you coming?"

"Make up your minds fast!" Tinker Bell whined, now human-sized once more, holding Gip in her arms. "I think it's time for a change!"

Tiger Lily laughed at her comment, taking the baby from her. "_I_ will change him this time, okay?" she giggled, shaking her head.

"All right, let's move!" Peter ordered, floating up and leading the way.

"There are real mermaids?" Ben asked, skeptical at first, but then he recalled what he had just seen and taken part in and decided to suspend the disbelief for the time being.

"'Course there are!" Lump grinned. "So long as you don't get too close to the older ones, you'll be ok."

"Why's that?" Ben asked.

"'Cause mermaids drown people," Partly explained.

"Didn'tcha know?" Skipper asked, cocking his head to one side.

"Well…I thought they sang songs and saved people and stuff," he began, only to hear Len laughing. "What's so funny?" he demanded, insulted.

"You've watched too many Disney movies," the Japanese boy shook his head, fighting back the chuckles tickling his throat. "They're not all like Ariel."

"But Conch is nice!" the Twins exclaimed in the mermaid's defense.

"Conch pretty!" Mouse grinned.

"Who's Conch?" asked Jon, listening in on their conversation.

"She's one of the younger mermaids, and one of the few that accepts other humans aside from Peter," Ruff said over his shoulder at them.

"I think I remember her," Fred said aloud, stroking his chin in thought. "She seemed nice enough…"

Before them, the trees parted and there laid the lagoon. Leading the way, Peter waved to the merwomen and brought the others to a secluded area within the lagoon. A small pool was hidden away, a small waterfall tumbling in with new water filling the hole. The rocks were covered with soft moss, water lilies floating around the edges. Seaweed drifted off to a corner, slimy and clinging to anything that it could find.

"Oh, wow!" Wendy gasped, her face lighting up. "It's gorgeous, Peter! Will we all fit?"

"We'll squeeze!" Violet laughed.

"But what about bathing suits?" Mandy asked, raising an eyebrow. "And isn't the water cold…?"

Kneeling by the pool, Ben stuck his hand in, his eyes widening. "Wow…it's really warm! It feels good!" Looking back to the others, he grinned. "Let's get changed and jump i-!" He stopped, feeling a hand in the water curl its fingers around his. His brows furrowing, he whipped his head around, read to fight or call for help when a set of bright sea-hued eyes looked back at him.

She was the ocean's daughter, of that there was no doubt – her hair was the color of sea foam, her skin a light and creamy color. Only her head and shoulders remained above the water, her long wet hair splayed around her and covering her small breasts. Deep in the water he could make out a turquoise tail, curling and curving until the end of it stuck out of the water the way a whale's would. Pulling back a portion of her hair from her face was a small, peach colored conch shell comb.

"Hi," she smiled sweetly, showing no fear. "I didn't know you were bring friends, Peter."

"Everybody, meet Conch," Peter introduced them. "Conch, you remember Wendy and these two, right?" He nodded to Wendy and jerked his thumb at Mandy and Fred, much to Fred's annoyance.

"Of course," she giggled.

"These are my brothers, Jon and Mikey," Wendy smiled as she pointed to them. "Oh, and that's Nana. And my dear friend Violet." The goth girl waved.

"And who're you?" the little mermaid asked the star-struck boy who stared at her from behind his glasses.

"I…I'm uh…B-Ben," he stammered.

He felt his cheeks go red when she giggled and said, "Ben…I like it! Welcome to the Lagoon." Releasing his hand, she looked at everyone and said, "Change fast so we can play!"

"Change into what?" Violet asked.

"I always have spares," Tiger Lily grinned, checking in a nearby tree trunk after handing Gip back to Tink. Withdrawing a thick leather pouch, she began to pull Indian garbs, ranging from one to two pieces, some plain, others decorated elaborately. "Sometimes I come with the girls from the village," she explained. "But in cases like this, you girls are welcomed to them. They're washed and ready for use. You boys will have to make due with what you have."

"Fine by us," Peter grinned, tossing off his cap and immediately pulling off his jacket and t-shirt in one motion.

Wendy's eyes widened upon seeing his naked torso. Scars faintly lined his back, one particularly nasty looking mark imprinted over his bare chest. In the deep recesses of her memory, Wendy recalled that in the novel by Sir Barrie, when Hook and Peter fought on Marooner's Rock, Hook had clawed Peter. _"My God, if that's the case, he must've nearly been killed!"_ He was by no means muscular, nor was he scrawny. He was, however, lean and strong. Bending down, he yanked his sneakers off his feet and tossed them with the other clothes.

The Lost Boys followed his lead, laughing and shoving at one another.

"Hey, girls, before we jump in, help me with the little booger," Tink insisted, nodding at the gurgling baby.

"Ok," Wendy smiled, taking the baby from the fairy. Turning to Tiger Lily, she added, "I hope you have spare diapers somewhere because I'm sure he's going to need a clean one."

**NEVER-NEVERLAND**

"Right this way," Hook said, offering his arm to Christine. He couldn't help grimacing as they strolled through the Harbor, knowing full well that this was not a place he'd like for her to see. The Harbor was meant for rowdy, unkempt pirates – not a typical place an educated and beautiful woman like Christine Seaworth would like to be. But she said nothing against the place. Rather, she took it all in, sometimes smiling, sometimes making a face, other times contemplating. "I…I _did_ warn you," the captain reminded her.

"It's amazing, James," she said, feeling comfortable at his side, her heart skipping as she realized what incredible things could come from being on this island. The stuff of stories and magic was real and alive…beneath the reasonable and cool exterior she often showed to all, especially her students, she was an inquisitive and excitable person. As a child, she dared to dream that she might be not a princess, not a pirate, but a _pirate princess. _Of course, she kept it to herself and was oftentimes embarrassed by her childish wishes, but she couldn't help herself…

Hook glanced at the woman from the corner of his eye. She was a work of art, an angel on earth (at least, that's what he saw). Her hair shone like copper on fire in the torchlight of the Harbor, her eyes reminding him of melted chocolate. Red was definitely her color, setting off her skin tone and making her full, glossed lips look absolutely tempting…

"Why don't we go somewhere a bit more private?" he suggested, steering her towards his cabin.

Smee was already there, dusting off the nameplate at the door. Hearing footsteps, he turned and beamed at their arrival. "Welcome back, Cap'n!" he bowed, swiping his cap from his head, displaying a shiny bald spot. "And you, too, Miss!" He nodded when he saw her, grinning a toothy yellow grin. "The way y'handled the men, Miss, it's right notable, it is! Why, I'd think you were a captain yourself!"

"Captain of a classroom, certainly," she laughed, finding the little Irish man amusing and adorable as he showered her with flattery. "You're too kind, Mr. Smee."

Hook gave his bosun an approving look before ushering her inside. Smee opened the door, waited for them to enter, and asked, "Shall I get ye something ta drink, Cap'n?"

"Bring that bottle of red wine in, Mr. Smee," Hook nodded. "And surprise us with something to eat."

"Aye, Cap'n!" he saluted, shutting the door behind him, giddy with excitement.

Hook was pleased to find that everything was in order. Once they had docked after the incident with Shade at sea, Smee leapt off the _Jolly Roger_ and headed straight for the Harbor while Hook had dallied with his guest, showing her some of the amusements before bringing her back to the Harbor. Finding his private cabin cleaned up and ready for her, he told himself he ought to give that bumbling bosun a doubloon for his fast work. Pulling out a chair, he helped Christine into her seat before heading around and sitting on the other side of his cleared desk.

"I do hope you'll excuse my cabin, Christine," he said, her name slipping through his lips so elegantly. "I'm afraid it's much less extravagant than my quarters on the ship."

"I think it's very homey," she commented, the glow of the lanterns and candles surrounding them making her face glow, her eyes shining with glee.

"I hope you're hungry," Hook smiled. "Smee is, surprisingly I admit, an excellent cook. To be perfectly frank, I prefer his cooking over the cook's here."

Christine laughed merrily, taking her glasses off to clean the lenses. "He must be indispensable to you. He seems like such a sweet heart."

Hook tried his best not to snicker at her comment. A pirate being called a sweetheart – the scandal! He noticed how stunning she looked without her glasses and once again was amazed. How on earth did he end up coming back here tonight with such a lovely creature?!

"Tell me," she spoke, earning his full attention. "There's an admission fee to enter the park. Where does the money go to?" She slipped her spectacles back onto her face, pushing them up daintily to the bridge of her nose.

Hook chuckled at this. "An excellent question." Slipping his coat off of his shoulders, he answered, "The park's energy comes mostly from the fairies' magic, but the food is bought from local markets. We aren't paid to be ourselves – we live here and do as we please so long as it doesn't harm our visitors." Placing his arms on the desk, he looked at the woman and added, "All of the money made, aside from a small portion to take care of the food, is given straight to St. Ormond Street's Children's Hospital back in England."

Christine's eyes widened at him, shocked and amazed at the news. "What made you decide that?"

"That was Pan's doing," Hook confessed. "He said that his story was written by a fellow named Barrie and he gave the rights to the Hospital. The rights have long since expired, but Pan insisted that if we had to make a profit to 'keep the look authentic,' we were to send most, if not all, of the money to the little whelps back in that hospital." Leaning back in his chair, he shook his head with a wry smile. "Said it would be something Mr. J.M. Barrie would appreciate. That blasted brat is constantly watching out for all sorts of unfortunates…"

"You admire him," Christine stated, cocking her head in understanding. She smiled when he gawked at her, startled by her words. "You may be enemies but you both look to each other for help. You've come to admire him."

He scowled and growled and looked away, but he knew deep down that she was right. A knock on the door saved him from any more awkwardness. Smee burst in with a bright smile and his hands full of food, the wine tucked under his arm. Setting the table, he gave them a flourished bow (in which he ended up tripping over his own two feet) before taking off and shutting the door once more, placing a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the handle outside.

"Tell me about yourself," Hook said as he poured them both a glass of wine. "You must have a throng of admirers back in town."

"Hardly," she shook her head with an embarrassed smile. "You flatter me too much, James. I'm just a humble teacher in the local high school taking care of my nephew."

"And the boy's parents?" Hook asked, his fork poised over the shrimp, pasta, and salad Smee had prepared for them.

Christine slowed her chewing, becoming silent.

"I apologize," he started.

"No, no…it's ok," she reassured him. "Ben's mom passed away in a car crash a few years ago…I'm assuming you know what a car is?" When he gave her an offended look, she giggled. "Ok, just checking…anyways, Ben's dad, my brother, was in the Navy. I was usually the one who ended up taking care of him. Recently though…" Her eyes dimmed, her voice becoming strained. "…he died on a mission. I had to sort out the paper work and Ben came to live with me officially. I let him stay home for about a week. He used to go to another school in town, but because I work at Kingsdale they managed to pull some strings just to make it easier on the two of us…he's really quiet and unless he's extremely comfortable, he won't talk. It's funny that you mentioned how Peter's always looking out for, what was it? 'Unfortunates'?" She shook her head and gave a sad laugh. "There was a kid beating up Ben on Monday…he stood up for someone and he ended up getting picked on. Peter appeared out of nowhere and gave that bully a taste of his own medicine." Her eyes were downcast as she remembered seeing Peter offer his hand to Ben, a mischievous, friendly grin on his face before vanishing in the hallway amongst the students. "He saved him…for that, I'm grateful."

Hook felt something inside his chest tighten and began to wonder if he was already suffering from indigestion until he realized that it was his heart that bothered him. _"Odds bobs," _he thought to himself, as he reached over and touched the young woman's hand. "I'm truly sorry for the loss of your brother," he said softly, sparks flying through his veins as she gripped his hand.

"Thanks," she said, raising her glance to meet his eyes. Blush seemed to pass over her cheeks as she added, "Thank you, James, for dinner, and for the ride here. Your ship's beautiful-"

"Not as beautiful as you, I'm afraid," he interrupted, stunned that he'd even said such a thing. He hadn't conversed with a woman like this in so long that he was beginning to worry if he was overstepping his bounds with his honesty.

Hearing his compliment, she looked away again and shook her head. "That's sweet, James, but you don't have to shower me with compliments like that."

He frowned at this, sensing at once that something wasn't right. Getting up and going around, he knelt down at her side and asked gently, "Christine…?" She slowly turned her face to him. "Is something the matter?"

Biting the inside of her cheek, she argued with herself, finally surrendering. "…I try not to get too romantically involved with anyone. I had a bad experience a few years ago, and…" She stopped, choking on her words. When he took her hand and she looked back into his eyes, she found it difficult to believe that such a tender man would be the villain from the childhood stories she had come to love.

"I didn't mean to dredge up such memories," he began only to have her fingers placed on his lips. Stunned, he felt his temperature flare up.

"…James…I'm…I mean…" she groaned, biting her bottom lip in frustration. "…I don't know how or why I want to share such a horrible thing with you…I'm afraid to…but I've never felt like this with anyone."

"What is it?" he asked, his brows knitting together.

Inhaling deeply, she squeezed her eyes shut and whispered, "…I'm afraid of seeing other people…because I was…sexually assaulted a few years back."

Hook's eyes became huge, the words sinking in. This woman – calm, confident, in charge of herself and of people around her – was deeply hurt and insecure, frightened that she would be mistreated again. "Christine…what happened…?"

"Three years ago, I was still studying to be a teacher," she confessed, her eyes stinging with tears. "…I had a boyfriend. When he told me that he wanted more in our relationship…I refused. He got so angry with me that he wouldn't talk to me for weeks. Then, one day, I came home from a class, and he was there. I don't know how he got in, but he had me trapped." Tears were flowing from her eyes as she whispered, "I screamed for help, and someone who was passing through with their dog called the police, but by the time they arrived, he was running away from the house." Covering her face, she wept, her frame shaking. "I'm not what everybody thinks I am…I'm not as strong as I look…and I'm afraid if I let someone else in like that…I'll be used again." As she cried, she could feel his arms wrap around her, helping her to her feet. Opening her eyes, she looked up through her tears and saw the pirate's face gazing down at her.

"I'd gladly run that blaggard through with my hook if I had the chance," he said, something dark shining in his eyes. The glint disappeared, however, and he gently wiped away her tears as he used his hook to move her hair over her shoulder. "I'm sorry I couldn't have been there to stop that…but I swear to you, Christine, I shan't let anyone else harm you…or your nephew," he added. "Or my name is not Captain James Hook."

A weak laugh escaped her as she felt her heart pound wildly inside of her. This man was unlike any other she'd ever met…he was a gentleman of all, however ruthless he was, but he had given her his word, and she thought, perhaps she could try to trust him…Tilting her head, she placed her lips on his cheek.

He felt sparks shoot through him again as he stared into her eyes. Her hands were placed on his chest, and he prayed that she couldn't feel his heartbeat. She was so close, so warm…

The two closed their eyes, their lips touching. He could feel her hands work their way around his neck as his own hands (er, hand and hook) began to slide down her sides to her back. She gasped, freezing in place.

Opening his eyes, Hook looked down and saw the startled look on her face. "Did I harm you-?" he asked, worried that he'd accidentally cut her with his hook.

"No, it's not you," she shook her head, her face red with embarrassment. "When I was being…um, you know," she stammered, stumbling over her words. "He gripped me so hard there that his nails bit through my skin. It doesn't hurt now, I mean, it's been three years…I just get bad memories…"

"Then I shall avoid touching you," he said, pulling away. "I beg your pardon. I didn't intend for this to-"

"I didn't either, James," she shook her head, a small smile growing on her face. "But…I did like it."

His eyes brightened at this, and he took a step closer to her again. "Christine…I understand if…if you refuse. But I'm a patient man." He'd waited years to kill Pan and now he was working with him; surely he could handle waiting for this woman's affections. "Should you decide in the future that you may be ready to have someone call on you to court…may I…?" He gasped when she placed another kiss on his lips, smiling like an angel.

"James…if you're willing to take it slow with me…baby steps…I'd like to see you a lot more…I believe you put it as 'courting'?" she grinned.

He returned the grin, becoming so bold that he dared to place a kiss on her forehead. "Aye, I'll be willing to take you up on that offer." Taking her hand and placing a kiss on it, he winked with a playful smirk. "Now…shall we finish dinner?"


	27. Chapter 26

**A/N: ***yawn* I own nothing. ;) I'm hitting the sack when I'm through posting this little sucker. Just a heads up, there's some backstory going on (it's in italics), if it's not your cup of tea, feel free to skip. Hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think. See you next time!

**Grapejuice101, CammieSarah51: **Thank you!

**FFWorm2001:** LOL, I too am a hopeless romantic (in case if you couldn't tell) Thanks for the review!

**Veddartha: **Jajaja! Si, eso seria algo con Garfio atacando ese hombre! (Lo siento si lo escribi mal O_o;) Si, muchisimo romance, y mas para este capitulo! Espero que te gustas y muchas gracias por el mensaje! Amor y abrasos de los Estados Unidos!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

The girls giggled and whispered as they changed into their bathing suits; meanwhile, Gip gurgled happily as he tried to eat his own foot.

"This is great," Violet grinned, adjusting her top before she pulled her hair up into a ponytail. "I haven't gone swimming in ages!"

"I just hope we all fit in the pool," Mandy noted, remembering how many people there were.

"I'm sure we could take turns," Wendy suggested, feeling a little self-conscious about her body. She left her hair down, wishing it would cover more of her.

"Don't worry, we'll fit," Tiger Lily winked at them. "Trust me."

"Where did Conch come from? I mean, how'd she end up in the pool?" Violet asked, laughing as she watched Gip spurt saliva and bubbles all over himself.

"There's an opening off to the bottom that leads to the lagoon," Tinker Bell explained. "She comes and goes through there."

"Won't there be other mermaids?" Wendy asked, remembering how Peter and the boys were constantly talking about how dangerous they could be.

"Peter's here, so they won't bother us," Tiger Lily responded, setting their clothing back into the tree where she had retrieved the bathing suits.

"Hey, _I'm_ important to your health and safety, too!" Tinker Bell huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Without me, the mermaids might come up anyways – I'm the pissy fairy they don't want to haggle with!"

The girls were in fits of laughter, especially at how red Tink's face became from frustration. She gave a haughty sniff and turned her back to them.

Still giggling, Wendy couldn't help but notice two vertical marks on the fairy's back. They were thin, glimmering in the moonlight. At this, she realized that something was missing. "Tink, what happened to your wings?" she asked, suddenly extremely curious.

The question took the fairy off guard, making her look over her shoulder at the girl. "You didn't know? They're absorbed into our bodies and when we go back to our original size, the come out."

"But then, won't they get wet?" Wendy prodded on.

"On, not like this," Tink grinned, motioning to her back. "When we're ourselves – y'know, tiny? – then we've got to watch out. But this is a real treat for us because if we're caught in the rain or want to go swimming, we can do that!"

"That's great," Violet agreed.

"So, can we like go now?" Mandy asked, jerking her head to the pool past the trees.

Gathering Gip, Wendy held him in her arms as Tiger Lily led the way out. The boys were already in the water, splashing one another and diving to see how long they could hold their breaths. By the waterfall, surrounded by the water lilies, Conch listened and smiled as Ben talked to her about what the outside world was like. He had removed his glasses and Wendy noticed how handsome and happy he looked. Nana slept on a ledge, covering her ears with her paws. She smiled as she watched Mandy tackle Fred in the water and Ruff pull Violet in with a playful smirk. Tiger Lily cannon-balled into the center with precision, making Jon, Mikey, Mouse, and Skipper the casualties of a huge, splashing wave.

"Blue Falls!" Tink squealed, her eyes lighting up upon seeing the male fairy. He, too, was stripped down to a pair of shorts, his wing-lines shimmering gold on his pale back.

His head lifted when he heard her voice, a smile growing on his lips. "Hi, Tink. My shift's over and I thought I'd visit. Oh, hi Wendy!" he waved politely to the girl. Returning his attention to Tinker Bell, he motioned to the full pool. "Want to swim?"

Giving a devilish smile, she hopped over to him and dragged him in with her, playfully shoving the Twins away as they tried to attack them from underwater.

"You coming?"

Wendy turned and gasped at Peter's sudden closeness. He was dripping wet, his bangs plastered to his forehead, water dripping from the tips and down his chin. He was staring intently into her eyes as she gawked at him, feeling inferior to his natural, charming self.

"Oh, um…what about Gip?" she asked, the baby wriggling in her grasp, struggling to reach out to Peter.

The boy took the baby into his arms, wincing as Gip gripped his wet ponytail and tugged experimentally on it. "I can watch him while you go in," he offered.

"I couldn't do that," she shook her head, a smile on her lips. "But we could sit on the ledge and dip out feet in while we watch him."

He grinned at her suggested, taking her hand and leading her off. Sitting on the mossy rocks, Wendy slipped her feet into the water, dangling her legs over the side. "Ooh! It _is_ warm!" she gasped, laughing as she swirled the water with her toes. Looking to Peter, who sat cross-legged next to her with Gip cooing on his lap, she smiled. "He really likes you…how did you find him?"

"I was gathering new recruits to be Lost Boys and I was in America at time…" he started.

"Wait…if you were back in England, how did you end up in the States?" Wendy asked, frowning in confusion. "Did you fly?"

"Nah, that would've taken up too much time, and I was in a hurry to stop Shade," Peter told her. Nodding at Tinker Bell and Blue Falls, he said, "The fairies have something called 'fairy rings'."

"Oh, yes! I've heard of those," she nodded excitedly.

Peter smiled at the way her eyes lit up. "Well, they offered to let me use those. Sometimes you can step into a fairy ring, go through their land, and if you go to the wrong exit, you'll find yourself in another place. There'll all over the world, you see. So I decided to give it a shot. Of course, Tink and Falls had to come along otherwise I'd probably be lost for good and just explore forever."

Gip grabbed a handful of moss and began to stuff it in his mouth, but Peter gently tugged it out of the baby's grasp. "Trust me, that's yucky," he chuckled as the baby whined. He was soon distracted with a flower growing nearby and began to tear it apart.

"Anyway, I'd already had a bunch of the boys with me by then. When I found out we were in America again-"

"Again?" she interrupted.

"Oh, yeah," he nodded. "It was the first place I ended up in. Ruff was the second person I found, after the Twins back in London. I found a lot of the boys here in America, actually, and England, too. But I also ended up in Germany, Africa, and Japan." Wendy nodded with interest and he continued, "We were back in America, and it was raining. We were trying to find a place to stay when we heard a woman scream." Patting the baby's head as one would to a puppy, Peter smiled when Gip reached up and grabbed his fingers. "She was being followed by some guy and we jumped in. Gave him a good beating and he ran off like the coward he was. She was scared stiff, but then I offered to get her something to eat."

He paused looking over to the girl. "Sorry, I'm going off in details-"

"No, please, keep going," she urged him, smiling as Gip crawled to her. "What happened next?"

"We went to a diner, I think that's what it's call," Peter mused. "That's when we saw she had a bundle in her hands. When I peeked inside, there were these two bright blue eyes staring at me." He chuckled when Gip tangled his tiny fingers into Wendy's locks, gurgling in amusement. "The lady explained that she'd had Gip a few months ago but she was hiding him from her boyfriend. He'd kept telling her to get rid of him." His eyes darkened at the idea. "He threatened to kill Gip even when he was still inside of her…she left him but he kept trying to find out where she was. Once Gip was born, he started following them. She was too afraid and ashamed to go back to her family so she was always traveling."

"Then that man you and the boys chased away…?" Wendy began, her eyes wide with horror.

"That was her boyfriend," he nodded. "She didn't know what else to do with Gip…that's when I offered to take him. She didn't trust me at first, of course, but when I promised to watch him with the boys helping me, and Tink, too, she finally agreed. I told her where we were going, it would be safe and happy for Gip. When she started crying, I began to wonder if we should leave him with her after all…but she kissed Gip, said thank you, and then she…thimbled me." Peter turned red, his face twisted with annoyance as he recalled what had happened. "It was only on the cheek, but I don't want anyone thimbling me!...well, only one person."

"Oh?" Wendy asked, her own cheeks becoming red. She found it adorable that he called kissing "thimbling," but when he'd said he only wanted one person "thimbling" him, it made her heart stop. "…may I ask who?"

His eyes had been on the water, pretending to watch the boys play a prank on Mandy, but they slowly drifted up to her face, uncertainty glimmering in his eyes. "…well…see if you can figure it out, I'll tell you 'yes' or 'no'."

Wendy shook her head, a wry smile on her lips. She should've known Peter would resort to games before admitting defeat. "Let's see…is it someone I know?" she asked innocently, moving her acorn button necklace away from Gip's greedy hands.

"Very well," he nodded, a slight smile on his lips.

"Does she live in England?"

"She used to."

Her stomach was in a knot. "Does she live here? In Lakeside Landing?"

"Yes."

"Does she have siblings?"

"Two brothers."

Wendy had known who he was thinking of, but the guessing game was killing her with suspense. She was fairly sure Peter would never admit to loving anyone, so this was about as close to finding out his true feelings for her than anything else before. "…she's…got a dog?"

"Her name's Nana," Peter said, his face inching towards hers.

Wendy's breath hitched as she waited for him to approach her. They were so close she could taste him. "And…her name is…"

"Wendy," he murmured, their eyes shutting, their lips barely grazing.

A humongous splash of water slapped them, making them jump out of their skin. Gip screamed in delight, clapping his hands. Wendy gasped in surprise, her heart speeding. Peter sputtered, his head whipping around to face the pool.

Lump, Skipper, Len, and Partly all pointed at one another, all of them biting their lips to stop laughing. "Oops?" Skipper offered.

"I'll give _you_ an 'oops'!" Peter snarled, leaping off the ledge and plunging into the pool. The boys scrambled, screaming and laughing as Peter chased them.

Giving a sigh, Wendy rolled her eyes and smiled, shaking her head. She felt warm inside, though – Peter Pan admitted that he wanted kisses only from her and tried to kiss her himself. Snuggling with Gip, she watched Peter as he tackled Len from behind, giving him a noogie. The Japanese boy cried out for help, laughing all the while, admitting defeat. But Peter was relentless, and he grinned cockily, crowing loudly.

"Sorry your moment was ruined," Violet chuckled as she and Ruff came to Wendy's side, getting out of the water for a moment.

"It's ok," Wendy giggled, letting Violet take the baby for a moment. "I suppose it wasn't meant to be."

"Heh," Ruff snorted. "Please. You're all he can think about." He grinned as Wendy blushed. "He really likes you, Wendy – he just has a hard time saying it. He used to be the kid who didn't want to admit to anything he thought was wrong, like falling in love. That's why he lost the other Wendy – he wouldn't admit to feelings. He didn't eve know he had them, to be honest."

"You seem to know a lot about him," Wendy noted, sliding into the water. She gave a little shiver of delight, letting the warm waters engulf her.

"Yeah, well, we became pretty close after he found me," the boy admitted, moving his wet, limp Mohawk out of his face.

"How did he find you?" Wendy asked.

"That's an interesting story…I mentioned some of the details to you, Vi…I don't suppose you'd be bored if I told you the whole story?"

The girls shook their heads, their eyes on his face.

Leaning back in the water, he looked up to the starry sky. "It happened so long ago, but it feels like yesterday sometimes…"

* * *

_Ruff hated it._

_He hated his life, his father, his sister, and most of all, himself. Being trapped on this reservation didn't make anything better. After his mother died from an ailment no one seemed to know or understand, his father took to drinking, just like all the other males in the reservation camp. His sister had already started seeing some boys whenever her parent's hadn't been constantly on top of her to be careful. Now that their mother was gone, their father consumed with grief and alcohol, she was free to do as she pleased. _

_Ruff hung out with his friends most of the time, usually getting into trouble. They were notorious for vandalizing and sneaking out of the reservation to go to fast food joints or hide in the fields. They were a motley crew, most coming from broken homes or simply wishing to be rebellious. For Ruff, there was nothing else._

_One night, a very fateful night, Ruff was with his gang of miscreants when they saw two little boys playing in the street._

"_Outta the way, babies!" one of the boys laughed, shoving them aside._

"_Hey!" the older of the two frowned. "Knock it off! You're not all that special!"_

"_Ooooh!" the boys in the gang said, mocking the child and feigning hurt. _

"_Oh, yeah?" the bully snickered. "How about I show you who's boss here?" Grabbing the child by his arm, he raised his fist, only to be stopped by Ruff. "What's with you, bro?!" he snapped._

"_You two, scram," Ruff ordered, watching the children run. Glaring at his friends, he shoved the boy away and stalked off. He may have been one to pick on grown men and tease his gang members, but he would not condone beating on children. He'd gotten enough of that himself back at home…_

_Entering the house, he planned to grab a jacket and leave, except he got his father's fist. It flew out of nowhere, the impact causing him to crumble to the floor. _

"_Where's my liquor?!" the old man demanded, grabbing Ruff by his collar._

"_I don't know!" he protested, struggling to free himself from the elder's grasp. "Honest! I haven't been here since yesterday-!" A blow to the jaw cut him off, blood spilling from his lip._

"_Shuddup! I know yer lying…you 'n yer good-for-nothing sister!" hissed his father. "WHERE'S MY BOOZE?!" The punches kept coming, and Ruff was frozen stiff. He bit back his cries, knowing it would only make his father angrier. Besides, no one could help him. Even if they could, they wouldn't. It wasn't until he saw his father raise an empty bottle over his head that his eyes widened in fear._

"_You son of a-!" the man bellowed when a figure flew in through the door…_literally _flew in. He was faster than the wind as he grabbed the man and yanked him away, the bottle slipping from the grown-up's grasp and crashing to the floor. "Wha-?" the man asked only to be silenced by a blow to the face, the stranger's knee hitting him in his groin. Toppling over in pain, the rescuer threw him aside and began to walk away when Ruff's father snatched his ankle and yanked him. The hero slipped, hitting the floor. He hissed as his hand fell on the broken glass, blood dripping._

_Ruff's father gave a painful smirk, only to have his eyes widen and close when someone smacked the back of his neck. There were two others, children really. They ran to the rescuer's side, along with two balls of glowing light._

"_I'm ok," he reassured them, getting up and wiping his hand on his pants. Heading over to Ruff, he offered him his bloodied hand and smiled. "Hey. Let's get outta here."_

_Ruff gawked though his one black eye. His hero was a boy, just like him – about sixteen or seventeen perhaps, with wild brown hair and twinkling green eyes that seemed to belong to a child. He wore a strange top made of leaves – LEAVES, as in the green stuff you find on trees – and his jeans soiled with his own blood. He was barefoot, and behind him were a set of twins with fiery red hair and freckles decorating their faces. The two orbs of light darted to and fro, chiming at the strange boy to hurry._

_Ruff was entranced, but he was unsure. He'd just beaten his father – who was to say this strange boy wouldn't beat him up next? There was something in his eyes and smile, though, something that was calling to him, something that he related to…_

_Gingerly, he gripped his hero's hand and let the stranger drag him out of the house._

_He couldn't remember much after that, it all became a blur. When he came to, he awoke to find himself in one of the fast food restaurant's he snuck out to, the strange boy and twins seated with him at a table, the two glowing orbs hiding in the boy's hair._

"_He's awake!" the Twins pointed, their faces stained with ketchup and mustard._

_The boy looked at him and moved a burger in his direction. "Here," he said. "Eat up."_

_His stomach growled suddenly, and Ruff grabbed the sandwich and swallowed it down like it was nothing. Greedy, he went to grab a handful of fries placed before him, choking on the food._

"_Take it easy," the stranger told him, placing a soda in his hands. "Didn't know you were that hungry…"_

_He felt his face go red at this comment. Ruff felt humiliated as he reluctantly took the beverage and gulped it down, breathing in relief. His eyes lifted and saw the Twins watching him. The two boys glanced at one another, whispered in each other's ears, and shoved the remainer of their fries at him. They beamed as they did so. "Eat up!" they mimicked their leader._

_Ruff gave a weak smile, taking only one of the fried potatoes. "Thanks," he nodded. Glancing at the other boy, he noticed his hand was still stained with blood, even if it was dried by now. "Listen…I don't know who you are, but…thanks."_

_The boy nodded, grinning. "What's your name?"_

"…_they call me Ruff," he stated, sipping at his drink._

"_I'm Peter," said the boy. "Those are Timmy and Tommy."_

"_We're twins!" they said synchronized, nodding together._

"_I didn't notice," Ruff chuckled. Glancing back at Peter's hair, he saw two tiny faces peering through his wild brown locks. "What're they?" he asked, squinting._

"_Fairies," Peter answered brightly. "The girl is Tinker Bell and the boy is Blue Falls."_

"…_Tinker Bell?" Ruff raised an eyebrow at him. "…what, are you like Peter Pan?"_

"_Not like, I AM Peter Pan." He said it so simply that he was stunned. He wondered if this kid was high off something or was just really into theater…especially with that vest of real leaves. _

"_Right…what's Peter Pan doing in a place like this?" he asked, skeptical._

"_Looking for Lost Boys. I need a new team." He grinned at Ruff. "You'd be great. Wanna join?"_

_Pursing in lips in disbelief, he asked, "What's the catch?"_

"_You do as I say and leave Hook and Shade to me," Peter ordered, crossing his arms over his chest._

"_Ha!" Ruff snickered. "Listen, thanks for helping me with my old man, but this is way too nutty for me." Getting up from his seat, he walked out of the building, shaking his head. Raising his eyes, he gasped and took a step back._

_That Peter boy was _floating _directly in front of him! Not only that, but the Twins were somersaulting behind him in their own little game, the two fairies frowning at him from Peter's shoulders._

"_Come with me, Ruff," Peter said, offering his hand once more. "I need a strong, loyal crew to face an enemy worse than Hook. After that, we can live in Neverland and have all the fun in the world! Think of all the adventures and freedom! Think of the possibilities!"_

_Ruff wanted to run, wanted to close his eyes and realize it was all in his imagination…but instead he whispered, "How do you fly?"_

_Peter grinned, motioning for the fairies to go to him. They did so, coating the Native American in their magical dust. "Think a happy thought," Peter instructed him. "Wriggle your shoulders a bit and let go!"_

_Ruff did as he was told, thinking it was absolutely ridiculous, until he shot off into the air at the thought of his mother. He cried, starting to fall again until the Twins grabbed his arms, laughing. Peter took both his hands and led him off, the strange group touching the sky and poking the stars. _

_Ruff smiled, closing his eyes as the wind rushed through him. It was exhilarating…!_

_The image of his sister appeared in his mind, and instantly, he began to fly lower and lower._

"_What is it?" Peter asked, one eyebrow arched in concern._

"…_I can't just ditch my sister," he muttered. "My dad may be a jerk and I don't care about him anymore, but my sister…" True, she was a prostitute and barely talked to him, but she was all the family he had. "I have to see her," he said at last._

"_Aw, but Ruff-!" the Twins began to whine, silenced by Peter raising his hand._

"_No, boys. We'll do as he says," he scolded them. Ruff was in awe at this, but kept it to himself for the time being._

_Peter led the way back, flying over the walls of the reservation. Scanning together in the dark, Peter asked, "Where's your sister?"_

_Ruff grimaced when he caught sight of a house of a questionable woman, men walking in and out. "My money's there," he grunted, landing with the boys behind the building. "Listen, you guys wait here and-"  
"Who's there?!" a girl's voice called out, causing Peter and the Twins to vanish into the shadows. _

_Ruff recognized her instantly. Too much make-up, too revealing clothes, too few rules, and too many men had made her who she was. She appeared to be five years older than she really was, and she squinted at Ruff through the porch light. "Reggie? Is that you?"_

_He grimaced at the mention of his real name, biting back a smart remark. "Hi, sis. I was just-"_

"_Look, get lost, will ya?" she frowned, waving him away like he was a bug. "I'm busy-"_

"_You're _always_ busy!" he snapped. "Dad tried to kill me today-!"_

"_I warned you to get out of there," she rolled her eyes. He was stunned. She didn't even care, did she?" "Now get moving or-"_

"_Hey, babe, is he giving you problems?" a man suddenly appeared at the doorway, wrapping a possessive arm around her waist._

"_Not now, Jimmy," she winced, struggling to shove him off of her. _

"_Don't get like that," he warned her, gawking when she slapped him. "Why you-!"_

"_Leave her alone!" Ruff snarled, delivering a blow to his nose._

_The man crumpled to the side, glaring wickedly. "You want to start that, huh?"_

_Ruff's eyes became wide as he pulled a gun from his side and pointed it to his sister's head. Guns weren't allowed on the reservation – how did he get his hands on this one?! Then again, Ruff and his friends had always managed to sneak out of the reservation and some managed to get drugs. Raising his hands in defeat, he was ready to beg him when he noted the two fairies flying over the man's head. Up on the awning, Peter sat in wait, looking to Ruff for a signal. Understanding, Ruff couldn't help the impish grin on his face as he gave a slow nod._

_The fairies flew down and each poked an eye. The man yowled in pain as Peter leapt down from his perch and placed the man in a headlock. The Twins snatched the pistol and handed it to Ruff while his sister moved away, her eyes huge at what was happening._

"_H-Help!" the man gasped, his own eyes bulging as Peter held back his arms and kept his neck stuck in his other arm._

"_If you _ever_ come near my sister again," Ruff growled, getting in the man's face. "You won't get off so easy." Nodding at Peter, he watched as Peter released him. "You want this?" Ruff asked, holding out the gun. "Too bad." With a swift motion, he disposed of the bullets and tossed the ammunition over his shoulder and into the dumpster behind him. He smirked. "Now get lost."_

_The man snarled, pulling a knife out of his pocket. "Not so fast, kid."_

"_Oh, perfect! My specialty!" Peter laughed cruelly, pulling out his own knife and crouching in a battle stance. "C'mon! Show me whatcha got!"_

_Wary of the strange boy, he lunged, missing Peter's head by an inch. Ducking, Peter darted his arm out and sliced the man's belt, his pants going slack. The Twins could be heard giggling nearby as the bully grunted and fumed. "Get back here you little-!" His words were cut off with a cry of pain when Peter spun and kicked his jaw, sending him sprawling on the ground. The knife flew in the air and Peter caught it with an expert's hand. Standing over the man, Peter pointed both knives at him. "Don't. Move." He spoke those words in a whisper before moving his knife in such a fast motion that no one knew what was happening until he was finished. With a flourish of his hand, he nodded satisfactorily at his word and smiled, sliding both weapons into his pocket._

_The man gave a wail as he realized the boy had engraved a 'P' onto his chest, his shirt torn in shreds. The blood seeped through and the pain was fresh._

"_Wanna fight again?" Peter asked with a mischievous grin. He curled his fingers towards him, as if saying, "Come on and get me." Instead, the man stumbled to his feet, crying in pain and fear, taking off into the dark. Ruff watched, amazed, as Peter dusted himself off and tossed Ruff one of the knives. "Never know when you'll need it," he shrugged._

_Ruff grinned but the smile vanished when he remembered why he was here. Turning, he saw his sister cowering before him. "Sis-"_

"_Keep away!" she whispered, curling away from him on the porch. "Don't hurt me, Reggie! I didn't do anything wrong!"_

_His eyes dimmed sadly as he stared at her. "…you didn't do _anything_." Turning away from her, he said, "Goodbye, Lela. Good luck." Raising his eyes, he looked to Peter, still standing before him, with the Twins floating above with the fairies. Offering his hand to Peter, he bowed his head and said, "…will you still have me?"_

_He was rewarded with the feel of coarse fingers and dried blood as Peter gripped his hand and began to fly. A childlike grin was on his face as he said, "Welcome aboard, Ruff."_

* * *

"Ruff…" Violet whispered, her hand on his shoulder. She was back in the water with him, Wendy had taken Gip back to the ledge as they listened to his tale.

"If Pan hadn't come and taken me outta there…" he shook his head. "I don't know what would've happened. That's why I decided I'd stick with him and be by his side no matter what."

"That's why you're the best Lost Boy ever."

Wendy, Violet, and Ruff froze as they realized Peter had swum over and overheard the story. He punched Ruff's shoulder playfully and flew out of the water, shaking off the excess fluids like a dog would.

"Hey!" Wendy laughed, covering her face.

"Wendy," Peter said suddenly, his face aglow. "Wanna go down to the rides? We could go on the Ferris wheel!"

"That sounds lovely, but my brothers…" she stopped, seeing how Jon, Lily, and the boys splashed about. Mikey and Mouse laughed and rode on Blue Falls's shoulders, the fairy precariously balancing them on his arms. Nana had leapt into the pool by now and dog-paddled throughout the area, licking whomever she came into contact with.

"We can watch them," Violet offered, taking Gip back. With a grin and a wink, she said, "You go on. We'll meet back at the carousal when we're ready to leave. Sound good?"

"No later than eight thirty," Wendy said with a smile. "Mikey needs his rest."

"Sounds good," the gothic girl agreed.

"I'll just need to dry off," Wendy said, getting up.

"Try those palm leaves," Ruff suggested, pointing to the odd plant. "They're just as good as towels."

"I'll give you a minute," Peter grinned, taking off in the opposite direction to dry off and get dressed as well.

Blush filled her cheeks as she ran off and retrieved her clothes. She couldn't help but feel giddy – she and Peter would be alone…_truly_ alone.


	28. Chapter 27

**A/N:** Voila, here's the next chapter - just a warning, there's a lot going on in this one. Hope you all enjoy and please let me know what you think! See you next time!

**Grapejuice101:** Thanks very much! :)

**Veddartha:** Creo que es carrusel o tiovivo...de lo que me dice el traductor de Google XP jajaja! "Blue" es "Azul" y "Falls" tiene que ver con "cascada". Se llama "waterfall" en ingles, entonces es como decir "Cascada Azul" en espanol, mas o menos. ^_^; Aaah, si. En el libro de Peter Pan, Wendy y Peter llaman un beso un "dedal" y un dedal un "beso". Dedal=thimble. En lugar de "besar" en el ultimo capitulo, estaban "dedalando" (yo se no es una palabra de verdad pero para este cuento, imagina que si, por lo menos para Peter y Wendy ;) Espero que lo explique bien *resando*) Ay, si! Imagino que Ruff y Peter son como hermanos, o como son Rufio y Peter al final de la pelicula "Hook" (no se si has visto eso pero es una pelicula muy extrano y divertido!) Quieres alquilar a Peter y Ruff como escoltas (lo escribi bien?) un dia? *aparencen los dos con flores parpadeon y sonriendo* jajaja! XD Espero que te diviertas con ellos! No se si voy a traducir este historia en espanol, por lo menos no en este momento :( Lo siento muchisimo, y espero que esto no te para de leer lo que pasa la proxima ves. Muchas gracias y amor a ti!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Her hands seemed to keep slipping and fumbling as she struggled to get her clothes back on and get dried off as quickly as possible. Wendy certainly didn't want to keep Peter waiting, but she didn't want to appear too eager either. Slipping her shoes back onto her feet, she could hear footsteps behind her. Spinning around, she gave a sigh of relief when she saw Nana coming, still wet. Her tongue lolled out of the side of her mouth, her eyes bright with cheer.

"I'm glad to see you're having fun, too," she smiled, falling to her knees and hugging the mongrel.

Suddenly, Nana's ears perked, her head swiveling around. She gave a throaty growl, her teeth baring when she spotted the intruder.

"What is it…?" Wendy asked, following Nana's gaze.

A great gray wolf with a pristine white muzzle and chest stepped out of the trees, his dark eyes set upon them. Wendy held her breath, her eyes widening in fear. Nana continued to growl, staying protective of her mistress. The wolf made no move to attack, he merely sniffed the air and weakly wagged his tail, his pointed ears resting against his head. He seemed to be saying he meant them no harm, but Nana remained suspicious.

"Peter…" Wendy whispered, wishing he were here to help.

A gentle rustling from behind put her at ease, and when she felt his hand on her shoulder, she was not startled at all. It was as though he'd heard her from wherever he was and flown faster than an eagle to be with her.

"It's all right," Peter said calmly from behind. "He's a friend." He patted Nana's hindquarters, whistling to earn her attention. "It's ok, Nana," said, staring into the Newfoundland's eyes. "His name is Neko. He won't hurt us."

"Why not?" Wendy asked, her brows furrowed in confusion.

"Because Neko belonged to your great-grandmother," Peter grinned. "He must've recognized your scent and realizes you're his new owner."

"Me?" Wendy blinked.

Looking to the wolf, Peter whistled for him. "C'mere, boy! It's ok." He waved for the beast to join them, urging him to come closer. Neko stepped cautiously, as so not to frighten Nana or Wendy, and went straight to Peter, licking his face.

"Here, Nana. See if you approve," Peter said politely, jerking his head at the wolf.

Nana gave a "harump!" before sniffing the other. Neko remained still, waiting for her to finish before he sniffed her in return. They began to chase one another, yipping and barking like puppies would, eventually tumbling in the dirt.

Wendy and Peter laughed, watching as Neko licked the dirt off Nana's nose. "They seem to like one another," Peter noted, whistling for the dogs to return. Bounding back, Peter took Wendy's hand and called Neko over. "Let's get you two acquainted," he chuckled, holding her hand as Neko sniffed them. He panted, his intimidating fangs overlooked as a huge smile, as if he were seeing an old friend. He gingerly licked Wendy's hand before moving to sniff her face. She remained still, giggling when he slobbered over her face.

"Down, Neko!" she laughed, and he obeyed. Nana looked on, sitting still beside the wolf with an amused gleam in her eyes. "He's my pet?" Wendy asked, scratching both dogs' heads.

"Yup," Peter nodded. Getting up, he offered her his hand, which she gratefully accepted.

"I don't suppose you could keep him here? I think Dad would have a heart attack if he saw him…if he bothered to noticed," she added a little bitterly.

Peter observed her, giving her a sad look. "He's been here this long, I think he won't mind." Patting the canine's head, he motioned for them to go. "Neko, go watch the others for us with Nana, ok?"

The wolf gave a little yip of agreement before running off, Nana hot on his heels. Chuckling, he took Wendy's hand and began to fly. "C'mon – I'm starving."

**NEVER-NEVERLAND**

"Hey!" Ben laughed, splashing back at Len.

Tiger Lily tackled Lump from behind, and Mikey rode on Skipper's shoulders. It was the epitome of fun there in the lagoon, and Ben couldn't get enough of it.

"Surprise!" Conch called, leaping out from the water and glomping the boy from behind. He fell face first in the pool, his eyes huge as he gazed at the wonders deep underneath the water's surface. The sand shimmered gold and silver, seaweed tangled and twisted from the motion of the water, and bubbles with the colors of the rainbow floated and drifted everywhere. Tiny silver minnows dared to and fro, frightened of the giant creatures that thrashed in their home. A grin worked its way onto the boy's face. If this was just the theme park, he wondered what the real Neverland would look like…

Conch suddenly stiffened, her eyes glued to a skittering creature. Seeing her fear, he followed her gaze and noted a crab. He was a grumpy looking fellow, angrily stomping towards them.

"_You're afraid of a crab?"_ he thought, incredulous.

"_I can't help it!"_ he heard her voice echo in his mind, his mouth opening to emit a shout of surprise. In doing so, he ended up swallowing a generous amount of water, nearly drowning. As he began to panic, Conch pulled him close, closed her eyes and placed her lips on his. His eyes widened in disbelief until her felt her sucking the water out of his lungs. He continued to gawk at her, aghast, watching as she squirted the fluid out of her mouth and commenced to kiss him again, this time breathing sweet tasting air into his mouth. His eyelids shut. He could feel her arms wrapping around him, and he mimicked the gesture. When at last she pulled away, he struggled not to let his jaw drop from his awe and bewilderment.

"_Sorry,"_ she apologized, blushing at him. Her hair flowed and twirled around them, sliding past their cheeks. _"I forgot to tell you that we can speak to one another like this if we're touching. Peter's the only one who can talk to us all like this underwater without touching anybody."_

Ben nodded, still stupefied from the kiss. It wasn't until Conch yelped and hopped into his arms that he snapped out of his trance. She pointed at the crab, horrified as it tried to snap at her tail. _"Give me an eel, a shark, a squid – I don't care. But this-!" _She shivered, clinging tightly to him.

Ben frowned at the crab, looking past it and catching sight of a fallen twig. _"Conch…I have an idea. But you'll have to let go."_

"_Huh?"_ she looked at him, hurt shining in her green-blue eyes.

"_No, I mean go off to a corner and I'll take care of Crabby Cakes here," _he explained, earning a giggle from the mermaid. She did as she was told, enabling him to snatch the stick and dangle it above the crab. As he expected, the irked crustacean began snapping at the wood with his claw, finally grabbing it. With a smirk, Ben lifted it off of the ground, causing it to flail and cling to the stick. Swimming as quickly as he could, he made it to the surface and tossed the crab over the rocky wall before nodding his satisfaction. "That ought to do it."

"Ben!" Conch's head broke the water's surface, a smile lighting up her face. "You're so brave! Oh, thank you!" She embraced him without a second thought, making his temperature rise dramatically.

"Uh, yeah. Sure," he stammered, smiling awkwardly.

She giggled, placing her lips on his again before diving off. He stared after her, seeing her wink and swim to the other side of the pool. Grinning, he swam after her in a chase. _"Who knew I'd find my own mermaid…?"_

**NEVER-NEVERLAND**

Wendy delicately licked her fingers clean of cinnamon and sugar as Peter bit off another chunk of meat from the turkey leg he'd gotten. Thanks to him, they gotten free food (he was Peter Pan, after all – the fairies certainly weren't going to force him to pay!) and strolled through the amusement park. She laughed as Peter ate nosily, grease dripping down his chin and staining his nose and cheeks.

"Don't even think about it," she chastised him as he went to clean his face with his sleeve.

"What?" he asked with his mouth full, pouting.

Shaking her head with a smile, she pulled out a napkin from her pocket and grabbed his arm. "Hold it," she told him, getting him to face her. Reaching for his face, she gently wiped the meat and slime off of him as he watched her. She tried to ignore how his lips stretched into a smile as she cleaned him. "Really, Peter, what would Hook think if he saw that you'd stained his coat?"

"It was his second best, so I don't see what the big deal is," he shrugged his shoulders. "Besides, it's mine now." He had wanted to change out of the "normal clothes" so he had stopped at the hideout and gotten his usual vestments of Indian boots, leggings, leaf vest, and of course, Hook's gift, the scarlet coat.

"Still, you could at least not stain it," she sighed, tossing the paper into a nearby wastebasket. "I thought you wanted to go to the Ferris wheel."

"I do," Peter grinned, tossing the remainder of his meal in the trash. "C'mon!" Taking her hand, he led her through the streets, finally coming across the entrance of the gigantic, ticking wheel. Wendy could see the roman numerals painted onto each cart, the lights making it look like Big Ben back in England.

"Hey Flameburst," he winked at the fairy manning the ride.

She turned to see who had spoken and squealed in delight upon seeing him. "PETER!" Attacking him with a hug, she laughed. "I was wondering if you would ever drop by. Oh!" She smiled and waved at Wendy. "Hi! You must be Wendy! Nice to meet you! Aren't you cute? Geez, Peter! It's about time you finally got yourself a-"

"Oooookay!" Peter grinned and glared, speaking through his teeth. "We're going on the wheel. See ya around."

"Bye!" she waved, still beaming cheerily. "No funny business, ok?!"

Peter gnashed his teeth in annoyance and embarrassment. "She's had too much cotton candy tonight," he noted.

Wendy remained silent as she let him lead her into one of the seats. He helped her in before sitting beside her, leaning back in his spot, his arms behind his head. The ride slowly cranked to life, moving them up into the air.

"…was she Blue Falls sister?" Wendy asked, hating the silence that hung over them.

"Yeah, real chatty," he chuckled. Looking out over the park, he bit his lip. "Wendy…when this is all over…we'll have to leave."

Her head whipped around, her eyes huge at his words. "What?"

"I mean…once Shade's been defeated," Peter explained. "We all have to go home…to Neverland…the real one."

She blinked, processing what he'd said. "…oh…of course." It hadn't really sunk in until he had said it. She couldn't imagine life without him or the others here on this island…she knew Mikey and Jon would be crushed, and Violet would miss Ruff…Mandy and Fred would be all right, but now Ben had gotten attached to the boys and the mermaid Conch…and then there was her science teacher, somewhere on the island with Captain Hook…she wasn't even sure what to think of that. But if Peter up and vanished from her world…

"Wendy," Peter said, his eyes huge with worry. "Why are you crying?!"

"Huh?" She touched her face, feeling the moisture drip from her eyes. "Oh! Oh dear…" Rubbing her face harshly, she sniffled. "I'm fine, really." When Peter went to wipe her face with his fingers, more tears sprang out.

"Is it something I said or did?" he asked, frightened now at her behavior.

She shook her head violently, not wanting to talk. If she tried to explain how she felt, she just might start bawling her eyes out, and that was the last thing she needed.

"Wendy," he started again, making her turn her face to him. "…what's wrong?" His eyes widened and his body stiffened as she threw herself onto him, crying into his chest. "Wendy…?"

"Don't go," she wept, her frame shaking. "I don't know why I want you to stay so badly…but I…Peter…"Squeezing her eyes shut, she clung to his vest and cried, "I love you!"

They didn't move for (it seemed like) eons. She felt her stomach drop, her heart aching as she realized that perhaps he didn't feel the same after all…

"You mean that?"

Gently, Peter raised her chin so that she was looking him in the eye again. She was shocked at how intensely he looked at her – his eyes seemed to burn. "You really mean that, Wendy?"

"I…" She faltered, too stunned to speak. "…yes." It came out in a whisper, her eyes stinging with tears. They soon became wide as saucers when he inclined his head and placed his lips on hers. Sparks shot through her veins, a shiver traveling down her spine. Closing her eyes, she gripped the lapels of his coat as he pulled her into his chest. One hand remained on her face, softly brushing away the tears that kept coming. This kiss was nothing extraordinary – nothing mature, nothing extreme, nothing that excited them…it was an innocent, blissful moment.

Pulling away from her, Peter gave a little smile and whispered, "I love you, Wendy."

She gasped, her dream returning to her. Blush filled her cheeks as she gripped her necklace. "…that's funny…I had a dream that you were in my room and told me that…you kissed my cheek I think…" When she saw his eyes dart away from her, his own cheeks burning, she covered her mouth in disbelief. "You…you _were_ there?!"

"It was the night Mandy got possessed and I brought her home," he confessed, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. "…I wanted to see you…" He smiled and glanced at her shyly. "…you left the window open…not many people do that anymore."

"I remember…I was going to lock it but I was worried if you came while I was asleep then you'd be shut out…I want you to always be able to find safety in our home."

Peter grinned at this, bowing his head to her. "Thank you, Wendy." His grin faded as he looked out over the land. They were now at the very top of the Ferris wheel, and it had paused, allowing them a moment in quiet stillness. "…Wendy, do you really want me stay?"

"Very much," she nodded, cleaning her face as best as she could.

He pursed his lips, biting his tongue as he mulled an idea over in his head. Inhaling deeply, he held his breath, closing his eyes. "…If you really want me to stay…I will."

She smiled at once, only to frown and shake her head. "Peter, you can't. You'll grow up-"

"If that's what it takes to be with you, then I will," Peter cut her off, gripping the railing of their seats so hard that his knuckles turned white.

Fear filled her as she listened to him. "But Peter-!"

"I lost the girl I loved because I wouldn't grow up!" Peter snapped, keeping his eyes tightly shut. "I don't want to lose you!"

"But Neverland…and the Lost Boys…Tinker Bell…" Wendy said, seeing their faces in her mind. Shaking her head, she placed her hand on his, gently pulling it off of the rail and entwining their fingers together. Turning to face her, he watched in astonishment as she leaned in and kissed his cheek, taking both of his hands. "Peter…I can't be greedy and make you stay…without you, Neverland can't survive, not for long. Shade will have accomplished what he wanted – you growing up."

"Growing up for him is wrong," Peter stated. "But growing up for you…" He took one of her hands and kissed it hesitantly, making Wendy's face go rose pink. "I could manage…I could try, anyways."

She shook her head, smiling sadly. "You don't know how that makes me feel, Peter…how I would love for that to be the case…but if you grow up, Peter will be here, but Pan will die. The world needs Peter Pan…Neverland needs him…even Captain Hook needs him…and so do I. All the children in the world need Peter Pan, now and always."

Peter gazed at her with melancholy eyes, his heart breaking. Then, his eyes lit up. "Wendy, come with me! Jon and Mikey could come, and Nana, too! I know Violet would come if we asked her! You know the boys and I would respect you!" He was a bundle of excitement and hope, and as she listened, she felt that she, too, was eager and able to see herself with him in that magical world. "Oh, the adventures we'd have, Wendy! You could be our mother and still have fun! And at night, you can tuck us in and make pockets for us! Wendy," he added with a puppy-dog pout. "None of us have any pockets."

She laughed at his expression, making him smile. "Peter, I'd-!" She stopped, one particular face coming to mind. "…I'd love to go with you…I know the others would, too…but…I can't." Looking into his eyes, her face distorted with sorrow and distress, she explained, "I can't just abandon Dad. He may not be the father we want him to be, but he's _our_ father. And Violet has her aunt…we can't just leave…not like that."

Peter's eyes dimmed, and he nodded his understanding. "…I see. I get it, Wendy."

"I'm so sorry…" She bit her lip, but it did nothing to stop the tears. His hand went up once more and rubbed the salty drops away.

"Don't cry," he pleaded. "Not because of me…listen, we've still got a ways to go with stopping Shade," he said in his best cheery voice. Holding her shoulders, he smiled, hopeful, and said, "We can worry about that when the time comes, ok?"

She gave a weak smile, nodding her agreement. "Oh, Peter…" Wrapping her arms around him, she surprised him by planting her lips on his once more. "Thank you…I love you."

Holding her to his heart, Peter looked to the sky, his eyes burning as they threatened to show his own tears. _"…God, if you can hear me…I don't know what You're up to or what you've got planned…but please…I want to be Wendy…even if it means growing up…but she's right. I can't just leave Neverland…God, if you can hear me, please help me…"_ Clearing his throat, sniffling a bit, he straightened and sat up, putting on a brave smile. "Don't cry anymore, Wendy. Let's talk about something else! Anything you want."

The raven-haired girl wiped her face clean, searching her mind for some topic they could discuss. "Um…ok, how did you find the other Lost Boys?" she asked, staying comfortable in his arms.

"Hm, let's see…" His brows knitting together, he searched his memory for the answers. "…The Twins were found in London…Ruff was found on that reservation…Lump and Skipper were found here in the States, too. Lump was always being picked on at school, and his mother was always depressed after his father left them. She neglected him so much that there were days he wouldn't eat. But that didn't change his body much, and for that, there were always bullies at school that bothered him. One day they were going to pour some sticky gravy on him at lunch when me, Ruff, the Twins, and Tink and Falls came into the room. We stuck with him the rest of the day, even waited outside the classrooms just to make sure no one would bother him. He decided to come with us that night. Skipper, on the other hand, was in a family that had lots of kids, all girls. His mother didn't like seeing him because of his missing arm. His dad didn't mind it much, but they were poor. One day, it was raining and the mother took him out into the city and just left him there in the street. When we found him, he was running a fever. If it weren't for Tink and Falls, he might not have made it."

"My God," she whispered, imagining the fear and hurt on the boys' faces. She couldn't imagine how they could be ignored and abandoned in such a manner, but her mind recalled her own father, who neglected them in a different manner. "And the others?"

"We went to Africa next," Peter continued as the wheel began to move again. "Partly was separated from his family. Deep in some parts of Africa, tribes attack one another and steal or kill the enemies' children. Partly tried to run away and almost succeeded, except there was a guard. It was late in the night and he began shooting at Partly…what he didn't see was a cobra that bit him from behind. He died almost instantly and then, the cobra headed for Partly."

Wendy stared at him with huge eyes, enthralled and terrified all at once.

"Sorry," he smiled sheepishly. "Too much detail, huh?"

"No…you're a fine storyteller," she noted. He seemed to beam proudly at the comment. "Then what happened?"

"I sliced the snake's head off," Peter shrugged.

Wendy smirked at this, poking his side. "Somehow, I'm not surprised."

Peter grinned. "We found Len in Japan. He had two older brothers that were really smart and one of them was already grown up and working with his father. Len was smart, too, but not as smart as his brothers. His father was constantly forcing him to take hard classes, classes he didn't want. His mother didn't do anything to help. When Len failed a test, his father slapped him and sent him to his room. He was crying when we came to his window and offered him a place with us."

"Don't the boys worry for their families?" Wendy asked, curious.

"Sometimes they do. They forgot a lot about their past lives though, especially the little ones when they're in Neverland," the Eternal Youth explained. "I won't keep anyone against their will, but they always promise they won't ever leave." He gave a smile and rested his chin on Wendy's head. "I like to think that most of them might keep their promise. One day or another, they might want to go back, and I won't stop them."

Wendy clung to him, sensing his sadness and love for the boys. Though he claimed to be a child, he acted like a protective brother, even like a father to the boys at times. Snuggling against him, she asked, "And what about Mouse?"

"Ah, Mouse," Peter laughed. "No one really knows about Mouse's parents. Even _he_ doesn't remember. He was placed in an orphanage, and snuck out one night because he wanted to catch some mice to play with. We found him that night and started calling him 'Mouse.' A lady came and took him away back inside. We decided to stay the night on a rooftop. Somewhere in the middle of the night, we woke up and the orphanage was on fire. We're not sure how it happened – Len says it may have been one of the littler kids playing with matches, or maybe it was a grown up. Anyway, Mouse was trapped in the third floor. Ruff n' me went in and rescued him. After that, we returned to England through the fairy rings, and returned to Neverland to confront Shade."

As their seat came closer to the ground, Wendy looked up at him and smiled. "You care very much for those boys, Peter…you're so sweet."

"I _am_, aren't I?" he asked cockily with a smug grin.

Shaking her head with a giggled, she pecked his cheek, earning a loud crow from the boy. "Peter!" she gasped, struggling to shush him and restrain her laughter all at once.

Laughing with her, Peter hopped out of the seat, offering his arm to her. As he led her out, his eyes fell upon a familiar red hat seated on a head of black curls. "Top of the evening to ya, Cap'n!" he called out, smirking when Hook turned to face him.

"Pan," Hook scowled, waving him off. "You couldn't be anymore obnoxious?"

"I don't see how you're any better," the boy sniffed. His grin grew at the sight of Christine Seaworth on Hook's arm. "How's the date?"

"How's _yours_?!" Hook snarled.

"Hi Wendy," Christine said, shaking her head with a smile.

"Hello again, Miss Seaworth," Wendy waved brightly.

Before Hook and Pan could start a banter, a ball of green light shot towards them, landing on Peter's head.

"Heya, Tink," Peter said, his eyes moving to try and look at his fairy. She chimed at him pointing back the way she came. "Uh-huh…" Looking to Wendy, he translated, "Tink says Vi wants you to know it's about time to leave."

"Oh my," Wendy said, stunned that time had passed so quickly.

"But the boys wanted to know if you would tuck them into bed before you left," he added. "I'll take you all home afterwards."

"Hardly," Hook scoffed. "_I _shall escort them."

"Oh please," Peter rolled his eyes, smirking once again. "You just want to be with your new girlfriend."

"And you with your Wendy," Hook sneered.

"Then you'll both take us home," Wendy stated.

"_And_ you'll behave yourselves," Christine added, sending both males scolding looks.

"Fine," they both huffed, pouting. Taking Wendy, Peter looked at Hook. "See you at the dock in fifteen minutes."

"Very well," Hook responded curtly. He watched as the children flew off, his eyes narrowed.

"There, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Christine asked.

"It's barely begun," Hook sighed.

**NEVER-NEVERLAND**

After tucking the boys in and kissing them goodnight in their hideout, Peter placed Ruff in charge. Violet gave him a long kiss goodnight, nearly resulting in Wendy and Tiger Lily yanking her off of the boy. Nana whined and gave Neko his own farewell kiss, leaving the wolf to lie beside the dazed Lost Boy. After leaving the hideout, Tiger Lily said her farewells and split for the Indian Village. Wendy noted how Jon, Violet, and Ben all looked disappointed to leave, and she bit back a laugh as she imagined why. Even Nana looked glum!

"We should totally do this again!" Mandy gushed, clinging to Fred's arm.

"Sure," Violet rolled her eyes but smiled in spite of herself.

Together, the unlikely group met Hook and Christine on the pier, gathering into one of the smaller vessels and heading back to shore. Once they were on Heather Avenue, Fred and Mandy went their own way, waving goodnight to the others. Arriving at the Seaworth residence, Hook kissed Christine's hand, making her blush scarlet. Wishing her goodnight and warning Ben to listen to his aunt, he traveled with the others down to Violet's house.

"I'll bet she'd up watching some cheesy soap opera," Violet sighed with a smile. "Thanks again for the great time, guys." Unlocking the door, she stepped inside. The Darlings, Peter, Hook, and Tink began to walk away when Violet's scream pierced the air. Moving like lightning, Peter spun around and rushed back, the others close behind. "Violet!" he shouted, tugging at the door. "Violet! What is it?!"

"HELP ME!" she screamed.

"Hook-!" Peter started, moving away as the pirate pulled a pistol from his belt and shot at the doorknob. Nodding his thanks, the boy kicked the door down and led them inside. His eyes became huge at the sight before them.

Violet's aunt Kelly lay on the floor, pale and lifeless, her blank eyes staring at the ceiling. A few feet away was Violet, grasped by a smoky entity with a large, wicked, gaping mouth that seemed to suck the air out of her.

"VIOLET!" Wendy screamed, covering Mikey's eyes.

"NO!" Peter shouted, taking his knife from his boot and with an astonishing precision, threw it at Shade's head with all his might.

Shade managed to move just in time so that it didn't pierce his head, but it sliced through the base of his neck. With anguished cry, he released Violet, letting her fall to the floor. The girl gasped for breath, tears streaming onto her face.

"Tink!" Peter called, withdrawing his sword from its sheath.

Spinning in the air, Tinker Bell began to chime what sounded like a song, haunting and repetitive.

"Hook," Peter said, motioning for him to join his blade as well. As the pirate stepped forth with his sword, Shade snarled as he recovered, ready to pounce. "Get out of here now!" Peter warned the others.

Violet had already began crawling away the moment she regained control of her breathing. Nana bounded to her, allowing the girl to grab onto her collar and tug her along. Handing Mikey to Jon, Wendy helped Violet as they all ran out of the house, hurrying down the street back to the Darling residence.

Singing the last bit of the spell, Tinker Bell touched Pan's and Hook's blades, a glow emerging from the weapons. Filled with fury, Shade lunged for them. Poised, Peter and Hook gave great cries and thrust their swords forward, praying that this would work.

* * *

**A/N: **I don't own any of the quotes in this chapter that came from the original work by Sir James Matthew Barrie. Also, Neko is actually a character from the book! (I hope I spelled his name right O.o;) Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you'll come back for the next chapter! Please don't forget to let me know what you thought of this chapter/fic! Until next time! :)


	29. Chapter 28

**A/N: **Thanks so much for reading my fic and sticking around thus long! I hope you enjoy this next chapter and please don't forget to let me know what you think of it! PS - I own nothing except the OCs and plot.

**Grapejuice101**: I know, Vi's had a rough one but it gets better for her, I promise :)

**AMaysBrain:** Yes, Peter's actually very romantic (but it's got to be accidental for it to feel real, otherwise it feels like he's playing a weird game ;)) And as for Shade...*smacks his head with a mallet* It all works out in the end, I promise ^_^ XD Yup, Peter's a real party-crasher!

**Veddartha**: Jajaja! Si- Vi, Ben, y Christine son unos candidatos excelentes para irse a la isla de Nunca Jamas. En cuanto a Wendy y sus hermanos...tenemos que esparar un ratito mas para ver lo que pasa con ellos y Peter ;) Ay Dios mio, si! Ese es la pelicula, con Peter Pan crecido y sus hijos capturado por Garfio. Rufio es Filipino (creo). Fue tan triste cuando Garfio lo mato :'( ...O.O AY DIOS MIO! XD *muero de las risas* Ay, lo siento, no quiero decir _eso_! No no no, quiero decir que estaba acariciando a Nana en la espalda cerca de sus patas y cola (no el tracero, Dios mio no XD) De todas maneras, espero que te gusta este proximo capitulo y por favor deja me saber si no entiendes algo (ay, Google Chrome, que voy a hacer contigo?) muchas gracias por el mensaje!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Wendy could hear a great wail rise into the air, a sound that chilled her blood and made Nana howl in fear and anxiety. Violet was still coughing, panting as she let Wendy drag her along. Mikey covered his ears as Jon kept his eyes ahead, running with his sister.

"Hurry, get inside!" she ordered them, tossing Jon the keys to the house.

"But…your dad-" Violet protested.

"He's out again," Wendy told her.

"He's _always_ out!" Mikey corrected her as they barreled into the dark, empty house.

Jon slammed the door, and locked it, giving a great breath of relief. "Thank goodness…" Turning on the lights in the living room, they set Violet on the couch. Wendy ran off and got a glass of water for the girl while Nana and the boys stayed with her.

"Are you ok?" Mikey asked, his big eyes on her face.

Glancing at the child, tears in her eyes, she put on her best smile and hugged him. "I'm fine…really…I'm…" She trembled, warm tears streaking her face. "Oh, God…Aunt Kelly…she's-!" She broke into sobs, covering her face. "She's gone! And I almost died!...this is all my fault!"

"Violet…" Jon reached for her shoulder but hesitated, uncertain about how to comfort others.

Entering the room, Wendy took a seat next to the weeping girl. "Here," she said quietly, offering the glass. "Drink." She kept an arm around her friend as Violet greedily drained the glass clean. Taking the item from her trembling hands, she embraced her. "It's not your fault…none of this is. Shade's getting out of control and lashing out at people…who knows what he could do next?" Wendy said the last question in a whisper, fearing for her brothers.

Nana whined, licking Violet's hands. She rubbed her head against the girl's leg, struggling to calm and comfort.

"I just…I wish Ruff were here," Violet sniffled, hanging on to her friend.

A knock on the door made them all jump out of their seats, yelping in surprise and fear.

"Wendy! Wendy, are you inside?!"

A sigh of relief escaped her as she got up and ran to the front door, unlocking it and cautiously opening it. Peter, Hook, and Tinker Bell stood on the other side, all looking solemn. Tinker Bell rested on Peter's shoulder, looking exhausted.

"Peter!" she exclaimed, embracing him at once. "Thank goodness you're all right!"

"'Course I am," Peter jested, returning the embrace. "Is Violet still with you?"

"Yes," she nodded. "Come in." She ushered the trio inside, locking the door once more.

"Peter!" Mikey cried, running to the boy. Peter gathered him in his arms and accepted the child's hug. "I'm glad you're ok! I _knew_ you'd be ok!"

"What happened?" Jon asked, cautiously walking over to Hook.

"The little sprite cast a spell on our blades," Hook frowned, looking down at his sword, now back to its original state. "Some sort of powerful magic…the creature lunged for us and we attacked with the swords. I suppose it was so strong that it weakened that monster and he vanished from the house."

"Then he's dead?" Mikey asked, hopeful.

"Nope," Peter shook his head. "I doubt it. I know he's still out there…but until then, we'll have to make sure you're all safe from another attack."

"How?" Jon asked, scratching his head.

Looking to his fairy, Peter gently took her in his hand. "Tink, we need a spell for them, to keep them protected, like a force field or something so Shade can't touch them. Do you know anything on that?"

She tinkled something back to him, stretching and wincing. The previous spell had taken much of her energy, and without Blue Falls of the book of spells to help, she would be drained and go unconscious. She chimed an idea into his ear and pointed to the children.

"Tink says casting spells on her own is tiring," Peter explained. "She wants me to do it…wait, I'm not a fairy! I can't cast spells!"

"You could be a fairy, you bilge rat," Hook grumbled, taking a seat on one of the couches. He graciously accepted a drink from Wendy, feeling rather comfortable in this setting, albeit out of place.

"You did grow up with fairies," Jon reminded him.

Tinker Bell continued to chime, Peter nodding at her instructions. "Ok…I'll try." He placed Mikey on the floor and patted his head before listening for orders. Closing his eyes, he listened to Tinker Bell's instructions, sitting criss-cross in the air. Softly, he began to chant in a language none of them knew or recognized. Raising his hands, aimed them over the children as they watched on in awe. The chant became louder, and louder, until when Peter's eyes opened, they glowed a bright green color. Even Hook was shocked to see this happening, sinking into his seat. Standing in the air, Peter gave a final shout before his eyes dimmed back to their normal color and he shook off a daze that seemed to have overtaken him. Tinker Bell patted his cheek proudly, kissing him on the nose.

"I don't feel any different," Violet said, looking over herself.

"Are you sure you cast a spell?" Mikey asked, cocking his head at the Eternal Youth.

"'Course I did!" Peter grinned. He began to flip backwards, saying, "If he comes close to you, he won't be able to touch- Whoa!" He stumbled in the air, shaking his head. Placing his hand on his forehead, he tried to shake off the feeling of disorientation. "What…? Wow, Tink, you're right. That does take a lot of you."

"Peter, are you all right?" Wendy asked, concerned at his behavior.

"Just a little dizzy," he laughed shakily until he suddenly veered off to the side.

"Both feet on the ground, boy," Hook ordered, standing up and using his hook to snatch Peter and tug him to the floor of the room. "No flying until you're yourself again."

"I'm fine!" Peter snapped, squeezing his eyes shut and grabbing onto Hook's arm for support.

"Yes, and I'm a crocodile's uncle," Hook rolled his eyes.

"Lunch, actually," Peter corrected him with a weak smile.

"Peter, are you sure you're all right?" Wendy asked, allowing him to lean on her as well.

"I'm perfect! Just as soon as I can see straight, I'll fly us all back!" he declared, his frame still tilting from one side to another. Tinker Bell was beginning to worry, flitting around his head as she regained her strength. "I'm ok, Tink, don't fuss so much," he waved her off.

"Peter?" Violet asked suddenly, earning their attention. "My aunt…she's really…?" When Peter nodded solemnly, she looked away, staring at the floor in thought.

"I'm sorry, Vi," Peter said softly. "I should've thought of something like this-"

"No, it's not your fault," she shook her head, giving him a reassuring smile. "I just…have a request."

"Anything," Peter agreed at once. "Just name it."

Standing up, she went to him and pleaded, "Let me go back with you to Never-Neverland."

Wendy faced Violet, stunned by her request. She couldn't just leave…! But then again, their father wouldn't be took keen on adopting or caring for anyone else right now…and if she was taken off by a social worker, they may never see her again…at least if she was on the island with Peter, Tink, and Ruff…she would be safe…and happy.

"You're sure?" Peter asked, seeming to think the same thoughts as Wendy. "There'll be people looking for you-"

"Wendy and the boys know where to find me," she insisted. "I'd rather be there than anywhere else." Looking to her friend, she became teary-eyed again. "I'm miss you, Wendy…but I won't be too far off."

Wendy smiled sadly and nodded. "I know…and we'll come and see you and the boys as often as we can." Leaving Peter's side for a moment, she went to her friend, wrapping her arms around her tightly. It felt as though a part of her was leaving for good, and she was afraid she might not see her again…

"Don't worry," Peter said to the girls with a smile. "She'll be ok there."

Together, Wendy and Hook helped Peter walk out of the house, finally letting him stand on his own two feet. "See? I'm fine!" he snapped at Hook. The pirate rolled his eyes at the boy. "We'll have to fly back. Can you manage, Vi?"

Closing her eyes, the girl thought of Ruff, her feet lifting off the ground. "I got it," she said with a smile.

"That's lovely, but what about me?" Hook grumbled. His eyes grew wide as Peter locked his arms around his chest and with a sprinkle of fairy dust began to lift the man off the ground. "PAAAAAN!" he bellowed, earning a hard smack to the back of his knee from Peter.

"Shut up! You want to wake up the whole neighborhood?!" Peter hissed. "It's bad enough Shade made such a ruckus. Calm down already." Looking back to the Darlings, he winked and said, "We'll be back to see you soon!" With Violet waving goodbye at them and Hook flailing his arms and legs in a panic, Tinker Bell blew them a goodbye kiss and with Peter led them away.

Holding Mikey in her arms, with Jon and Nana on either side of her, Wendy waved with a sad smile. "Please be careful," she whispered, turning and ushering her brothers back inside.

**NEVER-NEVERLAND**

The town was abuzz with news and gossip the next day. Police still hadn't been able to find Violet Shields or the culprit that killed her aunt. Things seemed abnormal and everyone was suspicious. At school, people bombarded Wendy with questions to which she innocently responded that she had no idea.

"OMG, are you sure you're ok?" Mandy asked, her eyes huge after Wendy explained at lunch what had happened on Thursday night. It was the start of a new week, but the sleepy little town was engulfed in the tragic, horrific events. Reporters had flocked from all over to cover the story, though no one knew what exactly the story was.

"I'm fine," Wendy responded. "I just hope Violet's all right."

"I'm sure she is," Ben shrugged. "At least she's with Peter and Ruff, right?"

"Right," Wendy smiled, hiding her concern.

"Either way, I can't believe this happened," Fred said, sitting down beside his new girlfriend. "If we had stayed with you, maybe we could've helped."

"I don't think there's anything anyone could have done," she shook her head. "From what I could tell, he had already sucked Kelly's soul out by the time we got there. If she hadn't screamed…" She bit her lip, squeezing her eyes shut. "I don't even want to think about."

"Then don't."

Her eyes snapped open at the sound of the woman's voice. "Ms. Seaworth-!" she exclaimed, seeing her teacher approach their table.

"I'm sorry we weren't there for support," she frowned, apologizing to the raven-haired girl. "I'm sure she was terrified and scared."

"She handled it fairly well, actually," Wendy said, giving a small smile.

"Either way, I'm glad you all turned out ok," Christine said, placing her hand on Wendy's shoulder.

"Speaking of 'ok,' you haven't heard from that pirate, have you?" Fred smirked.

"I don't like your tone of voice with me, young man," she sniffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Don't get cocky with me."

"Yes, darling," a seductive voice purred in her ear. "Don't let him get the better of you."

"EEP!" she squeaked, jumping out of her skin, goose bumps forming on her arms. Spinning around, she felt her eyes widen at the sight of James Hook dressed in a pristine button-down shirt and black blazer, dressy dark slacks and shining shoes covering his lower half. His ink black curls had been pulled back into a ponytail and his hook was nowhere to be found.

"James?!" she gasped, her hand over her heart. She stared at him, aghast…then smacked his arm.

"OW!" he yelped.

"Don't you dare scare me like that again!" she scolded him.

He frowned, grumbling, until he felt her lips brush against his mouth. His eyes widened at this and he looked to see her grinning at him. "It's nice to see you…and you look very nice in normal clothes." He straightened at this, smirking. "I see you've got a school pass," she noted, seeing the sticker nametag on his chest.

"Yes, I believe in decorum and following the regulations of a public building," he smiled, taking her hand and kissing it. His smile turned into a frown and he growled, "Unlike _some_ people!"

"You know I'd rather break the rules, not follow them," Peter's voice retorted with a merry laugh.

Turning her body, Wendy felt her face light up at the sight of Peter, dressed once more in jeans and a green jacket, looking very much like one of the students there at Kingsdale High.

"HI, PETEY!" Mandy squealed, waving madly as though he couldn't see her.

Grimacing, he waved back, traveling around the table with a saddlebag at hand. "Yeah…hi." He ruffled Ben's hair with a grin before coming to Wendy's side, making a flower appear out of thin air. "For you, Wendy lady," he smiled.

Her fingers curled around the stem, touching his fingers. A shock passed through them as they looked at one another, Wendy blushing, Peter grinning. "Thank you," she said, sniffing the blooming plant. "It's beautiful, and it smells even better."

"Not as pretty as you," Peter said slyly, making her blush darken. Sticking his hand into the bag, he pulled out a necklace consisting of a white conch shell on a thin rope cord. "This is from Conch," Peter explained, handing it to Ben with a smile. "She hopes you'll think of her when you wear it."

Ben took the necklace and stroked the shell, smiling as he remembered the mermaid's bright, sea-hued eyes and heartbreaking smile. "Tell her thanks for me…"

"Wait, who's Conch?" Christine asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow and placing her hands on her hips. "You never mentioned anything when we got home…Benjamin William Seaworth, what are you hiding?"

"Nothing!" he scowled. "I made a friend at the mermaid lagoon is all…"

"A friend? At mermaid lagoon?" Christine asked, catching on fast.

"Oh, bug off, Aunt Chris!" he frowned. "You don't see or hear me picking on you about your deadly pirate boyfriend!"

"Hey! He's not deadly!" Christine frowned. "And you're to call me Ms. Seaworth in school!"

Peter bit back a laugh as Hook blushed and coughed to cover his embarrassment. "Oh, these are for you two," he added, handing Mandy and Fred their gifts.

"OMG! So cute!" Mandy laughed, seeing a set of long earrings made of tiny curling vines and flowers. "Thanks!"

"Wow," Fred said, gaping at the Indian pouch with expert embroidery on the leather hide. He grinned at Peter as he said, "Thanks, Pete." Peter grinned back, saluting the boy in return. "Oh! And one more thing," Peter said, snapping his fingers as he remembered the final gift. Digging into the bag, he pulled out a tiny box and carelessly tossed it to Hook. "It's all yours."

Hook caught it effortlessly without even a glance. Using his thumb, he flicked the top open and offered it to Christine. "A little present for you, Milady," he said, bowing his head like a gentleman.

"Oh!" she gasped, seeing a shining ruby inside the box. Mounted on a gold band, the ring glistened in the cafeteria lights. "Oh, James…it's gorgeous…! I couldn't-!"

"It's not an engagement ring, and I certainly don't expect anything in return," Hook said, helping her remove the bauble from the box. Slipping it onto her finger, he said gently, "All I ask is to see you every so often…so you won't forget about me."

"Oh, James!" she laughed, tearing up at his words. Kissing his lips lightly, she smiled as she moved a stray strand of hair from his eyes. "I could never forget you…and I won't anytime soon…especially if we went on a little outing this weekend…"

He raised an eyebrow at her, amusement and mischief twinkling in his eyes.

Peter made a gagging face towards the students, causing them to snicker and giggle. "Oh, Wendy, Vi wants you to know she's ok," he said, whispering in her ear.

Facing him, her face showed relief. "Thank you, Peter…would you let her know we miss her and we'll try to stop by this weekend again?"

"'Course," Peter answered, beginning to pull back when Wendy grabbed his collar and held him in place long enough to peck a kiss on his nose. She blushed at doing so, and he grinned from ear to ear.

"Hey, Peter, have you seen that Shade guy anywhere?" Ben asked, breaking the moment. "Fuller was out today – we had a substitute."

Turning to the boy, Peter frowned and shook his head. "Haven't seen him since that night…maybe he's hiding."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Mandy asked, sipping her drink. "He's gone, right?"

"For now," Peter corrected her. "He's been weakened enough that he can't even keep up his appearance for school." Stroking his chin, a thought began to formulate in his mind.

"Peter," Wendy said, grabbing his hand. Her eyes shone with worry as she pleaded, "Please be careful with him."

"Hey, don't worry," Peter said, taking her hand and kissing it. "I can handle him."

"Still, you ought to listen to her," Fred interrupted. "And if you ever need help off the island, call on us."

"Yeah…I mean, I can't do much, but if you need me, I'm here," Ben nodded in agreement.

Looking at the two boys, Peter leaned on the lunch table with his arms and asked, "Have you guys ever considered becoming Lost Boys?"

Ben's eyes lit up, a smile growing on his face. "Really?! I'm in!"

"But your aunt-?" Wendy began.

Ben stopped her with an irked look, jerking his head to the right. Turning, the students saw Hook and their teacher strolling together to get a bite to eat, both laughing and holding hands. "When you guys return to Neverland, she's going with him," he predicted. "Being a pirate sounds like fun, but I think I'd rather be a Lost Boy."

Peter laughed, pushing his hair away from his face. "Great," he declared, offering his hand to the boy. Ben gripped and shook it, sealing their agreement. Looking to Fred, Peter raised an eyebrow expectantly. "Well? What do you say?"

Fred gawked at him, realizing what he was asking. With a sad smile, he shook his head. "Sorry, Pete…but I've got everything I've ever wanted. I have a family, I play football, I've got an awesome girlfriend…" Mandy blushed at the final comment, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I just can't go, not now. There's a possibility that scouts could come to a game and I might have a shot at a scholarship." Stretching out his arm, he gave Peter an apologetic look. "Sorry, man…but I'm gonna have to say no."

Peter nodded, disappointment showing in his eyes as he shook the boy's hand. "That's too bad…you would've made a great Lost Boy…but I wish you luck, Fred." Somehow, he knew it wouldn't have worked if Fred was a Lost Boy – he was already too grown up. But he had come to tolerate and even like the boy after the incidents that happened. "Well, I better get going and collect ol' Codfish," Peter said freely, slinging the saddlebag back onto his shoulder.

"Oh, Petey!" Mandy gasped, something clicking in the back of her mind. "You're coming to the Masquerade next week, right?!"

"Don't call me 'Petey'," he scowled. His brows furrowed together, perplexed, as he asked, "What masquerade?"

"We're having a homecoming party after the big game next week," Fred explained. "The theme is 'masquerade.' It's like an early Halloween party…you _do_ know what Halloween is, right?"

"Don't insult me, of _course_ I know," Peter scoffed.

"Can you come?" Ben asked, cocking his head at him as he waited for a response.

Peter glanced down at Wendy, seeing the same hopeful questioning in her eyes. With a mischievous grin, he said, "I'll be there." With a flourished bow, he left, going after the pirate.

Meanwhile, Hook and Christine were chattering about the same topic.

"It's a dress-up event, really, but the kids love it," she explained.

"And what are _you_ dressing up as?" he asked, amused.

"To be honest, I wasn't planning on dressing up," she laughed, tossing her hair over her shoulder. Stroking her chin, she winked and said, "Maybe I'll dress as a pirate or wench."

"I'll bet he'll drool for the wench costume," Peter laughed from behind, struggling to stay on the ground or else he would fly, off clutching his stomach from laughter.

Hook whipped around, his eyes turning red. "Boy-!" he growled, reaching for Pan.

Christine stood between them, giving them both stern looks. "Listen you two, unless you want school security seeing you two behaving like this and dragging you off, I suggest you act like you're civil towards one another before you attract any more attention."

"Who says we're not civil?" Peter chuckled, sticking his tongue out at Hook when Christine's back was towards him.

Christine began to speak once more when she felt her cell phone vibrate in her jean pocket. "Hold on," she said, pulling the contraption out. Seeing who it was, she placed it to her ear and began to talk. "Hello? Jamie? How did everything…?" She stopped, her eyes widening, her hand going to her mouth as her jaw dropped. "Oh…oh no. Jamie, I'm so sorry!...yes, of course I'll stop by after school…ok…oh Jamie, I'm sorry…don't worry…maybe next time…Yes. Ok. Bye." Hanging up, she wiped away a stray tear before facing a perplexed pirate and boy. "That was a friend of mine. His name is Jamie Berri."

"A friend?" Hook asked, suddenly concerned that it was a male she was speaking with.

"He's married to my best friend, Margaret," she said. He nodded, his jealousy vanishing. "They've been trying to have a baby for years, but…"

"What happened?" Peter asked, crossing his arms over his chest, raising an eyebrow in interest.

"They came back from a check up," she explained, sobering at last. "They just found out that the baby died, maybe a day ago."

Peter immediately paled, his eyes huge in horror. "Wait…it was inside her still?"

She nodded, pinching the bridge of her nose. "This is the third time it's happened…even with the medicine they're giving her." Heaving a sigh, she shook her head. "They live just next door to me and Ben. They're great folks…Margaret's also a teacher, though she works with the little ones. Jamie is a business manager, but what he really loves to do is write. He can't afford to do that, though, with all this going on. Not only have they just lost their baby, Jamie's company is going through hard times." Gripping her hand over the ring Hook had given to her, she wrung her hands and bit her lip in anxiety. "He's afraid they'll make him leave his job soon…"

Peter and Hook listened to the woman, both glancing at one another in pity for the family. Suddenly, Hook noted how Peter's brows began to knit together, his lips pressed together in thought. When his eyes lit up, Hook frowned, realizing that the boy was formulating a plan.

"Let them know we're really sorry for them," Peter said out of the blue. Christine nodded, startled by him. "Well, we better go," Peter said politely, bowing to Christine. "We'll see you again soon, Miss."

"Yes, Christine," Hook added, kissing her hand in farewell. "I'll see you Friday night."

She cheered up at that, giggling as he winked at her. "Ok, see you then. Stay out of trouble, you two."

"Us? Get into trouble?" Peter laughed, waving as he walked away.

Hook followed close behind, glaring at the boy's head. "You are impossible."

"And you're a spoil sport," Peter chirped.

"I know that look on your face, Pan," Hook said, lowering his voice. "You're planning something."

"I always have a plan. What are you talking about?" he asked innocently.

Hook sighed, smacking his forehead. "Listen boy," he said unexpectedly as they left the school. Placing his one hand on Peter's shoulder, he said, "Now that Shade is weak, we should be planning an attack to fight back together. Don't go off and try to be a hero on your own."

"I do just fine on my own," Peter chuckled, his eyes growing wide when Hook grabbed him and forced the boy to look him in the eye.

"I'm serious, Peter," he frowned, their eyes locked for a moment. "Don't go looking for unnecessary trouble without help." His eyes were filled with sternness and something else Peter couldn't quite put his finger on. It couldn't have been concern, for Hook was never concerned about Pan (except in finding new ways to capture and kill him), so he shook off the idea.

"Don't worry," Peter said calmly. "I won't. I've got something else in mind, actually."

Giving the boy an odd look, the pirate captain asked, "Which is…?"

"That's for me to know," Peter grinned, pulling away from the man. "And you to find out…maybe."


	30. Chapter 29

**A/N:** Once again, thank you all for dropping by and following along! Just a note - Jamie Berri's name is loosely based on J.M. Barrie. (For those of you that already caught on, awesome job! :D) Don't forget to let me know what you thought of this chapter or the story in general and I hope you enjoy! PS, I own nothing (sigh).

**Grapejuice101:** thanks so much, hope you enjoy this next one :)

**Veddartha:** Gracias por el mensaje! Creo que te vas a gustar lo que Peter hace en este capitulo ;) Muchas gracias por siempre tomando el tiempo para escribir (es un placer hablando y contestando a tus comentarios) 3 Mucho amor!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Swooping over the sleeping town of Lakeside Landing, Peter glanced over his shoulder once again to see if Tink or Ruff had followed him. So far, so good – he was free. In his arms was a wiggling little bundle, cooing as the wind hit his face. Gip blinked at Peter, wondering what was going on.

"Don't worry," Peter smiled, tickling the baby under his chin. "If they're no good, I won't leave you to them." The baby laughed, his eyes closing in glee as Peter continued to softly scratch the child under his chubby chin.

Diving down to the neighborhood, surrounded in darkness, Peter found Ben's house quickly, looking to the right and seeing what must have been the Berri residence. Sneaking over to a window, he peeked inside. The kitchen was dark, as were most of the first floor rooms. Pouting in frustration, he looked to the second story and was rewarded with a brightly lit window. Traveling on a breeze, he drifted upward, hiding off to the side. He was stunned to find the curtains fluttering in the night air, the window wide open. Cautiously, he stretched over and peeked inside.

It was a simple bedroom, painted a warm yellow color with white trim. A woman sat on the bed, her hand on her now flat stomach. Her golden hair fell into her blank, sad grey eyes, her face stained with tears.

A knock on the door didn't make her even blink. The door slowly opened and in entered a man. He was very handsome, even if he was about ten years older than his wife. His red hair streaked with silver just behind the ears, his brown eyes fell upon his wife and dimmed.

"Margie? Are you hungry? Thirsty?" he asked gently, shutting the door and sitting beside his wife.

She shook her head. "No, thanks," she whispered.

He took her hand in his, his eyes glued to her face. "Listen, it's ok. We can try again soon. Sometimes the doctors are wrong about this sort of thing. We could still have a baby-"

"Jamie, I _can't_," she said, her voice strained. "I can't have kids…there's something wrong with me…with my body…no matter how much we try, we'll never have our own children!" She was crying now, covering her face as she sobbed. He reached over and embraced her tightly, fighting back his own hurt and disappointment. "There's nothing wrong with you, Margie…there must be a reason this is happening…"

Peter felt his heart break as he watched them. He wondered if this was what Shade might've been like when he was human…He quickly shook off the notion. He pitied the creature, but he was no longer human, no longer his father. Peter Pan didn't need a father or anything of the sort…!

Gip gave a little whine, making Peter snap out of his thoughts. "Shh!" he whispered, hoping they hadn't heard him.

Unfortunately for him, they had.

"Jamie," Margaret asked, blinking in disbelief. "I think I'm going crazy…I thought I heard something…"

"No, I heard it, too," he reassured her, his brows furrowing together. Getting up, he walked to the window, skeptical that anything or anyone would be floating about on the second floor. He looked to his right and found nothing. He looked to the left…

A pair of green eyes were staring back at him, sparkling like magic.

"AAAAAH!" Jamie yelled, tripping over himself as he tried to back away.

"Jamie!" Margaret gasped, her eyes wide as a flying boy came into their bedroom, grabbing her husband's wrist before he could his the floor. "Oh…my…God," she whispered, gawking at the strange child.

Jamie stared in disbelief as the boy floated before him, having helped him to stand on his own two feet. "Wha…what…? Who _are_ you?!"

"I'm Peter," the boy declared, landing lightly and bowing politely to the couple. "Peter Pan."

The man and woman looked at one another, stunned and confused.

"I didn't mean to scare you," Peter explained when the bundle in his arms began to whine again. "Uh-oh, I'll bet they didn't feed you before we left, huh?" Peter spoke to Gip softly, grinning at the little blinking eyes. Glancing up, he saw the two grown-ups staring on, unsure of what to think or say. "Oh, I forgot to introduce Gip," he said cheerfully, flying over to the woman.

Jamie stiffened, uncertain if he ought to find a frying pan in case the boy tried something, but as he watched Peter move about, he noticed how he cared for the baby in his grip.

"Wanna hold him?" Peter offered, transferring the babe to the woman.

"Oh…oh, aren't you a sweet one?" she said quietly, smiling down at the baby.

Gip stared into the woman's eyes, blinked once, and began to laugh, reaching out and trying to grab her hand. She began to laugh back, cradling the infant to her chest as she placed a kiss on his forehead.

Jamie watched awe at the scene, moving over to look at the baby himself. "I don't believe it…" he murmured, looking down at the child.

Gip gurgled, making some incomprehensible talk and waving at the man. Jamie smiled back at the baby until he realized that their visitor was still there. "Why are doing this?" he whispered, giving Peter a stern look. "My wife's baby just died…why are you making this worse?"

Peter's eyes were filled with anger and insult as he began to float off of the bed. "What do you mean I'm making it worse?!" he snapped, face to face with the man. "Honestly, you grown-ups can't appreciate anything!"

"What're you talking about?" Margaret asked, looking up at the floating child.

"I thought that this baby could use a good home and loving parents," Peter informed them indignantly, crossing his arms over his chest. "But if you don't want him-"

"Wait, you're _giving_ us a baby?" Jamie asked, confounded.

"You mean he's ours?" Margaret gasped, holding the child even closer to her heart. Gip grabbed around her neck, snuggling in her embrace. "M-Ma…Ma-ma…"

Everyone's eyes grew huge at the speech the baby had uttered. Jamie ran over to his wife's side, beaming as she began to cry tears of joy. "D-Da…Dada!" Gip pointed at Jamie, causing Jamie to tear up as well.

Peter smiled ruefully, shaking his head. _"Even now, he's already growing up…"_ Seeing the smiles on their faces, how they gathered and cuddled together, Peter felt a twinge of pain in his heart. He had no experienced that sort of love before, not until Wendy came at last and visited him and the Lost Boys. Even then, she only came when she didn't have school, and she would have to leave. He wondered if his band of Lost Boys could be transformed into a family if Wendy stayed permanently, leaving with them to Neverland…or what if he stayed and grew up for Wendy? They could look like this in a few years, couldn't they…?

Shaking his head, he knew that he could not have that sort of thing. Smiling at them, he pulled out a small sack from his vest and set it on the night stand. Turning, he prepared to fly out the window when a shrill little voice made him stop in his tracks.

"P-PEEEEDERRR!" Gip cried, laughing proudly as he pronounced the name.

Looking over his shoulder, Peter stared at the baby in shock, a smile slowly growing onto his face.

"He wants to see you," Margaret smiled, motioning for him to return.

"Where did he come from?" Jamie asked, tilting his head at the flying boy.

"Gip's mother couldn't keep him because his father didn't want him," Peter explained, taking the child from the woman one last time. "She didn't know what to do until me and my friends came. I offered to take him someplace safe…he's been with me n' the boys for a long time now, but we always have to make sure someone's with him. Sometimes, I think the others find him a little bothersome because he's so young. And the fairies can't always watch him." Looking to them, he felt his throat tighten as he said, "I heard about what happened with your baby, and I though that maybe…just maybe…you all could learn to love each other and be a family. But I warn you-!" He pointed an accusing finger at them, trying his best to look solemn. "If I find out you're no good, or that he wants to be a Lost Boy, I'm taking him back!"

Margaret laughed gently, motioning for him to come to her. He did so cautiously, and was shocked when she placed a kiss on his cheek. He rubbed it off like any little boy would, a look of annoyance covering his face. She laughed harder at this and touched his shoulder. "We'll take good care of him, I promise," she reassured him, her eyes shining.

"What's this?" Jamie asked, noticing the little bag Peter had left of the nightstand.

"That's to help you care for Gip," Peter informed him, watching his eyes become as big as oranges.

"WHA-? How…? Where-?" Jamie choked, stunned to see the little sack filled with gold and diamonds.

"I know a few pirates that like to hoard their treasure," Peter grinned. "No," he said, putting his hand out, his palm facing the grown-up as if to say "stop there." "I won't take it back – I'll toss it into the ocean if you tell me to take it back."

"Why are you-?" Jamie began when Peter growled in frustration.

"Can't I be nice and you take it without asking so many questions?!" Peter snapped, smacking his forehead. "Geez, if Tink were here she'd be pulling my hair from even trying to do this."

"Jamie's just in shock," Margaret said in her husband's defense. "Thank you, Peter." Peter huffed and shrugged. Mothers always did have more sense than fathers, he supposed… Looking back at Gip, he smiled at the infant's face and placed a kiss on his forehead. Gip giggled and was transferred once more to Margaret's arms.

"You promise to take good care of him?" Peter asked, putting on his best careless look.

"We promise," the woman responded, her husband nodding in agreement.

Peter felt his eyes pricking, his throat tightening. His sniffled but kept a happy face and bowed. "Then I thank you…" Looking to the stars outside, he began to fly to the window. "One day, me and the others will have to return to Neverland…there's a park nearby called 'Never-Neverland,' I'm sure you've heard of it." When they nodded curiously at him, he explained, "If you fix it up and find good people to run it, I'm sure you could make lots of money." Jamie blinked in awe at this message, almost unable to believe it. "All I ask is that you take Gip there every so often," Peter said softly. "And to send a portion of what you make to the children at Ormond Street Hospital in England."

Margaret could not contain her happiness and admiration as she gaved at him. "You're a sweet boy, Peter."

"I know," he shrugged.

"We'll do as you say," Jamie nodded.

"When it's time, I'll leave all the papers to you," Peter said, startled when the man offered his hand to him. Pursing his lips in suspicion, he shook hands and offered a mischievous grin. "Don't forget – his name's Gip!" Flying out the window, he gave a loud crow and took to the sky.

With a wry smile as he shook his head, Jamie watched him until he could see him no more. "Thank you…Peter Pan."

**NEVER-NEVERLAND**

Peter was not yet through with his visit to the mainland, not by a long shot. Despite Hook's warnings and pleadings, he was determined to find out what had happened to Shade. Scanning all the different homes in the sleeping town, he sensed he was not too far off. Turning and checking one house after another, he felt an ominous chill in the air. Looking over his shoulder, he caught sight of a secluded house, surrounded by gnarled old trees. All the windows were dark, save one that was dimly lit. His brows knitting together, he darted to the house and peered inside. There was nothing distinguishable inside or out, but the dark, cold feeling did not leave him.

With all his strength, he tugged the window open from the outside and slipped in, surrounded by shadows. The eerie feeling intensified, putting him on guard as he looked about the dark living room.

"…Peter…"

He stood still, a shape appearing before him from the darkness. Peter watched as Shade stepped out, looking like Fuller, but with the dark smoke constantly flowing off of him. He looked exhausted, and though he wasn't bleeding, he was holding his side in pain.

"Have you come to surrender?" Shade asked hopefully, sounding very tired.

"Hardly," Peter replied curtly, crossing his arms over his chest. "I came to tell you to stop hurting innocent people. It's only making things worse for you."

"Then give yourself up," Shade coughed, taking a seat on a nearby chair. Wearily, he looked at Peter. "Can't we just go home, Peter? Why didn't you stay in your room?"

"You set out to destroy my home!" Peter fumed, insulted. "Besides, you should know by now – the longer you cage a bird, the more it wants to spread its wings and fly!"

"Don't start," Shade growled, his eyes glowing white. "What I can't stand is that your supposed enemy is now your ally…"

"Technically, you're the one who started it," Peter shrugged. "If you hadn't gone to destroy Neverland and kill everyone, Hook would've continued plotting ways to do me in. Now, we have a common enemy." He looked the monster in the eye at this, making the man furious.

"_ENEMY_?!" he howled, the darkness consuming him. "I'll show you what a real enemy does!" No more was the human form – Shade had returned in all his dark glory, his eyes shining wickedly. Lashing his hands out, he made his fingers into sharp points, lunging at the boy. Hopping away, Peter flew circles around the infuriated being, drawing his sword from its sheath.

"You _will_ return with me!" Shade snarled.

"I don't think so," Peter retorted, slipping out through the window and into the night air. Shad followed close behind, waving his sharpened hands at him.

"You will do as I say!" Shade grunted, his sharp fingers blocked by Peter's sword.

"_No one_ tells me what to do!" Peter responded, nimbly darting off to the side. "I won't let you hurt anyone else!"

Shade bared his teeth, attacking with one hand and shooting the other straight at the boy. "I shall keep on until you finally fall-!"

The sound of flesh being cut made him stop, his eyes fading from white to black again. Gaping, he saw Peter's eyes widen in shock before he looked down, seeing that his own hand had cut through the boy's side, blood spilling onto the black arm.

"No…" Shade whispered, his body trembling. "NOOO!"

Hurt filled Peter's eyes, only to be replaced by anger. With a furious cry, he raised his sword and brought it down onto Shade's wrist, cleanly slicing off the man's hand.

With a bloodcurdling scream, he fell back, sending a blast of black magic at Peter. Falling to the earth, he collapsed, changing back into his human form. Gasping in pain, he clutched his bloodied hand to his chest. He would have to perform a spell quickly to first heal his wound and then try to recreate a new hand…

His eyes snapped open as he remembered how he had been injured. His head whipped to and fro, his eyes vaguely scanning the area and then the skies for the boy.

"PETER!" he cried out, frightened for his boy. What had he done?! "_PETER!_"

* * *

**A/N: ** I apologize for how short this one is, but the next one will be worth it, I promise :) See you all next time! Adios!


	31. Chapter 30

**A/N:** Hey all! Thanks so much for tuning in! I have been on a role today, and I do hope you like this next one :) Please let me know what you think and I hope you will come back for the next chapter! PS - Faith Hill owns the song "Fireflies". ;) Thank you for the reviews and please keep them coming!

**CammieSarah51:** LOL thank you - Peter's got a big hear though he doesn't know it half the time nor will he admit to being a softie. As for Peter being ok...well...I'll let you read this chapter...please don't kill me *hides*

**Veddartha:** Como siempre, muchas gracias por leyendo y por dejando un mensaje! Ay, si, Peter y Gip, son como hermanos no? ^_^ Ay Dios mio, si, Peter le gusta la aventura pero no piensa de lo que puede pasar (en esa manera, todavia es un nino pequeno). Y hablando de Ruff, absolutamente NO, el no va a morir (senti tan horible cunado Rufio murio en "HOOK" :'(...) De todas maneras, espero que te divertas con este capitulo!

**Grapejuice101: **Yes, cliffhangers are evil, but I love using them :D

**Guest:** Hi and welcome! I'm glad someone caught on with the "Berri" name change and thanks so much for the review! Thank you so much for the compliments! You made my night! I don't think this story is going to end just yet, I'm afraid I have quite a ways to go. :) Anyways, thanks so much for leaving a message and I hope you'll continue checking in. Please enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter Thirty**

"_PETER!"_

Mikey gasped, sitting up in his bed. The sound of some horrible cry had startled him from his sleep. Clutching his teddy bear, he was relieved to see that Nana was also awake, whining in distress. "Here, Nana," he whispered, calling the pooch over to him. She came at once, licking his hand in reassurance.

"Mikey," he heard his brother say softly. Turning his head, he saw Jon shift in the bed and look over at him. "Did you hear something just now?" the older boy asked, glancing suspiciously at the window.

Mikey nodded, relieved that he wasn't the only one who heard it. "Yeah. What do you think that was?"

"I don't know," Jon yawned, stretching before he checked their alarm clock. "Ten fourty-five…we haven't been asleep for long," he noted, scratching his head. "Well, whatever it was, it's quiet now, so-"

A thump from outside made him stop, his eyes growing large at the sound of the window being opened. Cautiously, he turned his head, seeing a figure outside their window. "Mikey…" he whispered, frozen in fear. His little brother said nothing, his own gigantic eyes glued to the window as well. Swaying, the figure shoved his way in, the French doors bursting open as he tumbled in and collapsed on their floor.

"AAAAHHH!" screamed the boys, Nana yipping in surprise at the intruder. They clung to one another with Nana in the middle, looking like a boy and dog sandwich as they stared at the fallen figure. Mikey looked at Jon, Jon looked at Mikey, and then they both stared at the trespasser. Cautiously, Jon let go of the others and reached for his glasses on the nightstand, slipping them onto his face. Peering in the dark, he squinted at the person lying on their floor until he raised an eyebrow in uncertainty. "…Peter?"

"Peter?" Mikey repeated. He hopped onto Nana's back as she trotted over. The great Newfoundland began sniffing his head and whined some more. "Oh, it _is_ Peter!" Mikey clapped gleefully, seeing the wild brown hair trapped in a ponytail, the long frame covered in a scarlet pirate's coat. "You really scared us, y'know!"

"Mi…key…"

The child frowned upon hearing Peter's strained voice. If this was a game or a joke, it wasn't very funny. Squinting in the dark, he could see some sort of stain on the boy's side, a hole evident in the coat. "Jon…" Mikey called, beginning to panic. "Jon, come here quick!"

"What on earth is going on?!" Jon snapped, frowning as he stomped over. "That wasn't funny in the least, Pe-!" He stopped beside Nana, his blue eyes becoming huge in horror as he realized what was going on.

Weakly, Peter turned his face, panting from the effort of moving to see them. Jon's jaw fell when he saw how pale the boy was, sweat forming on his brow. "Hey…boys…" Peter breathed, his smile looking more like a grimace. "Sorry…didn't mean…to…scare you…" He grunted as he forced himself up with his arms, only to collapse once again, biting back a cry.

"Peter?!" Mikey gasped, fear twisting his stomach. "Jon, what's going on?!"

"Quick, Mikey," Jon said, his brain filled with panicked thoughts. "Go get Wendy but be quiet. Dad might still be awake."

No sooner had Mikey jumped off of Nana and headed for the door, they heard a knock. Mikey was frozen until he heard Wendy's voice. "Boys? Are you ok?" she said softly. Mikey ran for the handle, yanking it open and grabbing his sister's hand. "Mikey," she said, puzzled at his behavior as he brought her in and shut the door, locking it as well. "What on earth is…?" Her eyes fell upon Peter's body, her eyes huge in shock and fear. "What…? Peter!" Running to him, she fell to her knees and managed to turn him onto his back, letting his head rest on her lap. He bit his lip in pain, holding back a groan. Wendy covered her mouth at the sight of him spilling blood, a thin slit in his leaf tunic showing his injury. "Oh God…" she whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

"No…don't look," he winced, struggling to cover his wound. The petrified girl stopped him, grabbing his hand and gently squeezing his fingers.

"Jon, Mikey, Nana, listen to me," Wendy said firmly through her tears. "I need the first aid kit in the bathroom. Nana, you know where it is, don't you? Jon, I need a bowl of clean, warm water and a towel…actually, bring a bunch. Mikey, help me get him into the bed!"

"No," Peter shook his head, protesting as everyone went to do their job. "Not…not the bed…in the chair…don't wanna get…blood everywhere…"

"Don't speak," she ordered him quietly, dragging him along as Mikey moved his bed sheets and comforter away. Grunting as they pulled the injured boy, they managed to place him in the bed, letting him lie down as he hissed in pain. Tugging his boots off of his feet, Wendy gave the shoes to her little brother before moving the coat and ripping the tunic open. She couldn't stop the sob that came from her mouth when she saw the gash in his flesh, still dripping with his blood. "Oh, Peter, what have you done? What happened?"

"Sorry, Wendy," Peter began, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment. "Didn't mean…to cause…all this trouble…"

"Shh," she hushed him, leaning her forehead against his. "If only we could get you to a hospital-"

"No," he shook his head vehemently, wincing again. "No hospitals!"

"But Peter, we don't know how to fix this!" Mikey whispered, his eyes filling with tears.

"Hey…hey buddy," he said gently, reaching out and running his fingers through the child's hair. "I'll…be ok…"

"Promise?" Mikey asked, raising his pinky finger to the injured boy.

Peter smiled weakly, twisting his own pinky with Mikey's. "Promise."

Nana soon ran back inside, the kit in her mouth. She surrendered it to Wendy when Jon entered, haphazardly holding a bowl filled with water as several towels were draped over his arm.

"Dad's in the shower," he said with a sigh of relief. "I don't think he heard anything."

"Good," Wendy nodded, taking the bowl and getting to work. She knew nothing about cleaning wounds or how to even repair them, but she also knew that if she didn't try, she could lose Peter forever.

"What did you _do_?!" Jon asked, gaping at Peter's wound in utter disbelief.

Peter gave a harsh chuckle, wincing when Wendy began to clean his skin, gingerly working to avoid the opening in his side. "I went…to find…Shade-"

"WHAT?!" Wendy and Jon exclaimed, Mikey hissing at them to be quiet.

"Why in the world did you do that?!" Jon asked, his brows knitting together.

"I…had to…see if he…would st-stop-" He yelped despite himself when Wendy accidentally touched his open wound.

"Sorry!" she gasped, feeling awful. "Oh, dear! Peter, you need a doctor-!"

"No…I got…fairy dust," he grunted, reaching for the pouch hanging from his belt. Wendy took it for him, opening the bag. "Put some…on…there…" he instructed her, watching as she did as she was told.

She was completely confused as to how fairy dust would help, but she wasn't going to question him at the moment. Taking a handful, she sprinkled it over his wound, watching his flesh absorb the magical dust. Her blue eyes widened as the gash sparkled and slowly began to repair itself. The patch was bright red and still weak, but it was all they had. "How did…?" she asked.

"I will it…" he explained. "Instead…of flying…I imagine it…healing me…this should take care…of it…for now." He began to force himself to sit up when Wendy placed her hands on his chest and gently pushed him back.

"At least rest, Peter," she insisted, her eyes full of pleading.

"I want to…but…no one knows…I'm here," he said, still wincing and biting his lip from the pain.

"This is confusing and makes no sense at all!" Jon argued. "You didn't get to answer my question, either. What brought you here to see what was going on with Shade?"

Peter opened his mouth to answer when a knock on the door made them all turn pale.

"Wendy? Boys? Are you in there?" George Darling's voice seeped through to them, making the boys look at one another in desperation.

Placing her finger to her lip as a sign for them to keep quiet, the girl got up and calmly walked to the door, opening it just enough so she could stick her head out.

Her father stood in his pajamas, taking off his glasses and texting someone on his phone. "Wendy? I thought you were in bed," he said, glancing up long enough to see her.

"I was, but Mikey had a bad dream," she lied smoothly, keeping her voice down to a whisper as she acted the part. "I've been trying to get him to sleep, I think I've almost got it…"

"Oh." He nodded, moving the towel off of his head and hanging it on the crook of his arm. "Well, if that's all…goodnight."

"Goodnight," she said with a small smile, shutting the door as he walked away. Locking the door once again, she heaved a sigh of relief before running back to Mikey's bed.

"Heh, good one, Wendy," Peter chuckled, smiling at her.

"Thank you," she smiled back, sitting on the bedside once more. Taking out the first aid kit, she worked on covering his injury with bandages. "Just in case," she murmured more to herself than anyone else.

"Well?" Jon asked, persistent.

"Jon, let him sleep," Wendy scolded him, though she herself was extremely curious.

"It's ok," Peter said, making a face as he felt a stab of pain. "I was going…to visit someone. I gave Gip away…"

"You gave him away?" Jon asked, his eyes huge.

"Didn't you want him?" Mikey asked, stunned. Nana gave a soft "woof" as an agreement to Mikey's confusion.

"Of course I wanted him…still do," Peter smiled sadly, patting the child's head. "But…Gip's a baby…he needs lots of…attention. He'll be happy…safe…with that family."

"What family?" Wendy asked, intrigued.

"The Berris…they live next to…Christine," Peter groaned as Wendy finished her work. "They can't…have kids…so I gave them one…he's better off now…"

"Oh, Peter," Wendy whispered, kissing the temple of his forehead.

"What about Shade?" Jon prodded him on.

"Yeah!" Mikey nodded. "Did he do this to you?"

"Yeah," Peter grinned weakly. "I guess…I had it coming…I wanted to make sure…he wouldn't cause…anymore trouble…we started arguing…that's when he…became angry…his hand sliced…through…I cut off…his hand, though." He gave a dark chuckle before wincing. "Ironic, huh?"

"You cut off his hand?" Wendy asked, blinking in awe.

Peter nodded. "He was…in so much pain…and really mad…he threw a…ball of his magic…at me…it makes the pain…stronger…and me weaker." He gave an exhausted sigh, closing his eyes. "Then I came here…I'm sorry…I should go…"

"No!" Wendy cried, grabbing his hand. "Don't, Peter, you need to regain your strength. You can't go flying like this!" Bowing her head, she couldn't stop the tears that flowed down her face, dripping onto Mikey's bed. "Please, Peter…I don't want to lose you…you frightened me…" As she cried, Peter painstakingly propped himself up on his elbows, Jon assisting him as he did so. Forcing himself to sit straight, he reached and touched Wendy's face, his eyes filled with love and apology. "Wendy lady…don't cry because of me…" The moment she glanced up and caught his eye, he leaned forward and kissed her.

Mikey blinked, perplexed. "Why's he doing that?" he asked, only to have Nana's tail in his face. "HEY!" he shouted, shushed by Jon. "Why can't I watch?!"

"You're too little to understand," the older boy chuckled, shaking his head at his sister and the Eternal Youth.

Peter ignored the boys, raising an arm to hold her. He pulled back instantly, cringing and growling in pain, falling backwards. Wendy caught his neck quickly, gently laying him back onto the bed. "You silly ass," she whispered with a smile.

"Hey, that's Tink's line," Peter jested, struggling to laugh while his side ached. He closed his eyes as Wendy placed her lips on his, enjoying the sensation as he strove to relax his body.

"Go to sleep," she ordered him when she pulled away.

"But this is…Mikey's bed," he protested.

"I can sleep with Jon for now, right?" Mikey piped up, running over to his brother's bed.

"I guess so," Jon sighed, smiling as he joined his brother. Nana curled up at the foot of his bed and slept on the floor.

"Wendy, sing a song!" Mikey pleaded as Jon got under the covers with him. "A lullaby for all of us to fall asleep!"

"Like what?" Wendy asked, amused.

"Um…I dunno," the little boy frowned, tapping his cheek in thought. "What about…ooh! _Fireflies_!" he exclaimed, his face lighting up.

"Um, well…I could, but…I don't have the best singing voice," she protested.

"Don't be ridiculous, Wendy," Jon rolled his eyes, slipping his glasses off of his face again. "Now's not the time to be shy in front of your boyfriend."

Turning red, she was ready to retort "he's not my boyfriend!" when she felt Peter wrap his fingers around hers. The blush remained on her face as he found herself staring into his eyes again and he asked, "Won't you sing it, Wendy? I know you have a beautiful voice…"

Biting her lip, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Softly, she began…

"_Before you met me, I was a fairy princess…_

_I caught frogs and called them 'prince,' _

_And made myself a queen._

_Before you knew me, I traveled 'round the world,_

_I slept in castles and fell in love _

_Because I was taught to dream._

_I found mayonnaise bottles and poked holes on top_

_To capture Tinker Bell._

_They were just fireflies to the untrained eye_

_But I could always tell…_

_I believe in fairytales and dreamers dreams like bed sheet sails,_

_And I believe in Peter Pan, and miracles _

_And anything I can to get by…_

_And fireflies."_

Mikey and Jon immediately began to drift off, snuggling against one another for warmth. Peter smiled and closed his eyes, sighing in bliss at the sound of Wendy's voice. As she sang, she seemed to be speaking about herself to him…she was so shy and graceful as she sang that for a moment, he forgot about the pain in his side. Listening to her, he was flying higher than he ever had before…

"_Before I grew up, I saw you on a cloud._

_I could bless myself in your name and pat you on your wings._

_Before I grew up, I heard you whisper so loud,_

'_Life is hard, and so is love, child, believe in all these things.'_

_I found mayonnaise bottles and poked holes on top_

_To capture Tinker Bell._

_And they were just fireflies to the untrained eye, _

_But I could always tell…_

_I believe in fairytales and dreamers dreams like bed sheet sails,_

_And I believe in Peter Pan, and miracles _

_And anything I can to get by…_

_And fireflies."_

Wendy opened her eyes to see if anyone had fallen asleep yet. She smiled upon seeing Jon and Mikey fast asleep with Nana snoring nearby. Looking at Peter, she felt her heart melting when she saw him sleeping, a gentle smile on his lips. Lying beside him, she finished the song in a whisper.

"_Before you met me, I was a fairy princess…_

_I caught frogs and called them 'prince,'_

_And made myself a queen._

_Before you knew me, I traveled 'round the world,_

_And I slept in castles and fell in love _

_Because I was taught to dream…" _

Placing a kiss on his cheek, she whispered in his ear, "I love you, Peter Pan," closed her eyes, and drifted off.

Outside the window, the night wind rustled the trees, making the leaves quake and quiver. The clouds moved along lazily, and the stars kept watch, winking as they stared down at the Darling house. Inside the boys' room, a digital clock stood silently, proclaiming the hour in bright red numbers. **11:00PM**…**11:25PM**…**11:49PM**…

**12:00AM.**

Peter's eyes flew open almost automatically the moment the clock changed to the new hour. He stretched experimentally, biting back a cry of pain as he realized he still had a ways to go for his side to heal. Frowning, he grimaced as he managed to sit up. Looking back at the children, he gave them a smile. Pulling the blanket over Wendy's body, he let his fingertips graze her cheek. Bending his head, ignoring the pain screaming from his wound, he pressed his lips to the corner of her mouth. "I love you, Wendy," he whispered, remembering her words as he had fallen asleep.

Biting his lip, he managed to float off the bed. Heading for the window, he tugged it open and shut it at once. Taking a last look at the slumbering siblings, he whispered, "Thank you, my friends." Looking to the sky, he flew away, clutching his side as he struggled to hurry back to his island.

**NEVER-NEVERLAND**

"Let's 'ave another round!" cried one of the drunkards as he and his fellows tripped and stumbled down the pavement. Swaggering along, waving their half-filled bottles in the air, the pirates, four in the bunch, waved at their comrades in their stupor. As one man raised the bottle to his lips once more, he caught sight of a flying figure in the skies above.

"Hey, boys!" he shoved the man next to him. "Looky! It's Pan!" he said, his words slurred as he pointed to the boy.

"Y'think he wants to play 'dodge ball'?" one of the stouter men grinned mischievously.

At once a cheer arose and they ran (rather, they tripped and swayed and blundered) to the line of cannons they had placed around the Harbor. Manning one of the cannons, they prepared it and aimed at Peter, who was flying against the wind and vainly struggling to keep himself aloft. If they had been sober, perhaps they would have noticed, but for the moment, they were so intoxicated that they didn't notice how he, too, swayed and drifted as he moved along.

"Ready?!" the men grinned, lighting the fuse. "FIRE!"

The cannonball shot out of its place, flying high into the air. It whizzed by directly in front of Peter, causing the boy to lean back, losing all sense of what little control he had. He plummeted to the earth, spiraling like a bird shot from the heavens until he crashed into one of the abandoned tents in the Harbor.

At first, the pirates guffawed and slapped their knees, finding their hit triumphant and hilarious. Then one pirate stepped forth, moving to the collapsed tent, finding it very peculiar that Peter had not hopped out and tackled them by now. They had come to love playing the game with Peter, though it was usually the boy who always managed to avoid their hits and find other things to drop on them. Arriving at the tarp, the pirate squinted, and then his eyes grew large.

"CAP'N!" he shouted, his voice cracking as he called out. "CAP'N! COME QUICK!"

It was an angry Hook that burst forth from his private cabin with Smee close behind, a box of cigars and a golden lighter in his hands. "Belay that gab, you swab!" snapped the pirate captain, stomping towards the fool who dared to call him at this hour. "I hope you have a very, _very_ good reason for blasting off a cannon and squawking like a chicken that's lost its head," Hook hissed, grinding his teeth at the man. Placing the hook at the bridge of the pirate's nose, making him go cross-eyed, he said in a voice that could freeze the summer's sun, "I was getting ready for my special, relaxing, ME time. And you, my poor oaf, have done me a great disservice. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Trembling, the pirate pointed at the tent, shaking as he whispered, "Him, sir. It's Pan."

At the mention of the boy's name, Hook raised an eyebrow, backing off. Removing the hook from the lackey's face, he stepped aside and walked to the destroyed tarp, catching sight of a person lying in it. His eyes grew wide with horror at the sight. "Gall and brimstone!" he gasped.

There before him lay Peter Pan, his body limp and limbs flailed about, his head thrown back with a line of blood seeping from a newly received scratch, and worst of all, a bloodied bandage which covered a deep gash in his torso.

"No," he said inaudibly, his blood running cold. It wasn't supposed to be like this. "PAN!" he cried, running to the boy. Falling to his knees, he grabbed the boy's shoulders, shaking him roughly. "PAN! Get up, you bilge rat! PAN!" He was beginning to feel sick, his stomach churning like he'd eaten something rotten. He began to breathe heavily, like someone about to burst into tears. "Pan…Pan, you little mosquito, don't die on me now…"

A soft moan made his eyes light up. He could see Peter's brows twitch in agitation, his fingers curling and uncurling, as if he were checking to make sure he truly was alive. Frowning, Hook grabbed the unconscious teenager and lifted him into his arms, cautious of his hook.

"C-Cap'n…?" one of the men asked, hiding behind one of his crewmates.

Hook didn't pay them any mind as he stormed back into his cabin. Smee watched with awe and wonder as the man carried the boy in.

"Mr. Smee," Hook ordered without giving a glance. "Get one of those infernal fairies in here at once. I shall keep watch over him in the meantime."


	32. Chapter 31

**A/N:** Thank you so much everyone for sending in your reviews and for always dropping by and checking out what's new! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope I don't disappoint anyone. BTW, I own nothing, yada yada, etc. You get the idea ;) Please don't forget to let me know what you think and I hope you all will come back again for the next one! Enjoy!

**Grapejuice101:** Thanks very much! Enjoy this next one :)

**AMaysBrain:** Thanks so much! Yeah, this is pretty much my life right now. ^_^; I like to think Christine is part of reason Hook's a little more tolerant now, too ;) Thank you for your awesome reviews and PMs, they really help me keep the story moving along!

**Queenie Greengrass: ***gets out glue* LOL thanks so much! I'm glad you're enjoying it! I hope you'll keep coming back to check out what's going on :)

**CammieSarah51: **LOL I LOVE Peter, I promise, everything turns out OK in the end. I can't kill Peter, I'm pretty sure Hook would gut me first.

**Veddartha:** Jajaja! Lo siento pero ya sabes que Peter es asi. Gracias por el mensaje (me encanta cuando dejas los mensajes largos, pero no te preocupes de eso ;)) Espero que disfrutas este capitulo!

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-One**

Stepping through his cabin to the backroom where his sleeping quarters were, Hook grunted as he placed the limp body of his arch-nemesis on the canopied bed. His eyes became even bigger in disbelief and horror when he saw how much Peter had been bleeding. Hooks own sleeves had been stained through. "Odds, bobs, hammer and tongs!" he gaped, his brows knitting together as he worked quickly and tore off the boy's leaf shirt and coat. Setting them aside, he noted that a bandage had been placed over the wound but it did little to protect the wound. It looked as if it had healed and reopened from the appearance of Peter's skin. He was fairly sure the boy had only just received this battle scar tonight, but for the moment, he let all other thoughts slide.

Bringing forth a bowl of water and clean linens, he tore off the bandage and clicked his tongue in disapproval. The cut was straight through – someone had run something extremely sharp through Pan, possibly skewering him. Fortunately for Peter Pan, he seemed to have more lives than a cat. It was a clean cut, and from the looks of it, no internal organs had been damaged.

As he moved to cut a piece of cloth to soak up the mess, a wicked thought passed though his mind.

"_Now's my chance,"_ he realized, his eyes returning to the sleeping boy. _"One swift move of my claw, and I shall be rid of Pan forever! He is in my grasp, at my mercy…!"_

The gleaming hook hovered an inch over Peter's bare chest, the boy completely unaware of what was happening or of what could happen. Oh, how long Hook had waited for a moment like this – the chance to bury his claw deep within Peter's gizzard, and here it was, on a silver platter, no less!

His eyes gleamed red as he raised the hook into the air, the boy's face in sight…

"_Kill him…after all the times he proved himself to be more than just a selfish, flying brat made to make my life miserable? Kill him now that he's already practically dead? Kill him in such a dishonorable way…?"_ True, he had tried to poison Peter and that was not exactly honorable either. True, Pan was still a nuisance, and he wasn't sure if he was ready to let go of the fact that because of Pan he lost his hand and had a crocodile chasing after him all the time. But Peter had saved his life so many times since he became a little older…Peter actually had somewhat cordial conversations with him, discussing plans of attack and even trivial matters…Peter was vital to their success in eliminating Shade, the real cause to all their grief.

"…bad form," he chastised himself, lowering his iron hand and staring at the boy's face. Reaching out with his good hand, he felt the boy's forehead. Satisfied that there was no sign of a fever, he returned to his duties, cleaning up the mess of blood before getting a set of bandages ready.

"Cap'n!" Smee's voice called out from the front of the cabin.

"In here, Smee, and make it quick!" he shouted, wondering if it was too late. He grabbed the boy's wrist and gave a breath of relief when he felt a steady but slow pulse.

"Here we are now," Smee panted, a ball of blue light swooping in after him.

Landing on the floor, the light grew bigger and bigger until he became human-sized. Blue Falls gasped when he saw Peter, running to his side. "Oh, Peter! Tink's going to kill you herself when she finds out!"

"Tell her to get in line," Hook sighed. Shaking his head, he lamented, "I warned that boy to stay away from that monster…it's a miracle he's still breathing."

"You may be right," Blue Falls nodded, taking out his pouch of fairy dust and sprinkling it over the wound. Placing his hand on the open gash, he closed his eyes and focused his energy.

"Cap'n, the men explained what happened," Smee said, coughing as he caught his breath. "The men saw Pan and thought they would play a game of 'dodge ball,' 'cept when they aimed, Pan didn't try to dodge it. They didn't know he wasn't payin' attention."

Hook growled, muttering obscenities about his dolt crewmembers. "I see…" He glanced over at Peter, covered in a glowing blue light as Blue Falls murmured a few words. Suddenly, he stopped, and the light was gone.

Pulling his hands away from Peter, Blue Falls smiled as he saw that nothing was left of the gigantic gash – only a prominent scar. "That should do it…but just in case…" Taking a chalice that Hook had, he asked Smee to fill it with water. After the pirate did so, he added more fairy dust and a few herbs, chanted a little song, and stick his finger in the liquid. Licking the fluid off of his finger, he nodded, satisfied. Handing the drink to Hook, he raised an eyebrow suspiciously at him. "I trust you won't try to poison him like the last time?"

"That was a thing of the past," Hook scoffed, taking the drink. He gave it an odd look and asked, "Just what exactly is this concoction?"

"It's medicine, that's all you need to know," Blue Falls replied, pulling the blankets up to Peter's neck. "When he wakes up, give him the whole thing."

"Y'mean ya won't be taking him?" Smee asked, scratching his head.

"It's best not to," the fairy shook his head. "Moving him around might cause the wound to reopen and put more stress on his body. It's best that he stays here." Taking note of the cut on Peter's forehead, he rubbed his thumb over the scratch and left a trail of fairy dust on his head. "I'm off to tell Tink where to find you all. She'll want to be here with him."

As he turned to leave, he bowed to Hook, startling the pirate. "Thank you, Captain, for helping."

"Bah!" Hook spat. "You misunderstand me, Blue Falls. I wish for him to get well so _I_ can kill him, and I assure you, I can kill people quite properly, unlike this amateur, Shade."

The fairy smirked at his words. "Mm-hmm. Right. Well, don't get any ideas or Tink will be the one killing you." Spinning, he shrunk and flew away.

"That little pixie thinks he knows me better than anyone?!" scowled the captain. "Hardly." Snatching a bandage, he was ready to smack the next thing he saw. However, he decided to have a seat and lay the cloth over the boy's head.

"Anything I can do, Cap'n?" Smee offered. "Amputatin'? Keelhaul? Patch 'im up?"

"A kind offer, but I'm afraid I shall have to refrain from taking any of your services, Mr. Smee," Hook rolled his eyes. "For the time being, we shall have to just-"

"W-Wendy…"

The two pirates' lips clamped shut. Turning their heads, they saw Peter's brows knitting together, his lips parting as he murmured in his sleep. "Wendy…Mikey…Jon…"

Hook and Smee gave a breath of relief as they realized he was dreaming. Wiping the sweat from his brow, Hook cocked his head and raised an eyebrow at the child as his head began to toss and turn. "Odd…what's he dreaming about?" He began to worry when Peter thrashed about more and more, shouting out names of people he knew and cared out. Tinker Bell, Tiger Lily, Blue Falls, Flameburst, Ruff, the Lost Boys, Conch and the mermaids, Wendy once more…

"He's 'aving a nightmare, he is!" Smee whispered, hopping back when Peter began to punch the air.

"NO!" the boy screamed, gnashing his teeth. There was fear and despair in his voice, something Hook had never heard before in his life. Here was the cockiest, happiest boy in the world, crying out and fending for himself desperately in a nightmare. Normally, this would have given Hook several ideas for blackmail and the like for the future, but then, out of the blue, Peter shouted a name he never thought he would hear.

"HOOK!" Peter called out, making the man's eyes go wide as saucers. "LOOK OUT! DON'T!"

"Cap'n…what's going on?!" Smee asked, stunned by Peter's behavior.

Hook blinked, his stomach twisting within him. "He's…trying to help me, Smee. I'm in his nightmare, except…I'm not the cause of this." He was certain that Shade was the one most likely causing this little dark dream, and he didn't care for it.

"WENDY! TINK! RUFF! HOOK!" Peter continued, thrashing so hard that Hook was frightened he would not only reopen his wound by break the bed. Grabbing the boy's shoulders once more, he shook him and bellowed, "WAKE UP, PAN! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Grinding his teeth, he finally gave the boy a harsh shake and shouted, "PETER!"

His eyes snapping open, Peter gave a great gasp, his body trembling. He panted heavily, as though he had been running for his life. There was fear and panic on his face – Hook didn't like it.

"Scurvy brat," Hook growled. "What's the big ide-"

"Where am I? What happened?" Peter demanded, cringing suddenly from the pain shooting through his side.

"Calm down, lad," Hook ordered, motioning for Smee to hand the chalice over. "Here, drink this." Placing it to Peter's lips, he steadied the back of the boy's head with his hook. If Peter was suspicious or uncomfortable with Hook and his actions, he didn't voice them. The boy gulped the liquid down, making a face as he finished the drink. "Yuck! What was that?!"

"Apparently, medicine," Hook muttered, sniffing the empty container. It had a rather sweet smell, so he couldn't understand as to why Peter disliked it.

"Huh, of course," Peter coughed, placing his hand on his forehead. "It's the sticky, sweet kind…gross." He winced, feeling light-headed, but one face popped into his mind. "Wendy…" His eyes became huge as he remembered everything that had happened. "I've got to go…find Tink…fight-" He had begun to move, planning on leaving the bed when Hook stopped him. He huffed in pain, squirming against the pirate's arm. "Let me go!" he protested.

"I case you haven't noticed, Pan, you're injured and still recovering," Hook frowned, forcing him to stay in the bed.

"You don't understand!" Peter cried, wriggling and twisting weakly, only serving to put more pressure on his wound. "I gotta stop Shade, protect Wendy and the island-!"

"They're all safe for now, lad," Hook said gently, trying to get him to lie down again. He was beginning to wonder if he should tell Smee to get a sedative or even a bit of brandy. "It's all right-"

"NO! It's _not_ 'all right'!" Peter snapped, startling the grown-up. "I have to stop Shade or he'll hurt and kill everything and everyone I care about! I won't go back to him, not _ever_! I have to fight now or I'll lose Wendy, Tink…everybody! Even you!" Hook's eyes widened once more that night as Peter spoke. The boy weakly punched the man's chest in a final struggle, fatigue and despair filling his eyes with tears. "I have to do this…I can't fail…"

"You won't." Hook wrapped his arms around the boy, remembering all the times Peter had laughed, teased, smiled, and joked. Most of all, he remembered how Peter had saved him without a second thought. Holding the boy's head to his chest, he hushed him as he patted the boy's head. "There now," he murmured, feeling Peter's breathing slow down. "You _will_ stop Shade, but you won't do it alone…you have all of the island with you to fight…but you can't fight like this. Perhaps if you hadn't gone off looking for trouble, you wouldn't be injured." He _really_ wanted to scold the boy and give him a lecture, but he refrained, comforting the exhausted teenager in his arms. "Sleep now, Peter. Your fairy will be here soon enough."

"Tink…?" Peter mumbled, his eyes closing once again.

"Aye. Tink. And your darling girl is just fine, I'm sure," Hook reassured him.

"Wendy…" Peter felt himself drifting out of consciousness, the darkness surrounding him again like a thick, warm blanket. Before he passed out, he managed to mutter, "Thanks…Cap'n."

Hook went stiff for a moment, glancing over at Smee. The bosun had a handkerchief out, dabbing his eyes.

"That was…lovely, Cap'n," he sniffled, blowing his nose a little too loudly.

Hook grimaced, pointing his hook at the little old man. "If I find that you start blabbing about this to the men and all of Neverland, Bosun Smee, I'll bury this hook into your skull!"

Smee happily saluted, nodding his understanding.

Heaving an agitated sigh, Hook gathered Pan in his arms and laid him back, tucking him in once more. He stared at Peter's serene face as he gently breathed, something pricking inside of him. Getting up, he placed his hand over his chest, look of pure confusion on his face. "Smee…I do believe that blasted boy's got an influence on me. ME! Captain James Hook!" Pointing his iron hand at the boy, he snarled, "That boy had cost my more trouble in one lifetime than anyone can imagine…! And I want to help him?" Looking to the little old man, he touched his forehead and asked, "You don't suppose I've come down with something?"

Smee gave a little chuckle, shaking his head. "No, Cap'n. Ever since Pan came back from his imprisonment with that beast, he's changed…and he's touched everyone's lives. He's still that cocky boy y'hate, but there's much more to him that y'see…"

Hook blinked at his assistant. "Smee…since when have you become so philosophical?!"

"Oh, thank ye, Cap'n!" Smee beamed, bowing before his master.

It was at this moment that Blue Falls returned with a frantic Tinker Bell, both tiny orbs of light. She flew to Peter's face, screaming and scolding him, coming out in long-winded chimes and tinkles. She shook her head and wrung her hands and flew around him several times before landing in his hair and curling up into a ball.

"Hmph. That boy really doesn't know how he troubles everyone," Hook said, pursing his lips in thought. Blue Falls joined Tink on Peter's head, snuggling into the mess of wild brown hair.

"Smee, bring me my book and a cup of tea," the captain ordered, dragging a chair over to the bedside. Sitting down, he sighed, looking at the boy and fairies. "This is going to be a long night…"

**NEVER-NEVERLAND**

The sun shone softly though the crack in the window of Hook's bedroom. It stretched over the floor, up the bed, and across Peter Pan's eyelids, teasing him with its brightness. An irritated moan was stuck in his throat as he felt the sunlight, turning his head just so.

Tinker Bell and Blue Falls felt the shift in their sleep and tumbled off, yelping as they woke up and flapped their wings before they could hit the floor. Rubbing the sleep out of their eyes, the fairies looked to see Hook snoring away in his seat, Smee nowhere to be found.

"T-Tink…?"

Tinker Bell squealed in ecstasy as she flew over to the boy, kissing his nose. Rubbing his eyes, Peter groaned as he sat up, making a face at the pinch in his side. "How long have I been out?" he yawned.

"_All night,"_ Tinker Bell responded in the fairy language.

"_Captain Hook kept watch over you all night, too,"_ Blue Falls added, motioning towards the sleeping pirate.

Blinking, Peter gawked at the man snoring in his chair, his book forlorn on the floor. He recalled somewhere in the deep recesses of his mind that he had awoken in a panic from a nightmare and Hook had been right there to calm him, getting him to fall back asleep. He gave a small smile at the man, nodding his head at him.

"_Peter, we should be going," _Tink pleaded, tugging at his ponytail.

"_She's right,"_ Blue Falls nodded. _"You should be resting at home, and who knows what mood HE'LL be in when he wakes up."_ He pointed at the pirate, still unable to believe that Hook hadn't killed them or Peter in their sleep.

"Right," Peter whispered, cringing as he moved. Throwing off the covers, he placed his feet on the ground and stood, steadying himself before he tried flying. The pain had diminished sufficiently that he could manage moving so long as he went slowly, but he still felt sore, his side burning as his body repaired itself.

"_Hurry, Peter!"_ she urged him, heading for the window.

"Hold on, Tink," he replied, grabbing his coat and torn tunic. Touching his belt, he felt for the little sack that hung on his belt. It was filled with fairy dust, but at its bottom were two items. Sticking his fingers inside, he dug around and pulled out the little trinkets. One was an old thimble, shining from the magical dust. The other was a golden locket, an 'H' engraved on the lid.

"_What're you doing?"_ Blue Falls asked, cocking his head in curiosity.

"I'm leaving a 'thank you' gift," Peter smiled, placing it on the pillow.

"_You said you'd NEVER give that back!"_ Tinker Bell gasped.

"Like the saying goes, Tink – never say 'never,'" Peter chuckled. Hobbling over to the window, he opened the shutters, looked back at the slumbering man one last time, and jumped out after the fairies.

The breeze wafted in through the open window, moving Hook's hair so that it tickled his face. He shifted in his sleep, comfortable…

Smee knocked lightly, sticking his head into the room. He smiled upon seeing his captain asleep until he noticed that Pan had vanished. "CAP'N!" he yelled, bursting into the room.

The shout made Hook jump out of his seat, stumbling forward as he struggled to wake up. "What? Where?" he demanded, still disoriented.

"Cap'n, he's gone!" Smee proclaimed, pointing at the empty bed.

"Eh?" Hook growled, ready to skewer Smee, when he turned and saw that Pan was indeed gone. His jaw dropped as he noticed the trail of leaves from Peter's shirt that led to the open window. He scowled, running his fingers through his hair. "Well, that's gratitude for you…"

"Cap'n, what's that?" Smee pointed. "On the bed?"

He raised an eyebrow at the bosun, turning to face the bed. His eyes widened at the sight of a familiar locket laying on the pillow, shining in the light. "Can it be…?" he whispered, taking shaky steps to the bauble. Taking it in his trembling hand, he clicked the locket open and was rewarded with a miniature painted portrait of a beautiful woman with her son staring at him from within.

"Is that…?" Smee asked, going to his side.

"Aye," Hook nodded, a tear escaping his eye. "'Tis, Smee. My mother's locket…the first thing Pan ever stole from me, even before my hand." His thumb brushed against the picture, memories of his childhood returning. His mother was still young and beautiful in this portrait, and he was a rambunctious child, wishing he didn't have to sit still. He gave a hearty laugh, clicking the locket shut and gripping it in his palm. Looking to the window with a grateful grin, he nodded once more. "Good form, Peter…good form."

**NEVER-NEVERLAND**

"If you keep pacing like that, you'll make a hole in the floor," Violet teased Ruff as he continued to circle the room of the home inside the tree.

"Yeah," Lump nodded, chewing on his breakfast. "That's what I hear. Don't worry, Ruff, I'm sure Peter's ok."

"He vanished last night and there's been no word from him," Ruff frowned, stopping for a moment to stroke his chin, considering all sorts of ideas. "And in case if you guys forgot, Gip is missing, too."

"Maybe they got lost?" the Twins suggested.

"Baby pooped a lot?" Mouse offered, licking his fingers clean.

"I'm sure if we went to speak with the fairies, they could find out," Len theorized. "Or even Tiger Lily!"

Getting up from her seat, Violet went to Ruff, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Hey, I know you're worried, but he's Peter Pan. He can handle anything, right?"

"That's what I keep hearing," Ruff sighed. Hanging his head, he crossed his arms over his chest. "If anything ever happened to him…and I wasn't there to help…" He was stopped by Violet's lips, distracting him for a moment. When she pulled back, she embraced him.

"You're cute when you're worried," she giggled. "Look, we'll go find him after breakfast, deal?"

He chuckled, giving her an apologetic smile. "Yeah…sorry. I should be more focused on you." Taking her hands in his, he asked, "You're sure you're ok?"

She nodded, smiling sadly. "I miss her…Aunt Kelly…but I'm happy here. I love being with you guys…to be honest, my only dream for my future was to go out and explore, to travel, meet new people and have great experiences…and what better way than to be…what was it Peter called me?...'The very first Lost Girl in the history of Lost Children'?"

A cheer went up from the boys, showing that they had been eavesdropping. Both she and Ruff laughed, shaking their heads. "C'mon," she grinned. "Let's finish eating so we can fine Peter."

"Found me."

Everyone gasped as Peter flew in with Blue Falls and Tinker Bell hot on his heels. His coat and tunic were torn and bloodstained, his chest bare, exposing his bandaged wound. He looked to be a little tired and worn but happy to be home.

"PETER!" the boys exclaimed, running to him and tackling his legs when he landed. Even Neko, who had been napping in a corner, came bounding over and began to howl happily. He grimaced at the pain from his side but patted the boys' heads and scratched the gray wolf behind his ears.

"Thanks, boys," he said, smiling at the lot. He caught Mouse in his arms and held him up, grinning as the child embraced him. "It's good to be home. Before you start-" He held up his hand at them, seeing them opening their mouths to bombard him with questions. "I'm tired, and a lot's happened, so-"

"What the HELL did you _do_?!" Ruff exploded, shock and fury filling him.

"Easy," Peter winced, putting Mouse back on the floor. "I'll give you the short version. Last night, I snuck out and gave Gip away to a family-"

"What?! Why?" Violet asked, stunned.

"He's a baby, Vi," Peter explained. "He needs constant attention and someone to watch him and care for him. We aren't always able to, sometimes we don't want to." The boys began to scuff their shoes on the floor, ducking their heads in guilt. "Hey, I'm not pointing fingers and I'm not blaming anybody," Peter clarified, ruffling Skipper's hair. "But it's the truth. There's a great couple that can't have kids, so I gave them Gip. But if we find out he's not doing any better with them, we're stealing him back, got it?" he grinned.

The boys seemed to cheer up at his words, giggling and nodding in agreement. "But what about…_this_?" Violet asked, motioning with her had at his torso.

"Ok, um…" Peter took a deep breath, ready for the scolding he was about to receive. "…I found Shade." Everyone stared at him, waiting for the rest of the story. "…I started talking to him, we began to argue and started fighting…and he kinda stabbed me with one of hands-"

"WHAAAAT?!" Ruff shouted, the Lost Boys mimicking him. "What do you mean 'he stabbed you'?!"

"Just that – he stabbed Peter," Violet repeated, pointing at his side. "But he made it out alive, right?"

"Pete!" Ruff growled, grabbing his shoulders and glaring at him. "We _can't_ afford to have you hurt or killed! We _need_ you! Without Peter Pan, the Lost Boys are nothing!"

"That's not-" Peter protested.

"_Yes it is_!" Ruff cried, anger and fear shining in his eyes. "Don't you get it? You're our leader…our hero…if we don't have you to guide us in the end, what will we do? You protect us, you teach us, you play with us…" He hung his head, shaking as he added in a low tone, "What kind of second-in-command am I that let's you nearly get killed after everything you've done for us…for me?"

Violet felt her heart twist into a knot, wanting to embrace her beloved Lost Boy. She saw amazement and surprise in Peter's eyes as he gawked at the boy, looking around to the others. All the boys nodded their agreement with Ruff, frightened and worried at the idea of losing their bold and fearless leader.

"I can't imagine Wendy being too happy with this," Violet added quietly. "She'd be heartbroken…" Looking back at Peter, she made her way towards him and said, "You've got to be more careful now, Peter…there are a lot of people who care about you. They look up to you, they're defended by you, they stand by you…we all love you, and we can't have you getting killed because of your recklessness and stubbornness. Understand?"

Staring at the girl, Peter let the words sink in. He looked at all the faces around him – Violet, Ruff, the Lost Boys, Tink and Blue Falls, Neko – and remembered those who were not in the same room as him…Deep inside, he felt a strange, warm feeling that he was unaccustomed to. It was similar to the one he felt when he saw Gip with his new family…that's when it hit him.

"_I DO have a family…just a different kind."_

"Ruff?" The boy began to raise his head when Peter embraced him, startling the other. "Sorry I scared you guys…I didn't realize I'd be missed." Pulling away, he grinned and punched the boy's shoulder.

"Listen, I'm beat. I'm going to sleep a little longer. I'm sure Blue Falls will make some more of that gross medicine for me…" His face twisted into a disgusted grimace when the fairy nodded, laughing at him. "Vi, I know you said your aunt's funeral is this week…if you want to go, take Ruff with you. And tell Wendy I'm ok."

"Wait, Wendy saw you like this?!" Violet asked, gaping at him.

Scratching the back of his neck, Peter winced. "She kinda saw me _worse_ than this-OW!" he shouted as she smacked his arm.

"You jerk, she must've been petrified and now she's probably worried sick!" she screeched at him.

"I already apologized to her and I'll apologize again!" he snapped, rubbing his arm. "I was kind of in a hurry to find a place where I could get help."

Violet sighed, shaking her head at him. "Seriously, Peter Pan, what're we going to do with you?"

"Let me know when you figure it out," he chuckled. "I'm going to sleep." Waving at the boys, he floated to one of the bunks, curled under the covers and closed his eyes. This was one nap he wouldn't mind taking…


	33. Chapter 32

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Sorry about how short this chapter is, but I had to get it out of the way ;) Please enjoy and let me know what you think!

**Veddartha:** Muchas gracias por el mensaje! Si, no importa si Peter he crecido, todavia y para siempre va hacer un nino ^_^ Jajaja! Si, Garfio es un hombre extrano, no? Mucho amor de los Estados Unidos!

**Queenie Greengrass:** Thanks so much! I'm glad you're enjoying it :)

**Grapejuice101:** Thank you!

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

The shining sun overhead did nothing to help the mood at Kelly Shield's funeral. Wendy, Jon, Mikey, and Nana were there with Fred, Mandy, Ben, and Christine, all taking the day off for themselves to visit and pay their respects to the woman. Wendy couldn't help herself as she looked around and hoped to see Violet. Of course, she knew her friend couldn't simply walk out and show her face – she would be taken away by the police most likely.

After leaving flowers on the grave of the poor woman, Christine took them out to lunch. They sat together at a diner, silent as they awaited their meals. It was Christine who at last could take no more and decided to break the awkwardness.

"So, I have some friends that live next door…the Berris…have you heard of them?" she asked casually, cleaning off her glasses.

"Oh, yeah, you're neighbors with them, aren't you?" asked Fred, turning to face his science teacher.

"That's them," she nodded, slipping her glasses back onto her face. "Yesterday I got a call saying that they lost their baby." They all became silent and solemn again, wondering why on earth she would bring that up. "…however, they magically got a new kid, a baby called 'Gip'…" She turned her attention to Wendy, raising an eyebrow. "Anybody know where this baby came from?"

"Oh, that's right, you didn't know," Wendy smiled. "Peter decided to give Gip to the Berris…he's helped them form a family."

"Not only that, he's given them money, too, and a possible job in the future," Christine added, still incredulous at the message she'd gotten. When Jamie and Margaret had called her early that morning, they were ecstatic, telling her some strange boy left them a child. When she began to describe him and asked if his name was Peter, they told her everything, knowing that she wouldn't call them crazy.

"Wait, he _did_ that?" Fred asked, stunned.

"That's awesome!" Ben grinned. "Jamie and Margaret are gonna be so happy now!"

"Oh yeah! I remember!" Mikey nodded. "Peter came last night and while Wendy put bandages on him, he to-MMH!" He wriggled and squirmed against Jon who covered his mouth and gave him a dirty look.

Mandy raised an eyebrow at them. "Bandages? What's going on?"

"Mikey!" Jon hissed.

"Jon, stop that!" Wendy scolded him. Motioning for the others to get closer, she whispered, "Peter confronted Shade last night."

"And?" Ben asked expectantly.

Biting her lip, she felt her stomach go in a tizzy as she painstakingly confessed, "…he was…injured."

"_Injured_?!" Mandy nearly screeched, making the others shush her. "What do you mean by that?!"

"It means Peter got a big boo-boo," Mikey explained proudly.

"Shade hurt him?" Ben asked, aghast. "How? What happened?"

"Is he ok?" Fred asked, stunned by the news.

"Shade ran his hand through Peter," Jon explained. "I think he probably hardened and sharpened it like a sword and stabbed Peter. Then Peter cut off his hand. Shade threw a burst of his black magic and Peter managed to fly away back to our house! We were lucky Dad was busy, otherwise we would've been in big trouble. There was blood _everywhere_, and Peter looked like he was in a lot of pain, and-OW!" He stopped, glaring at Ben who had kicked him. As he was about to ask why he did such a thing, the boy shifted his eyes to his sister. Jon titled his head just a smidge. There was Wendy, her face pale, her eyes downcast and filled to the brim with tears of anxiety. Jon immediately regretted having ever spoken of the event. "Sorry, Wendy," he said gently, bowing his head in shame.

Wendy kissed his cheek and tousled his hair, struggling to keep it together. "I'm fine," she lied, smiling as best as she could to the others. "I just…I wish I knew he was all right…he got up in the middle of the night and when we woke up this morning, he was gone." It hurt her that Peter hadn't stayed. She was frightened for him. What if something happened to him?

"Don't worry," Christine said softly, placing her hand over the girl's. "I'm sure he's fine…"

"He's snoozing right about now, actually."

The sound of the familiar voice made the group gasp as they realized they had visitors. Standing beside their table were Ruff and Violet, disguised in average clothing.

"Vi! Ruff!" Wendy cried, leaping from her seat and embracing her friends, especially Violet.

"Missed you, too," Violet laughed, beaming at her friend.

"VIIIII!" Mandy squealed, jumping up and attacking the girl.

Violet struggled to smile but it kept coming out as a grimace. Ruff bit back his laughter as he watched. Moving to the table, he patted Mikey and Nana before greeting the other boys.

"Violet, we're so glad to see you," Christine smiled, hugging the girl. "Sit down you two, lunch is on me."

"Thanks!" Ruff grinned, taking a seat.

"What're _you_ doing here?" asked Fred, chuckling.

"We came to deliver a message to Wendy," Ruff replied.

"For me?" Wendy asked, surprised.

"From Peter," Violet grinned. She saw how Wendy's eyes lit up in relief and delayed no longer. "He wants you to know he's sorry he left last night but he had to get back to the island. He's safe in the hideout, resting. I'm sure he'll drop by once he's well again."

"Oh, thank you, Violet!" Wendy whispered, embracing the girl once more. Pulling back, she asked, "What about you? How are you doing?"

"I'm ok…me n' Ruff dropped by the cemetery just in time…" She stopped, choking on her words. She accepted Ruff's arm around her, snuggling into his embrace. "I got to say goodbye once everyone was gone."

"I'm so sorry…" Wendy began feeling her throat becoming dry once again.

"Don't be, Wendy," her friend smiled, the tears still in her eyes. "I'm all right…I watch out for the boys with Ruff and Peter while we wait for your next visit. Oh! I forgot to mention…" Sitting up proudly, she announced, "I've been proclaimed the very first Lost Girl!"

Mikey immediately began cheering and Nana wagged her tail in approval. Jon and Ben clapped their hands and Christine laughed while Fred and Mandy exchanged confused looks before offering their congratulations. Wendy laughed and embraced her once more, smiling at the couple.

"I'm so happy for you," she said.

"Hey, aren't you guys supposed to be in school now?" Violet asked, cocking her head to one side. "It's only Tuesday."

"We've taken the day off to go to the funeral," Christine explained. "I've decided I'd go visit the Berris afterwards, too."

"Hey, why doncha come to Never-Neverland?" Ruff suggested. "You're not going back to school, right? Play hooky for once…! No pun intended, I swear," he said to Christine as she gave a smirk. "Seriously, guys, come on over, no one's around during daylight hours! The park belongs to us!"

"I'd love to, but I promised I'd take Mandy out," Fred apologized as Mandy rested her head upon his shoulder.

"Can we go?" Ben and Mikey asked, looking to Christine and Wendy.

Pursing her lips, Christine tapped her cheek in thought. The notion of seeing James and surprising him would be nice… "Screw the rules. After I check on Jamie and Margie, we're going," Christine declared.

"Yes!" Ben grinned, delighted.

"Well, if we're going in a group, I suppose it'll be all right," Wendy giggled. "I just need to stop at home and change into something more appropriate."

"Y'know what? Good idea," the woman nodded. "We'll take, what, fifteen minutes max to change and all that? Sounds like a plan."

**NEVER-NEVERLAND**

The Darling children and Nana arrived at home with Violet and Ruff nearly an hour after they encountered one another in the diner. Heading upstairs, Ruff volunteered to help the boys change while Violet helped Wendy. Nana entered the girl's room shortly afterwards, panting happily.

"I'm excited, too, Nana," Wendy smiled, changing from her black dress into a beige, dress that flowed around her knees with fluttering lace sleeves.

"Really? I couldn't tell," Violet laughed, grabbing a set of short, tan boots and handing them to Wendy. "You're gonna knock Peter's socks off when he sees you…if he wears socks, that is."

"Oh, I don't want to wake him," the British female shook her head. "I just want to see if he's all right…maybe I can make some soup and leave it for the boys…" Raising her head, her brows furrowed at Violet when the other girl laughed at her. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, Wendy, you're too cute!" Violet giggled, clutching her stomach. "No wonder they picked you to be their mother! You're always worrying about them." Grabbing a brush, she began to run the bristles through Wendy's midnight locks. "You know…Ruff heard from Tink that Hook helped Peter last night."

"Helped? With what?" Wendy asked, puzzled.

"Well…the pirates kinda shot Peter down…but it wasn't because they were fighting! It was more like an accident."

"They shot him?!" Wendy gasped, horrified.

"Well, not with a bullet, just a cannonball," she corrected her friend, making Wendy's eyes go huge in shock. "They missed and Peter fell. Hook took him into his cabin and watched him all throughout the night. Blue Falls gave him some sort of fairy magic drink or something so he's resting now."

Heaving a weary sigh, Wendy grabbed the acorn button that dangled from her chain and whispered, "What am I going to do with you, Peter Pan?"

The sound of a door opening below made them freeze, their eyes glued to the bedroom door. Nana whined, covering her face. They listened, straining their ears, when they heard a phone go off. Mr. Darling's voice started talking at once, going off about some arrangement that he was currently working on.

"Oh, dear!" Wendy grimaced, moaning as she realized their father would be seeing them.

"I know, we can go through the window!" Violet suggested.

As if he could read their minds, Ruff appeared outside Wendy's window and tapped on the glass, Mikey and Jon both clinging to him.

"Awesome!" Violet grinned. "Let's get Nana out and then we can fly you down."

"Oh, no!" Wendy gasped. "I forgot! I left the keys downstairs with my purse! I wanted to buy some treats for the boys before we went to the island."

"Can you sneak past him?" Violet asked.

"I'll try," she said. "I'll run back upstairs if I can, or I'll sneak out through the front door." Stepping out of her room, she slipped her boots off and carried them down with her. Her father was in the kitchen when she arrived downstairs, making her bite her lip in anxiety. Taking a deep breath, she cautiously, peeked around to see her father standing in front of the refrigerator, looking for a bite to eat. Of all days, why did he have to come home now?! Bracing herself, she tiptoed into the living room and painstakingly grabbed her purse, smiling when she checked and saw her keys in the bag as well.

"Wendy?"

She froze, frightened, as she realized she'd been caught. Looking over her shoulder, she saw her father staring at her with his phone wedged between his ear and shoulder. His hands were filled with papers and a fork to eat some of the leftovers she'd put away.

"I'll call you back, Henry," he said, hanging up and setting the phone down. "Wendy, I thought you were in school."

"_Just breathe,"_ she told herself, inhaling through her nose. _"Time to get your actress on."_ "I told you yesterday, Dad, Kelly Shield's funeral was today. I just got back and wanted to change."

"Whatever for?" he asked, chewing on his lunch as he looked at the paperwork.

"My science teacher, Ms. Seaworth, offered to take us out to lunch and on a little outing," Wendy said smoothly, slipping her bag strap over her shoulder.

"I don't have to pay her back, do I?" he asked, disinterested.

Scowling, she slipped her boots on. "No, Dad, though that would be nice."

"Hmm…why were you sneaking about like a cat burglar, anyway?" he asked, glancing up at her for a moment.

"I know how you don't like to be disturbed during a call, I thought I'd try to be as quiet as possible," she responded. "Speaking of which, what are you doing at home so early?"

"I forgot to bring lunch, so I thought I'd drop by and have a bite before going back. I had a bit of extra time today, so I figured, 'why not?'"

"_I'd like to give you a few reasons why,"_ she thought sourly.

"Where's this teacher of yours taking you anyway?" he asked.

"Oh, um…well, my friends and I thought we'd go to Never-Neverland and-"

"Hold on a moment, what?" he asked, setting down his work and raising an eyebrow at her. "You're going to that theme park at this hour?"

"Why not?" she asked, frowning.

"Wendy, there are some coworkers of mine that say that place brings in all sorts of trouble and hoodlums," he said curtly, sipping his coffee. "Not to mention, it doesn't do much with profits. It's just some Disneyland-wanna-be place that charges too much for half-rate rides and characters you can meet."

"But it isn't!" she protested.

"Listen Wendy, if you keep going there, it'll make me look bad, do you understand?" he asked, giving her a look which she understood meant "that's final." But today, she would have none of it.

"No, I don't," she snapped, startling him. "Let me see if I understand this – you're forbidding us to go because it's not worth your time or money, and you'll look back if we like it? Dad, you've never even _been_ to the park!"

"Listen here, young lady," he began, rising to his feet only to step back when Wendy stomped over and pointed a finger at him.

"NO! _You_ listen!" she all but shouted, furious with his behavior. "You come and go as you please, you tell us what to do and what not to do! Do you help Jon with his homework? Do you play with Mikey anymore? Do you pat Nana on the head when you notice she did more than what's expected? Do you come home and give us all a hug and a kiss before bedtime? _No_, you don't. All you can think about is your stupid job and how you can make things better for yourself, and we hate it! You're never around and you act like you don't love us! Sometimes I even start to wonder if you care at all! We _love_ Never-Neverland, and the friends we've made. It's a part of our lives, and _you_ are not going to stop us-!"

"Young lady, that's enough out of you!" he roared.

"I'M NOT EVEN FINISHED WITH YOU!" she screamed, making him gawk at her. "You _never_ acted like before! Mom would be horrified! Mom would be just as disappointed as I am! If Mom was here, she'd-!"

A sharp "_smack!_" filled the air, the words stopping.

Wendy's eyes were huge, the sharp sting of her father's hand still burning and fresh on her cheek. Her eyes filled with hot tears, a bitter taste filling her dry mouth.

George Darling stared at his daughter, and then his hand, unable to believe what he'd done. Scrambling, he grabbed his briefcase, paperwork, and cell phone before rushing out of the house, slamming the door and leaving his daughter standing alone in dreadful silence.

Wendy could hold it back no longer, sinking to her knees and letting her frustration and hurt come out through heavy sobs and dripping tears. Covering her face, she could sense someone was behind her.

"Wendy?" Mikey asked.

Lifting her head, she saw her brothers standing behind her, her friends hovering close by.

"You ok?" Ruff asked, sitting down beside her.

"I'll bet you heard everything," she sniffled, wiping her tears off of her cheeks.

"Sort of," Violet admitted sheepishly. "Sorry, Wendy. If I had known how much trouble this would cause…"

"No," Wendy shook her head. "It's my own fault for not shutting my mouth, or at least lying and making up a story. I supposed to be good at that right?"

"Still…you stood up to Dad," Jon said, embracing his sister. Nana whined as she joined the group, licking Wendy's sore cheek.

The girl smiled and kissed her brothers and Nana. "Let's go. I just want to get out of this house."


	34. Chapter 33

**A/N:** Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter - hopefully it's more entertaining than the last one ;P Please enjoy and let me know what you think! See you next time!

**Veddartha:** Jajaja! Estas en la escuela? Espero que no te entiendo en problemas. Muchas gracias por el ultimo mensaje! Y si, Sr. Darling abofteado a su hija, triste, no? Pero no te preocupes - creo que este capitulo te animara para arriba! Diviertate, y te veo la proxima vez! Mucho amor y abrazos!

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

Hook tapped his finger on the desk, irked and distracted. Since Peter had vanished, he couldn't concentrate on anything. He wasn't in much of a mood to go sailing, nor was he concerned about drilling the men that day. The day was already well into the afternoon, and he couldn't think of anything to keep himself busy. Rhythmically, he opened and shut his mother's locket, still stunned by Peter's small act of appreciation. It wasn't often that Peter showed Hook any form of gratitude, and vice versa. The fact that Peter had given him this precious trinket from so long ago made him wonder if Peter actually considered his enemies' thoughts and feelings.

Leaning back into his chair, he closed his eyes, remembering days of old. Pan was a little sprout, a child of no more than twelve years of age, dressed in nothing but leaves and the juices that oozed out of trees. He was a little trouble maker, enjoying Hook's chases and especially when the Crocodile would make an appearance, causing a hasty retreat from the one handed pirate. Of course, Hook blamed Peter for losing his hand, but then again, he, too, was faulty. Tinker Bell had been flying around the ship, exploring, when Smee captured her. Peter arrived, not knowing Tinker Bell was there, and engaged in what he considered a playful battle with Hook. It wasn't until he saw Tinker Bell, brought up by Smee in a lantern, that he stopped, urging the captain to show good form and release his friend. Hook, however, smirked, and began to say the dreaded words – _"I don't believe in fairies."_

In a fit of rage and panic, Peter sliced off Hook's hand, causing the lantern to fall and shatter, releasing the fairy of her imprisonment. Nearby, the Crocodile floated, opening its jaws to eat an unsuspecting bird. As Hook howled and cried in pain, Peter wickedly gnashed his teeth at him and tossed the hand into the open jaws of the reptile. The rest was history.

Wincing at the memory of losing his hand, Hook shook his head, anger bubbling within him until he remembered the times he and Peter had spoken and jested, and even his rescues. Without Peter, Hook would've been dead by now…and perhaps, vice versa. Stroking his chin, he recalled the time Peter had joked that he was acting like an overly-protective father. He had scoffed at the notion at the time, but now it didn't seem too far off the mark. Scratching his chin gently with the point of his claw, he mused what it would be like to sail the seven seas with someone like Peter at his side…

He could see it now… _Captain James Hook standing at the helm, his scarlet coat flapping in the salty wind, his feathered hat set over his brow, his dark curls surrounding his face. The men were busy at work, preparing to board a cargo ship, Smee blowing his whistle to signal how close they were. Suddenly, out of the rigging, a lithe figure swooped down, laughing merrily as he glided and landed gracefully at Hook's side. Peter Pan, the Terrible Youth, beside the most fearsome pirate of all time. Gone were the leafy garbs – instead, he wore a billowing poet's shirt and dark breeches, knee-high boots covering his feet. An emerald cape was settled over his shoulders, a tricorne hat on his head with golden and scarlet feathers quivering in the breeze. Drawing his sword, he grinned at Hook, tipping his hat in a salute before shouting orders to the men. Such a glorious life!..._

…a knock on the door took him out of his daydream. He shook his head, chuckling at the insanity of the idea. Still, it was an intriguing notion. The knocking was persistent at his door, causing him to grumble an incoherent curse. "Brimstone and gall, who goes there?!" he bellowed.

The door cracked open and Mr. Smee stuck his head in, smiling brightly. "Beggin' yer pardon, Cap'n," the bosun said happily. "But ye got visitors."

Hook raised an eyebrow at the man, suspicious of his giddiness. "Very well, bring them in," he said at last, getting up.

Smee pushed the door open and ushered them all in, beaming as he did so. There at the door stood three females, two of them children, the other an adult.

"Christine?!" he gasped, a smile stretching over his face despite himself.

"Hello, James," she smiled in returning, gasping when he picked her up and twirled her around, kissing her lips gently. "Well! I should surprise you more often," she laughed, kissing him back.

"My dear, you have no idea how I've longed to see you again," he chuckled, making goose bumps rise on her skin. "I've been needing a distraction as well, I'm afraid." He heaved a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. "That blast popinjay, Pan, torments me even when he's not here in person."

"I'm sure he'll be pleased to hear that," another voice laughed.

Looking past the teacher, Hook noted that Wendy and Violet stood besides Smee. Violet smirked at the public display of affection taking place between her teacher and the pirate while Wendy strove not to giggle as she held a container of cookies.

"Well, well, well, to what do I owe this honor?" Hook grinned, bowing to the girls. "It's not everyday I receive such lovely visitors."

"Ruff and I went to see how everyone was doing," Violet explained. "We brought them along…the boys left with Ruff to see how Peter's holding up."

Hook's eyes dimmed before he quickly put on an irritated face. "That boy'll be the end of me. Nearly gave me a heart attack when I saw him."

"So you _do_ care?" Christine raised an eyebrow with a knowing look.

He sputtered, indignant. "I care…he should be alive and well so that when we return to Neverland, I can run him through myself!" he snarled.

Wendy gave a small grin, shaking her head at him. "At any rate, thank you for helping him." Hook blinked, stunned by the girl. "Oh!" Wendy exclaimed. "I almost forgot. I brought cookies for the boys, but if you like, you may take one. I'm afraid I didn't have time to bake – it was a last minute idea. I only just bought them…"

"Oooh, may I try one, Missy?" Smee asked, his eyes glowing in delight. He couldn't remember the last time he had a cookie, and the offer was too good to resist. Wendy opened the plastic container and he slipped one out, sniffing the pastry before taking a nibble. He smiled and closed his eyes. "Mmmh! Lovely! Perhaps, next time, y'can make some of yer own?" he grinned. "I'd love to sample one!"

"I'd be more than happy to do so," she giggled. Turning to Hook and Christine, she said, "Violet and I will be leaving to find the boys. When should we regroup?"

"How about seven o'clock? Is that too late?" Christine asked, taking two of the cookies for herself and the captain.

"No, that should be all right," Wendy nodded. "I'll be sure to let Ben and the boys know." Waving to them, she and Violet excused themselves.

"Take care now, lasses," Hook called after them, taking one of the treats from Christine. "And tell Pan to get well soon so I can gut him properly!"

Laughing, Christine pecked his cheek. "You're so cute when you're trying to act ruthless."

Hook pouted, but the warm fuzzy feeling didn't leave his chest. It's a strange thing, to be in love…

**NEVER-NEVERLAND**

"Here we are!" Violet said, grabbing Wendy and flying her up to one of the entrances of the tree house. Together, the girls slid down through the indoor slides, laughing and screaming as they tumbled and dropped, finally popping out of the tunnel in a heap. Clutching the container of goodies to her chest, Wendy pushed her hair out of her face and looked up.

"WENDY!" the Lost Boys cheered, running over and attacking her with hugs and kisses.

Laughing, she kissed their foreheads and cheeks, standing before them.

"You made it!" Mikey exclaimed, grabbing onto his sister.

"We were telling Ruff that he should've stayed with you!" Partly said, relieved to see the girls safe and sound.

"Hey, we can take care of ourselves, right?" Violet argued.

"Right," Wendy said, letting both Nana and Neko lick her face. "Oh! I have a little something for you boys," she announced, opening the container once again. "I bought them, but hopefully, next time, I can bake some of my own."

"_COOKIES_!" Lump shouted, his eyes wide as coconuts. As the boys began to crowd around her, ravenous and greedy, she lifted the cookies into the sky.

"Ah, ah, ah!" she scolded them. "What kind of manners are those?"

"Oh, you're right!" Len said, snapping his fingers. Getting the boys to huddle, they murmured amongst themselves before turning back and smiling sweetly. "Thank you, Wendy lady," they sang together.

"You're welcome," she replied. "Now, if you'll please get in a line, I'll make sure everyone gets one. Violet goes first." The boys grumbled but were silenced by a stern look from Wendy. Winking, Violet took a treat and said her "thank you" before moving aside. By now the boys were in a line when Tinker Bell and Blue Falls flew over.

"Hello, you two!" she greeted them, giggling as they flew around her. "Care to have one?" Together, the two fairies grabbed a cookie and flew away, breaking the treat straight down the middle before munching on their respective sides. "All right. Now you may each take one," she informed the boys, letting them grab their own sweet. First came Mouse, then Mikey, followed by Lump, Partly, Jon, the Twins, Ben, Len, Skipper, and finally Ruff.

"Thanks, Wendy," Ruff said, biting into his cookie. He smirked and added, "Looks like you're gonna have to share that last cookie."

She raised an eyebrow at him, confused. "With whom, may I ask?"

"Just a boy who doesn't want to grow up," a mischievous voice breathed into her ear.

She gasped, her head whipping around to face the speaker. There, nose to nose with the girl, was Peter, wearing a new leaf vest though he kept one hand over his wounded side. His eyes twinkled as he gazed into her big blue eyes. "Hi, Wendy."

Seeing him in front of her, images of the previous night flashed in her mind. His face distorted in agony, his side cut open, blood spilling everywhere, and then, he was gone in the morning light. She felt her frame shake, her eyes stinging with tears. Relief washed over her as she realized that he really was ok…it felt as though last night had been a horrible nightmare.

"Wendy-?" Peter started, noticing how she stared at him.

Throwing her arms around his neck, biting her lip to control herself, she whispered, "Thank God you're all right! Oh, Peter!" Squeezing her eyes shut, she couldn't stop the flow of tears that came from her eyes.

Peter felt a twinge of guilt, realizing that she was probably worried for him the whole time. The fact that he left without saying anything that night probably didn't help either. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her close to him, ignoring his side. It was better now, though it ached when he moved. If it weren't for Blue Falls and his medicine, Peter would still be recovering and sleeping.

"Please don't cry, Wendy," he whispered, stroking her hair. "I'm sorry. I…"

"Oh, Peter, I'm so glad you're ok!" she said, choking over her own words.

"It's ok…I'm right here…it's thanks to you, y'know?" he hushed her, loving the feel of her body against his. He didn't ever want to let go. Opening his eyes, he saw that the boys, fairies, Violet, and even the dogs were sneaking out of the room. Ruff gave him a thumb's-up and flew out of the home through the tunnels. Peter smiled, silently thanking his friend in his mind. With a swift movement of his arm, he caught Wendy's legs and began to walk to the beds, carrying her off.

"Peter!" she gasped, clinging to him at first until she realized what he was doing. "Peter, put me down! Your wound-!"

"It's healed," he reassured her. "It's just sore. I'm ok now. Thanks to you, Hook, Tink, and Falls." Setting her down, he flew back to the fallen container and snatched his treat before returning. Sitting on the bed next to her, he placed the cookie between his lips. His eyes shone as his lips curled into an impish grin. With one finger curling towards himself, he made the message perfectly clear: "Come take a bite."

"Peter," she shook her head with a wry smile. "You're naughty." She couldn't help but laugh when he gave her big puppy-dog eyes, even whimpering to sound like a dog. "So very naughty," she giggled but surrendered. Leaning forward, she took a quick nibble and retreated.

He chuckled, taking a huge bite from the pastry before handing it back. "Here, you have the rest," he insisted.

Taking it in her hands, she continued to nibble on the cookie as he scooted over and wrapped an arm around her. Peter smiled at her, causing her to turn her face and return the gesture. That's when he noticed a faded red mark on her cheek.

"Wendy," he said, his brows knitting together in suspicion. "What happened to your face?"

Reaching up, she touched her cheek, and the memory of her father slapping her came rushing back. "Um…um, nothing," she stammered. "I just…I fell down and hit my face before we came and-"

"I know what a slap mark looks like, Wendy," he frowned. "I've seen it, and I've felt it. Who did this to you?"

"Please, Peter, it's nothing," she insisted, gasping when he grabbed her hand.

Squeezing it, he looked into her eyes and pleaded, "Please, Wendy – let me protect you!"

She blinked, dumbstruck. "But…you've always protected-"

"If you're being hurt by someone, how am I protecting you?!" he argued, cautiously reaching and touching her injured cheek. "Aren't boys supposed to protect the girls they love? Just like in the stories I heard?"

Wendy felt tears prick in her eyes again as she listened to him, a trembling smile growing on her lips.

"You protected and helped me last night," he said, pulling her to him. "Why don't you tell me who's hurting you so I can look out for you and the boys, too?"

Resting her head against his chest, snuggling into his embrace, Wendy swallowed and took a breath before saying softly, "…it was Dad." She felt him stiffen, causing her to grip onto his vest. "Peter, listen to me…I was trying to sneak out with the others…Dad caught me and started asking questions. I should've lied and made up some quick story, but I mentioned that we were coming here. He…he told me he didn't want us coming because…he heard bad things about the park and his co-workers don't like it. I told him we were coming no matter what, that we love it here…I started saying things about Mom…that she'd be disappointed in him…"

"And he slapped you?" Peter finished, his insides quaking with anger.

"I shouldn't have gone so far, but I was so angry and frustrated, and I was so anxious to see if you were all right, I didn't stop the think how I might've better worded what I said…After he hit me, he just sort of stared at me and ran off." Hiding her face in Peter's collarbone, she breathed in the scent of magic, childhood, and freedom. Slowly running her fingers over the leaves that made his shirt, she realized that she'd never been any happier than when she was with him, the Eternal Youth, Peter Pan. Something clicked in the back of her mind, and she finally knew what _she_, Gwendolyn Marian Angelica Darling, wanted.

"Peter…when it's time for you to return to Neverland…I…I want to come with you."

Peter's eyes grew wide at this. Looking down, he found himself staring at the girl, unable to believe her words. "W-Wendy…are you sure? I mean, I can still grow-up if that's what you want-"

"But that's _not_ what I want!" she shook her head vehemently. "I've never been so selfish before since I was little…I know that you can't leave Neverland, Peter. And I want to be with you always…if Mom was here, I'd want you to stay, and maybe things would be different, but…" Clenching her hand around the acorn button on its chain, she confessed, "Dad's not the same person he used to be…and I've been watching the boys on my own for a while now. In a sense, I'm their mother…and the Lost Boys have asked me to be their mother, too." Looking into his eyes, she said, "I can't be a proper mother to them…or to you…if I stay here. I want to go have adventures, too, Peter! I don't want to be ignored or told what to do…and I…I just want to be with you…you've made my life exciting, different…you make it worthwhile…and Jon and Mikey adore you! Please, Peter, take us with y-!"

She stopped speaking the moment he held her and pressed his lips to hers. She closed her eyes, wrapped up in a blanket of warmth and safety as he brought her close to him. He could taste the cookie she'd eaten on her lips, his lips parting unconsciously as he parted his mouth and let tongue slide over her lips.

She gasped, her eyes snapping open.

Peter immediately pulled away, startled by his actions. He covered his mouth, his face burning bright red as he thought about what he did. "I…I don't know why I…Wendy, I'm sor-!"

"Peter…I didn't realized you knew about that sort of…um, thimbling," she blushed, touching her mouth. She could taste him still, a mix of chocolate chip and mint on her lips.

"I…didn't…I _don't_," he shook his head. "Nobody told me or showed me how to do that…I just…I don't know." Holding his head in his hands, he looked away, a strange feeling in his stomach forming. "…it scares me, Wendy. I've never felt like that before. I think it's one of the reasons why I didn't want to grow up…I don't understand…"

"Peter," she cooed, placing her hand under his chin and redirecting his face towards hers. "Peter, when boys and girls, or men and women, when they k-…er, thimble, they do that sometimes. And the funny feeling you have…it's love. That's another part of love, one that you've probably never known or realized existed."

Shamefully, he cast his eyes away from hers. "I guess you know because there are boys you've liked in the past, huh?"

She giggled, kissing his cheek. "Not really…I've seen boys and thought they were cute, but I've never felt this way with anyone, Peter…and you're the only one who will ever give me this happy feeling."

Looking to Wendy once more, he gave a shy smile. "…y'know…I think I know what my happy thought is."

"What's that?" she asked.

Leaning forward again, he pressed his mouth against hers briefly before pulling back and whispering in her ear, "It's you."

**NEVER-NEVERLAND**

Tucking the boys into bed, Wendy kissed their heads and patted Nana's head before heading back to her room. She smiled as she closed the door and spun around gleefully, giddy as a five-year-old. She felt as though she could walk on air (and if she still had the fairy dust to do it, she would have). She thought back to when Peter had kissed her, blush filling her cheeks. He insisted on "thimbling" the way they always did, which was simply letting their lips brush against one another, though she sensed he may have liked their first attempt at "French kissing."

Peter had flown them all back with Tinker Bell, Ruff, and Violet, snatching Christine from Hook before he could protest. After dropping them off, Peter kissed Wendy goodnight and shot off into the sky, Ruff and Violet following after him as they waved and laughed. Mr. Darling was still out when they returned, and it wasn't until after Wendy had tucked her brothers into bed that she heard him enter and head straight for the shower.

Still, she was giddy from knowing Peter was safe and that he loved her very much. Changing into her night dress, she brushed her hair and wondered when Peter and the others would depart for the magical land. She had decided to refrain from telling her brothers about her choice for the time being, just as so not to get their hopes up and so Mikey wouldn't start talking about somewhere in public. Looking to the window, she got up and walked towards it. She gazed at the stars, smiling as the wind rustled the trees. Looking at the window handles, she swiftly unlocked them, just in case. Heading back to her bed, she turned out the lights and slipped under the covers, closing her eyes and snuggling against her pillow. Curling her fingers around the necklace Peter had given to her, she let her mind drift and found herself flying in her dreams, blowing out the stars with a boy named Peter Pan.


	35. Chapter 34

**A/N:** Thank you all so much for reviewing and keeping up with the story! :) I hope you enjoy this one and please let me know what you think! See you all next time! Oh, and I own nothing. Just OCs and the plot.

**WARNING:** T rating comes in to play in this chapter - though I've numbed it down as much as possible, there is a mature theme discussed (there's nothing gross or explicit that I've written, but the them of 'sex' is mentioned in this chapter.) If this is not for you, stop reading once you get to Peter saying "What do you know about thimbles?" and resume when you arrive at the paragraph where Hook and Peter shake hands (er, hand and hook, rather).

**fischgrl:** Thanks so much, I'm glad you're enjoying it :)

**CammieSarah51:** No problem, thank you for leaving the review!

**QueenieGreengrass:** LOL thank you! The "thimbling" part was fun to write ^_^

**Veddartha:** Muchas gracias por el mensaje! Tambien, gracias por mencionando la tema de Peter y Wendy. Resulto en este capitulo. Lo siento mucho si no te gustas o si te decepcione. (Peter nunca dijo que no le gusto el beso, solo que no estaba acostumbrado y tenia medio...por lo meno, al principio ;)) Por favor disfruta este capitulo y no me mates *escondo mientras lees*

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

Wendy couldn't talk to her father.

Literally…she couldn't.

Ever since they had their fight, he was never home when the children were around. Wendy had to go and fetch her brothers on her own after school and bring them home. Sometimes Fred, Mandy, Ben, or even Ms. Seaworth would join her but for the most part, she was alone. And then, suddenly, Peter appeared. Each day, consecutively for the next two weeks, he would be waiting outside the school for her and make sure she got Jon and Mikey and made their way back home. Sometimes he would come with Ruff, Violet, or Tinker Bell; sometimes he was alone.

On the second week of this arrangement, Mandy, Violet, and Peter were walking with Wendy and her brothers back to the house. Inviting them inside, Wendy patted Nana's head and shut the door. "I really appreciate you all coming with us," Wendy said, heading for the kitchen to make some snacks.

"No problem," Violet grinned, taking a seat at the dinner table. "What are friends for?"

"OMG, Vi, can you believe it?! Wendy still doesn't have a costume!" Mandy declared, making Wendy blush.

'You're not going to the masquerade after Homecoming?" Violet asked, surprised.

"I don't know how Dad will react," Wendy replied weakly. "And I haven't had the time to look for a costume, much less make one."

"You should go, Wendy," Peter said, standing beside her. "Have some fun. It doesn't happen often does it? Homecoming, I mean."

She laughed, pecking his cheek. "I guess I could…but Mikey and Jon-?"

"Wendy, we're not babies!" Mikey pouted, crossing his arms over his chest indignantly.

Jon chuckled, patting his brother's head. "He's right, Wendy. We have Nana. What's one night?" Putting Mikey in a headlock, he grinned impishly and rubbed his brother's head with his fist. "We can have a real brotherly bonding night!"

"HEY!" Mikey yelled, squirming in his brother's grasp.

Peter and the girls laughed at their antics while Nana rolled her eyes and gave a tired "hmph!"

"So, what can we do for a costume?" Mandy asked, tapping her cheek in thought.

"Hmmm…" Violet pursed her lips, one eyebrow raised as she pondered…and then, the snapped her fingers, her eyes lighting up. "I think I have an idea. Wendy, you have lots of great stuff you could use for a costume here!"

"How?" she asked, her brows knitting together in confusion.

Grabbing her friend's hand, Violet began to drag her up the stairs. "C'mon, Mandy. We've got work to do. And as for you-" She pointed at Peter accusingly. "You're not allowed upstairs for now. Keep the boys out of trouble, will you?"

"You're asking _me_, Peter Pan, to keep these boys out of trouble?" Peter asked, clutching his sides in a fit of laughter.

"Just don't demolish the house while we're gone, ok?" Wendy winked, waving at the group as she let the girls take her away. Nana trailed after them, eager to spend "girl time" with them as well.

Looking to Mikey and Jon, both standing expectantly before him, Peter sauntered over and gave a mischievous smile. "So…where exactly does your sister hide that Rocky Road ice cream?"

Grinning, the boys ran for the freezer. As Jon grabbed the spoon and Mikey tugged the tub of frozen dessert out, they shared a smile which could only mean one thing: "Peter Pan's the best babysitter in the world!"

**NEVER-NEVERLAND**

"A monster?"

"A superhero!"

"What about an animal?"

"A prince!"

"No, an Indian!"

"Ghost!"

Peter made a face at the suggestions he heard. He didn't know much about dressing up, but these ideas sounded like they didn't quite suit his taste. "I dunno, boys."

"C'mon, Peter! Pick one!" Skipper urged him.

"Why can't you just go as yourself?" Ruff suggested.

"But it's a dress-up party!" the Twins protested. "He's _gotta_ dress up!"

"You could always dress as yourself," Violet smirked evilly. "…remember that Disney version of you? I'm sure Wendy would _love_ to see that-"

"Not for all the kisses and thimbles in the world!" Peter declared, cringing at the idea of dressing up as his cartoon incarnation. Floating off of the ground, he heaved a frustrated sigh. "I'm going flying…maybe I can figure this out on my own." Darting through the passages in the tree, he shot out into the forest, his brows furrowed as he struggled to pick a costume idea. Soaring into the air, Peter passed over the amusement rides and Indian Village. Lying on his back, his hands placed behind his head, his let his mind wander, thinking back to a certain "thimble" that had taken place between him and Wendy. He could remember tasting her, how he unconsciously opened his mouth as he tried to 'thimble' her…he vaguely remember Ruff explaining ages ago about different types of kissing, but he had forgotten about it just as quickly. He touched his lips, recalling how she seemed to respond almost eagerly to that new form of kissing. He hadn't lied when he said it frightened him…but the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to try it again.

Was this part of growing up? Or was it part of life? Maybe both? One thing was for sure – he couldn't talk to this about the boys, much less Tink. It was too embarrassing…he needed to discuss this in private with someone who knew about these things, but wouldn't tease him…

"AY! PAN!"

The harsh shout made him blink, turning his head to see he was now flying over the Harbor. There were a group of pirates there, all shouting and waving as he flew overhead. Grinning, he swooped down and floated before them.

"G'day, mates," Peter saluted. "What's new?"

"Listen, Pan, about what happened a few weeks back…" one of the men started, looking shameful.

Peter laughed carelessly, tossing his head back as he placed his fists on his hips. "Forget about it – _I_ already did!"

When they saw that the boy wasn't infuriated with them, they sent up a cheer, one of them going to pour a glass full of ale on his head. Peter swiftly flew backwards, automatically bumping into someone. Lifting his head, his emerald eyes came into contact with a set of glaring forget-me-not blue eyes.

"Boy," Hook sneered.

"Hook," Peter responded, blinking innocently. "…y'know, I remember you being a lot bigger back in the day."

Hook gave a twisted, grim smile, gripping the boy's shoulder. "Trust me, Pan – to a twelve-year-old child, I'm a giant." Spinning the boy around, he glared angrily at Peter. "What's the big idea? Hmm? You crash land in my territory, you nearly bleed to death all over my bed, and then in the morning, you're gone!"

"I thought I left you something in return?" Peter said, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

Hook stopped, his eyes softening for the briefest moment. "Aye, you did…" Glancing at the men, he put his arm around Peter and cleared his throat. "Perhaps we can continue this conversation elsewhere…"

Peter shrugged, allowing Hook to lead him into his private cabin. He chuckled when Hook shut the door and bolted it. "What's this, Captain? Want to make sure I don't escape your clutches?" He plopped down into the captain's seat behind the desk, resting his feet on the desk as he leaned back against the chair.

"Believe me, I'm extremely tempted," Hook smirked. Slipping his hand into his inner coat pocket, he pulled out his mother's locket and dangled it in front of the boy. "I believe you left me this last time you were here."

"That's it," Peter nodded, looking down at a set of cigars Hook had placed along the table.

"You said you'd never give it back," Hook whispered, his fingers curling around the trinket.

"I lied," Peter chirped, flying up so that he sat on top of the headrest of the chair.

Hook slipped it back into his coat, the sting of a wounded pride and the swelling of his gratitude mixing. "Thank-"

"Cap'n," Peter cut him off, his brows furrowing. "What do you know about…thimbles?"

Hook raised an eyebrow at the boy. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"Y'know, thimbles." When Hook gave him a blank stare, Peter smacked his face in frustration and grumbled. "…kisses?"

Hook blinked, and suddenly the room was filled with roaring laughter. Doubling over and clutching his sides, he guffawed, "You still call kisses 'thimbles'?!" He was snickering now, covering his mouth with his fist in a vain attempt to calm down. "You're dreadfully childish and ignorant."

Peter felt his face go red as he glared angrily at the pirate. Biting the inside of his cheek, he gave a haughty "Hmph!" and began to fly towards the window.

"Hold it, boy," Hook said at last, calming down long enough to start wondering why on earth Peter would ask him about such things. "What's all this about?"

"Nothing," Peter snapped. "It's not important!" He grabbed the shutters only to feel Hook grab onto him. Looking over his shoulder, he saw the pirate raising an eyebrow at him.

"Come, Pan…what's all this about kisses and thimbles?" he asked gently, motioning for Peter to sit. Peter refrained, sitting cross-legged in the air as he crossed his arms and refused to look at the grown-up. "What is it? Trouble with your Wendy?"

Peter shook his head, Wendy's face filling his mind. "…I…I kissed her."

"Yes, that doesn't surprise me," Hook rolled his eyes, sitting down behind his desk again. "What about it?"

"I…I opened my mouth…I wanted to kiss her different…but I don't understand."

Hook stared at him, his eyes huge. "Oh…dear." He gave a dramatic sigh. "You're _doomed_, Pan."

"Huh?" Peter scowled at him. "What're you talking about-?"

"Let me guess," Hook cut him off, holding up his hook as a sign for Peter to listen to him. "You press your lips to hers and you get this warm, fuzzy feeling inside. You hold her to your chest and can feel her heartbeat. It feels sickening and wonderful all at once…and then, you want to taste her. Your mouth opens and eventually, so does hers, and you become immersed in yourself and you feel as though you're going to burst…" He raised his brows at the boy. "Tell me if I'm wrong."

"Well…I only opened mine a little…we didn't do anything else," Peter mumbled, blushing.

Chuckling, Hook got up and went to the flying teenager. "Pan…perhaps when you were smaller, younger, you didn't care for this sort of thing…but you're older now." Peter winced. Hook placed his arm around the boy and said, "There, there, there. It's not all that terrible."

"I'm not supposed to want this," Peter argued, frowning.

"But this is who you are now, Peter," Hook replied, taking the boy by the shoulders and looking him in the eye. "I daresay, it was bound to happen to you eventually, too. You're a young man, Peter, and Wendy is a lovely young lady, it's only natural to feel like that…did you not like k-…thimbling her?"

Peter kept his eyes downcast, guilty. He shook his head. "…no…I…I liked it…I just…didn't know what to do…or why I was doing it. I thought she wouldn't want me to."

"She'll want to, believe me," Hook smirked.

Looking up at the man, Peter gave him a funny look. "Hook…have you thimbled Christine?"

"Many times by now," Hook chuckled. "That's how you'll feel when you kiss Wendy…but remember to control yourself," he scolded Peter. "Don't lose your head and go overboard."

"Huh?" Peter asked, completely lost. "What do you mean?"

Hook gawked at him, grimacing. "Don't tell me your father-?"

"_Shade_," Peter corrected him with a frown.

"_Shade_ didn't tell you about…the birds and the bees?"

"What do birds and bees have anything to do with this?" Peter asked, giving Hook a look that said, "you're nuts."

Smacking his forehead, Hook sighed and grimaced at the realization of Peter's innocence. He realized it would be a great blow if he were the one to shatter it…but Peter was no longer a child, and if he wished to no longer be "ignorant," Hook would have to burst his bubble. "Here, Peter," he said, placing an arm around the boy. Peter landed and cocked his head at him. "Come...have a seat." Peter sat on the desk while Hook took his chair, stroking his moustache. "This is…a rather _delicate_ subject, Pan…boys need to know this to avoid trouble in the future…and to understand about life."

"Ok," Peter shrugged, sitting Indian style and leaning in with interest.

Frowning, Hook pondered a while until he came up with an idea. "Peter…you know where fairies come from, don't you?"

"Is this a joke?" Peter snickered. "Of _course_ I know! When babies have their first laugh, the laugh becomes a fairy!"

"Well…answer me this: do you know where _babies_ come from?"

Peter opened his mouth to retort when he stopped short, realizing he had absolutely no clue. "Um…well…mothers!" he cried. "They come from their mothers!"

"And how do the mothers get the babies?" Hook asked, amused.

Peter squirmed in his seat, making a face. He hated not knowing something someone else already knew. He didn't understand what all this had to do with kisses and thimbles but he was already in this deep. "…I…I don't know."

Taking a deep breath, Hook took the plunge. "When a man loves a woman, he marries her, and they want to have a family, correct?" Peter nodded, suspicious. "Well, eventually they have children…do you know how they get their children? How _your_ parents had you?"

Peter cast his eyes off to a wall, frowning at the idea of Shade hovering over him like a father, but he knew he couldn't deny it. "…no," he said firmly, looking back into Hook's eyes. "I don't."

Chewing his lip, Hook struggled with the next part. "Peter…to create a baby, you need two vital ingredients…well, actually it's three. The first is a woman, or a mother. She holds an egg."

"Like a chicken?" Peter asked, amused at the idea of a woman popping eggs out the way a chicken would. "Babies come from eggs? Like sparrows and swallows?"

"Well…not quite," Hook shook his head, feeling absolutely ridiculous. "They have the egg inside of themselves. It's very tiny, you can't even see it."

Peter nodded, remembering learning about cells and bacteria when he was trapped with Shade in the room so many years ago. He imagined that the "egg" would be as small as one of those. "Ok…what's the other ingredient?"

"That would be the man, or father," Hook answered, trying to be as careful as possible. "We have something different…we have seeds, Peter."

"Seeds?" Peter frowned. "Like a sunflower seed?"

"It's extremely tiny and alive, and I assure you it looks _nothing_ like a sunflower seed," Hook growled. "Please, Peter, don't fool around so much, I'm trying not to kill your innocence in one felled swoop."

"Rather generous of you, Captain," Peter chuckled. "Go on, then."

"The man gives the woman a seed, and the seed is sometimes planted in the egg. When the two connect and mesh together, they become one, and create the beginnings of a child."

Peter's eyes lit up as he realized he finally knew a secret – one just as precious, if not more so, than knowing how fairies were born. "So…the baby grows inside the mother…" Something clicked in the back of his mind. "Gip," he whispered.

"What?" Hook asked, puzzled.

"That baby in our group – you remember? Gip," Peter clarified. "When we met Gip's mother and promised to take him away, she explained that Gip's father wanted to kill Gip, even when he was inside her tummy and still growing."

"Aye, some people do that," Hook nodded.

Peter gnashed his teeth in fury. "How could they-?!"

"That's why you need the third ingredient for the baby to grow and be born," Hook interrupted him, seeing how anger the young man was.

Turning to Hook, Peter asked, "What's that, Hook?"

With a wry smile, he answered, "Love. The parents have to love the child, protect it, if they want it to survive and live and most importantly, be born."

Peter grinned, resting his chin in his hand. "That's a great story-"

"It's _not_ a story, boy, it's the truth about life," Hook shook his head. "And it all begins with a kiss…erm, thimble. When a man kisses a woman, they are filled with a wonderful feeling, especially if they care for one another. I'm sure your body felt warm and you felt odd inside…control yourself, because kissing leads to touching, and that leads to wanting each other completely."

Peter stared at him, his brows furrowed together, until suddenly, his eyes lit up, understanding showing in his face. "OH! _That's_ what all that meant!" He exclaimed, floating off that ground. "I completely forgot!"

"Forgot what?" Hook asked, suddenly panicked.

"When Shade had me trapped in that room, I read a book…it had something to do with something called 're-pro-duc-tion'?" Peter repeated, tapping his cheek in thought. "I started reading through it but he took it away and got all embarrassed, saying it wasn't time yet. A lot of what you said now…I remember reading it, but it was so confusing, I couldn't understand. OH! And _that_ reminds me-!" He started laughing, falling back and nearly tumbling off the desk. "Y-You know what…a movie is…right?!" he howled in amusement, clutching his stomach as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Hook gave an irritated frown. "I _know_ what a film is, you overgrown rooster."

"Shade…brought in a movie one night…we got to a point…where the guy and girl were…kissing-!" Peter coughed, catching his breath as he wiped his face clean. Chuckling, he shook his head as he sat down again in front of Hook. "They started taking off their clothes and that's when he shut it off and told me to forget about it." Smirking, Peter knew he finally had all the pieces of this mysterious, taboo grown-up puzzle put together. "They 'lost control' and 'gave each other up completely', right, Cap'n?" He crossed his arms over his chest, smug.

Hook gawked at him disbelief. "…how…?"

"Back on Neverland, sometimes I would catch sight of animals going off and acting funny," Peter confessed, shaking his head as he gave a rueful smile. "One time, I visited the Indians and had the bad luck of noticing two of them getting…_intimate_, let's say." He gave a dark chuckle. "Of course, there were other things that caught my attention, and I soon forgot about it completely. But now I understand." Hopping off of the table, he said, "You're warning me not to let my body take over my head, aren't you?"

Hook gave a weak sigh, leaning back in chair and massaging his temples. "Yes, Pan, that's precisely it," he admitted, giving a tired smile. "It's fine that you feel that way about Wendy…just don't do anything you'll regret. And you certainly don't want to hurt her. You two are much too young for that sort of thing."

"I'll be careful," Peter grinned. Offering his hand to Hook, he smiled and said, "Thanks, Cap'n."

Hook was stunned once again, amazed by Peter's fearlessness as he offered his hand. As he moved his arm, the notion of slicing off one or two of the boys' fingers tickled his brain. Instead, he let Peter's fingers curl around the curved iron and shake the metal appendage. His lips stretched into a smile. "You're very welcome, Peter. You never cease to amaze me, you know."

"Really?" Peter chuckled.

"Aye, your surprises come in all sorts of disguises," nodded Hook, emitting a chuckle of his own.

Once more, Peter's eyes widened as he remembered something. "OH!" Looking to the man, he rubbed his chin in thought. "Say, Hook, if you were going to a costume party, what would you dress up as?"

"Whatever for?" Hook asked, raising his eyebrow at the boy's question.

"There's a costume party at Wendy's school tomorrow night," Peter responded. "I'm going to show up and surprise her, but I don't know what to dress up as."

Hook's lips twitched into a wicked smirk. Getting up, he placed his arm around Peter again, purring, "I have the perfect idea…but on one condition."

"I knew there'd be a catch," Peter pouted. "What is it? Killing me is _not_ an option."

"I wasn't thinking of that at the moment, but don't give me ideas," Hook sniffed. "If you go, I go."

"Aaahh, you want to see Christine," Peter stated, grinning impishly. "If that's all, then you're welcome to join us."

"Us?" the captain repeated, perplexed.

"Ruff, Vi, and Conch are coming with me," Peter replied. "Of course, Tink, Falls, and Flameburst will probably tag along just to keep an eye on us."

"I see you've already got on entourage," Hook noted. "Very well, but don't call me your chaperone or I shall gut you."

"Me? Call you our _chaperone_?" Peter could scarcely breathe, biting back giggles at the idea. "Never! So, what's your idea?"

"You're looking at it," Hook said proudly, standing tall as he stroked his hook.

Peter tilted his head to one side, confused. "…you want me to dress up as you?"

Hook's brow twitched in annoyance. "Not exactly. Though it wouldn't be a bad idea…think about it, lad – you could dress up as a pirate!" He leaned down and smirked, asking, "Have you never dreamed of becoming a pirate, me hearty?"

"Never," Peter said without batting an eyelash. Hook looked crestfallen, his mouth sagging into a sad frown. "Well…" Peter pursed his lips, thought a moment, and shrugged. "Maybe once…" Raising an eyebrow at the man, he asked, "You really think that could work?"

Giving a hearty laugh, Hook directed Peter to his sleeping chambers and opened up his wardrobe. "Trust me, Pan, if there's thing I know, it's this – women can't resist a devilish rogue, especially a pirate."

* * *

**A/N:** PLEASE don't kill me! Keep in mind Peter has strong feelings for Wendy, he just doesn't understand them, and in learning about this very sensitive topic, whether or not he knows or cares, he's growing up. He will always be the eternal child, but he's also older and he understands more about the world and people around him (partly why he said to Wendy in an earlier chapter that if she wanted to, he would grow up for her). Anyways, I hope I didn't disappoint you all, make you angry, and I especially hope I didn't kill the story or characters. I'm sure you'll let me know whether I did ok or not in the comments anyhow. Thanks again everyone and see you next time!


	36. Chapter 35

**A/N:** Thank you all so much for your reviews and for enjoying the last chapter! I hope this one will be just as entertaining. Please don't forget to leave me a message with your thoughts and I'll see you all next time! :)

**idontfixcomputers:** Thank you so much! I'm always glad to hear that readers can imagine a scene play out in their heads because that's my aim :)

**Queenie Greengrass:** Thanks very much, and I promise that the next chapter will have more of Shade than this one does

**Guest:** Thank you! It was a fun but awkward chapter to write and I'm glad I got the point across :)

**storyteller155:** Haha! Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it!

**Veddartha:** Jajaja! Muchas gracias! Espero que disfrutas esta proxima capitulo! ^_^ Mucho amor!

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

"Stop fidgeting!"

Violet and Mandy fussed over Wendy as they placed the finishing touches on her make-up and hair.

"I can't help it!" she argued, wondering what she looked like. The girls had her sitting with her back towards the mirror of her vanity and it was killing her. She had no idea if Peter was going to show, but she was quaking with excitement.

"Ok!" Mandy grinned. "Time to take a looksy!" Spinning Wendy around, she beamed at her handy work.

Wendy gawked at her reflection. She wore one of her white tops with billowing sleeves cuffed at the wrists with a high collar, a brooch that belonged to her grandmother taking its seat at her neck. She wore a high-waist skirt of a beautiful mauve color, a thick black belt, stockings, and a set of Old West laced boots. Her hair had been pulled up and piled onto her head in a bun with pearl bobby-pins keeping it in place. Matching pearl earrings dangled from her ears, and her make up (though simple) made her blue eyes pop, sure to stun everyone, herself included.

"Oh, my…Vi…Mandy…thank you!" she whispered, touching her cheek to make sure it really was her. Her reflection mirrored her actions, tears filling eyes. She looked like a real Victorian beauty, just like the heroines in her favorite stories.

"Hey, no crying," Violet grinned, hugging her friend. Dressed in buckskin and leather, she fixed her feather earrings and checked her war paint. She looked stunning as an Indian squaw, albeit a little pale.

"That's right! No crying, or you'll ruin the make-up," Mandy giggled. She was dressed in a rather skimpy excuse for a "nightdress," a decent amount of cleavage showing. The theme was unclear as of that moment, but she promised they would understand once they got to the dance.

Tinker Bell and Flameburst flew to the girls, having finished their snack from Wendy (a handful of grapes and several morsels of chocolate chips). They chimed back and forth, seeming to discuss something until at last they flew outside and vanished for a few moments.

"What was all that about?" Mandy asked, her hands on her hips.

"They're up to something," Violet smirked, smiling when she saw them fly in with a fiery-hued rose.

"Where on earth did they find that?" Wendy gasped, accepting the gift as they handed it over.

"Either they made it or they were hiding it," Violet suggested, to which they nodded when she said "made it."

"Thank you, Tink, Flame," Wendy smiled, smelling the bloom.

"Here, let me," Violet said, taking the flower and another pin. Pinning it to her hair, she grinned as she stepped back and admired her handy work. "Voila!"

"OMG, I'm so excited!" Mandy squealed. "Ok, let's go!"

"I'll meet you down the street," Violet said, waving as she slipped out of the window and flew off with the two female fairies.

Checking herself in the mirror one last time, Wendy took a deep breath before grabbing her purse and coat, following Mandy out of her room. Heading downstairs, she saw her little brothers and Nana placed comfortably in front of the TV. Nana raised her head at their arrival, her ears perked. She barked, wagging her tail.

Jon looked up, his jaw dropping when he saw his sister. "Wow, Wendy! You look like great-grandmothers Mary and Wendy from the photo albums!" he exclaimed, running up to meet her.

"Wendy, you look so pretty!" Mikey beamed, running to her and grabbing her skirts.

Gathering her little brother into her arms, she kissed his head. "Thank you, Mikey, Jon," she said softly, glad that her brothers approved. "You're sure you'll be all right?"

"Positive," Jon nodded, taking Mikey from her. "What's the worst that can happen?"

Giving them all good-night kisses, she turned to leave when she saw her father standing in the kitchen. He was staring at her, astounded, his eyes huge in disbelief. "Wendy?" he asked.

Swallowing, she took a step forward and said, "I'm going to the Masquerade at school, Dad. I should home around ten-thirty or so."

He walked to her, taking her in as if he had never seen her before. A sad smile stretched over his lips and his eyes watered. "…you remind me so much of your mom."

Her own eyes filled with tears as she heard this, her heart twisting in a knot. "…thanks, Dad."

Leaning down, he kissed her forehead. "Have fun…and be safe."

"I will be," she promised, kissing his cheek. Smiling shyly, she left with Mandy, shutting the door behind her as she moved out and went to find Violet.

They didn't have to walk too far to find her. Just a few houses down, she stood by a tree, conversing with the two sprites. She grinned when she saw the others and together they strolled down to the school.

"Are you sure they won't notice it's you?" Wendy asked as they came to the front doors. Tink and Flameburst took this opportunity to hide in Wendy's purse, peeking out through the zipper.

"If they do, I've got a good story for an alibi," she whispered. "But I've got enough war paint on that they won't be able to tell."

Just as Violet had hoped, the teacher guarding the gym entrance let them pass, not taking a second glance at the girls. Stepping inside, they were surrounded by students, strobe lights, and pounding music. Mandy squinted in the dark room, distracted by the colors, until she found who she was looking for. "FREDDY!" she screamed, waving at the boy. "We're over here!"

Violet and Wendy scanned the area, trying to find him, and when they saw how he was dressed, they couldn't hold back their laughter. Fred was decked in green – a feathered cap on his head. He grimaced, trying not to hide his face.

"Fred," Violet snickered. "What are you supposed to be?"

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Mandy smiled, hugging her boyfriend's arm. "He's Peter Pan, and I'm Wendy!"

The raven-haired females couldn't stop the giggles that erupted from their mouths. Thankfully, Mandy took no note and dragged Fred off to dance. Both Tinker Bell and Flameburst popped out of Wendy purse, also clutching their stomachs as they laughed from seeing the odd couple. They darted off, in search of food, punch, and mischief.

"That's the skimpiest Wendy I've ever seen," Violet said, finally calming down.

"And that's one outfit I'm sure Peter would never wear," Wendy giggled. Looking to her friend, she smiled. "I'm so glad you could come, Vi. It's good to spend more time with you."

"Same here," she grinned. Suddenly, her face lit up. "He's here!"

"Who?" Wendy raised an eyebrow, turning around. Her eyes widened in surprise as she grinned upon seeing a familiar boy walk towards them, covered in war paint and feathers.

"Hey, Vi, Wendy," Ruff said, his eyes lighting up when he saw his girlfriend. He shared a kiss with her before grinning at Wendy. "Nice outfit!"

"Thank you," she nodded. "I can see you have the same theme in mind."

"We picked it out yesterday," Violet answered. "Lily helped us, actually. Hey, listen, y'mind if Ruff n' me go-?"

"Have fun," Wendy smiled, waving them off. She watched them leave, her heart sinking. She hadn't counted on being alone. Looking from one side to another, she scanned the faces in the gym until she caught sight of a familiar woman. Walking over, she gawked in amazement. "Ms. Seaworth?!"

Christine looked down and smiled at Wendy. Dressed in a peasant's top, a rustic-looking vest with matching boots, a ruffled burgundy skirt, and giant gold hoop earrings, she made a rather sexy-looking pirate for a teacher. "Hi, Wendy! Having fun?"

"I guess so," Wendy said politely. "I just got here."

"So did she, and she stole my nephew away," Christine chuckled, pointing at a couple on the dance floor.

Following her gaze, Wendy found herself watching Ben, dressed in a fine blue suit with gold trim and buttons, spinning and swaying with a gorgeous young girl, her translucent gown billowing around her.

"Conch?!" gasped Wendy, stunned to see the mermaid moving around, and on two feet!

"She said she was taken out of the water and her tailed dried off," Christine shrugged as she explained. "Then she received that dress from the fairies and came here. I never realized Ben caught himself a girlfriend."

Wendy laughed, shaking her head. "Never-Neverland has filled our lives with surprises, ma'am."

"You can call me Christine when we're not in class," Christine smiled, patting Wendy's shoulder. "And you're absolutely right about that, Wendy."

"Right about what?"

Christine squeaked upon someone winding their arms around her. She could feel the intruder's chin rest upon her shoulder, his breath tickling her ear. "James! You scared me!" she gasped, playfully slapping his arm. Grinning, she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a kiss to his lips. "When did you get here?"

"Just now," he replied, smirking in delight. He tipped his hat to Wendy, nodding to the girl. "Miss Wendy, you look lovely as always."

"Thank you, Captain," Wendy smiled, curtsying. She did her best to look happy, but each time she thought of how she was going to end up by herself, she was tempted to go back home. Maybe Tinker Bell and Flameburst would be willing to grow into their human sized forms so they could talk…?

"I'd like to steal this fine instructor away for a moment," Hook said, offering his arm to Christine. "Please excuse us, Wendy." He and Christine took off, heading for the dance floor.

"My students will be staring," she warned him as he placed his hook on her waist and let her slip her hand into his.

"Let them," he chuckled, enjoying the feel of her fingers wrapping around his. "You make a fine pirate, Ms. Seaworth."

"Thank you, James," she grinned impishly. "I see you decided not to change," she said, motioning to his full uniform of his usual pirate coat and matching hat.

"As I once told that brat known to all as Pan, 'women can't resist pirates'," he said brightly.

"Oh did you?" she asked, letting him lead. "Speaking of which, where is Peter?"

"I'm sure he's floating around somewhere," he winked, leaning in. "Never mind them…let me admire you."

**NEVER-NEVERLAND**

Tinker Bell felt her heart speed up when Blue Falls snuck over to them, his wings fluttering gently as so not to earn too much attention. She waved at him and he returned the gesture, smiling as he landed beside them.

"Tink!" he said in the fairy language, picking her up and spinning her around.

"Falls!" she giggled, kissing him. "When did you get here?!"

"I just came in with Peter and the old pirate," he chuckled, pointing at Hook. "Peter can't wait to surprise Wendy."

"I can't wait to try the punch!" Flameburst squealed, giddy as she munched on a chip.

"Is there ever a time you _don't_ eat?" her brother sighed.

"Not ever," she sang cheerfully, moving on to grab a strawberry. As she moved amongst the plates of food, she could sense a strange, dark force nearby. Her brows furrowed, she lifted her head and gasped, dropping her food. "Tink! Falls! Quick!" she hissed as she hurried back to them.

"What is it?" Tinker Bell asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Look!" she pointed, her eyes huge, her face pale.

Looking in the direction Flameburst pointed, they caught sight of a figure standing at one of the exits. Smoke seemed to flow off of him, his eyes shining white from time to time. The sinister eyes narrowed at something, or perhaps someone, in the crowd. Turning, he slunk out of the gymnasium and vanished.

"Shade," Tink whispered.

"Where's he going to?" Blue Falls asked, suspicious.

"Hopefully, far away from here," Flameburst whimpered.

Flying off of the table, Tinker Bell frowned. "I'm going to follow him. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"I'm coming, too!" Blue Falls declared, darting off after her.

"Wait for me!" Flameburst cried, hopping off after them and hurrying along. This couldn't be good…

**NEVER-NEVERLAND**

Wendy wandered along through the crowd, feeling utterly useless. She had tried looking for the familiar glow of the fairies' lights but they were nowhere to be seen. Violet was in a corner kissing Ruff, Mandy and Fred were dancing on their own, Ben and Conch were laughing about some joke, and Hook had taken Christine Seaworth. Heaving a sigh, she turned to leave when she bumped into someone.

"Oh!" she cried, taking a step back. "I'm sorry, I wasn't-" Lifting her head, she gasped, her eyes wide in awe.

There before her stood a handsome young pirate. He wore a fine poet's shirt open at his chest, a set of midnight breeches and shining boots covering his lower body. A cutlass was strapped to his side with a blood red sash. A forest-green cape was draped over his shoulder while a set of long dark gloves covered his hands. His brown hair was free of its usual ponytail, framing his face and falling into his shining emerald eyes. On his head was a black hat with gold trim, a large white plume spilling out over the brim.

A devilish smile was on his lips as he swiped the hat off of his head and bowed lowly to the astonished girl. "G'evening, milady," he said, winking at her. "Allow me to introduce myself – I'm Captain Peter Pan, Eternal Youth and Little Terror of the Seven Seas, the only boy James Hook feared himself!"

Wendy couldn't help herself as she laughed, blush filling her cheeks. Giving a deep curtsy, she smiled back. "'Tis an honor, Captain Pan. I'm simply Wendy Darling."

"Miss Darling, it is a privilege to stand before you," he said, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles. Offering his arm, he asked, "Would you care to dance?"

As she began to slip her arm through his, someone bumped past her, shoving her aside. Wendy was shocked as a girl from Mandy's cheer squad pushed her way through, dressed in a provocative Snow White gown, much too short and low cut for Wendy's taste.

"Hey, cutie," she giggled, batting her eyelashes at Peter. "How about we go find a nice corner and-HEY!" She screeched as Wendy bumped her aside, giving her the same treatment she had just received.

"I would _love_ to dance with you, Captain Pan," she said loud and clear, securely wrapping her arm around his.

"HEY! You little Brit-witch!" the other girl snapped. "He was going to dance with _ME_, you little-!" She yelped as Peter lunged forth, gnashing his teeth at her.

"Captain Pan dances with _no one_ except Lady Darling!" he snarled, twirling his cape dramatically as he stalked off with Wendy at his side. Pulling her close to him, he stood his ground in the middle of the floor and began to move to the soft music that began to play. "Are you ok, Wendy?" he whispered, breaking out of character. He took her in at last, noticing how grand and elegant she looked, dressed like his first Wendy. The look suited her, and she was gorgeous. She smiled at him, her eyes shining in the darkness, and he felt his heart flutter within his breast.

"I'm all right…thank you, Peter. I've never had someone stand up for me like that," she blushed. "You were very dashing."

"Well, _you_ were prim and proper, but with an edge," he grinned, pressing his forehead against hers. "You stood up for yourself before I did…you should be proud." Gazing into her eyes, he whispered, "…did I tell you yet that you're beautiful?"

"_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go!_

_I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home._

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you!"_

Wendy felt her face burn bright red, shivers trailing down her spine when she heard his words, the song's lyrics reinforcing what she felt inside. "Thank you…"

For a moment, they were quiet, just listening to the words of the song the DJ played. Peter bit his lip, took a breath and spoke. "Wendy…about the other night…a few weeks ago, we…kissed."

Wendy blinked, stunned. Why had he said "kissed" and not "thimbled"?

"I was scared of what I'd done, but…well, I don't know about you, but…I kind of liked it," he confessed. "Wendy, I can't change who I am. I'm Peter Pan. I _like_ being me, and I need to be myself if I have to go back and stay in Neverland…but I want to be good enough for you, too. So…even if I'm not very good at this whole 'love thing,' I want to give it a shot with you, even if we have to go slow and I need to learn about what I'm supposed to do as a…boyfriend, is it?"

Wendy's eyes were huge as she listened to him, her heart ready to burst. True, he was still a child deep down, but he was different…it was as though he was accepting that he was older now…a teenager, not a child, in body. And though he seemed to know and understand some of the customs of a teenager, he was still innocent, and wanted to keep it that way…

"_This was the very first page, not where the storyline ends._

_My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again._

_These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon - _

_I was enchanted to meet you!" _

"So…are you ok with that?" Peter asked shyly. His eyes widened as she pressed her mouth to his, pulling away, her eyes downcast.

"Peter, you are who you are…I love you. Of course we'll take things slow," she smiled beautifully. "We have all the time in world, right?"

A grin lit up his face, the childish insecurities vanishing as he realized Wendy had accepted him as he was perhaps even long before now. Pulling her even closer, he tilted his head and closed his eyes, placing a kiss on her lips.

"_This night is flawless, don't you let it go!_

_I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone._

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew - _

_I was enchanted to meet you!_

_Please don't be in love with someone else,_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you…"_

Pulling apart, they smiled at one another before she rested her head against his shoulder, a sense of bliss filling her. How was it that he could make her feel so happy…?

"_PETER!"_

The shrill voice of Tinker Bell made them jump, looking around to see where she was. The fairy came shooting towards them in a flurry of fairy dust, crash landing into Peter's hat.

"Tink! What's with you?" Peter asked, taking his hat off of his head and peering down at the magical creature. She shook her head, clearing her mind, and began to go on and on tinkling and chiming, flailing her arms and pointing back the way she came. Peter's eyes grew huge once more, but this time, there was horror and anger.

"Peter, what is it?" Wendy asked, frightened by the look on his face.

Facing her, he answered, "It's your family – Shade's attacking your home!"

* * *

**A/N:** Before I forget to mention, I only own my OCs and this insane plot. "Enchanted" lyrics belong to Taylor Swift and the characters of "Peter Pan" belong to Sir J.M. Barrie.


	37. Chapter 36

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who's been checking in and leaving reviews! This chapter's on the darker, humorless side today, just a head's up. Hope you enjoy it and tune in next time. Please don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you think! God bless!

**grapejuice101: **Thanks! I wouldn't say "kidnapped" per say... ;) I'll let you read and find out.

**Queenie Greengrass:** LOL thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it. More fluffiness is coming up in the next chapter ^_^

**fischgrl:** Thanks, I'll try not to disappoint!

**Veddartha: **Muchas gracias! Me encanto describir el difras de Peter ^_^ Si, Peter le gusta brincar al punto. Quiere ser maduro para Wendy pero todavia es un "nino" ;) Mucho amor!

**storyteller155:** Thanks! We're getting pretty close to the big climax but not quite yet ~_^

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

Peter and Wendy ran out of the gym as fast as they could, trailed close behind by Hook, Christine, Ruff, Violet, Ben, and Conch. Tinker Bell clung to Peter's shoulder as she urged them to hurry.

"What's going on, boy?" Hook demanded as they ran away from the school and headed back into the neighborhood.

"Shade's attacking Wendy's home and family!" Peter explained, making sure no one was looking before snatching Wendy and hopping into the air. "We'll never get there in time on foot! Tink, they need fairy dust!"

Tinker Bell complied at once, sprinkling the group with the magical dust. The children went up automatically. Hook frowned, struggling to think of a happy thought. He didn't want to be the one dragging Peter and the others down. A touch on the arm made his blood rush as he realized Christine was airborne, trying to help him up. Instantly, his feet lifted off of the ground, startling him.

"Hurry!" Peter ordered, leading them away. "Follow me!"

"If Dad's still there, he can use his gun to fight back," Wendy said, more to calm herself down than anything else. "But for how long…?"

Slicing through the air, the group flew faster than ever before. Arriving at the house, they could hear shouts and screams from the boys inside.

"Why hasn't anyone come to help?!" Wendy gasped, seeing the other houses nearby. Not a sing person was sticking their head out to the window wondering what was going on.

"It must be a spell," Peter frowned. "Shade doesn't want anyone coming to help them…he's going get it this time!" Sticking out one foot, he kicked the door down and landed in the house, glaring at the enemy. "SHADE!"

The house was in shambles. Nana lay at the foot of the stairway, whimpering in pain. Mikey cowered behind the sofa while Jon held up a lamp as his only weapon. Mr. Darling had brought out his gun, using it to block an attack from Shade's sharpened hands. His eyes became huge when he saw Wendy and the others barrel into his home. "Wendy?!" he gasped.

"WENDY! PETER!" Mikey screeched, quaking in fear. "HELP US!"

Drawing his cutlass with Hook and Ruff on either side, Peter snarled at the monster. "Get them out of here, Wendy – we'll take Shade!"

The monster opened his mouth and released a terrible roar, turning away from Mr. Darling. In doing so, Peter caught sight of Blue Falls and Flameburst, trapped in an orb of black smoke.

"_NO!"_ Tink exclaimed, flying to their aid. Inside, Blue Falls was hard at work, trying to conjure a spell that would release them.

Shade sneered at them, thrusting his arms towards the group. Peter, Ruff and Hook ducked, scattering throughout the room. As they brandished their weapons, Ben ran to Jon and Mikey and pulled them from their hiding place. "C'mon, let's go!" he urged them.

Conch and Violet ran to Nana, stroking her fur. "Poor Nana," Violet whispered.

"She's ok," Conch reassured the girl. Rubbing her hands together, she looked back to make sure Shade was occupied before spreading her hands on the dog, a strange fluid trickling over her. Nana growled, suddenly standing up and shaking. Looking to the mermaid, the great Newfoundland licked the girl's face.

"Girls!" Christine called. "We need to hurry up!"

Ben and Jon scrambled over the fallen furniture, making their way to the others. Mikey huffed, trying to get past a heavy chair when he tripped and fell face forward. He shook his head, clearing his mind, when he sensed something towering over him. His eyes grew huge as he realized Shade was opening his mouth, ready to suck the life of out him.

"WENDY!" Mikey screamed, staring into the gaping mouth.

Grabbing a frying pan from the kitchen, Wendy ran back and delivered a heavy smack to Shade's head, causing him to swivel around and hiss. Meanwhile, Hook snatched the child and handed Mikey to Christine. "All of you, get outside and run to the island!" he said quickly, urging them out.

"But James-!" Christine started, only to be silenced by his lips.

"I can't have anything happen to you," he whispered, stroking her cheek. "Go, and keep an eye on the little brats." Giving him a worried look, she nodded and ushered the children out quickly, with Nana constantly looking behind them.

Peter stabbed Shade's leg, distracting his attention from Wendy. As the monster turned to face him, Hook came up behind Peter, his own sword at hand. Shade's eyes became huge, gaping at the two of them. Peter was standing with Hook…dressed as a pirate! Fury filled his being as he began to quake, misinterpreting what he saw. "You won't tolerate me," he rumbled, his eyes glowing furiously as he stared at them. "BUT YOU'LL LET _HIM_ TAKE OVER YOU?!" A great ball of dark magic flew their way, the two enemies-turned-allies jumping away.

"What're you blabbing about?!" Peter snapped, pointing his sword accusing at the creature.

"_I_ AM YOUR FATHER!" howled Shade, the lights in the house flickering. "NOT THIS CUTTHROAT RUFFIAN!"

"'Ruffian,' you say?" Hook sneered. "I'm not the one out to kill everybody lately."

"_SILENCE_!" Shade bellowed, sending a gust of wind at them. Hook was sent tumbling to one side as Peter was slammed against a wall, hitting his head so hard that he was stunned senseless.

"Peter!" Wendy screamed, running to him when she suddenly realized she couldn't move. Looking down at her feet, she saw that she was standing in a pool of black smoke. Shade licked his sharp teeth greedily, hissing as he came forward. She swung the frying pan at the figure but he tore it from her hands and gripped his fingers around her throat.

"Pan!" Hook cried, stumbling over himself and going to the boy. Holding his head steady, he spoke forcefully as Peter squeezed his eyes shut, trying to settle the numbing dizziness that had settled over him. "Listen, boy, that girl isn't going to make it unless you snap out of it and save her!"

Shade opened his mouth, planning to do to Wendy what he hadn't been able to complete with Mikey.

"_Hurry, you two!"_ Flameburst pleaded, watching the events unfold.

"_We're working on it!"_ Blue Falls grunted as he and Tinker Bell worked on both sides of the force field.

Shade opened his horrible gaping mouth, starting to suck away all the air around the girl until a shot rang in the air. Shade reeled back in pain as he noticed an open wound and searing pain in his leg. Whipping around, he saw George Darling standing behind him, shaking like a leaf in the wind as he aimed at the monster.

"Y-You get away from my daughter!" he demanded.

Ruff went to tackle Shade only to be buffeted away, hitting the floor and grunting in aggravation. His eyes became like saucers as he watched, helplessly. "LOOK OUT!"

"DAD!" Wendy screamed.

Hook was starting to sigh in relief when Peter finally opened his eyes, disoriented, and began to stand up when he heard the shouts. Both boy and man turned and gaped, horrified.

Mr. Darling had prepared to shoot once more, lifting the rifle up to eye level. Unfortunately, in the time it had taken him to do so, shaking with fear and worry at the same time, Shade lashed out his pointed arm and ran the man through the chest.

Peter's eyes snapped open, his senses coming back in a rush. "NOOO!" he screamed, stumbling and tripping to get onto his feet. Hook held him back, watching in horror as well. He was used to killing men and watching them die, but this monster was giving 'killing' a bad name.

Wendy's eyes watered as she watched her father collapse, his body still. Weeping, she smacked the creature's chest. "Murderer!" she wailed, punching as hard as she could. "You're a monster!"

Turning back, Shade was snickering when his eyes became huge. Looking down at the girl, dressed in her costume, something nagged at him in the back of his mind…

"_David!" Agatha wailed, falling to her knees and covering her tear-stained face. "David, he's gone! Peter's gone! I had him in the pram and I looked away, for a moment! For one cursed moment, and he was gone! I can't find him anywhere! Oh, David, this is all my fault…!"_

"A-ga-tha…?" the name came out in a choked whisper, the wicked white slits turning back into human eyes for a second.

"_The human side of him is fighting the dark magic within," _Tinker Bell noted as she glanced back. Looking desperately at the bubble which trapped her friends, she whined. _"We need to hurry! It's not fading fast enough!"_

"SHADE!" Peter shouted, his fists shaking in unbridled anger. The creature looked at him, stunned and miffed at what he'd done. Gritting his teeth, Peter shouted, "I HATE YOU!"

Those three words made the man vanish and the monster return. Hissing like a snake, he tossed a ball of black magic their way.

"Duck!" Peter cried, yanking Hook down with him as the ball whizzed over their heads.

"You _had_ to say something, didn't you?" Hook frowned.

"Peter, be careful!" Wendy called, shrieking as Shade began to pull her in, ready to try and suck her life out again.

"Wendy!" Peter exclaimed, leaping to his feet and running forth.

Anticipating the move, Shade snickered, and tossed another burst of magic. Peter skidded to a halt, expecting impact, when Ruff leapt up. He gasped as it hit in square in the chest, knocking him to the floor.

"RUFF!" Peter shouted, falling to his knees and lifting his friend's head. "Ruff?" he asked quietly, fearing the worst. Ruff didn't answer, nor did his eyes open.

Deep inside of the Eternal Youth, a strange, powerful feeling began to surge. He hadn't felt it in years…not since Shade had tried to kill Flameburst back in the prison which kept Peter for four years. His eyes shut as he felt the anger, the passion, the frustration of all Shade had done to spite him and the others…he would have no more of it.

"_Finally!" _Tinker Bell smiled as the force field shattered. _"I thought we would never-!"_

"_Tink! Look at Peter!"_ gasped Blue Falls, pointing at the boy.

Raising an eyebrow in confusion, she turned around, her eyes growing large at the sight of an ethereal glow coming from Peter's frame. "What…?!"

Peter's eyes snapped open, shining gold as he stood up, glaring at Shade. Hook, Wendy, and the fairies gawked, stunned by this occurrence. Raising his hand, he curled it into a fist and delivered a mighty blow to Shade. The monster tumbled, writhing and howling as the blow caused his frame to vibrate. He gawked at Peter in disbelief and fear. How was he doing that?!

Running to Wendy, Hook helped the girl wriggle free of the magic that was holding her in place. The fairies crowded around them, all watching in amazement.

"What's going on?" Wendy asked, stunned.

In a burst of light, the fairies changed into their human forms, their eyes glued to Peter as he fought and flipped with such accuracy and grace that it was nearly lethal to Shade.

"The only other time I've seen Peter's eyes like that is when he saved Flameburst," Blue Falls told them. "He was angry and frightened for her…in a sudden urge to protect her, he gained this power that could repel Shade's."

"But he's been provoked – that's the only reason it happens," Flameburst added, wincing as Peter continued relentlessly on the man-turned-monster.

"This…it's only happened after Peter got older," Tinker Bell realized, shivering in worry. "He's older…stronger…his emotions take hold…and when it has to do with Shade…that must be why he's become so powerful…"

"Odds, bobs, hammer and tongs," Hook whispered, watching with wide eyes. "If he keeps this up, he may just kill the monster!"

"He's not in control of this power, Tink," Wendy said, watching Peter with fear as he grabbing Shade by the neck. "We have to stop him!"

"How?!" Tink asked, panicking as she worried for Peter.

Pushing past them, Wendy ran to the boy as he tightened his grip around Shade's neck.

"Pe…ter…!" the monster gasped, choking for air.

Peter glared at him mercilessly, his eyes shining brightly.

"Don't, Peter!" Wendy cried, grabbing onto his arm. "This isn't you! You must control your power! Don't let it take over you the way it has for Shade!"

Peter froze, recognizing Wendy's voice. Turning his head, he stared at her with his blank golden eyes. "W-Wendy…?" he asked, his voice strained.

"Peter, snap out of this, please!" she begged, placing her hands on either side of his face and kissing his roughly.

His gold eyes grew large and then drifted shut, his hold on Shade loosening until Shade collapsed to the floor. Pulling back, Wendy watched as his eyes fluttered open, back to their usual emerald green hue. "Wendy…?" he asked, shaking his head and clearing the fog that had settled upon him.

"Now's our chance!" Blue Falls nodded, aiming is hands at the fallen form of Shade. Tinker Bell and Flameburst placed their hands on his shoulders, glowing as he began to chant an incantation. A ball of light formed in his hands, sparkling as he said the final words. Bursting forth, the light hit Shade, causing him to wail as he was engulfed in the light. His body lifting off of the ground, he reached down to try and grab Peter.

"Be gone," Peter glared. Raising his voice, he pointed accusingly and shouted, "BE GONE!"

A bloodcurdling scream filled the house as they were blinded by the light. A gust of wind passed through the home, and when they opened their eyes, Shade was gone.

Hook blinked, his eyes darting around the room suspiciously. "…is he…dead?"

"No," Blue Falls shook his head. "He's been weakened, though. His body and mind were in turmoil."

"Whatever for?" Hook demanded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"His conscience…his human side is fighting against the dark magic that possessed him ages ago," the male fairy explained. Stroking his chin, he thought a moment. "There's something else that's anchoring him here…something that enables his dark side to recharge each time…if we could destroy it-"

"DAD!"

Wendy's cry made them all stop, turning to see the girl and Peter kneel down beside George Darling.

He was fading fast, his blood staining the carpet. "W-…Wen-dy," he coughed.

"Don't talk, Dad," she whispered, holding his head up. "We'll call an ambulance, you'll be all right…!"

"Wendy…I'm…sorry," he wheezed, squeezing her hand in his. "…your mother…would be…very proud…of you…I'm sorry…I wasn't always…there…you were…right…"

"Daddy…" she wept, shaking her head. "Please don't-!"

"You…" George looked to Peter, something clicking in the back of his mind. "…Peter…Pan?"

Peter gave a sad, weak smile before he hung his head. "I'm sorry…I was supposed to protect everybody…"

"You…saved…my children," George said, taking his hand and placing it with his daughter's. "…take care…of the boys…Nana…and my little girl…"

His brows furrowed as he bit his lip in an effort to hold back his tears. Peter nodded once. "I promise."

George smiled weakly, his eyes drifting to the ceiling. They widened, then closed, a smile on his lips. "Marian…you came for me…" His hands went limp, his breathing stopped.

Hook took his hat off of his head, bowing in respect. The fairies placed their fists over their hearts and bowed their heads, tears forming in their eyes. Wendy shook, heavy sobs escaping her. "Oh, Daddy!" she cried, flinging herself into Peter's chest. He held her silently, guilt weighing down his heart. As he stared at George's peaceful face, another face came to mind.

"Oh, no," he gasped, the blood draining from his face. "Ruff…"

Upon hearing his name, Wendy lifted her head, startled. "Ruff…? What…?" The memory of the boy dodging in front of Peter filled her mind, her hand going to her mouth. "Oh no!"

Together, everyone looked to the boy, laying perfectly still on the floor. Scrambling to him, Peter took his friend in his arms, holding his head up. "Ruff…why did you do that…?" he whispered, shaking as he stared at his friend's face. Hanging his head, he cried, wishing that he had been the one to receive the blast of magic.

"…we're even now…huh?"

Peter's head whipped up, his eyes huge as he gawked at his friend. Ruff gave a weak, cocky grin, his eyes lidded as though he had awoken from a long slumber.

"Ruff!" Wendy cried, kissing his cheek. "Thank goodness!"

"I thought…you were dead…" Peter confessed, a teary smile on his lips.

"Psh!" he spat, blinking sleepily. "I…ain't dying…anytime…soon…"

Placing his hands on the boy's chest, Blue Falls closed his eyes, sensing the magic that had overtaken the boy. He gave a sigh of relief, looking up at the others. "He's fine. This spell was meant for Peter – it keeps you lethargic, almost as if you're paralyzed. That's why he was unconscious."

Hook chuckled, kneeling down beside him. "What you did was stupid, boy…stupid, but brave."

Ruff grinned, his eyes closing again. "I don't like feeling sleepy…" he murmured.

"We need to get him back to the island," Blue Falls told Peter. "I can help him there. Besides, if we don't hurry, the police could be here soon."

"He's right," Wendy nodded, not daring to look back at her father. "When they see this…we'll end up in trouble, even if we weren't the ones who caused it."

"Then let's get out of here," Peter said, picking his friend up and carrying him off. "I'm sure we'll find the others at the docks by now."


	38. Chapter 37

**A/N:** Thank you all so much for your continued support and reviews, I really appreciate it! I'm so glad I finally got this chapter done - nice, long and full of FLUFF! Everyone (well, _almost_ everyone) gets some love in this chapter, so you've been warned ;) Please let me know what you guys think and I will see you all next time! (I hope no one's disappointed with this one!) PS - I own nothing except my OCs and the plot; thanks to **AMaysBrain** for sending awesome questions and comments through PM!

***NOTICE*** I just made a poll that you guys can have fun with and pick out your favorite pairing in the fic. If you guys are interested, check out my profile and vote away! Have fun :D

**grapejuice101:** Aw, I'm sorry! *offers tissues* Hope this one cheers you up!

**fischgrl:** Oh my, I'm so sorry! But you said you 'almost' lost your dad, is he ok now? I hope so!

**idontfixcomputers:** Thanks! Yeah, I get what you're saying and I understand (I should know, I wrote the chapter PX) I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

**Guest:** LOL thank you so much, I'm glad you're enjoying it ^_^

**Veddartha:** Jajaja! Si, Ruff es un loco pero esta bien ahora ^_^ Por favor no lloras! *ofrece tejidos* Hmm, no se...quizas hay como cinco o seis capitulos mas...depende de como lo escribo y cuanta informacion hay en cada uno ?.? Ah, ok! Lo siento entonces ^_^; Yo tambien estoy en la universidad y ya termine mis clases por el semestre (gracias a Dios!) Espero que te diviertes con este capitulo!

**CammieSarah51:** Tissue? *offers box* hope this next chapter will cheer you up and I hope you enjoy it!

**Ariel:** Thank you, I'm glad you like it! Since you're a Hook fan, I hope you'll enjoy this next chapter ;)

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

It was quiet that night in Never-Neverland. There were few visitors wandering about, and perhaps it was better that way. Peter sat atop a booth, staring out at the ocean with sad, blank eyes. Having led the others to the park, he took Ruff to the hideout where the fairies could work on him. Violet nearly had a heart attack when she saw him limp in Peter's arms. When the boys asked Wendy where their father was, she had to use all her strength not to break down in front of them. Peter made sure they were comfortable in the house inside the tree before taking off. He was certain that they wanted to be alone for a moment, and he knew that he certainly wanted to be alone.

Never had he felt so guilty about a grown-up except for the first Wendy. Every time he thought of Mr. George Darling, he couldn't think of a single kind thing to say. The fact that George had pleaded him to take care of his children rubbed salt into the wound, and he was nearly positive that Wendy would hate him for not being able to save her father. Hugging his knees, he hid his face, angry with Shade and most of all, himself.

"Peter…"

Lifting his head, he opened one eye. Hook, Christine, and Smee stood below him on the ground, all gazing at him with sympathetic eyes.

Christine felt her heart tear in two when she saw the frustration, shame, anger, hurt, and fear in his eyes, a tear escaping and sliding down his face. "Boy," she asked quietly. "Why are you crying?"

Peter gave a dark chuckle, remembering another time, another place, another person who had asked him the same question. "I'm crying because I couldn't save someone…because of me, Wendy, Jon, and Mikey are orphans…even Violet's aunt's death is my fault!" He sniffled, harshly rubbing his tear away. "…besides, I wasn't crying!"

Smee smiled sadly at the boy. "'T ain't yer fault, Peter…Shade is responsible-"

"Maybe I _should_ give myself up," Peter cut him off, doubt flickering in his eyes. "Everyone would be better off-"

An iron claw sliced through the air, snagging onto the boy's shirt and yanking him down. He tumbled, bumping into Hook's chest. The man glared down at him, his eyes flashing red. "Don't you _dare_ start with that, you bilge rat!" he bellowed. "Without you, we can't survive! Without you, we don't exist!" Seeing Peter stare at him in confusion, he grabbed the boy's shoulders and looked him in the eye. "Are you not Peter Pan, the scurvy kid who cut off my hand and fed it to a crocodile? The boy who never grows up? The boy who lives in every child, who lives with fairies, who protects little urchins that need saving…?"

Peter gawked at him, unable to believe his words.

"You saved those children," he told him. "You're giving them a second opportunity…what about that baby you gave away, hmm? Didn't you just give him everything a child could have wanted in this world? And Miss Violet…and the Darling children…they're going to live and have adventures of a lifetime so long as they're with you. You saved all those Lost Brats from dying, from abuse, from a world that didn't seem to care…" Glaring cruelly at him, he sneered, "If you do not at least accept that, then you're not even a shadow of Peter Pan…the cocky Eternal Youth which will bear my hook in his chest when we return to N-!" He stopped, frozen, as Peter grabbed him.

Hugging the man, Peter knew that Hook was right. After coming so far, he would not give up. He needed everyone just as badly as they needed him. Pulling away, he smiled at Hook, patting the man's shoulder. "Thanks, Captain…you're right."

Hook blinked, his jaw dropping. What did he just say?!

Grinning, Peter began to float off the ground. "Don't get any bright ideas and start blabbing to everybody. I'll just deny it! And you can expect no more sappy hug moments from me!" Laughing, he shot off into the night sky, a crow echoing in the air.

"Aw, Cap'n, that was lovely!" Smee sniffled, wiping a tear away from his eyes.

"James, I had no idea you were so good with children," Christine smirked, pecking his cheek. "Ever think about becoming a teacher?"

"Not on your life," he chuckled. Watching Peter vanish into the distance, he heaved a sigh. "This makes things difficult."

"What do you mean?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I mean that when we return home things won't be the same between me and the boy," he explained, offering his arm to the young woman. "In Neverland, we are mortal enemies. Here, we've come to…respect one another, I suppose. I can't help but wonder what things will be like when we return."

Christine nodded, leaning on him as she looked away, her thoughts mixing and befuddled.

"Is everything all right?" he asked, noticing how distraught she looked.

"I was just…thinking," she said at last, trying to look cheerful.

Smee knew when to take his leave, and figured now would be as good a time as any. "Beggin' yer pardon, Cap'n, but I best check on the ship," he said, swiping his cap off of his head and giving a little bow before taking off.

Hook watched him waddle off, grateful that the bosun was intelligent enough to know when to leave. Directing Christine into his cabin, he shut the door behind him and closed the windows, lighting the candle in the room. "Just what were you thinking of, my dear?"

Sitting in one of the spare chairs, she slipped her glasses off of her face and stuck them into a hidden pocket. "Nothing…just that…I'll…I'll miss you when you…go." She tucked her hair behind her ear, blush filling her cheeks.

The captain felt his stomach do a little flip, his heartbeat accelerating. "Ah, I see…" He swallowed, realizing she spoke the truth. Frowning, he took his hat off and placed it on its stand. "Well…perhaps it is better this way." When she looked up at him, he ran his fingers through his hair, sighing deeply. "After all, I am a pirate. That's not a proper match for someone like you, love. You need someone who can take care of you and make you happy-"

"But you do," she whispered, her eyes filling with tears. He gawked at her, stunned, as she rose from her seat and said, "James, I haven't known you for very long, but I yearn to be with you constantly. I feel like I'm not satisfied with my life, and if you leave, I don't know how I'm going to move on." Placing her hand over her heart, she took a deep breath and confessed, "You make me feel wanted, happy…beautiful, even. When it's time for you to go…I…" She stopped, biting her lip. Containing herself, she gave a sad smile. "Well, maybe you're right. Maybe it's better this way. I'm just a teacher, after all, and you're Captain Hook…I couldn't possibly fit in to-"

Hook captured her in his arms, trapping her in a tight embrace. Harshly, his lips meshed with hers, her words stopping dead in their tracks. He felt his blood race as she entangled her arms around his neck, one of her hands trailing up to run her fingers through his curls. He didn't hold back, hungry for her as his teeth scraped her bottom lip, her mouth opening and allowing him access. He pressed her frame against his, feeling her breasts against his chest. Her leg slowly rose, her thigh brushing against his as she tightened her hold on him.

"Chris-tine," he breathed into her ear, nibbling her earlobe.

She shivered against him, loving the feel of his lips on her neck as he trailed down to her collarbone. "James…" she murmured.

The way she said his name nearly sent him over the edge until he remembered what he had scolded Peter about and warned him. _"Be careful, don't let your body take over your brain…"_ "Christine," he said, struggling to maintain some sanity and self-control as he pulled away, desperately wanting more. "I must apologize…I don't know what came over me but…" He saw how her eyes dimmed and realized she misunderstood him. Pressing his mouth to hers once more, sweetly and chastely, he pulled away and smiled. "I may be a pirate, but I am also a gentleman. I do not wish to tarnish your honor and virtue, Christine…I love you too much for that." Her eyes shone at his words, urging him to continue. Awkwardly, he cleared his throat, putting on his best business-like look. Walking off, he found a small chest and opened it with a key. From the chest came a glittering necklace, something antique and elegant of olden times. The golden chain shone in the candlelight while the rubies embedded in it shimmered and sparkled. Her eyes grew wide upon seeing the treasure, her hand covering her mouth in shock. "James…!"

"This was my mother's," he said softly, lovingly caressing the delicate necklace.

She looked down at her hand and remembered the ring he had given her weeks before. It had remained on her finger, and as she looked from her ring to the necklace, she realized they went together.

"Christine…if you accept this necklace, you are accepting a future with me as my wife in Neverland…are you ready for such an adventure?" he asked, holding up the precious item before her.

Her eyes spilled with tears as she gently forced him to move the necklace aside, passionately kissing him once more. "James, with or without the necklace, I was hoping you would ask me to say…so very much." She smiled as she saw his elation in his enchanting forget-me-not eyes. Turning around, she pulled her hair to one side, allowing him to fit her new gift around her neck. Gently stroking the largest gem of the bunch, she faced him and held his hook in her hands. Giving a devilish smile, she cocked an eyebrow and asked, "So, where and when would you like me to become Mrs. James Hook?"

**NEVER-NEVERLAND**

Nana sighed as she lay in the corner of the home in the tree, wishing she had been more responsible. Neko nudged her, whining softly as he struggled to comfort her. Lifting her head to him, she licked his muzzle. He sat himself down beside her, resting his head on the floor and sighing when she rested her head atop his. Closing their eyes, they fell asleep.

Violet cracked a smile at the two canines. "Looks like they're happy," she noted, turning back to face the others. Wendy had put the Lost Boys to sleep minutes ago, all of them snoozing away. Ben had gone off to take Conch back to the lagoon, promising he would return shortly. The Darlings sat in another corner, Wendy comforting her brothers as they mourned the loss of their father. Ruff remained in the main bed as Blue Falls created medicines and chanted a reversal spell on him. Slowly but surely he was regaining control of his body and was no longer sleepy.

"_Aren't you tired?"_ Tinker Bell asked as she made sure Ruff drank another dosage of medicine Blue Falls had concocted.

"_Just a little,"_ the blue fairy responded with a weary smile. _"But I'll be sure to get plenty of shuteye after this."_

"_Falls, thank you for always being here,"_ Tinker Bell said softly, flying over to him. _"Without you, we'd be doomed…and without you, Peter would've been trapped with that horrible monster forever."_

"_Oh, Tink,"_ he chuckled, modestly shrugging. _"I'm sure you would've found him eventually. And technically, it was Flameburst who found the house."_

"_Still,"_ she insisted, kissing his cheek. _"We wouldn't be able to heal the boys without you…I can't even cast a decent spell without you for backup. Weeks ago, I tried to help Peter cast a spell on the Darling children to keep them safe from Shade…you can see how well_ that _worked out."_ She shook her head in shame. _"Wendy barely made it out alive."_

"_No, Tink, you did well,"_ he protested. _"But your magic wasn't strong enough to last that long. You just didn't realize it. Either way, in the end, nothing happened to them. They're all here and so are we."_ Pulling away from Ruff, he stretched and chimed at the boy, motioning for him to try moving.

Ruff did so, grinning as he stretched and sat up on his own. "I guess that disgusting goo was worth drinking," he said. Glancing over to Blue Falls, he offered his pointer finger to shake his hand. "Thanks, bro."

Blue Falls shook the boy's finger, bowed and yawned. He smiled as Tinker Bell linked arms with him and they flew off to Tink's private compartment, ready for a good night's rest.

"How do you feel?" Violet asked, relieved to see him back to normal. She squeaked as he lunged for her, capturing her lips. "Hm-mm…doing better, I see," she smirked, blushing. Her smirk faded as she gazed at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "That was dangerous…Peter almost thought you were dead, too…I thought I'd lost you…"

"I _am_ a Lost Boy," he joked. Caressing her cheek he said, "You'll never lose me, Vi…even if I died, I'd fight my way back to you."

Her eyes watered but she held in her tears, kissing him on the cheek before snuggling into him embrace. "I love you."

"Love you more," he whispered, stroking her hair.

As they sat on the bed, enjoying each other's warmth and company, they could hear someone entering the home. Sliding out through the tunnels were Peter and Tiger Lily, skidding to a halt into the room. On his back was a sack, so filled that it looked like it would burst.

Jon lifted his head, seeing the Indian princess entering the room. Uselessly, he tried to clean his eyes and wipe his face. Cleaning off his glasses in an attempt to look casual, he sniffled and kept his eyes downcast.

"Pete," Ruff called, getting off of the bed with Violet alongside. "I see you found Lily."

"She wanted to visit," Peter whispered, watching the girl leave to meet with the Darlings. "I told her what happened and she said she wanted to pay her respects." Facing the couple, Peter held his head up and looked them in the eye. "I'm sorry, Vi. If it weren't for me, Ruff wouldn't have been hurt, so-OW!" he yelped, wincing as she punched his arm. "Would you knock that off?!" he snapped at the girl.

Violet crossed her arms over her chest, her hips jutting out to one side with attitude. "Peter, I'm pretty sure Ruff would've found a way to get into trouble anyhow. He's ok, so there's nothing to worry about."

"Tch!" Peter made a sound of irritation, pouting as he glared at her. "Here I am, trying to be a gentleman and apologize properly and all you do is punch me and act like it's no big deal! I _know_ you were worried about him."

She smiled and tackled him with an embrace. "You're right…thank you." Pulling away, she winked at Ruff.

He smiled at her but quickly turned his attention to Peter. Looking down like an ashamed puppy, he scuffed the floor with his boot before looking Peter in the eye. "I didn't mean to cause all this trouble…"

"Ruff," Peter interrupted, offering his hand to the boy with a grin. "You're the best Lost Boy I've ever had. Don't forget that, ok?"

Ruff's eyes became huge, shining with pride at Peter's words. Gripping his leader's hand, he and Peter pulled each other forward so that their shoulders hit one another before pulling away. Hands on hips, they grinned at one another, looking as though they could be brothers.

"Aw, bromance. Cute," Violet rolled her eyes, smirking as she sarcastically made her comment. Taking Ruff's hand, she yanked him away, winking slyly. "Now, how about we have some quiet 'us time'?" Ruff glanced back and cast Peter a wink and a shrug.

Peter chuckled, shaking his head at them as they left. "He's hooked, lined, and suckered," he smirked. Looking back, he saw Tiger Lily speaking to the Darlings. Inhaling deeply, he flew over to them.

Tiger Lily, meanwhile, had sat with the Darling children, cuddling with Mikey and hugging Wendy comfortingly. Jon kept his eyes downcast, embarrassed at the idea of Tiger Lily seeing him cry. It wasn't until he felt the girls' arms around him that he looked at her.

She gave him a sad smile, embracing him tightly. "I, too, cried, when I lost my mother…it's ok to cry, Jon, don't hide it…"

His eyes watered once more and though he struggled to control himself, he couldn't stop the tears from streaking his face. Biting his tongue to keep from sobbing, he accepted her comforting hug and kisses. He couldn't help himself as he blushed, catching her eye. Smiling weakly, he sniffled and said, "…thank you, Lily…"

Landing silently, Peter watched them, waiting for a moment to speak. He was glad to be back in his old clothes, having saved the costume Hook had given him. Fixing his ponytail, he sensed someone was looking at him. Turning his head, he saw Mikey's brown eyes locked onto him. Guilt pricked within him once again as he faced the child. "Mikey, I-"

"PETER!" Mikey cried, ignoring Wendy's hushing as he leapt up and ran for the Eternal Youth. Startled, Peter knelt down and caught the boy in his arms as he began to cry. "Peter…Daddy's gone, isn't he?" he whimpered, hiccupping from crying too much. "We'll never see him again…"

Hugging the boy, Peter held him tightly, his heart aching. He hadn't realized how attached he was to Wendy's brothers, especially little Mikey.

"I…I left my teddy bear back at the house," he cried.

A small smile grew onto Peter's face as he pulled away, getting Mikey to sit on his lap as he sat on the floor. "Maybe…but I happened to go back and pick him up for you." Sling the bag over his head, he set it down on the floor beside them and stuck his hand inside, pulling out the cuddly brown bear which Mikey adored.

The boy's eyes grew wide at the sight of his teddy, taking the bear in awe. "You got Teddy back?" A wide smile grew on the child's face as he hugged Peter once again. "Thank you, Peter! You're the best."

Peter pulled the boy off, shaking his head. "Normally I'd agree, but tonight wasn't my finest. Because of me, you guys are here…"

"But you saved Wendy," Jon protested. "And we're safe. You came flying from the party to save us." Fixing his glasses, he smiled at Peter. "You're awfully responsible for being a kid."

"Am not!" Peter huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Mikey giggled. "What else do you have in the bag, Peter?"

"Huh? Oh, just some clothes I thought you might want," he said, pulling another item forth from the bag. "And this…"

Wendy gasped when she saw her _Peter Pan_ book in his hands, the one he had fixed for her with Tinker Bell when she saw five years old. "Peter! How did you-?!"

"Let me tell ya, it wasn't easy with everybody gathering around the house," Peter shook his head. "But, I am something of an expert when it comes to sneaking into rooms." Handing it over, he shyly smiled. "Here you go, Wendy. It's yours again."

"Oh, Peter," she whispered, hugging the book to her chest. Fiddling with the acorn button hanging around her neck, she said, "Peter…could I talk with you for a moment…?"

He nodded, placing Mikey back onto his feet before he floated over and helped Wendy up. As they began to fly, Mikey hopped up and managed to touch Peter's boot. "Wait!" he cried. Having earned Peter's attention, Mikey glanced at Jon, who nodded, and looked back to Peter. "Peter…now that we don't have a home…can we live with you and the Lost Boys? Wendy's already the mother…you could be like the daddy, right?" He gaped at Peter with his big brown eyes, hugging his teddy bear to his heart. "Pretty please, Peter?"

Peter glanced at Wendy, uncertain as to how she would react. When he saw that she, too, waited for an answer, a glimmer of hope in her eyes, he smiled down at Mikey. Going to the floor once again, he knelt before him and crossed his finger over his heart before raising his hand. "Cross my heart, Mikey, you and your family are already part of the Lost Boys. You're welcome to come with us back to the real Neverland when this is over."

Mikey's face lit up as he cheered, jumping back into Peter's arms.

Chuckling, Peter carried the boy back to where the Lost Boys snored away, tucking him into an empty cot. "Meanwhile, you better get some sleep." He froze when Mikey kissed his cheek, reminding him of a smaller Wendy that he'd encountered many moons ago.

"I love you, Peter!" Mikey smiled, snuggling in his bed.

The strange warm and fuzzy feeling returned and filled Peter's chest, the very same that he felt when he watched Gip's adoption to the Berris. Tucking Mikey in, he ruffled the boy's hair before kissing his forehead. "I love you, too, Mikey. Good night."

The child closed his eyes, a smile on his lips as he drifted off to sleep. Looking to Tiger Lily and Jon, Peter excused himself and led Wendy outside. Looking to the Indian princess, Jon glanced at Tiger Lily, scratching the back of his neck. "So…I guess this means we'll be seeing you more often…?"

She laughed, hugging him. "Yes, you silly! A lot more often." She gasped when he kissed her cheek, blushing after doing so. Grinning, she said, 'I could get used to a lot more of that, too."

A mischievous grin grew on Jon's face. "As you wish, Princess."

**NEVER-NEVERLAND**

"Will you be staying long?" Conch asked as they arrived at the lagoon. She stepped into the little pool the boys had swum in the last time he was there, her legs transforming into a tail once again. Ben watched in amazement as this happened while she slipped her gown off, her hair cascading all around her.

"Well, I don't know," he answered truthfully. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "My aunt's with 'the most fearsome scourge of the seven seas'," he said, imitating a pirate's gruff tone. She giggled at this, slipping further into the water as he threw his shoes off and sat on the edge, rolling his pants up so that he might dangle his own feet in the pool. "There's no telling how long they'll be together. Maybe Peter will let me sleep over at his place…?"

Resting her elbows on the bank, she cupped her face with her hands as she gazed at the boy. "Ben…are you happy here?"

He looked at her, a shy smile on his face. "Yeah…I really like it on the island with Peter, the boys…and you." She blushed, her eyelashes kissing her skin as she cast her gaze off to a patch of seaweed growing nearby. "I never would have dreamed that I'd be with someone like you, Conch," he confessed. "You're fun, beautiful-"

"That's only because you haven't seen my sisters," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "They're gorgeous! They're tails are so long, and they can sing-!"

"I've seen them, Conch," he reassured her. "But you're the most beautiful mermaid in the world." As she smiled brightly at his words, he pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose, thinking back to when Ricky had been bullying him in school. "To think a nerd like me would get to meet an awesome girl…"

"Nerd?" she asked, cocking her head.

He gave an embarrassed smile, scratching the back of his neck. "Um, yeah, that's what some of the other kids call me…nerds are considered smart and they're not all that special-"

"That's not true!" she frowned, placing her hands on her hips as she slapped the water with her tail in anger. "Who's been telling you that? Should I drown them?"

Ben's eyes became huge at the mention of drowning people, but he had to laugh at her reaction. "Conch, it's just something society accepts. I wear bulky glasses, I study a lot, I like to read, and I don't talk much. So I'm called a nerd."

"Well, forget sailors," she smirked, her body leaping out of the water as she wrapped her arms around his neck, coming nose to nose with him. "I'll take my darling nerd any day."

Blush filled his cheeks as he smiled, ready for her as she claimed his mouth. Holding her close to him, he didn't panic when she began to pull back or when they fell into the pool. Her kisses filled him with sweet air, and her eyes sparkled brighter than any gem in the sea. Swimming together, they danced in the moonlit waters, spinning around one another before she gave him another breath of air.

"_Maybe I should wear a sailor's suit and see how she reacts,"_ he jested with himself, bubbles surrounding them as they twirled underwater. _"She is a mermaid after all…"_

**NEVER-NEVERLAND**

Peter and Wendy landed on one of the many branches of the great tree which held the Lost Boys' hideout. The crickets were chirping harmoniously, hidden in the leaves of the forest. The stars blinked as they watched, curious to see what would happen.

Wendy found herself staring at Peter's back as he landed, taking a breath as if to steady himself. She couldn't help noticing how broad his shoulders looked, how tall he was…she began to feel strange and uncomfortable, as if she shouldn't be with him. After all, he was Peter Pan.

Turning, he locked his gaze with hers, his jaw set firmly as he contemplated the right words to say. "Wendy…I'm sorry about your father," he said at last, hanging his head. "I should've been faster…"

"Don't blame yourself, Peter," she shook her head, reaching for his hand.

"If it weren't for me being so reckless, this wouldn't have happened. I should've known better and made sure the house was being watched," he argued. Raising his head once more, he closed his eyes, not wanting to say the words. "…I understand if you don't want to see me again…I understand if you're angry with me…I could make sure you all are well taken care of here, you don't have to come to Neverland if you don't wa-"

The feeling of someone tackling him cut his speech short, his eyes opening to see what was going on. He stumbled backwards as Wendy slammed into his chest, wrapping her arms around him. With her chin resting on his shoulder, he could hear her struggling not to cry.

"How could you say that?!" she sobbed, hugging him tightly. "You just promised Mikey we could all come with you…we don't have anywhere else to go! We _want_ to come with you to Neverland, Peter! Especially me…I love you, and nothing's going to change that."

She was trembling now, tears falling down her face. "Please, Peter, don't leave us…don't leave me…you're all I have now…I…" She stopped as Peter pulled her off of him, embarrassed for having reacted that way. Keeping her eyes downcast, her head bowed, she was frightened as to what he would say as he lifted her chin gently.

"Wendy."

Looking up, she found herself staring into his eyes, full of raw, untamed emotion that could not be described. It startled her, and at the same time, it drew her in. It was feral, but playful…

Leaning in, tilting his head, Peter closed his eyes as he bent to claim her. Wendy stood perfectly still, unsure of what he was thinking or feeling but nevertheless curious herself. She, too, closed her eyes, and waited.

Their lips brushed against one another, the same shyness there that usually took place when he went to kiss her. He pulled away for a second, then pressed his mouth to hers once more. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her in, her hands placed on his chest as if for support, her fingers gripping onto his coat. Placing one hand behind her neck, he felt his heart race, his mouth opening. Wendy responded, and this time, he did not pull away. Shaking with excitement and uncertainty, he licked her pink lips before entering her mouth, tasting her. She moaned, shivering as he deepened the kiss, his fingers tangled in her dark locks. Her blood raced as she let her hands travel up to his neck, frantically pulling him closer, wanting more.

He was elated – never had he felt so euphoric in his life. The taste of honey and strawberries filled his mouth as he dominated her, loving how she clung to him.

Wendy surrendered as he withdrew for a moment, allowing them to catch their breaths, before he returned, gentler this time. He kissed her forehead, her nose, her cheeks, and her lips once more. He nuzzled her, holding her to close that she couldn't move. She breathed deeply, wondering if this was a dream. Opening her eyes, she blinked, frowning when she noticed that the trees had vanished. Turning her head just so, she caught sight of the endless midnight sky, the stars twinkling mischievously at them. She gasped, realizing that they were airborne, and she had been given no fairy dust. Clutching onto him for dear life, she whispered, "Peter…!"

"Sorry," he chuckled, also noticing where they were. "I guess I couldn't help myself…" Gathering Wendy in his arms so that he held her bridal style, he saw her blushing, a heartbreaking smile on her lips. "Will you come away with me, Wendy lady?" he asked, cocking his head expectantly with an impish grin.

She pecked his lips in response, resting her forehead against his. "Of course, Peter Pan…I'll go wherever you will you."

A childlike smile made his face light up and suddenly, he burst forth with a crow, flying faster than he ever had before. Clinging to him, Wendy laughed, watching in awe as he flew high and higher, stars within their grasp. Sneaking up behind one, he took a deep breath and blew it out, a sharp yelp emitting from the star as it vanished from sight, nothing but a tiny dot flickering in the air. He laughed merrily, flying off to another.

"How do you do that?" she asked, her hair flowing around her face.

"It's just like blowing out a candle," he grinned. "Let's blow out the stars together, Wendy!"

"Doesn't that hurt them?" Wendy asked, remembering the first star he blew out.

"They always come back," he reassured her. "Don't tell me you've never wanted to blow out a star?"

Shaking her head with a smile, she hung onto the boy as they flew together, blowing out the next star they came across. So it continued for hours until the sun's rays began to streak the sky. It wasn't until then that they landed on a great tree and, lying side by side, fell asleep.

**NEVER-NEVERLAND**

He hissed as the night died, daylight invading through the cracked curtain. Hiding in a secluded room, the dark creature curled into a ball, his slanted eyes glaring at the door.

"Prepare to die, Neverland…prepare to surrender, Pan…"

"_No…he's my son…!"_ a voice weakly protested from within the monster's mind. _"Don't hurt him-!"_

"He's hurt _us_ more than once!" the monster snarled at the human voice in his head.

"_The lives I've destroyed because of you…this isn't what Agatha would've wanted-!"_

"That's something you should have thought of before killing my master," snickered the creature. Shade chuckled sinisterly. "Once they're all gone, and with the boy in my grasp, I shall be able to retrieve my lost book, and then…_nothing_ can stop me."

* * *

**A/N:** I _did_ warn you it was fluff-filled, didn't I? XP Please don't forget to let me know what you think! Thanks everybody! See you next time!


	39. Chapter 38

**A/N: **I just finished and wanted to get this out to you all as soon as possible :) Hope you guys enjoy it and please don't forget to let me know what you think! Until next time!

**grapejuice101:** Thank you ^_^ Hope you like this one!

**fischgrl:** I'm so glad to hear he's ok :) And thank you very much, I'm glad you're enjoying the story!

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

"Have you heard from any of them?" Fred asked Mandy as they headed to the movie theater.

Mandy shook her head, anxiety churning in her stomach. "I haven't seen them since last night…I can't believe what happened to her father…" She was grateful as Fred placed his arm around her comfortingly. "Freddy," she asked, looking up at him. "They're fighting that Shade guy…our teacher…what'll they do afterwards?"

"Go back to where they came from, I guess," he shrugged, placing a twenty down to pay for their tickets. Taking the change and papers, he ushered her into the building.

"But Wendy can't go…can she?" she asked, perplexed. "She and Vi and the boys…everyone could stay here if they wanted to! They could have a real life!"

"But there are mermaids and fairies and one very large croc I'm sure they want to return to their home island," he reminded her. Handing the tickets to the employee, he took back the stubs and entered the theater with his girlfriend. "Besides…I don't know if pirates and Indians would fit in too well with this culture."

"But…" Mandy faltered, wishing she knew what to say.

"I know…I don't want them to leave either," he whispered, finding decent seats and sitting beside his girlfriend. Taking her hand in his, he offered a smile and said, "But as long as we have one another…we'll be ok, right?"

Her eyes shone as she smiled at him. "Right!" she chirped, snuggling against him as the room began to darken and the commercials began to roll.

Staring at the screen as a horror flick commercial played, he frowned and thought, _"That Shade guy better be taken care of fast…how much more damage can he do?"_

**NEVER-NEVERLAND**

Flameburst was the first to notice something strange was going on. Night was falling once more on the island and all was still until she heard a strange rumbling in the water. Squinting, she saw that the dark coast surged and bubbled so much that it looked as if the water was boiling. The night sky was suddenly filled with thick storm clouds, a barrier of rain blocking the island from the docks on the mainland. Gasping, she recognized the sinister black pillar of smoke that came spiraling towards the island. Flapping her wings, she flew as fast as she could towards the Indian Village. Darting over the empty park, she headed straight for one of the largest tee-pees, hearing the children's laughter.

"_Peter! Tink! Falls!"_ she cried out as she crashed through the opening and landed in a heap before the group.

Wendy gathered her into her hands, holding her in her palm as the fairy shook off her stupor. "Peter, what's going on?" she asked, seeing Flameburst jump up and down, flailing her arms and pointing to the open flap.

Peter's brows furrowed as he listened to her, Tinker Bell and Blue Falls frowning as they understood her message. Looking to the others, Peter translated: "Shade's coming."

At once, the boys turned pale, some of them murmuring amongst each other. Holding up his hand, Peter silenced the group. With all eyes upon him, he spoke. "Listen up, Lost Boys. I won't take anymore of this. This is going to be our final battle tonight! It won't be an easy battle…If you will stay and fight with me, stand up now. Those who wish to leave are free to do so."

The boys remained still, their eyes fixed on their fearless leader. No one seemed to bat an eyelash, or even breathe.

Suddenly, a figure rose.

Wendy walked to Peter and linked her arm around his, a brave, reassuring smile on her lips. He smiled back, a mix of emotions filling him.

Shortly after Wendy rose, Ruff leapt to his feet, grinning. Violet followed soon after, with Tiger Lily in tow. Flameburst and Blue Falls sat on Peter's head, chiming their promises of loyalty. Tinker Bell flew to her boy and kissed his nose, joining her friends in their comfy perch atop of him. One by one, the Lost Boys clumsily rose, all smiling and nodding in agreement with the others. Jon, Mikey, and Ben were among them, while Nana and Neko howled in anticipation for what was to come.

Raising his fist into the air, Peter gave a mighty crow, to which each boy responded with their own.

"Lily, you get your people ready for battle," he said, immediately taking charge. "Flameburst, you warn the fairies that Shade's coming and that we'll need their help. Ben, take Partly and Jon and tell Conch to call the other mermaids. Tell them to surround as much of the island as possible. Blue Falls, whatever you do, make sure you stay hidden and that the book of spells is safe. Ruff – you, me, and Wendy are going to get Hook and meet everyone at the front gates. Tink, you get the Croc and her friends to come, too. Lure her out if you have to." Tink huffed at this, irritated, until Peter kissed her cheek. "For good luck," he winked, and she burst with joy. "Vi, you're in charge of the boys – get them armed and stick with Lily so we can find you. Everybody got it?"

A cheer rose up from the group as they saluted, all of them eager and anxious at once.

"Then let's move out and get ready!" Peter shouted, watching the groups as they split off to do as they were told. Nana and Neko ran off with the boys, each carrying Mikey and Mouse respectively as they followed the others. Gripping Wendy's hand, he looked to her and nodded. "Let's go."

Taking to the sky, the trio soared through the darkness, occasionally struggling with sudden gusts of strong winds. As they neared the Harbor, they could hear Bosun Smee's whistle blowing frantically, the men scrambling about as if preparing to batten down the hatches for a hurricane. Taking the lead, Peter swooped down with the others close behind, landing in the midst of the panicked haven.

"HOOK!" Peter shouted, looking about for the man.

"Peter Pan! What're y'doing here?!"

Mr. Smee was running to them, utterly mortified of the circumstances. "I say, Peter, it hasn't been this bad since that Shade creature came to the real Neverland!"

"That's just it!" Peter explained, raising his voice over the rising wind. "Shade's come back! He may not be able to step onto the island but he's going to raise hell!"

"And by thunder, we shall give him a piece of it back!"

Spinning around, Peter grinned at the pirate captain, clutching his coat to his neck as he held Christine steady to his side. "Nice of you to join us, Cap'n Codfish!"

"Likewise, you little popinjay!" Hook smirked. "I suppose you already have a plan of action?"

"The mermaids will surround the island while Tink lures the Croc out. Once she's in the open, she'll try to nip at Shade whenever she can. So long as the mermaids remember to steer clear of the Croc and create their water barriers to block any attacks from Shade or even the crocodiles, they'll be safe. Shade will attack at the front and try to hit us overhead. The Lost Boys and Indians will stand at attention while the fairies prepare their magic for hidden attacks. Blue Falls has the book and so long as he's hidden, there's no way Shade can get his hands on it," Peter explained, grabbing Ruff and Wendy as they stumbled forward.

"And what about us?" Christine asked, motioning towards the pirates.

"I'll need you all to bring forth all your cannons and stay hidden. On your mark, Captain, you'll order the men to fire when the time's right," Peter answered.

"And how will I know the time is right?" Hook asked, raising an eyebrow expectantly at the boy.

"I'll leave that to your good judgment, Captain!" Peter saluted cheerfully. As Hook began to grin, Peter looked back at the _Jolly Roger,_ tied to the Harbor's dock, and grinned. "Hook…I don't suppose you'd like to create another form of surprise attack on Shade with a little help from your ship, would you?"

A slow, wicked grin grew on Hook's lips as he caught on to Peter's idea. "…let me gather some men…"

**NEVER-NEVERLAND**

Shade watched as the waters and winds trembled under his command, the rain acting as a wall between the mainland and Never-Neverland. Grinning wickedly, he began to fly towards the island, raising his arm into the air. With a burst of magic flying from his hand, he send his power barreling towards the pier, an entire section of the wall crumbling at once. The high wooden barriers of the boardwalk burned, black flames beginning to consume the wood. He laughed, his voice an echoing roar in the air, until a colossal wave came from the side and attacked, nearly knocking him over.

Spinning about, he snarled as the mermaids swam off, their distraction having done the trick. From the opening he had created in the park wall, the Indian chief Great Big Little Panther motioned for his braves to move forward, glaring at the monster. Nodding to his daughter, he stood back as they were led by Tiger Lily, firing flaming arrows at the creature. It reeled back in pain, howling as the flaming darts buried themselves into his dark skin.

"Interesting," Jon noted as he stood by with the boys. "He's got all this power, but he's still vulnerable."

"Since he lost the book, he's always been like that," the Twins nodded in agreement.

Something clicked and immediately Jon looked around. "Where's Peter?!"

"Must be out with the pirates," Violet noted. "What's wrong?"

"We need to find Blue Falls!" Jon exclaimed.

"But he's got the book and Peter said to keep out of sight!" argued Len.

At this, Tinker Bell came whizzing back overhead, panting as she landed in Violet's open palm. "Tink, are you ok?"

As Tink began to open her mouth, another great cry came from Shade. Lost Boys and Indians looked out, seeing the Crocodile mercilessly attack the lower torso of the great flying entity. She would not release him, even when he tossed and jerked about like an angry bull. Above his head, the fairies had come flying with full force, each one throwing down their dust and activating a spell that would strengthen their talent. Flame, water, wind, earth, metal, constricting, pricking, and so forth consumed the head and shoulders of Shade, making him scream in agony from the multiple attacks. Flinging his arm, he sent a powerful burst of magic in the fairies' direction. Some were caught in it, tumbling to the ocean. As they did, their comrades gathered them up and carried them off, hurrying to get help and move away from the creature. Some persisted and continued attacking, relentless in their fight.

Tiger Lily motioned for the Indian braves to take aim once more, the Lost Boys joining in with their own bows and arrows. Firing, they cheered as their arrows hit their target, until Shade bellowed so loudly that it shook the island. His eyes blazing white, another ball of black magic came whizzing for them.

"DUCK!" Violet gasped, shoving the boys to the floor. Once more it destroyed bits of the wall, crashing behind the boys into the booths and stands that contained food and merchandise. The lights of "Never-Neverland" flickered, the energy of the park faltering from the sudden, violent commotion.

"Listen to me!" Jon cried, tugging at Violet for her attention. "I want to talk to Blue Falls. The book may be the key to destroying Shade completely!"

"Are you sure?" she asked, the sudden boom of a cannon making her yelp.

"Pirates!" Mouse smiled, pointing behind them.

Spinning around, they faced an artillery of pirates manning cannons, all aimed at Shade. They waved the flag of truce to the Indians, who understood that they were on the same side once more that night.

"Please, Tink, take me to Blue Falls!" Jon pleaded. "I think I know how to stop this!"

Shaking off her dizziness, Tinker Bell shot into the air, pointing at the forest. Moving back and forth, she seemed to say "follow me and all will be well!" "I'll be back!" Jon promised, flying after the fairy.

Watching them leave, Violet held Mikey and Mouse close to her as Nana whimpered. "I hope whatever you've got in mind can help, Jon…"

Another great booming of a cannon shook the air, this one even louder and stronger than the last time. But the pirates on the island hadn't lit a single fuse. Instead, they stood and pointed, all emitting cries of elation as they cheered on. Turning back to look at the ocean, Violet felt her eyes widen before she grinned with the rowdy men.

Amid the dark waters was the _Jolly Roger _itself, firing Long Tom at the horrible monster. The Crocodile continued to circle the creature, snapping at its sides. Up arose Peter, Ruff, and Wendy, all brandishing swords as they lunged for the creature, swerving out of its grasp more than once.

Biting her lip, she knew that even Peter wouldn't be able to hold Shade off for long, especially with how angry and powerful he was. Looking once more at the way Jon had gone, she whispered, "Please hurry!"

**NEVER-NEVERLAND**

Peter laughed as he dodged another of Shade's swipes. Giving a sharp whistle, he moved out of the way as Long Tom fired once again, burying a cannonball into Shade's stomach. The Crocodile lunged forth, latching herself onto his arm as he twisted and writhed.

"We've got him now, boys!" Hook grinned, watching and Ruff and Wendy flew around, distracting him as Peter went for the head. "Steady as she goes!"

"James, what do we do if…?" Christine stopped, fear gripping her from within. She glanced at the wretched monster before biting her lip to hold back the dreaded question.

"Hide in the cabin," Hook said, pointing to the door. "I'll not have anything happen to you."

"No," she said firmly, grabbing onto his hook. "If we should go down, it'll be together!"

He gave a small smile that quickly vanished upon hearing Shade roar. Holding his beloved closely to his chest, he murmured, "Hopefully, Pan will have something up his sleeve…and just maybe, we can make it out of this nightmare."

Up in the sky, Peter sent a stinging blow with his sword, growling in frustration at the creature. "Give it up, Shade!"

"_Peter!"_ David Fuller's voice echoed in Shade's head. _"No! Don't hurt my son! Leave him alone!"_

"FOOL!" Shade snarled, spinning around so fast that the Crocodile went flying off a mile away into the water. "You no longer exist, Fuller," he chuckled sinisterly. "_I_ reign now."

"Is he arguing with himself?" Ruff whispered to Wendy, stunned by the strange conversation Shade seemed to have with no one in particular.

"He must be fighting with Fuller's conscience," Wendy realized. "But we can't trust him…not like this."

"I'm with you there!" Ruff nodded, giving a cry as he slashed Shade's side.

Howling, Shade shook his head in agitation. Upon seeing Ruff, he fired another burst of magic.

"LOOK OUT!" Peter cried.

Ruff dodged just in time, causing the wicked orb of black magic to slam into the water, but the gust of wind that came after the burst of magic sent him reeling, crashing onto the deck of the _Jolly Roger_. Wincing, Ruff forced himself to sit up. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt someone touch his back. "Easy lad, easy!" Smee said, helping the boy up with another pirate. "We won't be skinning you today."

"No, but _he_ might," Ruff said, his eyes glued to Shade.

"Ruff!" Peter called, relieved to see his friend was all right. As he began to fly, a tendril of dark smoke curled around his ankles, yanking him back in place. "HEY!" he cried, gnashing his teeth angrily at the monster. "Let me go you-AAAAAHH!" Shocks and sparks flew everywhere, a smoky aura surrounding the boy as he was kept in place. Writhing and gritting his teeth, Peter struggled in Shade's power, the monster glaring at him with satisfaction.

"PETER!" Wendy gasped, her heart stopping within her chest. "NO!"

* * *

_To Be Continued..._


	40. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

_**Previously…**_

_Shocks and sparks flew everywhere, a smoky aura surrounding the boy as he was kept in place. Writhing and gritting his teeth, Peter struggled in Shade's power, the monster glaring at him with satisfaction._

"_PETER!" Wendy gasped, her heart stopping within her chest. "NO!"_

_**Continued…**_

Jon was frantic, shoving aside leaves and branches as he followed Tinker Bell through the thick forest. The sounds of the battle back at the entrance of the park seemed to be getting worse and worse, the sound of someone's agonizing cry filling his ears. He didn't like this, not one bit. Flying as fast as he could to keep up with the fairy, he prayed, _"Dear God, help us get out of this alive…!"_

**NEVER-NEVERLAND**

Wendy's eyes were huge in horror as she watched Shade snicker, Peter's attempts to flee becoming weaker and weaker. Down on the _Jolly Roger_, Ruff fought against Smee and Kipper, struggling to keep him still.

"I have to help him!" Ruff cried, his back aching from hitting the deck earlier.

"If you go, lad, you'll end up just like Pan," Smee shook his head, watching hopelessly. "And he wouldn't want that…"

Hook's eyes were as large as the cannonballs they had aboard the ship. Terror filled him, an aching desire to leap up and fight filling him. Alas, he could not fly. "James! What do we do?!" Christine asked, staring at the scene with just as much fear as Hook. He found himself tongue-tied – this was one problem he had no clue how to fix.

Back on the shores of the island, the Indians, Lost Boys, and pirates gaped, mortified. Tiger Lily was torn – if she gave the command to shoot, they risked harming Peter and Wendy, who remained hovering nearby, frozen in terror. If she did not do something, they may lose Peter altogether.

"Do something!" Mikey cried, tugging on Violet's jeans.

"Do what?" she asked, paler than ever before.

"We have to help him!" Skipper frowned, lunging forward.

Violet gripped his arm, shaking her head. "No, Skip. We'd be eaten alive." Staring at the scene before them, she whispered, "Come on, Peter, fight it! Jon, you'd better hurry!"

Shade chuckled, seeing Peter go limp in his grasp. "And now, Peter Pan, you're m-!" A slice of red hot pain seared throughout his neck, his white eyes going wide as he released another roar.

"Let him go, you great bully!"

Hissing, Shade turned and saw Wendy, a hopeless little girl bearing a puny sword. There was fire in her eyes, though, a determination that would not be suppressed. "Peter! Listen to me!" she cried, her eyes on his quiet form as the smoke became thicker and darker. "You can't give up now! We _need_ you!"

Shade gave a harsh laugh, jeering at the girl. "Nothing you say can get him to break free of me now, girl…"

"Peter, I believe in you!" Wendy insisted, ignoring the monster's taunting. Flying around to the boy, she dared to stick her hand into the smoke. Biting her lip as Shade snarled as sent more power to bind Peter, she grabbed his hand and leaned in, whispering, "I believe in you, Peter Pan…and I love you."

Down on the decks on the _Jolly Roger_, Hook squinted as he tried to read Wendy's lips. Upon seeing her daring attempt to reach in and touch the boy, he realized she was giving him words of encouragement. Raising his hook, he pointed at them and raised his voice. "Pan, you doodle-doo! Get up and fight! I know you can hear me!" he shouted, earning stares from the men. "I know you can win this battle, boy – I believe in you, you wretched youth!"

Ruff grinned, realizing what he was doing. Giving a loud crow, he screamed, "I BELIEVE IN PETER PAN! NOW AND FOREVER!"

The pirates began to take up the chant, raising their fists to the air as they shouted again and again. Deep in the water, the mermaids sang along, calling to Peter as they joined in the chants. On the island, the others could hear their shouts. Catching on, Violet and Tiger Lily led the people in chanting with the pirates, shouting so loudly that Shade winced as he listened.

"Stop! STOP!" he howled.

Deep in the recesses of the smoke, a voice whispered, _"Peter…"_

"_Fuller…?"_ Peter's mind was alert, sensing another entity in this vast darkness that held him.

"_Peter, you can hear your friends, can't you?"_ David Fuller's voice drifted out. Only Peter could hear it – not even Shade was aware of this conversation as he screamed at the Neverland inhabitants to silence themselves. _"They need you…just as much as you need them…don't let them down…don't let this thing take a hold of you the way it took me…"_

From the darkness, Peter could feel Wendy's hand, trembling as she struggled to keep a hold on him through the stinging dark magic. His brows furrowed, he forced his eyes open, fighting the fogginess that had settled over him. He could hear his name being chanted, over and over, by a hundred voices it seemed…until he heard a soft, underlying sound…his friends chanting were reaching out to children in their sleep.

As they were fighting and cheering Peter on, some of the unharmed fairies spread all over the globe, pleading sleeping children: "If you believe in Peter Pan, say his name! Say you believe!"

Everywhere, Peter could hear his name echoing over and over again, the cacophony of voices growing stronger and stronger…

"I love you, Peter Pan."

"W-Wen-dy…?"

The girl's face lit up as his eyes began to focus, seeing her past his smoky prison. A weak smile grew on his lips, his fingers curling around hers. "Wendy…"

Sensing movement, Shade returned his focus to Peter, gaping in horror as he saw Peter awake, moving once more. Shade roared in frustration, nearing the end of his rope. With one swift moment, his arm lashed out.

"Wendy, watch out!" Christine screamed, but it was too late.

The dark fingers curled around Wendy's waist, pulling her to the creature's enormous face. She kicked and twisted about, her sword falling into the ocean. "_You_! You've always been a thorn in my side," he hissed. "Peter always comes back for a Wendy girl…for a mother…well, you served your purpose as bait for him to come out so I could find him!" Shade snickered. "With Pan in my grasp, I will control all of Neverland, and then, the world! Darkness will rule forever, and no one will stop me!"

"You're wrong!" Wendy shouted, frowning at the monster. "Peter _will_ defeat you!"

"Child, nothing can stop me!" he cackled, opening his mouth and sucking in the air before her like a great vacuum.

Wendy clutched her throat, gasping as she struggled to break free. Fear filled her, not just for herself, but for Peter, her brothers, Neverland, the whole world… "PETER!" she managed to scream, feeling her heart slow down as her soul began to slide up her throat.

The sound of Wendy's panicked voice made Peter's eyes snap open again, this time glittering gold. Frowning, he gnashed his teeth, his body trembling as a sudden strength flowed within him. Fairy magic, human blood, and the heart of a pure child mixed with the desire to protect the ones he loved pulsed within him. With a great cry, he crowed, flinging his arms out as he broke free of Shade's hold.

The sudden burst of innocent magic made Shade scream in pain, his plan to suck out Wendy's soul cut short. Gasping and coughing, Wendy felt everything within her return to normal, tears in her eyes from the fear that had nearly consumed her. Looking back, she felt her eyes widen as Peter floated before them, consumed in a golden aura. "P-Peter…?" she whispered.

"Split me infinitives!" Hook muttered, aghast.

Drawing forth his shining sword, Peter pointed it at Shade, smirking triumphantly.

Quaking, Shade hissed. "Prepare to meet your doom!"

"Dark and sinister thing, _have at me_!"

**NEVER-NEVERLAND**

"How much more?!" Jon gasped, panting as he struggled to keep up. They were deep in the woods now, so deep that he had no idea where he was, of if her was even still on the island. Peter hadn't been kidding when he said Blue Falls was to keep away and completely out of sight.

Tinker Bell chimed something, looking just as tired and frantic as the boy. Pointing ahead, she flew up into a tree and slipped inside a hole.

Forcing himself up, Jon began to fly only to stop halfway as Tinker Bell, Flameburst, and Blue Falls exited the tree. Landing together with the boy, the sibling fairies changed and grew into their human sizes, their wings sliding into their backs.

"Jon, what's all this about?" Blue Falls asked, cringing at he heard the horrible screams and howls from Shade miles away.

"We need to destroy that book!" Jon insisted, pointing at the item in the fairy's hand.

"Are you crazy?!" he retorted. "We need it to protect the island-!"

"But if we destroy it, Shade won't have his powers, right?" Jon asked.

Unable to contain herself, Tinker Bell flew up past the trees, gasping as she saw from a distance the gigantic black entity fighting a glowing figure. _"Peter…?!"_ she whispered.

"Please, we need to try!" Jon begged.

"Falls, I'm scared!" Flameburst whimpered, hyperventilating. A squawk from a bird made her yelp, a lick of flame darting from her fingertips and kissing the book.

"Flame!" Blue Falls gasped, starting to blow out the fire when they all heard another great wail. Jon and the two fairies looked up to Tinker Bell, who watched the distant scene in awe.

"_What did you do just now?!"_ she called to the others, speaking in the fairy language.

"I accidentally burnt some of the book's cover," Flameburst admitted sheepishly.

"_You're not going to believe this!"_ Tink exclaimed. _"Shade's shoulder started to burn with white flames! What if Jon's right? Burn the book and we destroy him!"_

"What's she saying?" Jon asked, not liking how he couldn't understand her.

Ignoring the boy for a moment, Blue Falls' brows began to knit together. Opening the book, he flipped to the back cover and began to tear off the inner page connecting the book to the leather cover. Underneath, signed in blood, were several names. His eyes widened as he read them. "Jon…you may be right! Do you see this?" he asked, showing the book to his sister and the human boy. "These are all the previous owners, each on signing in blood and hiding the record! _That's_ why he always regains his powers no matter how much we injure him each night! So long as the book exists with his signature, he has power!"

He grinned at the boy, clapping his shoulder. "You're a genius!"

Jon blinked, stunned, before smiling.

"Tink!" Blue Falls called to the glowing green light. "Keep an eye out and let us know what's going on!" Handing the book to his jittery sister, he nodded and said, "Ok, Flameburst…do your thing."

**NEVER-NEVERLAND**

Peter couldn't help noticing when Shade's shoulder suddenly became covered in flames, vanishing seconds later. Whatever it was, it weakened and distracted him long enough to slice off one of Shade's arms. As he bellowed and writhed, Peter sensed that something had severely weakened him. His golden eyes narrowed, his mind trying to figure out what on earth could've been the cause of it.

"Let…go!"

Wendy's voice snapped him back to the matter at hand. Diving down, he was buffeted away by a gust of wind from the monster.

"NO! I won't lose! Not to you!" he howled, snapping at Peter with his sharp teeth. With his good (and now only) arm, he brought Wendy to his mouth, planning to swallow her whole.

Taking position, Peter swooped down, burying his shining blade within his chest. "You're _not_ going to hurt anybody else _ever_ again!" he cried, his golden glow expanding and transferring into the blade at it pierced the wicked being.

At the very same moment, white flames sprung out all over the entity, making his eyes go wide. Screaming so high that it rang in his enemies' ears, he released Wendy, reaching for the sky in agony.

Wendy plummeted to the ocean, still too weak from Shade's attempt to kill her. As she closed her eyes, she weakly whispered, "Peter…!"

"I've got you, Wendy."

She could feel Peter's arms as he caught her, just before the waves could even touch her. His comforting voice in her ear, his breath tickling her cheek, she opened her eyes and saw his eyes change from gold to green. "Peter…" she repeated, leaning against him.

"I have you, Wendy," he answered, placing his lips to her cheek. "And I'll never lose you again."

Gripping onto his leaf vest, she squeezed her eyes shut as Shade continued to scream, consuming his body.

"NO!" he cried, watching in horror as he began to deteriorate. "NOOO!"

Swooping down, Peter landed on the deck of the _Jolly Roger_, giving a relieved smile as Ruff came to his side. Looking to the sky, he squinted, seeing a ball of light zoom towards them. "Tink!" he exclaimed as the fairy landing on his shoulder. "What's going on?"

"_The combination of your powers and burning Shade's book are destroying him!"_ she said, heaving an exhausted sigh.

"You burned the book?! That's all it took?!" Peter asked, irritated. "If I had known that-!"

"_It's not just the book, Peter – you wanted to be free of him, to prove that you wouldn't be his anymore,"_ Tink said, kissing his cheek. _"And you've shown everyone that you _are _stronger…and now, you're _free."

A final screech filled the air, a bright burst of light shining so strong that it looked like high noon had arrived suddenly. Everyone shut their eyes, blinded momentarily, until the light died down. The rain had stopped, the wind was gone, the storm clouds vanished, and the water gently rocked the pirate ship. The stars winked down at everyone, the stillness settling in.

No one moved, no one uttered a word. Everyone kept their eyes glued to the water and sky where Shade had been, waiting, second-guessing themselves. Then, on the other side of the gates where the Lost Boys stood with the pirates and Indians, little Mouse exclaimed, "Shade's gone!"

A murmur spread throughout the group, all of them hopeful but wary. Overhead, Jon flew with Blue Falls and Flameburst, all three of them grinning. "It worked!" Jon cried, landing beside Tiger Lily.

"What did?" she asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Flameburst burnt the book that belonged to Shade! That's when he went up in flames," he explained. "And when Peter stabbed him through the heart, it was as though a final ingredient had been added!"

Blue Falls grew to his human size and waved to the _Jolly Roger_. "We did it!" he called to them. "He's gone for good!"

"He's…really gone," Peter breathed, unable to believe it for a moment. Looking down to Wendy, who gazed at him with awe-filled eyes, he laughed and cried, "We did it! He's gone forever!"

Ruff gave a mighty cry, raising his fist in the air as Peter set Wendy down and embraced her. The pirates began to follow his lead, cheering and shouting, chanting "LONG LIVE PAN! LONG LIVE PAN!" Peter gave his loudest, cockiest crow, beaming with relief and pride until he felt a pointed tip touch his arm. Looking over his shoulder, he raised an eyebrow at Hook, wary of his expression. But the pirate did not attack him.

Extending his hand, Hook smiled, elated and tired all at once. "Well done, boy. We're finally rid of that monstrosity. You did it."

A grin stretched over his lips as Peter took Hook's hand and shook it. "No…_we_ did it. Everyone helped, and I couldn't have done it without you all!"

"Oh, Peter!" Tinker Bell laughed, spinning gaily into the air.

"Three cheers for Peter Pan!" one pirate shouted, and at once, the men grabbed the boy.

"HEY!" he gasped, his suspicion turning into laughter as they began to toss him into the air and catch him. Hearing a yelp, he clutched his sides as he watched the pirates do the same thing to their captain.

"Put me down, you slum-gullies!" he snapped, feeling airsick as they tossed him up and caught him.

Wendy and Christine embraced, relieved that the nightmare was over. Ruff chuckled as he watched Hook and Peter get tossed around, looking towards the island at the others who waited for them. He waved, catching sight of Violet, who smiled and waved back wildly.

"_Wait!"_ Tinker Bell shouted, flying to Peter and tugging at his ponytail. _"There's someone in the water!"_

"What?" Peter asked, flying away from the pirates' grasp as he heard her message. "What do you mean?"

"_There!" _she pointed. _"There's somebody drifting!"_

Squinting, Peter could make out the outline of a body in the darkness. The ticking of the Crocodile's clock filled his ears, causing him to act. Diving to the waters, he grabbed the figure and yanked him out, just in time before the Crocodile arose from the depths and stared after them, irked that her supper had been stolen.

Landing on the ship as she began to dock, Peter set the figure down and stared at his face as the others crowded around him. His eyes widened at the sight of the waterlogged person. "Fuller…?!"

Wendy peeked over his shoulder, cocking her head as she inspected the person. She gasped upon seeing his face. He was old, _very_ old. He was so lined in wrinkles that it looked as if his skin were a discarded handkerchief. His dark eyes were dim and glazed over, his head sparsely populated with thin white hairs. He was composed of skin and bones, wearing a measly white button-down shirt and black pants that seemed to come from another time, another place.

"Shall we gut him?" Smee asked, looking from Peter to Hook and back.

Hook held up his iron claw as a signal to remain silent, watching Peter as he held the man up, his head on his lap.

Running to the ship, Violet, Conch, Ben, Tiger Lily, Jon, Blue Falls, and Flameburst ran aboard and joined the others, gawking at the man who had been their enemy.

Struggling, Fuller's eyes finally focused on the boy's face. "…Peter…" His voice was ancient, creaking and throaty, like a dying wind. "…I'm…so sorry…I did…terrible things…" His eyes drifted to Wendy and Violet, tears forming and sliding down his face. "I hurt you all…can you forgive me…?"

Wendy felt her throat tighten, her eyes pricking with their own tears. Looking to Violet, she was relieved that her friend felt the same way, her own eyes glistening with tears. They nodded at the old man, and he gave a weary sigh. "Peter…I captured you…but you were so stubborn…just like your mother…" He coughed, his bony frame shuddering. Catching his breath, he added, "I became obsessed…I was desperate and alone when I killed that necromancer…I realize that now…I should've been able to move on…"

Peter felt his stomach twist into a knot, guilt and pity showing in his eyes as he held the man. He remained silent, afraid of how he would react if he opened his mouth.

"That monster…you called him Shade…he was the wickedness that truly ruled…he fed on my desperation…my anger…my regret…he clouded my mind…in a sense, we became one…but it wasn't until now that…that I started to fight back…" A sudden violent coughing fit overtook him, blood spurting from his mouth and onto his shirt. He was wheezing as he struggled to speak again. "P-Pe…Peter…"

"Don't talk," the Eternal Youth whispered, sensing that he didn't have much time left. "Just rest…you'll be better soon."

He shook his head at the boy, a sad, tired smile on his lips. "You…saved me…from Shade…you were always…very good at saving people…my boy…can you…ever forgive me…?"

Peter held the man up and brought him to his chest, letting him rest his head upon his shoulder. "…I forgive you," he whispered, tears finally falling from his face.

The old man gave a long, happy sigh, letting Peter hold him for a time before he was set back down onto the deck. Looking at Wendy, Tinker Bell, Conch, Tiger Lily, Ruff, and Hook, he rasped, "Watch over my boy…he'll watch over you, too."

They all nodded solemnly. Kneeling beside Peter, Wendy gripped the old man's hand, earning a peaceful smile as he closed his eyes. "Be happy, Peter Pan…forever…" A final sigh flowed from his lips, his body going limp. Slowly, he began to fade, startling the crew. There were murmurs of bad omens and witchcraft, but Smee shushed them, signaling for them to show respect as he took his cap off of his head and bowed. They followed his lead, until at last, the man known as David Fuller had vanished completely.

Peter felt his tears but did not understand them. All this time, he had hated the man who called himself his father…but all this time, he had been angry at the wrong person…Feeling Wendy's fingers brush against his face, wiping his tears off, he embraced her, hiding his face in her hair. Glancing up at Hook and Ruff, he nodded. "…it's over now. Really over."

The night was still and silent, and if a passerby listened closely as the sun rose into the sky, they might've been able to hear the mournful cries of a panpipe.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you to **AMaysBrain, grapejuice101, Queenie Greengrass and fischgrl **for leaving your reviews! Yes, we are nearing the end of the story, a few more chapters most likely, and then we'll be off to see new adventures. I don't know what will happen next (I'm contemplating whether I should get back to work on an old fic or if I ought to write a fic for "HOOK") but in the meantime, I've still got a bit of writing to do for this story. I hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you think! I own nothing except OCs and the plot. Thanks again and I'll see you next time! :)


	41. Chapter 40

**A/N:** *sigh* we're nearing the end of our story, and the next chapter WILL be the last...but that doesn't mean you can't ever come back and reread whenever you feel like you need to escape :) Thank you for keeping up with the story and for your wonderful reviews. I have decided I'm going to try writing a fanfiction based on the film "Hook" (1991) - for those of you that don't know it's got Robin Williams, Dustin Hoffman, and Julia Roberts (the story of a grown-up Peter Pan who must save his children from Hook). If you're interested, please drop by my profile once I have the first chapter written and let me know what you think of it! In the meantime, please enjoy this next chapter and I'll see you all next time for the epilogue and with a special thank you you'll want to read afterwards :) To **AMaysBrain, Veddartha, fischgrl, and my latest Guest, THANK YOU** for reviewing! And if you haven't already done so and are interested, don't forget to vote on your favorite couple in my poll on my profile. Thanks again!

* * *

**Chapter Forty**

The Never-Neverland park had been closed down for "renovations" was what people were saying around town. Mandy and Fred knew better. That night they went down to the docks and found that there were no ships. Off in the distance, they could hear sounds of celebration, lights blazing on the island.

"Looking for a ride?"

The shadow of a flying boy appeared between them, his hands placed on his hips as he looked down at them. Spinning around, they smiled as they came face to face with Peter.

"You're ok!" Mandy exclaimed, attacking him with a hug when he landed. "We heard there was some crazy storm that happened over her last night and there was a lot of noise and damage! We were so worried…!"

Peter waited for her to pull back, watching as she blushed and tossed her hair over her shoulder, acting careless. "Well, obviously, you're ok," she shrugged. "I mean, why wouldn't you be?"

Peter patted her head, smiling cheerfully. "Thanks."

"What happened with Mr. Fuller…er, Shade?" asked Fred, raising an eyebrow.

Peter's eyes dimmed, his smile wistful. "He's gone," he informed them. "He won't bother anyone again."

"Thank God!" breathed Mandy, remembering how Shade had possessed her. She shuddered, smiling as Fred placed his arm around her. "What happened to all the boats?"

"They're being repaired," Peter responded. "We're trying to fix things up before we go home."

At the mention of leaving, the couple gawked at him, the idea of them gone forever finally sinking in. Peter ignored their looks, whistling. Tinker Bell came forth, beaming as she glowed, her wings gently fluttering. "Dust 'em, Tink," he ordered, and she obeyed. Rising into the air, he gave them each a hand and helped them up. Mandy gripped onto his arm, frightened at the idea of flying all the way to the island, while Fred grinned and spread his arms, the wind mussing his hair. Gliding over the water, Peter smiled as he remembered how he had helped the fairies earlier that evening to tranquilize the Crocodile with magic, enabling them to tie her to the _Jolly Roger_ and drop her off in Neverland. Hook was especially relieved that she was gone for the moment, giving him a good night's peace.

"Here we are," Peter announced, landing on the repaired pier. Mandy and Fred tripped as they landed, chasing after Peter as he strolled off without them. Walking under the neon letters of "Never-Neverland," he ushered them into the empty park, guiding them to the Indian Village. Arriving there, their eyes widened in amazement at the amount of food, the loud music, the wild dancing, and the intermingling of all the strange characters. Mermaids danced with pirates as fairies conversed with children and Indians stomped and whooped around a great bonfire.

"Whoa…!" Fred gasped, his eyes huge with wonder.

"WENDY! VI!" Mandy squealed, waving like crazy at the girls. Taking off, she ran to them and grabbed them, locking the two into a bear hug. "OMGGGGGG!" she laughed. "It's been for-ev-er!"

"Not long enough," Violet sighed, though she couldn't help smiling as well.

Wendy embraced the girl, beaming upon seeing her. "Mandy! You made it!" she cried. "We're so glad you could come! Are you hungry? There's plenty of food-"

"OMG, I'm _so_ starving right now!" Mandy giggled, snatching a turkey leg off an Indian who was holding a platter.

"Have a seat," Peter told them, sitting criss-cross in midair. Gathering around the campfire, they all ate fruit, meats, and bits of cotton candy that the boys had salvaged.

"So…what'll you do now?" Fred asked, looking to Peter and the girls.

"Once the park is repaired, we're heading back to Neverland," Peter shrugged, tossing a marshmallow into his mouth. "I've handing ownership of it over to a family called the Berris."

With pleading eyes, Mandy asked, "Won't you stay? It's not so bad here."

"Yeah, Pete. Growing up isn't so terrible," Fred nodded.

"Maybe," Peter said, feeling Wendy's hand on his. With a smile aimed at the girl, he responded, "But Neverland needs me as much as I need it. Besides, now I really do have everything I could ever want." In turn, he tempted them once more. "You could come with us, though. We'll probably leave tomorrow night. There'll be plenty of adventures, and all the time in the world!"

Looking at one another, Mandy gave Fred a sad smile and shook her head.

"Thanks, Peter, but we'll have to turn you down," Fred shook his head at the boy. "Just like you said, I've got everything I could ever want right here." Offering the boy his hand, he said, "It's been…_surreal_ knowing you, Peter Pan."

"Same to you, Fred," Peter said, shaking his hand. "If you ever change your minds, or just need something to lean on during hard times…look to the second star to the right," he pointed to the sky, one particular star gleaming brighter than the others. "That's where you can find us."

Teary eyed, Mandy sniffled. "Oh, I hate goodbyes…Oooh! I just remembered!" Sticking her hand into her purse, she withdrew a set of three charmed bracelets, each one with a heart that said three different words: "Best Friends Forever."

Violet took one look at the trinkets and rolled her eyes. "Ho, boy."

"Here!" she gushed, handing one to each girl. "I've got 'Best,' Vi can have 'Friends,' and Wendy gets 'Forever!' Neat, huh?"

Violet smirked at the irony of the words and who got which, but remained silent.

"Thanks…" Wendy took her, trying not laugh. Slipping it onto her wrist, she admired the little bauble.

"Oh, and this is for you, Peter!" Mandy blushed, pulling out a cell phone charm in the shape of a star.

Peter took it, holding it in his palm and staring at it as thought it were some great puzzle.

"It's a…goodbye 'kiss,'" she explained, causing Fred to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Hmm…" Peter took hold of it by its chain and deftly tied it to his pouch where he held his spare fairy dust. Patting it to reassure himself it was secure, he rose and bowed to Mandy the way a gentleman ought to. "Thank you, Mandy."

She giggled some more, and at that Fred decided that they ought to leave. As Peter returned them to the island, Violet and Wendy watched.

"You're not jealous of that flirt?" Violet asked, amazed by how calm Wendy was about the blonde's behavior.

"Why should I be?" Wendy smiled. "I love and trust Peter, and I know he feels the same about me. Really, there's no reason to get like that. Besides, as Peter said, we have eternity to be together."

"Well, when you put it that way…" Violet grinned, catching sight of Ruff. "Excuse me, I've got a date with destiny…"

**NEVER-NEVERLAND**

Just as Peter had said, the following night, the _Jolly Roger_ was prepared and boarded, the final preparations for the park finally made. Hook supervised everything, with Smee to his left and Christine on his right. Noticing movement in the air, Hook glanced up, his eyes locked on a certain boy.

"Pan, you doodle-doo, just where are you going?" he snapped. "The ship is _here_!"

"I can see that, Captain Codfish," Peter smirked. "But first, I have some business to attend to!" He waved a packet in his hands, reminding Hook of what he planned to do. Bowing to Christine, he grinned upon seeing a shining band around her ring finger. "I don't suppose you two snuck off yesterday and got hitched? You vanished for quite a while last night during the celebration."

Hook cracked a smile in defeat. "Aye, Pan. You are now looking at Captain and Mrs. James Hook of the _Jolly Roger_."

"Then allow me to congratulate you," Peter said, bowing to the couple. Christine blushed, pecking Hook's check. He in turn started to blush.

"Oh, isn't it lovely?" he sighed, a goofy smile on his face as he watched his captain and mistress get romantic.

"I'll be back in a jiffy!" Peter promised, saluting as he soared away, Tinker Bell hot on his heels.

"If you're late, don't expect us to wait around for you, boy!" Hook hollered after him. He could hear Peter's laugh as he flew away, waving in understanding before looking to the mainland.

"_Even with a wife, he's still insufferable!"_ Tinker Bell grimaced. _"It's a good thing Neverland is a place where you never grow up."_

"Why do you say that, Tink?" Peter asked, raising an eyebrow.

"_Because I can't imagine having little Hooks running around and driving him or us crazy!"_ she retorted, causing Peter to tumbled and flip from laughing so hard. He grinned impishly at the prospect of Hook ever having his own brats. He could barely handle Peter and the Lost Boys!

Cutting the night air, Peter and his trusty fairy made their way to the home of the Berri family, catching sight of a light from the second story window. Swooping down, he landed lightly on the sill, his eyes widening and his smile growing.

The window was open.

Inside were the Berries, Jaime, Margaret, and little Gip, all seated on the bed just as he had left them the last time. Tapping the window to be polite, he waited until they faced him. Their faces lit up upon seeing him wave.

"Peter! Come in!" Jaime urged the boy.

Pushing it open, Peter hopped inside and bowed to them. "Good evening, Berri family!" he crowed. Gip gurgled happily upon hearing his voice, shouting, "Pe-ter! Pe-ter!"

Laughing, the Eternal Youth flew to the baby, tickling him under his chin. "Hiya, Gip. Miss me?" Gip clapped his hands, his eyes shining with recognition. Tinker Bell kissed the baby's nose, causing him to laugh.

"Peter, it's so good to see you!" Margaret smiled, catching him off guard and kissing his cheek.

Blushing, he rubbed the kiss off like the child he was and shrugged. "I came to say goodbye."

Jaime and Margaret gasped, stunned by his news. "What do you mean?"

"Remember how I said that when it was time for me to leave, I would give you ownership of the Never-Neverland park?" Peter asked. Taking the man's hand, he placed the packet in his grip. "These are the papers and contacts you'll need to help you claim the park and start getting her ready for business again."

"Speaking of business, we heard you closed the place due to 'renovations'," Jaime said, eyeing the boy with suspicion. "What happened?"

"I had an enemy to deal with, and a figure from the past to face," he admitted. "The park was damaged, so we repaired it as best as we could. We're leaving tonight."

"Must you go?" Margaret asked, reaching for him. "You could stay here-!"

"And leave behind my friends?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Forget the girl I love? Abandon an enemy with whom I enjoy fighting with? Leave my homeland and all the adventures and dangers it comes with? NEVER!" He paused, smiling shyly at the woman. "But thank you. It's good to know people care." Looking to Jaime, he asked, "How is your job?"

"Not any better," he shook his head. Looking down at the packet, he added, "But with this, I might be able to manage…I won't forget about Great Ormond Street's Hospital, either."

"Good," Peter nodded, with Tinker Bell on his shoulder. "Then I guess my work here is done." Turning back to Gip, he asked Margaret, "What did you name him?"

"What?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Oh, Peter, we didn't change his name. We kept it. His name is Gip Peter Berri."

Peter stared at her, stunned. A cocky smile grew on his lips as he realized where the name came from and he gave a happy crow. "No one's ever named anyone after me! Thank you!" he laughed, hugging the woman.

She embraced him tightly, tears in her eyes. "Would you…like to hold Gip before you go?"

Peter took the child, holding him like he used to before he was given away. Gip's eyes were drifting shut, yawning contentedly. Kissing his forehead, he smiled sadly. Tinker Bell sniffled, patting the baby's head. "I promise…I'll come and visit every so often, so you don't forget me."

"I don't think we could ever forget," Jaime reassured him, squeezing his shoulder.

Handing the baby back to his mother, Peter shook hands with the grown-up, startled when Jaime pulled him in and embraced him tightly. "Thank you, Peter…you've saved us."

Closing his eyes, Peter enjoyed the brief feeling of a father-figure holding him, feeling wanted and safe. Pulling away, he gave them all his cockiest smile, hiding the aching pang within his breast, and flew out of the window before they could see his eyes shining with tears.

"_You did a good thing, Peter,"_ Tinker Bell tinkled softly. _"He'll be happy there…and they'll be all right with the money from the park once it reopens."_

"I know," Peter nodded, thinking happy thoughts of his future to distract himself. Smiling at his fairy, he said, "Y'know, Tink, this has been a grand adventure, but I can't wait to see what's in store for us back home!"

Shaking her head at him, she sighed, "Oh, you silly ass!" and kissed his cheek. Swerving in the air, he landed on the decks of the _Jolly Roger,_ flicking Hook's hat over his eyes.

"I see you made it back in one piece," Hook frowned.

"_And_ on time, I might add!" Peter smirked.

"Then we are prepared to launch!" Hook called to the bosun. "Let us go, Smee, back to Neverland!"

"Aye, aye, Cap'n!" Smee cheerfully responded, blowing his whistle and relaying the message to the men. A cheer filled the air as they began to move, the ship slowly drifting from the island.

"Ok, Tink! You know what to do!" Peter grinned, his fists on his hips as he stood at attention by Hook's side.

Saluting, the fairy called to the others. Gathering in a swarm, they flew around and over the ship, coating it with their magic dust.

"Look, we're going up!" Mikey exclaimed, his eyes wide with wonder as he watched the vessel lift up from the water, steering steadily into the skies above.

"HURRAY! We're going home!" the Lost Boys cried, jumping up and down. The Indians gave a great whoop, chanting thanks to the Great Spirit for guiding and protecting them all this time. The mermaids began to sing a song of their home waters, praising Peter Pan and their own beauty. The pirates laughed and clapped one another on the shoulders, glad to be back in their old territory.

Wendy ran to Peter, her face filled with excitement. Lifting her off the deck, he spun her around, kissing her sweetly. Hook watched with amusement, actually feeling happy for the boy. A wicked, taunting thought wriggled through his brain, a horrible and sad realization occurring to him.

"So, boy…this ends our truce," he said once Peter was settled with Wendy on his arm, his eyes to the sky. "Now that Shade is gone, your father rests in peace and we return to Neverland…to the ways things were."

Christine detected a hint of sadness in his voice, his eyes dimming with disappointment. She gripped his hand, clinging to his arm. "Oh, James…"

"Huh…I guess you're right," Peter nodded, stroking his chin at the notion of going back to constant bickering and obsessive thoughts of revenge. "It's funny…I've come to trust and admire you, Captain," Peter confessed, looking to them man in sincerity.

Hook felt his eyes sting with tears as he heard the boy's words, something in his heart aching. "Aye…the same to you, Pan." In all honesty, he really had come to see Peter as a sort of…dare he think it?...a son. But it could never be. "Of course, we cannot keep up this pretense…we are sworn enemies after all…"

"That's ridiculous," Wendy frowned, her hands on her hips. Smiling knowingly, she suggested, "What if we compromised?"

"How do you suggest we go about it?" Christine asked, interested.

"Peter and Captain Hook may go back to their old ways of fighting and chasing one another, however, we will have certain days of truce where we can reunite and celebrate everything we've been through here…like an anniversary, or to celebrate Christmas, so to speak. And just because you're enemies doesn't mean you _must_ lunge at one another each time you see the other. Simply make it known that you want to talk and not fight at that moment. Surely you can handle that?"

Pan and Hook looked from Wendy to each other, contemplating the idea. It was Peter who first grinned and offered his hand. "I'm willing to try if you are!"

Hook chuckled, giving the boy his iron claw. "Very well, Pan. We shall have days of truce, and continue our days of war." They shook on it when Tinker Bell chimed loudly.

"I do miss being able to understand her," Wendy sighed.

"Don't worry – you stay in Neverland long enough, you'll be able to talk in the fairy language!" Peter jested. Raising his eyes, shining at they caught sight of their destination, he pointed. "There it is!" he cried.

Heading straight for the second star to the right, the light of it engulfed them, sparkling gold, sliver, and white until they could see a pool of lovely pale colors. Slowly, it began to take on a shape, and the colors became brighter…a trail of gold arrows led them on until at last, laying below them in the early light of dawn, was the magical island in which playtime was forever, dreams came true, and children never grew up.

"We're home," Peter said softly, hugging Wendy as she gasped in awe. "Welcome to Neverland."

* * *

**_To Be Concluded..._**


	42. Epilogue

**A/N:** It is with happiness and grief that I post this final chapter. As many of you have said, all good things must come to an end. So must this fic. However, I am planning to write a fic for "HOOK" so I hope you'll stick around and let me know what you think of it when I complete the first chapter. Once you've completed reading this chapter, there is a special message at the bottom for you to read and enjoy :) Hugs and kisses to you all, and I hope you see you again soon! Wishing you all blessings and lots of happy thoughts *sprinkle fairy dust* Thanks so much and enjoy this final installation! -Rose

**fischgrl:** Indeed. Hope you like the ending!

**grapejuice101:** Yay, I'm glad you liked it! And I do hope you'll tune in for HOOK ^_^ I'll do my best.

**Veddartha:** Ay, no llores *empiezo a llorar tambien* Jajaja! Si, Wendy es un diplomatico! Muchas gracias por siempre dejando un mensaje y preguntando de cosas que no entenidas. Espero que si te interesa, puedes mirar un historia que voy a escribir muy pronto (probablemente esta semana) que tiene que ver con la pelicula donde Peter pan se crece y tiene que salvar as sus hijos de Capitan Garfio. Bueno, muchos abrazos y amor!

**Guest: **Thanks so much for your kind words, and please do drop by to check out the HOOK fic (once I write an dpost it that is ^_^)

**AMaysBrain:** Thank you for every PM and review you've sent in! It's helped me so much and I really appreciate your support and enthusiasm. I love writing fanfics and when someone constantly shows interest, it gives me a driving force to carry on. :) Hugs and kisses to you!

* * *

**Epilogue**

_5 Years Later…_

"Mommy! Mommy! I wanna go on the merry-go-round!"

Margaret Berri smiled as her little boy, Gip, tugged her hand, his blue eyes shining with excitement. He practically lived in Never-Neverland, but he never grew tired of it.

Since Peter Pan's last visit, they opened the park and added new technology as well as exciting rides that people of all ages could enjoy. Not only that, but they hired spirited, dedicated actors to play the parts of the Neverland inhabitants. It was as if the magical, mythical island truly did exist on this earth. Thanks to the money and paperwork Peter had left them, business was booming, and Jaime had quit his job to dedicate his time to the park and his family. It turned out to be the right decision, for everyday something new happened.

As promised, Jaime made sure that the Children's Hospital back in England received a hefty portion of what they earned. They were extremely thankful, though they wondered how and why the park owners continued to do so. When anyone asked Jaime or Margaret, they would respond, "Peter Pan asked us for this little favor. How could we refuse?" Of course, everyone pooh-poohed the reply, but the Berris always had a knowing look in their eyes.

Nothing had been heard of from the missing Darling children, Violet Shields, or the Seaworths. Many believed they had been kidnapped or left town without a single word. The mystery remained, and most likely would for all of time.

"Hey, you!"

Turning around, Gip smiled upon seeing two familiar faces. "Hi Fred! Hi Mandy!"

They smiled back, embracing the boy and his mother. Fred had gotten scouted out at a game during his senior year in high school, earning a generous scholarship and was now on his way to becoming a professional football player. Mandy, on the other hand, found that she was interested in studying the stars, sky, and planets, and was working on her degree in astrology. Of course, on the side, she was babysitting Gip. Having been together for five years, Fred and Mandy were still going strong.

"How's Jaime doing?" Fred asked, ruffling Gip's midnight curls.

"He's busy," Margaret smiled. "But he's fine."

A woman dressed as a fairy walked by, waving at them with a bright smile on her lips.

"I'm still amazed at what you've done with the place," Mandy confessed, taken in by the sights, sounds, and smells. "It gets better and better every time."

"We try," Margaret laughed. "The forests and lagoon were just redesigned. You should check it out before you leave."

"Mommy, can I go get a balloon?" Gip asked, pointing at a pudgy pirate he knew as his next door neighbor.

"Ok, but remember to say 'thank you,'" his mother chided him.

"Ok!" Running off, he greeted the man with a chirp, earning his balloon and thanking him. As he began to walk back, a ball of green, sparkling light whizzed back, grabbing his attention. "Huh?" he said, following the lively light with his eyes. "Wow!" Without a second thought, he went running after it, his balloon lazily swiveling as he tugged it along. Past the carousal he ran, past the shooting galleries, and past the Mermaid Lounge until at last the light came to rest upon a statue of Peter Pan. Gip gazed at the light, squinted, when he could make out a tiny face staring at him.

"You're a fairy!" he exclaimed, pointing at her. She bowed to him, making him laugh. As he bowed back, the balloon's ribbon slipped through his fingers. "Oh no!" he cried, desperately reaching for it when a hand from behind grabbed it.

Turning, he raised his head and was stunned to see a boy of about sixteen or seventeen that was dressed exactly like the statue of Peter Pan.

"Hi, Gip," the boy grinned, offering the balloon back.

"Hi," Gip responded, taking the balloon back. He'd never seen this actor before, but he liked him. "How'd you know my name?"

"I know lots of things," the boy chuckled. Kneeling down so that they were at the same eye level, the newcomer asked, "How're your parents?"

"They're good," Gip nodded, completely disregarding his mother's rule about not talking to strangers. This person seemed so familiar…

"That's good," the boy smiled. Looking up, he nodded. "I see you found Tink. She's been anxious to see you."

"Really? That's Tinker Bell?" Gip asked, staring in awe at the fairy as she came down and sat on the boy's shoulder. "But then that means-!"

"Peter Pan, at your service!" he declared, saluting the child. Grinning, he asked, "Would you like to learn how to fly?"

"Yeah!" Gip nodded, his eyes aglow.

Tinker Bell flew over the child, giggling as she watched him float off of the ground.

"Wow!" he gasped, his eyes becoming wide when he and Peter lifted off the ground. "It's real! It's really real!"

"Of course it is," Peter laughed, gathering the boy in his arms. "All you have to do is believe!" Embracing the child, he landed on the ground once more and said, "One day, I'll come back again. Would you like to visit the real Neverland next time?"

"I'd love to!" Gip grinned. "But when will you be back?"

"I don't know…but until I do, never stop believing in magic, goodness, and fairies, ok?" he asked, ruffling his hair.

"I promise!" Gip declared, hugging the boy once more. There was something in his green eyes he found comforting, and he wished he didn't have to leave. But Peter Pan and Tinker Bell rose from the ground, waving before they shot off deep into the night sky.

"GIP!" Margaret called, finding him at last. "Oh, thank goodness!" she sighed, picking him up and scolding him. "What did you think you were doing?! Who were you waving to anyways?"

"Peter Pan and Tink, Mommy," Gip replied, his eyes sparkling. "They're really real! And they promised to take me to visit Neverland someday soon! They just flew off, see?" He pointed to the sky, where a shooting star streaked through the darkness and vanished once it touched the second star to the right.

Margaret remained silent, a small smile stretching on her face. "I see," she whispered, kissing his forehead. "In that case, let's get back to Mandy and Fred, ok? Daddy will be here soon and we can all go get something to eat."

**NEVER-NEVERLAND**

Whizzing past the stars, Peter and Tink laughed as they played tag on the way home. "Can't catch me!" Peter grinned, ducking just as Tinker Bell went to poke him. Flipping in the air, Peter sighed. It was good to see Gip…seeing him happy and with his new family was all Peter needed to be reassured of his safety and contentedness.

Grabbing onto Peter's ponytail, the little tinker climbed up to the top of his head and waited. Sucked in by the star's light, they tumbled out into the gorgeous blue skies of Neverland. Spreading out his arms, Peter swooped down to the pristine waters of the island as the sun began to shine even brighter than before.

The deck of the _Jolly Roger_ was filled with pirates performing their usual duties. No one took notice of Peter until his shadow was cast over them, his triumphant crow ringing in their ears.

"Peter Pan, ho!" cried Mr. Smee, pointing up to the sky.

The cabin doors burst open and out stepped Captain James Hook, growling in frustration. "PAN! How _dare_ you interrupt my concerto?!"

"Playing that awful harpsichord again, I see," Peter laughed, drawing his sword.

Hook followed his lead, and the two danced about, their blades kissing as they fought.

"Be prepared, boy!" Hook snarled. "I plan to beat you this time! Just wait until tonight's three-legged race! And when I win, I shall slice you through your gullet!"

"Ha! Fine words from a codfish!" Peter snickered. "I beat you at everything, and you know it!"

"Oh, really?" Hook smirked. "Even last year's scavenger hunt?!"

"I _know_ you cheated, I just haven't found proof yet!" Peter pouted while Tinker Bell sighing as she shook her head.

"Oh, Peter…"

The boy ducked just in time as a blade from behind came down. Smirking, he stuck his tongue out at Christine Hook, decked in a fine red gown that revealed all her curves and assets. "Bad form, milady! You've been hanging around the Captain too long!"

"On the contrary, Peter, I wasn't trying to kill you this time," Christine winked. "I was trying to get your attention."

Hook and Pan stopped, raising an eyebrow at the woman.

"Tell Wendy and Vi to come dressed in their best. Tiger Lily just sent a message saying that it's a formal event this year."

"HUH?!" Peter frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. "I _hate_ formals!"

"Brimstone and gall, boy, don't you know women love it when you dress in a suit and tie?" Hook asked, earning a sultry smile from his wife.

"Yuck," Peter grimaced, seeing how Hook reacted. "Ok, googly-eyes, you can help me by letting me take your nice new blue coat."

The man's eyes widened upon hearing this. "Wait! NO! Get out of there, you little popinjay!" He swiped the air with his hook to no avail as Peter darted in and out of the cabin with Hook's find coat in his hands. "Give back what you've stolen!"

"I didn't steal anything! I'm just borrowing!" Peter laughed, flying off. "Catch ya later, Mr. and Mrs. Codfish!"

"Blast!" Hook growled, clenching his fist. The feel of his wife's hands on his shoulders calmed him as he was forced to turn around and face her.

"Now, now, James," she chuckled, pulling him close to her. "Let him take it. You look much more dashing in the ebony and silver suit anyways."

"Very well, darling," he smiled, letting her claim his mouth. He could sense his crew watching, irking him completely. As he pulled back, he opened his mouth to retort at them when Christine beat him to it.

"What? Never seen adults kiss before?!" she snapped. "Back to work, gentlemen, we want to leave on time this year! Or you'll feel the lash of the cat on your backs!" The men immediately hustled, knowing that she would perform the task herself if need back.

Hook smiled lovingly at his wife as he pulled her back into his cabin. "I do so love it when you get ruthless…now then, where were we?"

"I think I remember…let me help you take off that bothersome coat, Captain," she purred, slamming the doors shut before going for his mouth once again.

**NEVER-NEVERLAND**

Deep in the forest, there were several trees in which one could squeeze through and go underground to a hidden home. Finding his tree, Peter slipped inside and trotted comfortably down the steps into the Underground House. Immediately, Nana and Neko were upon him, pouncing and barking, licking their master happily.

"Hey! Down, Neko! Down, Nana!" he laughed, scratching their heads and making sure they didn't slobber on the coat.

"_Blue Falls!"_ Tink exclaimed in the fairy language, darting off to her beloved. The blue fairy had been showing a trick to the smaller boys but forgot it at once to see Tinker Bell. Spinning together in the air, grabbing hold of one another, they exchanged a kiss, their glows intensifying.

"Yuck, kissy face," Mouse frowned while Mikey stuck his tongue out.

"Aw, it's not so bad," Ben chuckled, munching on a mammee-apple.

"I'll bet Conch gives the best underwater kisses," Skipper teased, laughing as Ben turned bright pink. "Is she gonna give you another one tonight?"

"Shut up!" Ben smirked, tossing his snack at the other boy.

"Boys!" Wendy scolded them. "Don't throw your food around, it's a waste! And Jon, please don't smudge that war paint all over the walls."

"Sorry!" he called back, blindly groping around for a towel. "I can't see, though!"

Chuckling, Peter got up, snatched a drying cloth from the wash line and placed it in Jon's hands. "Here. Don't want you blindly looking for your princess."

"Gee, thanks," Jon huffed, drying his eyes off as well as his hands. "You know I'm not usually this clumsy."

"He's just nervous because he's going to be declared an official 'Indian brave' by Great Big Little Panther," Partly shrugged.

"It's gonna be a big ceremony this year!" the Twins declared.

"Speaking of which, it's formal," Peter announced. "So look your best, boys!"

"Awww!" they whined.

"I ain't dressin' up!" Ruff scowled.

"But Ruff, you're so smexy when you wear that old button down shirt under your leather jacket," Violet smirked, wrapping her arms around him from behind.

He became like putty at once, accepting a bribing kiss on the lips. "Whatever you say, baby."

The Lost Boys made an even bigger "YUCK!" at this, causing Peter to bit his lip as so not to laugh at his friend. As Ruff began to chase Len and Lump around for starting the "yuck," Peter smiled in satisfaction. Things hadn't quite been the same since they returned, but if he had to choose, he'd say things were better off now than they were before. He liked having this wild, rambunctious family, and it was good to occasionally stop the battles and death threats with Hook just to sit down and reminisce about the time they had set aside their differences and fought a terrible foe. He wasn't sure if it was because of Christine or if perhaps it was just his imagination, but sometimes, when Hook patted his head or shoulder, or even said a comforting word, it felt like he was trying to be a father figure still to him…either way, he enjoyed those little moments before the madness started once more.

Sneaking up behind Wendy as she stirred their dinner in the great pot he'd salvaged for them, he slowly wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling her hair. "Hello, Wendy lady," he said, sniffing the flowers placed into her dark locks.

"Hello, boy," she responded sweetly, grinning as he spun her around and held her tightly.

"Do you have a moment?" he asked, motioning for them to leave.

"Well…" Taking a moment, she tasted the stew. Satisfied, she nodded and set the lid on the pot. "Vi, keep an eye on dinner for me, won't you?" she called, hoping her friend would hear her in the middle of a deep public display of affection. Violet gave her a thumb's-up without stopping, making Peter chuckle as he took Wendy's hand and led her out. Slipping out of the tree once more, he took the girl in his arms and flew up to the trees. Hidden in the branches was the first Wendy's little house, made of funny little red walls and a roof of mossy green.

Opening the door, he ushered her in. Sitting on the little stools made of mushrooms, he slipped his pouch from his belt. "I saw Gip. He's five now. You should've seen him Wendy! He was so happy…and the park! They've made Never-Neverland even more amazing than before! They have people who dress up and act like us!"

"You're kidding!" she gasped, laughing at the idea of someone dressing up in a nightdress and pretending to be her.

"No," he grinned, shaking his head. "It's real…Mandy and Fred are still together, too."

"That's great," she smiled. Noticing Peter's hand in his pouch, searching in vain for a particular item, she raised an eyebrow at him. "Peter, what are you-?"

"A-HA!" he exclaimed. "Here it is!" Pulling his hand out of the pouch, she could see a shining gold locket dangling from his fingers. She stared at it, admiring the delicate engravings.

"Peter, where did you-?"

"Bought it with some doubloons," Peter grinned. "You should've seen the look on the guy's face when I handed him the money!" holding it out to her in the palm of his hand, he bit his lip, looking very much like a little boy admitting his first crush. "…it's for you…to wear to the anniversary party tonight. You must get tired of that acorn button I gave you-"

"Certainly not," she shook her head, gripping the button in her hand. With her free hand, she placed her palm over his, covering the locket as she squeezed his hand. "But thank you, Peter. I'll wear them both."

Taking her necklace off, she slipped the locket on and smiled as it hung next to the acorn button.

"Allow me," Peter said, taking the chain from her. Flying to her back, he placed it over her head until it rested against her collarbone and snapped the necklace back in place. "There." He gazed at her as she turned to face him, her fingers caressing his gift.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"Beautiful," he answered without a second thought, loving the way she blushed. "Wendy…are you…happy? Here? With us?...with me?"

In response, she leaned forward, her lips catching his. He closed his eyes, relishing every moment.

"This is the happiest I've ever been, Peter," she confessed. "I thought happy endings only happened in books back when we lived with Dad…but now, everyday is a fairy tale come true."

He smiled at her, taking her hands in his as he stood up. "And so it will be forever, Wendy. Because you…_you_, Wendy Darling, are my greatest adventure." Taking her in his arms, inclining his head just so, he chuckled as she closed her eyes expectantly, her face tilted and ready for his "thimble." "And this adventure has only just started…"

_**THE END**_

* * *

**To my faithful readers and reviewers...**

Tinker Bell: *chiming incoherently*

Peter Pan: Ok, ok! We're coming!

*Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Wendy, Violet, Ruff, Captain Hook, and Mr. Smee stand before you all and bow*

Wendy: Thank you all so much for joining us on this awfully big adventure.

Violet: This couldn't have happened without your interest and support.

Ruff: I was created from inspiration from the character Rufio from the film "Hook," belonging to Steven Speilburg…wait, what?! *checks screen cards* What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?!

Mr. Smee: Miss Rose, the author of this story, claims only the 'OC's'…er…*checks notecards* OH! The 'original characters' and the plot idea for this story.

Capt. Hook: Peter Pan, both character and story, belong to Sir James Matthew Barrie.

Peter Pan: I belong to myself, thank you!

Hook: Quiet boy, we're disclaiming here!

Violet: 'Enchanted' belongs to Taylor Swift and 'Fireflies' belongs to Faith Hill.

Peter Pan: Thanks again, everyone, and we hope that if you ever need to escape your boring grown-up world ever again, that you'll drop by and reread this story, or, just think a happy thought! Whatever floats your boat. *wink* Remember, always believe in fairies, and in yourself.

Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Wendy, Violet, Ruff, Captain Hook, and Mr. Smee: Thank you and goodbye until next time!

Hook: WAIT! Wait a second! *checks cards* She's writing another one…on that movie you said you were from, Ruff. My name's the title! *smug* How do you like that, Pan?

Peter Pan: *snatches hat* As much as I like your hat! *flies away*

Hook: COME BACK HERE YOU SCURVY BRAT! *runs after him with Smee following*

Ruff: Hey, wait for me! *runs away*

Tinker Bell: *fairy sigh*

Violet and Wendy: *smile and wave* Bye!


	43. Author's Note

**Author's Note and Update:**

Hey everyone! I'm so glad you all enjoyed this story and I do hope you'll check out my "Hook fic". Whenever I can, I'll be reviewing the story and updating chapters just to get rid of those obnoxious typos I made. Don't forget to check out the poll I've created where you can vote for your favorite couple! ^_^ Just wanted to let you all know that I'm starting to work on some drawings that will probably be posted online, based on the fic. They're really character designs and "portraits," but if you all are interested and want to check it out, I'll post another Author's Note once they've been posted.

Thanks again and God bless!

**Grapejuice101:** I'm sad too

**madelinechavez77:** Thanks very much and yes LONG LIVE PETER AND NEVERLAND! ^_^

**AMaysBrain:** Thanks so much! You know I love little interactions between characters and audiences ~_^

**Veddartha:** Muchas gracias por todo! Originalmente, imagine a Violet como Raven de los "Teen Titans" (no se si sabes que es eso pero es un grupo de superheroes adolescents, y Raven es la que tiene el pelo morado) pero cuando lees el cuento, ves que Vi es mas feminino que Raven ~_^

**Ruff Fan:** Thanks very much! Can't wait for you to read the rest

**MoonPrincess016:** Thank you so very much! I'm glad you enjoyed it

**CammieSarah51:** Thank you! Hook's already been posted (like I mentioned above) and I hope you'll check it out whenever you get the chance


End file.
